Two No More
by Alabaster86
Summary: Mai and Zuko are expecting their first child.
1. Chapter 1

Two No More

Chapter One: Only the Beginning

"I don't know why I expected things to go easily for us," Zuko whined, slipping into his old pessimistic, the world is out to get me way of thinking.

"Um, Zuko, you're being ridiculous. If I'm still not pregnant a year from now, maybe we should be concerned. So, it didn't happen on our honeymoon. It will happen soon. I feel certain of it."

"I'm sorry, Mai. I suppose I'm just a little disappointed. Now that we've decided to start a family, I'm excited…and nervous," he added.

"Don't worry," she said with a smile, placing her hand on Zuko's smooth right cheek as if calming a raging beast.

"I'll try," the Firelord agreed. "But, I don't guarantee anything."

The couple relaxed outside in the garden while Tom-Tom sat at their feet and tried his best to figure out an intricate puzzle type game. In frustration, he threw the toy and it broke into several pieces.

"Tom-Tom," Mai chastised.

Sulkily, the five year old picked up the pieces and dumped them in Zuko's lap.

"Can you fix it, Zuk? I'm sorry."

Tears filled the boy's pale gold eyes and his remorse was palpable.

"Well, let's see," Zuko pondered. "Yep, the pieces all fit back together. "

He handed the toy back to the subdued boy who took it gratefully, a smile slowly creeping back onto his face.

"It's a good idea not to throw your toys, Tom. If you're having trouble, ask someone for help. I used to have a terrible temper (Mai coughed at the phrase 'used to' and Zuko gave her a playful glare) and it got me into a lot of trouble. And I used to hate asking anyone for any kind of help. Now, I know better."

"Okay, I won't throw my toys anymore," Tom-Tom said quietly.

He looked up at the Firelord adoringly. Zuko reached over and rubbed the boys head.

"I'm hungry, Mai," the boy declared, looking to his sister.

"Well, let's go to the kitchen and find some food. It's almost lunchtime. Actually, I'm hungry too. What about you, Zuko?"

"I could eat," he said, getting up from the wrought iron bench he and Mai sat on.

"Can we have noodles? I love noodles."

"Sure," Mai acquiesced. "Noodles are doable."

"Yay," Tom-Tom shrieked. "I'll race you to the kitchen."

Tom-Tom tore down the garden path, weaving around bushes and trees, his small form soon lost in the distance.

"Thank Agni I don't have my Firelord robes on," Zuko quipped as he chased after the boy, growling low in his throat like an animal stalking its prey.

Tom-Tom heard Zuko behind him and slowed down deliberately, wanting to get caught. Zuko swooped in and scooped the boy up into his arms while pretending to bite his neck. Mai's brother squealed with delight and laughed so hard that he was breathless.

"Uncle Iroh used to chase my cousin Lu Ten and me too," Zuko told the boy with a faraway look in his eyes.

"What about your daddy? Did he chase you too?" Tom-Tom asked innocently.

"No, not my father," Zuko replied in a clipped tone.

"Oh. Know what, Zuko?"

"What?" Zuko asked.

"I like it here with you and Mai. But I wish you could come to my house sometimes. I wanna show you my room. I put all the seashells you got me by my window. Mamma says they get too dusty, but I keep them there anyway."

"Sorry, Tom-Tom, but that's probably not going to happen."

"Why?" the boy whined.

"Your sister and your mom and dad don't see eye to eye right now."

"What does that mean?"

Zuko sighed. "It means that they aren't getting along."

"I don't understand," Tom-Tom said, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"I don't either," Zuko admitted. "How about we go get those noodles?"

* * *

"Tom-Tom was pretty quiet all afternoon," Mai observed as she poured their after supper tea.

Zuko frowned. "He wants us to go to his house sometimes. I tried to explain why we won't but he doesn't get it."

"Oh," Mai sighed.

"He'll get over it," the Firelord reassured his wife of two weeks.

Zuko took his cup from Mai, set it down on the table and pulled her in for a hug.

"Yeah, he's pretty easy going most of the time," she said, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

"He's a good kid. He'll make a great uncle one day," Zuko grinned.

"Tom-Tom an uncle…that never occurred to me; he'll take the position very seriously."

"Our children, our future children are pretty lucky. They're going to have a lot more people who care then we ever did," Zuko mused.

"Mmmm," Mai agreed as she disentangled herself from Zuko and took a sip of very strong jasmine tea. "Zuko," she began her tone suddenly serious, "about the baby thing…you have a tendency to focus on something kind of intensely. Promise me you won't get all obsessive. Let's just live our lives and let everything fall into place."

Zuko thought for a moment and then nodded his head. "I promise."

* * *

Weeks passed swiftly. Zuko worked hard. The world was at peace, but almost three years after the end of the war, negotiations were still ongoing (Fire Nation colonies were a particular sticking point) and domestic reforms continued. And, much as both he and Mai disliked the social aspect of their reign, the occasional dinner for visiting dignitaries and for council members was essential. Mai did her part; she still attended many meetings, (her sharp eyes and sharper mind observing everyone), discussed treaties and reform ideas with her husband, and helped with correspondence. She held lunches for the wives of council members (why aren't there any female council members? She would ask Zuko about that), chatting amiably about gardens and fashion while resisting the urge to roll her eyes and groan.

The couple's vow to spend time together every day was still upheld, though a baby would make that more difficult. It would be time with each other and another little human. At least in their position, finding childcare when they needed some time _alone_ would not be a problem.

Summer arrived and the weather became almost unbearably hot at times. Zuko had a light weight version of his official robes made for the sake of comfort. He didn't sit behind a wall of flames like his predecessors had, but the meeting room still grew warm and humid by midmorning.

Shutters were all thrown open, allowing inside whatever breeze there was to keep the palace air circulating. Zuko slept shirtless and Mai wore a very thin nightgown. Their comforter was discarded and thin sheets were all that was needed.

"It'll cool down soon," Zuko reassured Mai as she fanned herself vigorously. "It's hotter than usual this year and we're at the peak of summer."

"I hope so," she stated. "I hate perspiring."

Zuko chuckled. "Maybe we should go to Ember Island this weekend. What do you think? A cool sea breeze might refresh us."

Mai's eyes lit up. "That is the first good idea you've had in a while," she joked.

"Really," Zuko retorted, "is that so?"

"Oh, what about my brother, should we take him along?"

"That's fine with me," Zuko answered agreeably. "You'll have to send a note to your parents."

"I think I'll do that right now. I can't sleep anyway. Tom-Tom will be excited."

Mai got out her writing set, a gift from her uncle, and composed a brief letter to her parents, requesting permission to take Tom-Tom away for the weekend.

"I'll get this to them first thing tomorrow," she stated as she walked toward the large open window.

Zuko joined her. He stood behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her small waist, drawing her close despite the warmth. His breath moved the fine hairs at the base of her skull and tickled her skin.

"There's hardly a breeze," he complained. "I usually don't mind the heat, but this is extreme even for me."

"Maybe a cold bath will chill us down and help us sleep," Mai suggested. "I'll try anything."

Without replying, Zuko had slipped off his bottoms and walked into the bathroom.

"I guess that means he agrees," Mai drawled.

She followed her husband, pulling her nightgown over her head as she walked. Mai stepped into the tub ad shivered automatically. Zuko already sat in the shallow water. More poured into the huge tub and soon it was level with their chests. Mai dunked her head and came up breathless. Goosebumps showed on her arms. Zuko pulled her close to him and laughed in her ear.

"Feeling cold?" he asked seductively.

"Yes," Mai answered with chattering teeth. "And right now, I love it."

They sat like that for a good half hour before getting out and patting themselves semidry. The couple slid into bed naked. They were both asleep within minutes.

* * *

"I've never seen Ember Island so busy," Zuko observed. "It must be the heat."

He helped Tom-Tom off the small boat while Mai stepped gracefully onto the dock. A pair of guards stayed on the boat, ever watchful of the royal couple. Tom-Tom immediately ran to the private beach and began to wade in the water, having tossed his shoes into the warm sand.

"Just a few minutes, Tom-Tom; we'll come back to the beach after lunch."

"Aww, Mai, I don't want to eat, I want to play in the water."

"There's plenty of time for that. Lunch is all ready for us. Don't you want to see your room?"

"Fine," the boy said grudgingly.

He made his way out of the water and up the white sand, leaving wet imprints with his feet. He joined Mai and Zuko on the steep pathway to the Firelord's second home. He kept looking back at the beach, his expression wistful.

"You'll be back there in an hour, Tom-Tom," Zuko said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Once inside the ornate double doors, they headed for the kitchen where a servant bustled about busily, putting food on the cozy table set for three.

"Look, your favorite food, kiddo," Zuko declared as he pointed to the buttered noodles with cashews.

"Yummy," he replied, sliding into a chair and reaching for the bowl.

"Wash your hands first," Mai reminded, sounding every inch the mother.

Dutifully, the dark haired boy dipped his hands in the bowl of water by his place setting and wiped them off on his napkin.

"Now?" he asked.

"Now," Mai smiled.

* * *

The trio spent the afternoon at the beach, as promised. Tom-Tom and Zuko puttered about in the water, often deliberately splashing Mai who shot them glares that could rival the sharpness of her knives. She stayed under her wide red umbrella and read a book. After much wheedling, she consented to help the boys build a sandcastle. Tom-Tom found shells and pebbles to decorate their creation. Fleetingly, Mai recalled Azula destroying a child's sandcastle during their visit to Ember Island in those sweet but difficult days before Zuko left to join the avatar. She glanced at her sand covered husband. He met her eyes and nodded as if he had just had the same thought.

The boy's energy began to dwindle so they decided to go back to the house to clean up and then eat dinner. Mai's brother walked slowly up the path and then to his room. The Firelord and his wife followed. In their bedroom, Mai and Zuko performed a quick clean up before changing into light clothes.

"That was fun," Zuko stated as he approached Mai and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"It was," she agreed.

Mai adjusted her husband's scarlet sash and then slid her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. They stood like that for awhile, drinking in the other's presence. Zuko rubbed his hands slowly up and down Mai's back. She sighed in contentment before pulling away.

"I'd better go check on Tom-Tom," she said. "Meet you downstairs for dinner?"

"Sure."

They ate dinner outside in the courtyard, sitting casually on the steps, grateful for the sea breeze that at least lifted the hair off their perspiring foreheads. They ate cold food, meat and bread with fruit for dessert and lots of cold water.

"Hey, Tom," Zuko said, breaking the silence, "let's watch the sunset after dinner, okay. We'll go down to the beach."

"Yeah, you should have a swim before bed, Tom-Tom. It will cool you off."

"Mmmkay," he agreed while rubbing at his tired eyes.

Mai smirked and looked at Zuko. They knew that the boy would last another hour at most before he dropped from exhaustion.

"We can come back to the beach after Tom-Tom's in bed," Zuko whispered to Mai.

She raised her eyebrows as if to say, 'really? I know what you have in mind'.

"What?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"Nothing," she replied.

The servant collected their dishes and the three walked down to the beach. Tom-Tom walked in the middle, holding hands with both Mai and Zuko. Once the water was in sight, he broke free and dashed into the waves, splashing himself with great enthusiasm. Zuko and Mai sat on the sand and watched the huge orange sun sink into the sea. Wisps of pink and violet streaked the sky and ominous looking storm clouds were building in the south.

"Looks like we might get a storm; maybe it will break this heat," Zuko said hopefully.

Mai wiped at her brow with disgust. "Ugh, I hope so."

Tom-Tom joined them on the sand, dripping water on both of them. Zuko lay back and looked up at the sky, putting his hands behind his head, fingers linked. Tom-Tom imitated the Firelord's position and looked over at the man. Zuko gave him a smile and the boy's face lit up. When they finally stood up, Tom-Tom's back was coated with white sand.

"You'll have to back in the water and rinse that off," Mai instructed. "It's time for bed."

"Please don't make me take a bath," the boy implored as he looked at his sister.

"You can have one tomorrow. I won't tell if you don't," she joked dryly.

"Yahoo," he said in reply.

Sand off everything but his feet, the trio walked up the path to the house. The boy brushed off his feet before entering. He wandered up the staircase to his bedroom and got into his light sleep pants.

Mai and Zuko followed him upstairs to say goodnight.

"Did you have fun today?" Zuko asked as he ruffled the boy's hair affectionately.

"Yep," he answered. "It was great. Can we come again?"

Mai and Zuko exchanged a look. "As long as it's alright with your parents," Zuko qualified. "We'd love to bring you here again."

"Good."

The boy yawned and turned over on his side, pushing the light sheet down around his ankles.

"G'night," he whispered.

"Goodnight, Tom-Tom," the couple said in unison.

* * *

As they left Tom-Tom's room, Mai and Zuko heard the pattering of raindrops on the tile roof. Light rain soon became heavy. It sounded like the beating of thousands of drums.

"I guess we'll have to make our fun in here," Mai drawled as she pulled Zuko into their room and shut the door with a push of her foot.

The bedroom shutters were open wide and the red curtains blew wildly in the now strong wind. The evening sky was almost purple, like a fresh bruise, and vein like forks of lightning flashed intermittently. Booming claps of thunder followed the flashes and sent shivers down Mai's spine. She loved thunderstorms, always had. The ebony haired woman stood near the window and gazed outward, entranced by the scene.

"It's amazing," she said softly, as if in awe.

Zuko moved to stand beside her and slipped his arm around her shoulders, drawing her near.

"It is," he stated all the while thinking of other lightning.

When the storm eased and a cool breeze moved the curtains more gently, the couple went to bed. They didn't sleep for quite some time.

* * *

Six weeks had passed since the couple's weekend at Ember Island. During that time they had quietly celebrated Zuko's twentieth birthday and now looked forward to Mai's nineteenth.

The woman in question sat at the desk in their bedroom, looking at her notebook. There she kept a record of her cycles so she could be accurate about any pregnancy. She had missed her period shortly after Ember Island and she was late again. Normally, her body was like a methodical machine, always performing well and on time. Mai had noticed recently that the smell and sight of eggs, a breakfast staple for her, made her nauseous. Her hands went to her abdomen and she smiled slowly.

"Zuko," she shouted in the direction of the bathroom. "I think you should send for the physician."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Two No More**

Chapter Two: It's Really Real Now

"Zuko," Mai shouted in the direction of the bathroom. "I think you should send for the physician."

The Firelord's face was covered with shaving cream and he held a straight razor in his hand as he bolted out of the bathroom and charged toward Mai. His foot caught on a small bulge in the carpet and he fell forward, ending up face first in the red plush. Instinctively, he held his right hand, the razor carrying one, away from his body and came away unhurt. His pride, however, was a different matter.

"What's wrong, Mai?" he asked in a panicked voice as he pushed himself up off the floor. "Are you ill?"

"Ummm, no," she replied.

Mai hid her smirk behind her hand and forced herself not to laugh.

"Well, then why did you yell for me to get the physician? I could have cut my throat with the razor and bled to death right here." Zuko stated dramatically.

She stifled a giggle. Zuko's eyelashes had a coating of shaving cream and red lint from the carpet stuck to his gummy face. His dark hair stood up and outwards, giving him a comical and wild appearance.

"What?" he barked. "Say something."

"I'm pretty certain that I'm pregnant."

"That's something," Zuko replied soberly. "Let me get cleaned up and I'll have someone find him."

"Okay, there's really no rush. I didn't mean to upset you." A pause….. "You look ridiculous, Zuko."

He scowled and wiped at his face.

"Well, I thought you were hurt," he replied indignantly. More softly, he asked, "You really think you're pregnant? Are you okay? How do you feel? Come to think of it, you've been a little moody lately."

Mai tossed a writing brush at him. "Moody? I don't know what you're talking about. I don't do moody. That's your department."

Zuko shrugged and backed away. "I'm going back to the bathroom now."

He entered the spacious room and then poked his head around the corner. He wore a huge grin.

"Really?" he asked and then quickly pulled his head back in as another brush flew his way.

* * *

The royal family's physician confirmed Mai's pregnancy. She underwent the invasive exam with no complaint. Zuko waited outside in the hallway, nervously clenching and unclenching his fists. Dr. Soo Ling opened the door to their room and gestured for Zuko to come back inside.

"My Lord, it appears that your wife is indeed pregnant. Now, we have no way of determining pregnancy at this early stage with 100 percent accuracy. But I have a lot of experience and I know how to read the signs that a woman's body gives. Mai has the signs. And she's very certain herself. Usually, a woman knows her own body very well."

"I just love being talked about like I'm not in the room with you," the Firelord's wife drawled sarcastically.

"So when is the baby due?" Zuko asked eagerly, making sure to look Mai in the eyes.

"Well, the good doctor and I figured next spring, about a month after our first wedding anniversary."

"A spring baby……" Zuko mused dreamily.

"I'll leave the two of you alone now," Soo Ling stated. "I need to see you again in four weeks, my Lady. Notify me if you have any questions or problems…..and eat properly. See that she takes care of herself, my Lord."

The physician bowed and left the room.

"We did it," Zuko smiled at Mai.

"Yes, we did….a lot," Mai deadpanned.

"We're having a baby," the Firelord continued, ignoring Mai's remark.

"I know," she smiled in return.

"Agni, we're having a baby."

Zuko's voice rose in panic.

"We have so much to do. He….she…..needs a room and clothes and, and stuff…."

"Zuko, calm down, we have lots of time. And let's not tell anyone for a few more weeks. I want us to enjoy the news for awhile."

"If that's what you want," Zuko answered obligingly.

He looked at Mai intensely for a few minutes, making the young woman uncomfortable.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's just……..I love you, Mai."

Zuko embraced his wife and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I have to go now. We'll talk more over dinner."

* * *

Mai dressed and walked through the palace to her training room. She felt almost desperately like throwing knives for the rest of the morning. With the door shut behind her, Mai picked a target and let her knives, darts and stars fly in rapid succession. A slight smile pulled at her lips as she checked her results.

"I still have it," she said aloud.

Her mind cleared of pregnancy and babies and Zuko and everyone else. Only she, the blade in her hand and the target existed. She threw, trance like, for a few hours and didn't hear the knock on the door until it grew very insistent. Grudgingly, Mai stopped and pulled the door open. A servant stood on the other side, carrying a tray with something that smelled heavenly.

"The Firelord was worried that you would forget about lunch, my Lady. He asked me to bring you some."

"How did he know I was here?" Mai asked as she pulled the door open to let the woman through.

"He said that he had a feeling, my Lady. Where would you like me to put the tray?"

"Just give it to me," Mai instructed. "I'm going to eat outside. You may leave now. Thanks."

"You're welcome," the servant said with a bow before she left quietly.

Mai was torn between irritation at Zuko (Does he think I'm a child?) and gratitude for his thoughtfulness. She carried the tray outside and dug into the savory food, finishing everything. The ebony haired woman wandered her little sanctuary for a bit before heading back to the training room for a soothing bath. She undressed in front of the mirror and examined her body. Mai knew what she looked like, of course, but had never given her body that much serious consideration. Zuko loved it (he would love it no matter what……..Mai knew this) and she was content with it. But now she looked closely, peering at her abdomen though she realized that it was much too soon in her pregnancy for anything to look different. She tried to imagine herself six months in the future but couldn't do it. Mai shook her head as if she thought her actions silly and slid into the warm bath.

* * *

"How was your training?" Zuko asked over dinner.

"Good," Mai replied. "Thanks for sending me lunch. I probably _would_ have skipped it."

"You heard the doctor, Mai. You have to eat properly, for you and the baby."

Mai rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement. "I know, I know…..it's not like I'm going to starve myself, Zuko."

They ate in silence for awhile, Zuko glancing almost furtively at his wife.

"So, how was your day?" the knife thrower asked.

"Oh, it was alright. I had a hard time concentrating, though. I kept thinking about you."

"Well, you'd better get over that," Mai replied with a smirk. "The whole nation might fall apart."

"I still can't believe it," Zuko stated. "In a few months we'll be parents. It's sort of terrifying."

Mai covered Zuko's hand with her own.

"It will be fine….you'll be fine. Now, how about you go for a little walk with me before bed?"

"Yeah, sure."

Mai got her cloak. Autumn evenings had a certain chill, even in the Fire Nation. They walked slowly for an hour, not saying much but communicating nonetheless.

Later that night in bed, Mai woke to find Zuko curled around her protectively, his hand pressed softly against her stomach.

* * *

Mai was about ten weeks pregnant before they sent news to their family and friends. Mai's uncle, Warden Chung, came to visit as soon as he got his letter.

"Is that husband of yours taking good care of you?" he asked.

"I can take care of myself, but yes, he's very attentive and worries all the time."

"Good," Chung answered gruffly. "That's the kind of treatment you deserve."

"He's a good husband, uncle. He's not perfect, but then neither am I. I wouldn't trade him for the world."

"Well, if things ever change, you know that you have a home with me."

"At the prison; I can see it now…..taking the baby for walks in the exercise yard………telling him to mind the boiling lake………."

"Um, yeah, I forgot about all that. I would find you a home, then."

"Zuko and I are great. We've already been through a lot and we love each other more than ever. So, don't worry. Can't you just be happy that you're going to be a great uncle?"

"I am happy, Mai. So what do you think? Is the baby a boy or a girl?"

"I have no feeling one way or the other and I honestly don't care."

"I think you'll have a girl," Chung mused as he stroked his chin.

"You'll know in seven months," Mai replied. "It's time for lunch, Uncle. Zuko's waiting for us."

* * *

They received a letter from Iroh a few days later expressing his joy at the news.

_My dear nephew and Mai,_

_I cannot tell you how overjoyed I am about your exciting announcement. I would love to be there for the birth and for a few weeks afterward. If that is acceptable, let me know and I will begin making plans (though it is early yet)._

_Mai, how are you feeling? I've included some chamomile tea (my own special blend). It aids in sleep and relaxes one. You must be feeling some normal anxiety since your life is about to change forever. Zuko, you may need some too. Knowing you as I do, I fear that you will be much more anxious than your wife._

_If it's possible, please visit me in the next few months. I want to 'see' your baby before it is born._

_Zuko, remember………..there is nothing more beautiful in this world than a pregnant woman………especially when that woman is your wife._

_Much love,_

_Uncle Iroh_

Mai took the package of chamomile with a smile.

"Do you feel like some tea?" she asked her husband.

* * *

Tom-Tom played with his food, more intent on digesting the information he had just been given than his rice. Zuko and Mai exchanged a look and then both shrugged.

"What do you think, Tom-Tom?" Zuko asked the six year old.

"I dunno," he answered truthfully. "I don't know any babies."

"We don't either," Mai replied. "It's kind of scary for us."

"Really?" Tom-Tom asked. His gold eyes were wide with surprise.

"Yep," Zuko continued, sensing the direction Mai was heading in. "We'll need your help taking care of the baby."

"Would you like that?" Mai asked.

"Sure," the boy replied enthusiastically. "I'm a good helper."

"I'm having some trouble with the baby's room too. Would you like to help me choose some things?"

"Yeah, I can pick great toys and stuff."

"Alright, we'll start next week."

* * *

Congratulatory letters arrived from their friends in rapid succession. Ty Lee promised to visit soon and gushed endlessly about the news. Aang and Katara expressed their happiness with more subtlety, while Sokka and Suki injected their own brand of humor into their letter. Toph, naturally, was playfully sarcastic. At the end of her letter, though, she expressed the desire to actually be there for Mai during the birth.

_Yeah, I know that sounds like something Katara would say, but I want to be there, Mai. You're my best friend. I'll put aside lots of time before and after just in case he's early or late. Let me know what you think._

Mai and Zuko were both flabbergasted but pleased. Toph had the ability to deflate tension and inject humor and common sense into just about any situation. The couple would welcome having Toph with them on one of the most important days of their life together.

* * *

"You look really tired, Mai," Zuko observed.

Concern laced the Firelord's voice. He put his hand on her arm as if to slow down her pace. They were on their way to an early morning meeting, an important one that Mai did not want to miss.

"I am. In fact, I've never felt this kind of exhaustion before. The doctor said it's normal," she added quickly before Zuko could insist that she go back to bed.

"Okay," he replied, "but you should have a nap after lunch. Don't worry about anything else. Just take care of yourself and the baby….please."

"Since you asked so sweetly, I'll have a nap. And Dr. Soo Ling said that the fatigue should disappear in a few weeks. Apparently, after that, I should feel amazing for a few months."

"We should see Uncle when you're feeling amazing, then," Zuko chuckled. "How about we travel to Ba Sing Se in a couple of months?"

"That's fine. Go ahead and make arrangements. I'm looking forward to seeing your uncle again."

* * *

"So what does the council think?" Mai asked her husband a few days later.

She sat on the couch reading 'Love among the Dragons'. Mai was in a nostalgic mood.

"Everyone's thrilled that we're producing an heir," Zuko replied.

"What are we, prize ostrich horses?" Mai asked with a shudder.

Zuko moved to stand behind his wife. He placed his hands on her shoulders. He removed her crown and loosened her topknot before placing a kiss on top of her head.

"That's just the way nobility thinks, Mai. Children aren't just children. They're heirs to positions and fortunes."

"Don't I know it," she agreed bitingly.

"Your father wasn't surprised," the Firelord continued as he pushed aside her thick black hair and nuzzled her pale, slender neck. "Then again, I'm sure Tom-Tom mentioned the baby."

"Mmmm," Mai agreed wordlessly as she leaned back into Zuko's touch.

"I made sure to tell them that I'll be taking some time off. I want to spend time with you and the baby. Work will not consume me. I don't care what they think."

Zuko rubbed Mai's shoulders and she groaned with pleasure.

"That feels good. Don't stop."

"Did you overdo the training?" he asked sharply.

"No, no, it just feels wonderful."

"Okay, but I had something else in mind."

Mai rolled her eyes. "I figured that, but massage first," she demanded.

Zuko muttered something under his breath about Mai being bossy but continued the shoulder rub, which became a foot rub.

"It must be the extra weight you're carrying," Zuko said innocently.

"What?" Mai sputtered, "I haven't gained that much. Although, the doctor says I'm showing a bit more than usual for someone not quite three months pregnant."

"What does that mean? Are we having some giant baby?"

"Don't be stupid, Zuko. I think it's because I'm naturally very slender."

Iroh's words of advice echoed in Zuko's head. He ran his hand through his dark hair and looked at Mai adoringly.

"Well, I think you look beautiful and you'll look beautiful when you're gigantic too."

* * *

Author's Note: next up…………the Jasmine Dragon, Iroh and Toph.

Some reviews would be nice……..please. Due to the overwhelming (that's sarcasm) response my poll received, it is closed. There were enough votes to determine a winner, though. Continue reading to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two No More**

Chapter 3 – Brief Respite

"Zuko's here," Toph yelled over her shoulder to Iroh. "Someone's with him but it doesn't feel like Mai."

The owner of the Jasmine Dragon, the most renowned teashop in all of Ba Sing Se, was experimenting in the shop's kitchen with various blends of tea, trying to produce yet another Iroh original. He lifted his head, flung his long grey braid off his shoulder and walked to the front of the shop.

"What do you mean it doesn't feel like Mai?" Iroh asked curiously. "Surely Zuko didn't come with someone else."

Toph just shrugged and blew her dark hair off her forehead. The former general opened the door before his nephew had a chance to knock.

"Ah, nephew and** Mai**, I'm so happy to see you. Come in, come in."

Iroh pushed on the huge double doors, making a wide opening for Zuko and Mai to walk through. Toph sat slouched in a chair with a smirk on her face.

"So it is you, Mai. I couldn't tell. Your walk is completely different now. You must be big. Geez, what are you carrying, another Boulder?"

"Toph," the Firelord's wife exclaimed. "We had no idea you would be here."

She rushed over to the earthbender and grabbed her hands excitedly.

"Eh, Iroh told me you were coming and I couldn't resist. Besides, I'm working in the area anyway."

"Hey," Zuko interjected, "how come Toph can say you're big and you don't get angry, but if I let something slip, you hit me?"

"Toph's funny. You're not."

"Oh," Zuko replied.

He looked to his uncle who shook his head.

"You are many things, nephew, but funny is not usually one of them."

Toph squeezed Mai's hands and then smiled knowingly.

"What is it, Toph? All of a sudden you look like you know something that we don't," Mai asked her friend.

"Oh, it's nothing….it's just that I can hear the baby's heartbeat. It sounds very strong."

Zuko beamed proudly as if his own strength had been implanted into the growing fetus.

"That's amazing," Mai said.

"I'm sure my great niece or great nephew will be a very strong, healthy child," Iroh added. "Now, come sit down over here everyone. I'll bring us some tea. Are you hungry, my dear?" he asked, turning to Mai.

"Yeah, I am actually," the ebony haired woman answered eagerly.

"Alright, then, food is coming," Iroh enthused as he rubbed his wide hands together.

He went back into the kitchen while the other three sat down together. Zuko took Mai's green cloak from her and hung it up with his. They both wore elegant Earth Kingdom clothes. For her part, Mai wore green pants (let out in the waist) with a roomy cream and gold coloured tunic. Her favorite comb pulled back a small portion of her lovely hair and simple gold hoops hung from her ears. Her ring sparkled on her left hand. Zuko was in a dark green tunic with matching pants. The neck and sleeves were trimmed in gold.

He took his wife's hand as he sat down beside her. They could hear Iroh bustling about, preparing food and making tea. Toph gave Zuko a kick under the table to get his attention.

"Ow," he complained. "You really should learn to use words, Toph."

"But then I wouldn't have nearly as much fun," the blind teen retorted. "So, Grumpy, you finally did it, huh?"

Zuko blushed and Mai laughed. The firebender huffed and glared at the women. Iroh entered the main room with a huge tray and put it down in the center of the table. He sat down and began to pour tea.

"So, Mai, exactly how far along are you now?"

"About five months," Mai replied.

"Hmmm," Iroh thought, stroking his beard. "I would have guessed more like six months, maybe a little more."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," the knife thrower said dryly.

"She's beautiful," Zuko chimed in, remembering his uncle's advice once again.

"Yes, she is," Iroh agreed. "Sandwich, Mai?"

Mai took two small sandwiches and began to eat with gusto. She took a sip of her tea and looked at Iroh over the rim of her cup.

"Is this another new blend?" she asked.

"Yes, it is," he replied with enthusiasm. "I combined jasmine with a hint ginger and an even smaller hint of black tea. How do you like it?"

"It's really good," Mai declared.

"Well then, I'll send some home with you along with some of that special chamomile."

"Thanks, Iroh."

"Anything for family, dear….now what plans, if any, do you have?"

Mai shrugged and looked at Zuko.

"I'm fine with whatever Mai wants to do," Zuko replied.

"I want to show you guys some of the work I've been doing around the city," Toph interjected. "We can do that tomorrow."

"Sure," Mai agreed.

"And I would like to take all three of you to a lovely little restaurant that I discovered a few months ago," Iroh added.

His eyes twinkled at the thought. Mai and Zuko glanced curiously at each other but didn't pursue the subject with the tea maker.

"Uncle, is there anywhere I can firebend?" Zuko asked after chewing thoughtfully on a sandwich for a few minutes.

"Well, you can do it out back as long as you don't scorch my plants."

"Good, I've been training hard, when I have the time, and want to show you a few things."

"Excellent, nephew; are you keeping up with your swords as well."

"Yeah, I train with them too. Sometimes Mai and I train together. Trying to dodge those sharp pointy things of hers is a real challenge."

"Are you training now, while you're pregnant?" Toph asked.

"Sure, why not? I'm just a little slower than usual."

"Hmmm," Toph said, thinking deeply. "You and I are gonna have a little workout while you're here. It'll be fun."

"You have to be careful, Toph," Zuko ordered.

The thought of boulders being hurled at his wife put him into automatic protective mode.

"Geez, Grumpy, really? I'm not going to toss great big rocks at her gut, you know. I am the world's greatest earthbender….I have more finesse than that."

"Sorry, Toph," Zuko said sheepishly. "I just worry about Mai and the baby."

"How can you stand it?" Toph addressed Mai but there was no bite to her words.

"It's sweet," Mai replied as she covered Zuko's hand with her own. "But it's overbearing sometimes."

"I was also very protective of my wife while she carried Lu Ten." Iroh's eyes misted over and he sighed. "I think that it is an instinct for men."

Zuko looked at Toph and Mai as if to say, "See I'm not a freak."

"Now, has everyone had enough to eat and drink?"

Everyone nodded and Iroh stood up from the table. He reached for the plates and cups and put them on the tray.

"I'll help you clean up, Uncle," Zuko offered.

"Yeah, do that," Toph stated. "Mai and I are going outside for a little walk. Don't worry I'll take good care of her."

"I don't need taking care of," Mai groused.

"Just go with it, Mai. It makes Zuko happy. And let's face it, I'm a little more nimble than you are right now."

Giggling, the two young women left the shop and headed out into the streets of Ba Sing Se. The huge and bustling city was no longer divided into separate rings. Every resident and visitor could move freely through the entire city. The Dai Li and with them that constant sense of fear and of being watched were gone. The Earth King had initiated a sort of citizen's watch to clamp down on any crime and there were Earth Kingdom soldiers, no longer fighting of course, who acted as a sort of police force. Their presence was friendly however, not intimidating and more often than not they helped new citizens with directions and minor problems.

"It's not as oppressive and confining as it used to be, but I still prefer to be out in the country," Toph remarked. "I kind of miss travelling with Aang."

"Can't you join Aang and Katara sometimes?" Mai asked.

"I suppose, but I've been too damn busy. But I'll show you all that stuff tomorrow."

"I think Zuko misses it too sometimes, the travelling," Mai commented. "He's happy and he's glad to be Firelord but I guess there was a freedom to those three years of his banishment. There was a lot of heartache, but the rules of court and the constant negotiations were not a part of his life."

"Yeah, but he's got you now and a baby on the way. He's lucky."

"He is," Mai replied. "I sometimes think that Zuko believes he'll lose everything, though. He can't quite believe that his life is good when it was so bad for so long."

"Grumpy just enjoys the occasional brood. Pretty soon, he won't have time anymore. That baby will keep you guys hopping, or so I'm told."

"I'm glad that you'll be there when the baby's born, Toph. Thanks."

"I want to be there. It will be fun watching Zuko panic."

Mai snickered. They walked at a leisurely pace, observing the streets and the shops and the people. The occasional person called a 'hello' to Toph and she responded with a grin.

"I see you're known around town," Mai observed.

"Eh, a few people know who I am. Just about everyone knows Aang and Zuko. They're heroes."

"All of you are," Mai corrected. "They just get more of the glory."

After another half an hour or so, they turned around and headed back to the tea shop.

"Are you tired, Mai?"

"A bit…it's been a long day."

She rubbed her abdomen and breathed out through her mouth.

"I think the baby's moving, Toph. I can feel it."

"Really…. that's cool," the earthbender enthused.

"It feels strange," Mai replied. "I hope that means he's healthy."

"Don't worry, Mai. Everything will be just great. Now, let's get back before Zuko sends out a search party."

* * *

Iroh washed the dishes while Zuko dried.

"It's been awhile since you've dried dishes, nephew."

"Huh," Zuko replied distractedly. "Yeah, I guess."

"What's on your mind, Zuko?"

"Nothing really, I just worry about Mai."

Iroh laughed softly.

"Zuko, she's pregnant not helpless."

"I know that, but I still worry. I just can't help myself. I love her so much."

Zuko turned slightly pink at this admission.

"That is obvious, nephew and nothing to be embarrassed about. May I give you a piece of advice?" Iroh asked. His eyebrows were raised and he stared intently at the young Firelord.

"Of course," Zuko stated immediately.

"Enjoy these next few months. Mai will never be pregnant for the first time again. You will never be as free as a couple again. Don't spoil your time with needless worry. Mai will look after herself and the child. The rest is not in your hands."

Zuko nodded and gave his uncle a quick hug.

"Thank you," he said gratefully.

"You're welcome. The dishes are done. Let's go out back and you can show me your new moves."

* * *

Iroh made a simple dinner for everyone and they spent the rest of the day chatting and relaxing. Uncle and nephew enjoyed a game of pai sho while the women talked about their friends and shared interesting stories about Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom personalities.

Mai and Zuko opted to retire early. They headed upstairs to their usual room. The sound of 'good nights' followed them up the stairs, fading as they turned the corner at the top. Mai opened the door to their room and plopped herself down at the dressing table. She covered a wide yawn with her hand and proceeded to brush out her hair and remove her light makeup.

Zuko placed a kiss on her head and then began to undress. He found his sleep pants tucked into the dresser and slipped them on. The Firelord then brushed his teeth in the adjoining bathroom and finished by giving his face a quick wash. Mai followed and then they both slipped under the covers with heavy sighs of contentment.

"I like it here," Mai stated.

"So do I," Zuko agreed as he put out the light.

"I felt the baby move today, when I was out with Toph."

Zuko was immediately up on his side, facing Mai with his head resting on his hand. His golden eyes were alight with happiness and his other hand hovered over Mai's growing belly.

"Here," she said as she took Zuko's hand and placed it on her stomach.

Zuko moved his hand around, stopping every so often and waiting intently for any sign of movement. He tensed suddenly and grinned.

"I felt something," he almost shouted.

"I told you," Mai smirked and then yawned again.

Zuko straightened her nightgown and tenderly covered her with the warm blanket.

"Goodnight, Mai."

"Goodnight."

"I love you," Zuko whispered in his wife's ear as she turned on her side and he molded his body to hers.

There was no answer and Mai's breathing deepened.

* * *

The next day, after a large breakfast, Toph, Mai and Zuko toured the city, stopping at spots where the earthbender had used her amazing skills to rebuild or create something new. She had helped with taking down the city's interior walls a few years earlier and was now creating leisure areas (something like the zoo Aang had once created) or restoring parts of the city to its former glory.

They rode in a comfortable carriage, getting out now and again so that they could see Toph's work up close. The sturdy young woman was pleased with her contributions and spoke of them with pride.

"You're doing a great job, Toph," Zuko praised.

"Thanks, Grumpy," she replied and gave the Firelord a solid punch in the arm.

Zuko, who knew what was coming, had flinched in anticipation. Mai's eyes danced with mirth as she watched her husband.

"I need to wear armor when I'm around you," Zuko grumbled.

"I would just bend it and punch you anyway," Toph joked.

"Yeah, you would," Zuko agreed. "I'm doomed."

They returned to the teashop, which Iroh had opened for the day, and made a light lunch. The friends sat in the back away from customers. Iroh encouraged them to come out front where it was more comfortable.

"You need those tables for your customers, Uncle."

"Don't be silly. I think you're more concerned about people knowing who you are. Everyone knows that I am the former Dragon of the West and that my beloved nephew is Firelord Zuko. They would be honored to meet you and Mai. Toph they already know."

"I don't know," Zuko hesitated.

He frowned and rubbed at the back of his neck. Mai swatted his arm to get his attention.

"It's good public relations, Zuko."

"Yeah, but I'm not good with people."

Toph snorted and Mai rolled her eyes.

"You're much better than you were a few years ago," the ebony haired woman stated. "You'll do fine."

"Alright," Zuko acquiesced, though he sounded less than sure of himself.

Mai took his hand and they left the kitchen carrying cups of tea. They joined the throng in the main dining area which was alive with activity. Almost every table was full of cheerful looking Earth Kingdom citizens. There was the odd Fire Nation soldier and even someone from the Water Tribe. Toph followed behind and immediately began talking with some fellow earthbenders. Iroh led Mai and Zuko to the only empty table. He stopped at a few along the way.

"Hello, Ping, I'd like you to meet my nephew and his lovely wife."

Ping smiled at Zuko and Mai and congratulated them on Mai's pregnancy.

"Um, thanks," Zuko answered. "Are you a friend of my uncle's?"

"I'm a very regular customer and occasionally a pai sho opponent."

Mai smiled. "He's tough to beat at pai sho, isn't he?"

"Indeed, indeed….Iroh speaks of you often. We all, well most people here in Ba Sing Se, think you're doing a good job, you and the avatar."

Zuko was genuinely pleased with the admission and smiled at the middle-aged man.

"I appreciate your support, Ping."

Iroh moved the couple along, stopping at a few more tables before he seated them.

"Mai, can I interest you in some cookies?"

"Definitely," she replied.

"I'll be right back."

Iroh glided around the shop, a constant smile on his face, throwing out the odd comment or greeting.

"He really is happy here, isn't he?" Zuko asked turning to look at his wife.

"He really is," she agreed. "It suits him."

The former general returned with some warm almond cookies and joined them at the table. His assistant, Leong, cleared tables, did dishes and served tea while Iroh took a break.

"Your customers seem nice," Mai observed.

She nibbled on a cookie and looked around the large room.

"For the most part they are," Iroh agreed. "Have a cookie, Zuko."

He held the plate out to his nephew who took one and set it down.

"If you don't eat it, I will," Mai declared as she eyed the treat.

"I'm getting to it."

"I'm sure they never imagined the Firelord joining them in a teashop," the young woman continued.

"No," Iroh said, "but the Firelord is no longer a monster, a terrible enemy, but my nephew, a good and honorable young man who wants to help the whole world, not conquer it."

"That does make a difference," Mai remarked dryly.

"Now, I must go back to work. I'm closing early today so we can spend some more time together. Perhaps we can attend a play tonight, or a musical performance? There are several good ones."

Mai and Zuko exchanged a glance and they both shrugged.

"You choose something, Uncle."

* * *

On the last night of their stay, Iroh took Zuko, Mai and Toph to the restaurant he had mentioned previously. It was situated in what was once the middle ring and was a small, quaint place. Savory smells filled the street in front of the building and Mai's stomach growled.

An attractive woman in her fifties greeted Iroh once they stepped inside. She was about the tea maker's height and had a rounded figure. Her gray hair was piled on top of her head in a simple bun and she wore a pretty pale green robe. All in all there was nothing remarkable about her until you looked into her eyes. They were a sparkling green, full of humor and warmth and a hint of mischief. Those eyes promised fun and gave everyone a sense of safety and well being. She smiled broadly and took Iroh's arm.

"Lan," Iroh exclaimed and Zuko was positive he saw a faint blush on his uncle's cheeks.

"Iroh, you old rascal, it's been too long."

The three young people huddled together, all of them wearing amused expressions.

"I promised you that I would bring my nephew one day, and here he is."

Zuko was pounced upon and pulled into a brief but tight embrace.

"Zuko; you are all your uncle ever talks about, you and your wife and that baby you're expecting."

She turned to Mai and took the elegant woman's hands in her own. She looked Mai up and down and then smiled as if approving of what she saw.

"You, young lady, are as beautiful as Iroh said. That baby will be too good looking for words, between you and your handsome husband."

Flushing, Mai mumbled a 'thank you' and turned to catch Zuko's eye. He shrugged, not knowing any more about this woman than she did.

"And Toph, you're here too. It's a regular party," Lan declared. "Let me show you to a quiet table in the back."

Lan led the way, weaving in and out and around tables until she came to a large one tucked into a dim corner of the restaurant.

"I'll bring some candles, or would you prefer a lantern?"

"Candles will do well, Lan," Iroh replied with a wink.

"Candles it is, and menus," the woman replied as she made her way back through the maze of tables and people.

Once Lan was gone, both Zuko and Mai trained their eyes on Iroh,almost boring holes through his skull. Toph cleared her throat, waiting for an explanation.

"What?" Iroh asked, feigning innocence. "Can't a man know a woman without ideas of romance popping into everyone's heads?"

"No" Zuko retorted bluntly.

"Fine, I wandered in here a few months ago when I was out walking. I enjoyed a wonderful meal and met Lan. I found myself returning often and she and I struck up a conversation. We've been talking ever since. She's a lovely lady and I value her friendship."

"That's all?" Mai pushed.

"Well, I'll admit to wanting more. I believe that Lan feels the same way. We'll see what happens."

"Oh, she likes you, Iroh," Toph chimed in. "Her heart was all pitter patter when she saw you."

"That's good to know, Toph,"Iroh replied with a smile.

Lan returned with candles, menus and water for everyone.

"I didn't bring a spark rock since you can light the candles yourself," she stated.

"Yes," Iroh agreed. "Perhaps you can join us later," he suggested with his eagerness barely disguised.

"Perhaps," Lan teased.

She did join them later and neither Zuko nor Mai could recall having such fun with a group of people in a long time. When it was time to leave, she accompanied them to the front and gave everyone a warm hug.

"I would love to see the fire Nation one day, perhaps even the palace," Lan hinted while looking at the Firelord.

Zuko missed her implication and remained silent, throwing her a confused smile instead. Mai pinched her husband on the arm and he yelped.

"You're welcome to visit us any time that Iroh comes," Mai offered with all the politeness and good manners that were bred into her.

"Thanks, dear. You've made a middle aged woman very happy."

Lan nudged Iroh and he grinned obligingly at her.

"I'd love to have you along one day," the tea shop owner stated.

"Good, now I need to find a trusted person to run the restaurant while I'm gone."

With that, she said her goodbyes and the foursome left the busy restaurant and stepped onto the street once again. The sun had long since set and lanterns were lit every few paces. A few stragglers wandered the streets, laughing and talking. Some were drunk and staggered while they walked while hanging onto friends or being berated by wives. Back at the Jasmine Dragon, everyone retired to their rooms, exhausted from the busy day. Zuko and Mai would leave the next morning.

* * *

Everyone rose early, though Toph did it with some reluctance. The winter this year in Ba Sing Se had quite a bite and it was warm under the covers. It would take awhile for the heat from the blazing fire Iroh had built in the main room to reach the upper level, if it ever did. Eventually the earthbender crawled out from the covers, shivering all the while, dressed quickly and ambled downstairs. She joined Mai, Zuko and Iroh in front of the fire. They were sipping tea and conversing quietly. The firelight flickered across their faces in the early morning half light and sparkled off Mai's gold earrings. The Firelord's wife rested one hand on her stomach and held her teacup in the other. A plate of gooey honey cakes sat on a table beside her and she eyed them hungrily before giving in and taking one.

"Don't worry, Mai, you're already fat," Toph joked.

"Ha, ha," Mai replied flatly but her eyes held amusement as she looked at her friend.

Zuko snorted and proceeded to cough inelegantly as a piece of cake stuck in his throat. Toph slammed him hard on the back and he grunted at the force of her blow.

"Easy, Toph," he pleaded. "I'd like to be around for my kid."

"Yeah, yeah, hand me one of those cakes, will you?" she asked.

Zuko tossed one at the earthbender and she caught it easily.

"I'll miss you two. It was nice to have the company," Iroh stated.

"We'll miss you too. But it won't be long before both you and Toph come to stay with us."

"I've got my passage booked. I'll be there in about three months," Toph informed them. "You better hold onto that kid until then."

"I'll do my best," Mai stated dryly.

She looked at her husband and they both rose from their chairs.

"The carriage should be here soon," Zuko stated.

Like clockwork, said carriage arrived. Iroh gave his nephew and Mai each warm hugs and whispered well wishes. He rubbed Mai's belly gently.

"I'll see you soon, little one," he said with a smile.

For her part, Toph gave Zuko an especially hard punch in the arm which he accepted with good grace. Mai put her arms around Toph and thanked her again.

"I'm so glad you'll be around," she reiterated.

"No problem," the earthbender exclaimed. "I wouldn't miss it for anything."

Iroh carried their small bags out and the carriage driver loaded them. The Firelord and his wife walked outside and climbed aboard, waving goodbye from the window. They rounded a corner and The Jasmine Dragon disappeared from sight.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm pleased with this chapter. I think it turned out well. I love writing both Iroh and Toph (while I find writing Aang and Katara much more difficult. So you'll never see much of them in my stories)._

_Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I appreciate it! Please review again._

_Next chapter will skip ahead a few months and we'll be close to the actual birth._


	4. Chapter 4

**Two No More**

Chapter 4: Almost Time

"Happy anniversary, Mai," Zuko whispered.

He leaned over his wife's shoulder and kissed her cheek. Mai looked up from her book and smiled. She sat in a comfortable armchair by the sunny window in their bedroom. After laying the book down flat on her enormous stomach, she held out her hands and wiggled her fingers.

"Okay, let's have it," she demanded. "I know you've got something behind your back."

Zuko sighed. "You know me too well."

He came around to the front of the chair and presented her with a bunch of firelilies, tied off with a red ribbon. Mai took the flowers and gazed at them appreciatively. Their very colour, a fierce orange, seemed to cast a glow over Mai's features. She dipped her head down and sniffed.

"Mmm, they smell wonderful. Thanks. Now what else do you have?"

Zuko smirked and handed her a small red velvet box. She opened it slowly, glancing at Zuko every so often and finally pulled out a delicate gold bracelet with a single charm.

"It's a firelily," she declared.

"I figured I would follow a theme," Zuko replied dryly. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, Zuko. Thank you."

Mai's light gold eyes swam with uncharacteristic tears and her husband knelt down in front of her.

"Are you alright," he asked gently.

"Yes," she replied, irritated at the wetness on her cheeks. "I've been a little emotional lately…..baby's fault."

Zuko grinned and ran his hands over her belly. He placed a kiss there and then raised himself just enough to kiss Mai warmly on the mouth.

"I have something for you too," Mai recalled. "It's over there on the desk."

The Firelord's eyes scanned the piece of furniture until they lighted on a medium sized black box. Curious, he walked over and picked up the box, turning it round and round in his hands. It had some definite weight to it. Finally, he took off the lid and pulled back layers of cloth to find an intricately carved bronze dragon. It's long, graceful neck stretched outwards and fire bellowed from its mouth. Webbed wings were tucked in along its body and its serpentine tail curled around its body protectively.

"I thought maybe you could put it in your office," Mai suggested.

"Wow, Mai, it's incredible. Where did you get it?"

"I have my sources," she replied with humor.

"Thanks, Mai," Zuko said with heartfelt enthusiasm. "I've never seen anything like it."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it. Are you ready to eat? I've had a special meal prepared for us and it's a mild night so I decided that we would have dinner outside."

"Any time," Zuko replied agreeably.

He placed the dragon down on the desk, giving it one last look before helping Mai up from her chair. She grunted with effort and lowered her head in frustration.

"Only one more month, Mai," Zuko comforted.

"I'm at the point where I just want to have the kid and get started. I'm tired of being pregnant now."

"I know, but it will go by fast. Toph will be here soon. She'll help take your mind off things. And Tom-Tom is coming over tomorrow to help you with the baby's room. "

"Oh, yeah, I'd forgotten about that," the black haired woman said as she rubbed her forehead.

"C'mon, let's go enjoy our dinner and then maybe we can take a little stroll before bed. It will help you sleep."

"Whatever you say," Mai said as she grabbed her husband's hand.

They left their room and headed for the dining room. A romantic table was set out on the balcony. They sat down and servants brought the first course. Neither said much, but each was content with watching the other and exchanging the occasional smile.

* * *

Tom-Tom placed some of his old toys, ones that he was now much too grown up to use, on the baby's dresser.

"Do you think the baby will like them?" he asked his sister excitedly.

"I think so," Mai replied.

She tucked a soft cotton sheet inside the baby's bassinet and then folded a lightweight red blanket and placed it inside as well. The bassinet itself was an early gift from Iroh, sent a few days ago from Ba Sing Se. It was all white and came with a folding wooden stand (a lovely dark stained wood) from which you could hang it. The bassinet rocked gently back and forth when Mai gave it a slight push.

Dozens of baby outfits in varying sizes littered the softly carpeted floor.

"Could you hand those to me, Tom-Tom?" Mai asked. "I can't bend over very easily."

"Okay," he complied and began to pick up the clothing.

There were dark and light green outfits from Earth Kingdom acquaintances and a beautiful blue one hand made by Katara. Lots of red and maroon began to fill the dresser as well.

"A Fire Nation baby in blue," Mai mused quietly. "Times have changed."

She finished folding the tiny pants and shirts and walked slowly to the beautifully crafted rocking chair that Zuko had gotten for her (she would make sure that Zuko used it too). Yawning, she sat down and leaned her head back.

"Should I get someone to bring you tea?" Tom-Tom asked.

"Thanks," Mai replied gratefully. "I could really use some. Just, don't get lost."

"I know my way," the boy declared with surety. "Be back in a few minutes."

The Firelord's wife rocked slowly back and forth and her eyes slid shut. She dozed until her brother barged back into the room followed by a servant laden with tea and cookies.

"Thanks, Min," Mai said politely as the young woman place the tray down on a side table.

"You're welcome, my Lady" Min replied with a quick bow and backed out of the room.

"Can I pour it for you," Tom-Tom begged. "I won't spill, I promise."

"Sure, and it's okay if you spill," Mai stated.

Shakily, the six year old poured the hot tea into a small red cup decorated with a black dragon. Zuko was partial to dragons now. He walked over to Mai and handed her the cup. He darted back to the table, picked up two cookies and darted over to Mai again, giving her the treats.

"You're such a good brother, Tom-Tom," Mai praised, "and a big help to me."

The boy smiled widely and sat himself down on the carpet beside Mai's chair. He nibbled on cookies and looked around the large room.

"It's kinda empty in here," he observed.

"It is," Mai agreed. "But there will be a big bed in here after a few years and a desk too."

"I guess," Tom-Tom said hesitantly. "I could bring more toys over."

"I think you need to keep some toys for yourself."

Silence. A warm spring breeze lifted the white sheers that hung in the window. The heavier red curtains, there to keep sunlight out for nap times, remained still. Beams of light streamed in, finding their way through the slats in the rocking chair and backlighting Mai's ebony hair.

"Are you scared, Mai?" her brother asked.

"Huh?" she replied, jerking herself out of a light sleep.

"Are you scared of having the baby?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I heard Mama talking with some other ladies. I was supposed to be in my room but I got bored and sneaked downstairs."

"Oh," Mai replied, "and what did our mother say?"

"She was talking about you and the baby and then they all talked about how much it hurts to have one. Why does it hurt?"

"Uh, well, um, I haven't had one yet, so I'm not sure. And yeah, I guess I'm a little scared."

Tom-Tom looked dissatisfied with Mai's answer but let the subject drop. Mai, meanwhile, wondered why her mother was discussing her pregnancy with a bunch of women. And then she thought about the pain. The midwife who would deliver the baby (with the physician on standby) had also spoken of pain to Mai, much pain, hours of pain. She grimaced, thinking about ways to combat it. Meditation came to mind. Perhaps she could use the focus and mind cleansing involved in the practice to ease her suffering.

"How about we get out of here for awhile, Tom-Tom? Let's go see the turtleducks. You can help me decide where to put all the pictures later."

"Yay," the boy exclaimed.

The pictures were all hung by the end of the day and the baby's room was starting to develop a personality. Both Mai and Tom-Tom were pleased.

* * *

"Hey," Zuko said as he entered the nursery. "It looks great."

"Yeah, it's coming along," Mai agreed. "The big wide table for changing diapers is coming tomorrow. We'll put that over there," she stated while pointing to a bare area across from the dresser.

"Sounds good, how was your brother today? I never had a chance to come by."

"I know you had a busy day and he understands that too. Tom was very sweet and helpful. He mentioned hearing my mother talk about me and childbirth with a bunch of women."

Zuko scowled. "What is wrong with that woman?" he asked forcefully. "Why doesn't she come over here and apologize to you. Then maybe she could talk to _you_ about having the baby instead of a bunch of old crones."

Mai giggled and then slapped her hand over her mouth when she saw the fire in her husband's eyes.

"I think I would collapse from shock if she did come to see me because she really wanted to mend our relationship."

"I don't know what it will take," Zuko growled. "And your father is almost worse. He has lots of opportunity to talk to me personally but never does. He just stares through me."

"It must be awkward for both of them," Mai mused. "They have to pretend to people that they know what's going on with us."

"I guess," Zuko agreed, "looks good on them."

He spat the words out and Mai put a hand on her arm to calm him. She appreciated his need to protect her and his abhorrence of those who hurt her, but sometimes he took it a little too far.

"You could use some meditation," she stated.

Zuko stared at her, mouth slightly open. "Where did that come from?" he questioned.

"You're all tightly wound now and besides I was planning on talking to you about meditation anyway."

"Okay, what about it?"

"Could you help me with it? I know you have before but I could use some more lessons. I'm hoping I can use it to help control the pain when I have the baby. If nothing else, it should help keep me calm."

"You're not exactly excitable to begin with," Zuko pointed out with a twinkle in his eye.

"No, but childbirth is an extreme experience. I might actually break a sweat or curse, or scream."

Zuko laughed. "How about we start this evening," he suggested.

"Good," Mai agreed. "Thanks."

* * *

Later, after dinner, Mai and Zuko walked through the palace to Mai's training room. A low table sat against one wall. Comfortable cushions made splashes of red and orange on the marble floor in front of the wood table and an assortment of candles and incense waited to be lit.

Mai sat down slowly and carefully on one of the cushions and crossed her legs. Zuko lit three candles and two sticks of incense. The sweet scent of sandalwood filled the air. Mai breathed deeply and closed her eyes. The Firelord sat down beside her and brushed her hand with his.

"Keep your back straight and close your eyes part way. Now, breathe through your nose. Concentrate only on your breathing, nothing else. If something pops into your mind, push it aside and think about your breath only."

"Okay," Mai said as moved herself out of her comfortable slouch.

She breathed softly in and out. Her mind filled with random thoughts. She pushed them away and breathed more deeply. Slowly, her mind cleared and a sense of peace descended over her mind and body. After about fifteen minutes, Zuko nudged her and smiled.

"You did well," he encouraged. "We can practice every night if you like."

"Yeah, I would like that," she grinned. "It felt good."

"It does, especially after a very stressful day. I should know," he quipped.

"I feel _really _relaxed," Mai hinted.

"Oh, **ohhh, **" Zuko replied.

He put out the candles and incense and put out a hand to Mai. She took it and he pulled gently to help her up.

"Let's go," he urged.

The couple left the training room and walked briskly through the hallways to their bedroom.

* * *

"Here's a letter from your uncle," Zuko announced to Mai the next morning as she lazily lounged in bed.

She untied the scarlet silk ribbon and let the scroll fall open on the bed. Scanning the letter quickly, she smiled.

"He'll be here this afternoon for a visit."

"Oh," Zuko said neutrally.

Warden Chung accepted Zuko now but they still weren't exactly best friends or particularly close. Most likely they never would be. But Zuko tried his best for Mai's sake. He was polite and attentive to Chung. The warden usually spoke in monosyllables or grunts to Zuko while he could have a long conversation with his niece.

"You've got things to do, so you don't have to hang around too long. Just say hello or something and then excuse yourself," Mai suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," he agreed.

"You don't have to act quite so relieved," Mai joked. "I think my uncle might be developing just a tiny bit of respect for you."

"Wow, I'm flattered," Zuko stated sarcastically.

"You should be. He doesn't respect many people."

"Alright, well, I'll come by and say hello. Where will you be?"

"Maybe we'll have tea in the garden….yes, that's a good idea."

"Fine, I've got to get to a meeting now." Zuko leaned down and gave Mai a kiss. "I'll see you later."

* * *

"So how are you feeling, Mai?" Warden Chung asked in his gruff voice that held just a bit of softness, softness reserved for Mai and Tom-Tom.

"I feel good, just kind of awkward," she laughed.

"Yes, I don't recall your mother being quite that big," he remarked, pointing at Mai's middle.

Mai just rolled her golden eyes and took the remark in stride. Agni knows, she had heard many similar ones over the last four or five months.

"I mean, you look wonderful and healthy just big, uh, there."

Her uncle had actually just flushed a bit and he was twisting his large hands awkwardly behind his back.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what this kid is going to look like."

"Hopefully, he or she will take after you," Chung retorted.

"Hey now, Zuko's very handsome."

"Hurummph, you're elegantly beautiful, he's passable."

Mai shook her head at her uncle's lingering resentment of Zuko.

"Drop it," she ordered in a stern voice. "Let's go have our tea"

Chung looked almost chastised as he took Mai's arm. They walked through the garden to a table set up in a quiet corner away from the path. Servants had just placed the teapot and cups on the table along with some small cakes.

"I swear, they're trying to make me fat," Mai complained.

"I'll spare you by eating them all myself."

"Uh-uh, I'm getting one," Mai declared as she snatched one quickly off the serving platter and placed it on the delicate plate set in front of her.

An amiable silence fell over the pair as they enjoyed the early spring warmth. The sun was bright and the sky a cloudless blue. Spring flowers bloomed in well tended beds adding dollops of red and yellow and blue to the scenery. Mai looked up from the table and saw Zuko walking reluctantly toward them. His Firelord robes, a combination of red, burgundy, brown and gold seemed at that moment to weigh him down. His brow was creased and a look of frustration flitted across his face. When he reached the table he smiled quickly at Mai before bowing politely to Chung.

Formalities over, he gave Mai a kiss and enjoyed the huffing sound he heard from her uncle.

"Firelord Zuko, do you really think that public displays of affection are appropriate for you or my niece?"

"I'm in my own garden and I'll kiss my wife whenever I choose too," Zuko replied coolly.

"In my day, we never…."

"It's not your day anymore. Things have changed," Zuko said, cutting the warden off.

"And where are these changes going to stop?" Chung asked pointedly.

"Look, I've had a really lousy morning and I don't need to argue with you. I just came by to say hello and to see Mai for a minute."

"Have some tea," Mai offered but Zuko shook his head.

"I have another meeting. Please enjoy your visit with your uncle."

He bowed to Chung who rose from his chair and returned it this time.

"I'll make a greater effort to get along with you, Firelord Zuko, especially if that effort makes Mai happy."

"I'll do the same," Zuko replied.

He bent down and gave Mai a lingering kiss. She could feel his smirk against her mouth and had to repress a laugh. Mai slapped him lightly on the arm as if to say 'don't rub it in'. The Firelord pulled his mouth away. There was the sparkle of mischief in his whiskey colored eyes.

"I'll see you at dinner."

With that, he turned and strode back along the pathway, his steps lighter than when he had come.

* * *

Mai and Zuko enjoyed dinner together and then had another meditation practice session. After a stressful day, Zuko needed it and remained in meditation mode for more than half an hour. Mai was tired afterwards and suggested bed. Her body seemed to be storing up on sleep, perhaps in anticipation of the many sleepless nights ahead.

As they neared their bedchamber, a servant approached holding a scroll.

"A letter just arrived, my Lord," the young man said reverently as he bowed.

"Thanks, you may go," Zuko replied kindly.

He opened the letter and grinned.

"You'll like this," he informed Mai. "Toph will be here tomorrow."

* * *

**Author's Note: I know that I'm taking my time getting to the actual birth but I enjoy writing these little scenes and the interaction between characters.**

**There will be lots of Toph goodness next chapter!**

**I promise that Mai will actually have the baby in the chapter after next.**

**Thanks so much to those who continue to read my little stories and to my faithful reviewers. I love reading your feedback. Please continue to let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two No More**

Chapter 5: Toph makes things Interesting

Mai grabbed the scroll out of Zuko's hands and scanned the characters herself. Suddenly, she didn't feel quite so tired. The thought of Toph around to brighten the next few weeks while Zuko worked hard to clear his desk, filled Mai with energy and excitement.

"To say you're happy is a bit of an understatement," Zuko remarked drolly. "I'm glad she's coming too. Toph always makes things a little more interesting."

"And fun," Mai added with a smile.

She entered their bedroom, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. She untied the sash of her roomy robe and threw it over a chair. Awkwardly, she slipped her pants off and kicked out of her shoes. Her bindings were next and she was finally ready for a comfortable nightgown.

Zuko watched her with an affectionate and slightly lusty smile. Swollen belly or no, Mai's figure was beautiful. Her legs were long and slender still, her arms were graceful and her neck was elegant. Milky skin contrasted prettily with obsidian hair and that face would always make his heart beat just a little bit faster.

"Ogle much?" she teased.

"That's one of the many benefits of being your husband," he smirked.

"Well, you can ogle in the dark, because we're going to bed now. I want to be well rested for Toph's arrival."

"Sounds good," the Firelord replied as he began to undress himself.

Mai pulled back the covers and crawled up onto the bed, leaving them down for Zuko. He pulled them up and tucked them around Mai's shoulders, making sure she was cozy and warm. Zuko placed kisses on the corner of her eye and the corner of her mouth before wrapping an arm around her, tucking it just under her breasts as it wouldn't quite fit around her stomach.

Mai's mind wasn't ready to shut off for the night. She thought about Toph and what they would do over the next few weeks. They couldn't go far from the palace with her due date approaching but they could have some fun around the capitol city.

"But the capitol city is dull…….Toph has said so herself a hundred times," Mai thought. "Maybe Toph can shake it up a little bit."

Mai smiled in the dark and snickered.

"What's funny?" Zuko asked groggily.

"Oh, I'm just thinking about Toph and how I hope she shakes things up a bit while she's here."

"What do you mean?"

Zuko was suddenly alert.

"Oh, don't worry. We live in a dull city. You know it. I know it. Toph knows it. I'm hoping she can loosen people up a bit."

"That sounds funny coming from you," Zuko quipped.

"Hurrumph," Mai protested. "I'm not uptight. I just don't let all my feelings show all of the time like some people I know."

"Fine, just keep Toph in line. I don't need a bunch of citizens with complaints lined up at the palace gates."

"We'll be good," Mai placated. "Go to sleep."

* * *

The earthbending master arrived at the palace just in time for lunch. Mai gave her a warm hug as she entered the palace gates and tugged her along excitedly.

"C'mon, Toph, lunch is waiting and so is Zuko."

"Ah, the mighty Firelord, also known as Grumpy, is gracing me with his presence. I'm honored."

"Toph," Mai giggled. "Zuko made sure he was free for lunch just for you."

"Yeah, yeah," the sixteen year old acknowledged. "I'm just teasing."

"I'll walk you to your room and you can freshen up before we eat. Your bag should be there already."

"Well, what's been going on around here?" Toph asked.

"We're just getting ready for the baby. We've had some visitors too," Mai added. "Ty Lee was here just a few weeks ago and Aang and Katara were here about six weeks ago. It was good to see all of them. I'd like to see Suki and Sokka too but they can't make it until after the baby is born."

"Good thing I'm here then," Toph boasted. "We're going to have some fun over the next few weeks, even Zuko."

"I told him that you might inject some life into the city and the palace," Mai agreed as they neared Toph's room.

Mai sat on the couch while Toph washed her hands and face and adjusted her clothing slightly.

"Ready," she called after just a few minutes.

Mai held on to the arm of the couch and gave a push to help hoist herself upwards.

"You okay there, Mai?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, I'm up," the Firelord's wife replied.

"Alright, let's go eat then. I'm starving."

The pair walked to the main dining room where Zuko already sat at the table. He stood up as soon as Mai came into view and rushed over to her, taking her arm and helping her into her chair.

"Hello, Toph," he smiled. "It's really good to see you. Just sit down anywhere you like."

"Hey, Grumpy, good to 'see' you too," Toph replied, waving her hands in front of her sightless eyes.

Zuko rolled his. He was accustomed to Toph's many and assorted 'blind' jokes. Covered dishes filled with different foods sat on the table and filled the room with tantalizing odors.

"Everything smells delicious," Mai commented as she pulled off one of the lids. "Toph, have some of the sesame chicken. It's amazing."

"Sure," the earthbender said amiably. "Push it over this way."

Mai obliged, pushing the dish filled with savory chicken towards the girl. Capably, the sixteen year old scooped some out and put it on her plate.

"Over here with that, Toph," Zuko said.

She pushed it around the table some more until it was in front of Zuko. They did the same with the other dishes until all three had a bit of everything.

"Mmmm, good," Toph exclaimed as she dug in. "This stuff is much better than the food aboard the ship."

Mai and Zuko both smiled as they watched their friend eat with gusto. A wave of affection passed over both of them.

"What?" Toph demanded. "Do I have sauce on my chin or something?"

"No, no," Mai replied. "We're both just really glad that you're here."

"Okay, I'm glad too. Now let's talk about what we're going to do for the next few days, Mai. You'll be too busy to join us, right Zuko?"

"Well, I'll have dinner with you every day and if you go out in the evening, I should be able to join you."

"Alright then, let's do some planning."

"Why do I feel uneasy all of a sudden?" Zuko questioned. "You're not going to upset anyone, are you?"

"Oh, stop worrying, Grumpy," Toph responded. "We're just going to have some fun. I know that's a difficult concept for you…..F.U.N.," she emphasized.

"Uh, okay, but Mai and I do have fun."

"I'm talking about outside the bedroom, Grumps," Toph smirked.

"We do it outside the bedroom," Zuko said without thinking. He clamped a hand over his mouth and flushed a deep red.

"That's too much information," Toph remarked.

"I, uh, have a meeting to go to," the Firelord stuttered.

He left the room hurriedly, turning his head to give Mai an apologetic look.

"Ha, I chased him out of here," Toph declared laughingly. "He gets embarrassed so easily. What a prude."

Mai laughed softly at her husband's discomfort.

"I love him so much," she stated. "I love that he gets embarrassed. It's adorable."

"I love him too, differently, of course. Now, let's get back on topic. What are we going to do for fun? Are there any seedy taverns in town, any festivals coming up, any plays?"

"There are no festivals but I'm sure there are some seedy taverns near the dock. You want to go to a seedy tavern?"

"Sure, you can't have fun in a classy one."

"Well, what fun do you have in a seedy one?" Mai asked.

Toph sighed. "You're very sheltered, aren't you, Blade?"

"Hey," the black haired woman protested. "I'm not that sheltered."

"Besides drinking which I know you can't do in your condition, there's watching the drunks, arm wrestling, various challenges and bar fights."

"And those are fun?"

"Damn right they are," Toph enthused. "We'll check one out tomorrow. Are you up for it?"

"What if someone recognizes me?"

"Wear a cloak or something."

"Zuko will be angry."

"Too bad," Toph said, slamming her fist down on the table for emphasis.

"You're a bad influence, Toph."

"I'll make sure you're safe. I just want to see the ordinary people of the capitol city, that's all."

"Okay, tomorrow night."

* * *

"We should have done this last year, or when you lived with us for all those weeks," Mai said, her resolve to join Toph in her search for fun wavering.

"It will be fine," Toph said. She patted Mai on the arm.

"But we just snuck off on Zuko. He'll have a fit. He's probably got guards searching for us now," Mai added.

"I don't have guards searching for you," Zuko's raspy voice sounded.

"Agni, you scared the tea out of me," Mai declared as she let out a breath. "How long have you been following us and, Toph, why didn't you hear him?"

"Almost from the moment you left," Zuko replied with a satisfied smirk. "I'm not letting my pregnant wife go to a grimy bar without me there to see to her safety."

Mai rolled her eyes and held up her arms. She pulled back a dark sleeve and exposed her wrist holsters.

"I know you can protect yourself, but you're eight months pregnant and waddle like a goosepig."

Mai narrowed her golden eyes but kept silent.

"Whoa, Grumpy, I'd watch what you say. And to answer your question, Mai; Zuko is extremely stealthy. He is GOOD."

"Now, what tavern are you going to?" Zuko asked as he pulled up the hood of his black cloak, and then tugged it down around his face.

"I don't know. We're looking for one," Toph replied with a shrug of her muscular shoulders.

"Iroh used to talk about a few when we _both_ still lived here. Just keep walking this way. The Twin Lance Tavern should be right up there. See," Zuko pointed, "seedy enough for you?"

A pair of drunks heaved their stomach contents into the alley beside the tavern, making disgusting retching noises that forced Mai to cover her mouth reflexively to prevent the loss of her own dinner.

"This looks awesome!" Toph exclaimed as she pushed open the door.

Warm yellow light and loud chatter spilled into the evening air as the three made their way through the door. The patrons were all men; heavily muscled, mostly intoxicated and very loud men. Toph cracked her knuckles and found an empty table. She gestured to a now even more hesitant Mai and a disgusted looking Zuko.

"Over here," she yelled above the din.

Mai looked down at her chair before sitting on it and kept her hands in her lap. Her husband sat down gingerly. He looked as though he was ready to make a speedy escape should the need arise. Some men played games with dice, betting on the outcome while others arm wrestled. A tired looking barmaid approached their table. She sneered at the hooded couple and looked at Toph expectantly.

"Two ales and one….water," she ordered.

The barmaid evidently had little or no personality. She turned away without a word and rolled her eyes as she gave the order to the barkeeper. The woman twisted her dark brown hair around her finger while she waited for the drinks. Her brown eyes were dull and disinterested as she carried the glasses over to their table on a tray. Bang! She set the drinks down and sauntered off, not giving the trio another look.

"Isn't she friendly?" Mai joked.

"Oh, yeah, this whole place has a really friendly atmosphere," Zuko added.

"I like it!" Toph declared.

The sturdy earthbender took a giant swig of her ale and slammed the glass down on the table. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and then stood up. Zuko sipped his ale hesitantly, never having been much of a drinker.

"What are you doing, Toph?" the Firelord asked.

"You'll see."

She stretched her arms over her head and approached a nearby table. The men ignored her until she cleared her throat very loudly. Then they gave her a glance and went right back to their game.

"Excuse me I'd like to join your little game."

"Really, would you, little girl?" a tall man with long hair tied back in a pony tail guffawed.

"Yeah, I _really _would," Toph replied haughtily. "And I'll wipe the floor with all of you too."

The group of five men couldn't resist that challenge and allowed her to pull up a chair. The red clad earthbender turned back to her friends and gave them a broad wink. Mai and Zuko watched Toph from beneath their hoods. They both felt conspicuous and terribly out of place. For her part, Toph felt right at home. She noisily used the nearby spittoon. Mai groaned and covered her mouth yet again.

"Having fun yet?" Zuko asked.

"Nope, not yet," she drawled. "You can strike taverns off our list of entertaining places."

Zuko laughed and placed his hand over his wife's. He looked at her tenderly.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm okay. Don't worry."

Mai took his hand and placed it on top of her belly. At that moment, the rest of the tavern and its occupants ceased to exist for them. They were in their own world, blissfully awaiting the arrival of their son or daughter. They shared a smile. Mai leaned her head on Zuko's shoulder and closed her eyes briefly.

An angry shout from Toph's table broke their bubble of tranquility. Toph wore a grin that almost split her face in two. She pulled a pile of coins toward her and moved onto another table. After cleaning out everyone, Zuko suggested they leave before the patrons formed a mob.

"Man that was amazing!" Toph stated as she slapped Zuko heartily on the back. "I guess you guys didn't have any fun, huh?"

"We enjoyed ourselves in our own way," Mai said. "But taverns are not my thing. How about we go to a play in a few days, Toph?"

"Whatever," the earthbender agreed. "I'm flexible."

* * *

Over the next ten days, Mai and Toph went out for dinner (with Zuko tagging along once), saw two productions of the Capitol City Performance Troupe (she shouted critiques from the balcony much to Mai's chagrin), and went to the spa. While at the spa, Toph widened the sauna room, and altered the appearance of the gardens. Thankfully, the changes were vast improvements, so no one complained. Of course, Mai's standing as Firelord Zuko's wife didn't hurt the earthbender's chances either.

"That spa is so much better now," Toph declared. "I really am a master."

"And you really do have a huge ego," Mai added.

They were approaching the palace gate. Mai had insisted on walking to the spa and back. She believed that movement and exercise couldn't help but be good for a pregnant woman (or anyone for that matter). Under Zuko's orders, a pair of guards accompanied them.

"The baby's going crazy," Mai stated.

She groaned and stopped walking, placing both hands on her belly. Tiny beads of sweat broke out on her forehead.

"Hey, are you alright?" Toph asked.

The earthbender's voice held very real concern. Mai breathed slowly in and out, just as she had practiced with Zuko during their meditation sessions.

"Yeah, I think so. I just felt a twinge or something."

"We better get you inside. C'mon."

Toph took Mai's arm and supported the taller woman. The guards moved in closer.

"Lady Mai, shall we go get the palanquin?"

"No, we're almost there. I'm okay now."

Guards opened the gate for the Firelady and her friend. Mai walked slowly, holding on to Toph tightly. A stone path took them to the garden where there was a shortcut to the living quarters of the palace. Once in her room, Mai stretched out on her bed and moaned softly.

"Mai, what is it? Are you going into labor?"

"I don't know. It's two and a half weeks early. Maybe I've just got indigestion."

"So you're in pain?"

"A little," Mai admitted grudgingly.

"I'm getting Zuko, now," Toph said firmly.

Mai nodded and Toph tore out the door in search of the Firelord. She found him in a sitting room meant for entertaining. With him were Iroh and Lan.

"Toph, you're back. My uncle and his, uh, friend, are here."

"Yeah, I know. Zuko, Mai's in pain. I think the baby's coming."

Zuko's face paled, as much as it could with his fair complexion, and his good eye widened. He sped out of the room and shouted back over his shoulder.

"Get the healer and the midwife."

"Well, my dear," Iroh said to Lan with a broad smile, "we have marvelous timing."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the interlude with Toph. The baby is on its way for sure. Zuko will undoubtedly freak out, Iroh will be calm, Toph will be hilarious and both Uncle Chung and Tom-Tom will be around too. We will have a meeting of the Uncles…..sparks might fly.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two No More**

Chapter 6: Sometimes before Pleasure, there is Pain

Zuko burst into the bedroom and ran to Mai's side. His topknot had loosened and wisps of thick dark hair fell across his forehead. His cheeks were now pink from the sprint across the palace. For her part, Mai wore a look of determination and smiled when she saw her husband.

"Mai, is it time? Is the baby coming? How badly does it hurt?"

"Please calm down, Zuko. I need you now."

The Firelord made a visible attempt to calm himself. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, searching for that place of tranquility.

"Okay, I'm calmer now. What's happening?"

"I've had a few pains. They feel like what the midwife described to me, so yes, I would say the baby is coming."

"Okay, okay, the healer and the midwife are on their way, I hope. I asked Uncle to send for them."

"Iroh's here?"

"Yeah, he arrived with Lan when you and Toph were at the spa. I'm glad they came early. Now, what can I do to help you?"

"Could you put that pillow behind my back?" Mai asked.

"Sure," Zuko replied and grabbed the pillow.

Carefully, he eased his wife forward and slipped it behind her back. He took the opportunity to push back her thick black bangs and kiss her forehead tenderly.

"We're really having a baby," he said with a silly grin.

"Trust me, I know," Mai replied.

Zuko winced in sympathy. "I would take the pain for you, if I could."

"I know you would, Zuko, and I appreciate the thought. But I'm hardly the first woman to have a baby. I'll survive. Just please stay with me."

"I won't miss the birth of our child. Can I do anything else? Are you thirsty?"

"Yeah, a bit."

The Firelord rang for a servant and requested ice water for his wife. It came a few minutes later and he handed the cold glass over to her. She gulped the water down and then handed the glass back to Zuko.

A sharp rap on the door caught the couple's attention. Zuko opened it to the midwife, the healer, Iroh, Toph, and Lan.

"Excuse me, my Lord, I need to check your wife," the midwife said in a brisk, businesslike manner.

The rest of the group crowded in the room and began to talk.

"It's so exciting," Lan exclaimed as she clutched Iroh's arm.

"Yes, I will soon be a great uncle."

"I think that the Firelady would like privacy while I examine her," the midwife stated tartly.

She pushed everyone back out the door but Zuko.

"Hey, it's not like I can see anything," Toph protested. "Why can't I stay?"

"Get out! I'll let you back in when I'm done."

The gruff but kindly older woman turned back to Mai and Zuko.

"I assume that you want to have the baby here rather than in the healing room."

"Um, yes," Mai replied.

"Then we need to get the room ready. Get a servant in here. I need some things to prepare," she ordered.

Dutifully, Zuko called for a servant again. The midwife gave the young woman a list of things to bring and then proceeded with Mai. Zuko held her hand while the midwife performed her quick examination.

"You are most definitely in early labor. Since it's your first child, you can expect a long wait. It may be another day before the child is born."

"A whole day of agony," Mai whispered.

"Perhaps, perhaps less; Right now, your pains are quite far apart. I suggest that you rest while you can, drink water and if you're hungry, have something plain to eat. I want you to get up now and walk around so that I can prepare the room. Perhaps you could visit with your friends."

Mai got up from the bed with Zuko's assistance and sighed heavily. They joined family and friends in the hallway. Two loaded down servants entered the room and left again just as quickly.

"Well that was fast," Toph joked. "Where's the kid?"

"Toph, you're something else," Mai declared. "I'm in early labor. It will be awhile yet. The midwife is just getting the room ready."

"Ah, yes, my lovely wife endured many hours of pain before Lu Ten greeted the world," Iroh recalled. "And your poor mother, Zuko….."

Zuko cleared his throat and Iroh stopped short. The mention of his mother, whose whereabouts were as yet unknown (Zuko still clung to a wispy thread of hope that she was alive somewhere in the world, just unable to get to him), brought to him a heaviness of heart on this joyful day. Besides, Mai didn't need to hear anymore horror stories about childbirth.

"How about we all go sit in the garden for a bit," Mai suggested as she gave Zuko's hand a squeeze.

"That's a wonderful idea, Mai" Lan agreed.

Mai looked at Iroh's companion with a slightly perplexed expression before she recalled her invitation to the woman.

"Zuko, you should see about getting a room for your uncle. Oh, and could you see that _my _uncle is notified that the baby's coming…..and Tom-Tom, he wanted to be here for the baby too."

"Okay, okay, I've got it. Uncle, do you need two rooms, or uh, one room?"

"One room will be fine, nephew," Iroh winked.

"How about next to Toph, is that fine?"

"No way, I don't want another pair of love birds beside me. My sensitive body won't be able to take it," Toph butted in.

"Next to us then, uncle, how's that?"

"I'm fine with any room, nephew," the tea maker said obligingly. "Lan and I are not very fussy."

"Please take care of Mai. I'll join you in the garden shortly," Zuko said as he locked eyes with Iroh.

"Don't worry, just go do what your wife asked you to do."

Zuko took off at high speed down the carpeted hallway. He made arrangements for Iroh's room, sent off a hawk to Warden Chung and had a servant go across the street to Mai's former home. She came back with a very excited little boy and a note from Mai's mother.

"Oh great," Zuko moaned when he saw the parchment.

He tucked the cream coloured note inside his robes. He and Mai would read it later in private.

"What's wrong, Zuke?" Tom-Tom asked.

"Nothing, Tom. Let's go to the garden and see Mai."

"Okay," he agreed and reached for the Firelord's hand.

Zuko felt a wave of warmth for Mai's little brother. Every time the boy reached for his hand or gave him a hug, Zuko was slightly surprised, almost as if he thought that he wasn't deserving of the boy's love.

"Mai," Tom-Tom yelled as he caught sight of his sister.

He pulled away from Zuko and ran over to where she sat on a bench with Lan. He stopped short in front of Mai and gave her a bright smile.

"Zuko says the baby is coming. Who's that?" he asked, pointing to the middle-aged Earth Kingdom woman.

Lan took hold of his finger and shook it playfully.

"My name is Lan, young man, and I'm a good friend of Iroh's. We're here to see Mai and Zuko and the baby, just like you."

"Hi," he replied laughingly. "Are you Iroh's girlfriend?"

"Tom-Tom, that may be too personal a question," Mai rebuked.

"Oh, it's alright. He's just curious. I'll let him know if he gets too personal."

She turned her sparkling green eyes back to the boy. "I suppose you could say that I'm Iroh's girlfriend," she stated.

"Wow, that's good. We think he needs one."

Mai shook her head and disguised a laugh. She reminded herself to watch what was said around Tom-Tom andher _own_ child in a few years too.

"Well, he's got one now, Tom, so we don't have to worry about Iroh being lonely anymore."

"Good. When's the baby coming?"

"Not for quite a few hours. You don't have to stay here. Would you rather wait at home?"

"Naw, I wanna stay with you and Zuko."

"That's fine, but Lan and Iroh or Uncle Chung will have to watch you later."

"Uncle's coming too?"

"Yes, he should be here in a few hours."

"Wow, it's like a party!" the boy exclaimed.

"Not for me," Mai muttered under her breath.

Zuko, who had been talking with Iroh and Toph, walked over to the bench and stood behind Mai. He put his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to whisper something in her ear. Mai frowned and got up from the bench very slowly.

"We're just going for a little walk over that way," Zuko said as he and his wife walked slowly down the stone path.

"Where is it?" Mai asked Zuko with a sigh.

"Here," the Firelord answered and pulled the rich looking parchment from his robes.

"Part of me just wants you to burn it."

"I think you should read it. You'll always wonder if you don't"

"Yeah, I know. Let's have it."

He handed her the letter and she opened it reluctantly.

**Mai and Firelord Zuko,**

**Perhaps we should use this happy occasion to mend our relationship. I wish you happiness with the birth of your first child.**

**Mother**

Mai was immediately suspicious.

"What does she want?" she asked Zuko.

"I really don't know, Mai. I suppose there's a chance she's sincere. I will stand by whatever decision you make regarding your parents."

"I can't think about her right now. Damn her for starting something at a time like this. I don't want to get upset."

Zuko pulled her into an embrace. He stroked the back of her head, running his hands through her soft shoulder length black hair.

"Put her out of your mind. She hasn't been part of your life for a very long time. Don't let her ruin this day."

He could feel the force of Mai's breath even through his formal robes. He continued to rub her comfortingly until she pulled away and gave him a weak smile.

"I just had another pain," she informed her husband. I'd like to go back to our room and change. You should change too."

"Good idea," Zuko agreed.

They walked back to the group and announced their intentions.

"Lan and I could use something to eat, Zuko. We'll go to the kitchen and help ourselves. We'll check back in awhile. How about you come with us, Tom-Tom?"

"Okay," the boy agreed.

"I'll go too," Toph added, "but I'll be back shortly."

Mai and Zuko walked to the living quarters while the rest of the group went to the kitchen for a snack.

Mai now wore a simple sleeveless nightgown while Zuko wore pants and a short sleeved tunic. It was warm in their bedroom and he threw open the shutters to let in some air. A cool spring breeze made the white sheers dance. It was evening and the sun was setting, colouring the sky with oranges, pinks and violets.

"Could you go get me something to eat, Zuko?" Mai asked. "The pains are coming more often now and I don't think I'll have much of a chance to eat later."

"Of course; I'll be right back."

The Firelord's wife walked to the open window, hands pressed to her lower back. She took in the breathtaking sky and the sweet smelling breeze.

"Come on, little one," she said, "it's time to come out and see the world."

As if in response to her remark, the baby kicked, and kicked hard, making Mai gasp. A sharp pain traveled across her abdomen and she reached for the window ledge. Slowly and carefully she breathed as Zuko had taught her. The pain subsided and she sighed in relief.

The door opened and Zuko entered with a tray. It held a cup of steaming chamomile tea, a bowl of rice with vegetables and some fruit. He set it down on the bedside table and joined Mai at the window.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked.

"Mmm," she hummed. "The pains are worse now."

Zuko's eyes widened in panic but he quickly got a hold of himself. "Have your dinner, Mai."

"Yes," she said and moved back to the bed.

Zuko sat beside her and they talked quietly while she ate.

"When you're done, I'll get the midwife."

"I think that's a good idea," Mai agreed.

She ate all the food slowly and carefully, figuring that she would need a lot of strength over the next few hours. Zuko took the tray and placed it back on the bedside table, gave Mai a quick kiss and left to get the midwife. The tough woman, all business, entered their bedchamber and examined Mai again.

"Hmmm, you're progressing. Active labor will begin soon. After that the pushing stage comes. Rest up. I'll be outside in the hallway and I'll check on you every half hour or so."

"Thank you," Mai stated.

The midwife left but they were soon joined by Toph, Iroh, Lan and Tom-Tom. Toph pulled up a chair and sat beside Mai. They talked and laughed while Zuko visited with his uncle and Lan. Tom wandered the room and spent time with everyone.

"You've never said anything about names," Iroh said to Zuko. "Do you have some in mind?"

"We have a short list for boys and a short list for girls," Zuko replied. "It's harder than I thought, picking a name."

"Yes, it's difficult to choose one. Your son or daughter will have it for his or her entire life."

Zuko kept glancing furtively at Mai and saw her grimace more than once.

"She'll be fine, nephew," Iroh comforted.

"Yes, Zuko," Lan chimed in, "childbirth is a natural thing."

The Earth Kingdom woman gave Zuko a smile and patted him reassuringly on the shoulder. A loud groan from Mai made Zuko jerk his head around quickly and rush to her side.

"That was bad," she said with understatement. "And it was pretty close to the one before."

"Perhaps we should leave Mai and Zuko now," Iroh suggested.

"Are you okay?" Tom-Tom asked with scared eyes.

"I'm okay," Mai answered him. "Can you give me a hug before you go with Uncle Iroh?"

Tom-Tom gave his sister a fierce hug and then left the room.

"Toph, you're staying, right?" Mai asked.

"I told you that I would be here, Mai. Someone has to be level headed, right Zuko?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Iroh poked his head back in the door.

"Mai, your Uncle Chung is here. Should I let him in?"

A second head, this one with an angry face, appeared in the doorway.

"I don't need _you _asking my niece if it's okay for me to see her."

"Seems like you need a cup of calming tea," Iroh smirked.

"Don't talk about your tea with me, traitor."

"I am no traitor, Warden Chung."

"Well, I think differently. You're only safe because your nephew is Firelord."

"And your niece is Firelady and loves my nephew very much."

"There's no accounting for taste."

A knife, skillfully thrown, landed in the doorframe beside Chung's head.

"Stop fighting!" Mai shouted.

Chung looked startled at Mai's overt display of emotion and then contrite.

"Uncle, come inside. Iroh, it's fine."

The tea maker backed away graciously while the prison warden entered the room. He shut the door sharply and then strode quickly to the bed. Zuko shifted so that Chung could sit beside his niece.

"Watch what you do, warden. Mai's got a whole bunch of those knives right inside that drawer," Toph warned.

Chung just sneered at the earthbender and focused his attention on Mai. He patted her hand gently.

"How are you feeling?"

"Anxious," Mai replied succinctly.

"Where's the midwife?"

"She's right outside, Uncle."

"Shouldn't she be in here?"

"When it's time to push, she'll stay with me."

"Why is he here?" Chung asked as he indicated Zuko with a nod of his head.

Mai laughed softly. "He's my husband. This baby is his too. I want him here with me."

"But, men are supposed to wait outside the birthing room."

"We don't care," Zuko interjected. "I'm staying with Mai and helping her all I can. So is Toph. I want to see our baby born. Is there something wrong with that?"

Chung frowned. "I suppose you can do what you like, Firelord. The two of you like changing traditions, don't you?"

"I've told you before, some traditions should be broken."

"Harummph, for Mai's sake I won't argue."

"Uncle, what happened to accepting Zuko and ….owwww," she moaned as she clutched the pale green sheet tightly.

Immediately, Zuko was beside his wife, stroking her hair and whispering words of encouragement.

" I think it's time for me to leave," Chung said quietly.

"I'm really glad that you're here, Uncle, but maybe that's a good idea."

Chung kissed Mai on the forehead and threw Zuko a 'you had better take care of her' glare before exiting the room.

It was approaching midnight. The gang outside the bedroom was in various stages of repose. Tom-Tom slept fitfully on Iroh's lap, while Lan dozed on the tea maker's shoulder. Chung paced the hallway, straight backed and dignified. For his part, Iroh's eyes were closed but he was not sleeping. Instead he thought back to the day of his son, Lu-Ten's, birth.

Inside the bedroom, Mai was covered with a thin sheen of sweat. Active labor had become time to push.

"You're very lucky. For a first child, your labor has been fast," the midwife told Mai.

"I don't feel lucky right now," Mai replied as she grunted loudly and pushed with all her might.

"Easy," the midwife cautioned. "It's not time to push that hard yet."

Zuko sat on Mai's right while Toph sat on her left.

"Hang in there, Blade," Toph said encouragingly.

"Remember the meditation, Mai. It might help," Zuko added.

Mai nodded her head. Her bangs were stuck to her forehead and her golden eyes were closed tight. She opened her eyes slightly and began to breathe, in and out, slowly and deeply. Another intense contraction hit her and she breathed her way through it.

"When you feel the next contraction coming, I want you to push, Mai," the midwife instructed.

The woman was of late middle age and had supervised the birth of many children. Her cool assurance inspired Mai's confidence. Another contraction was building. Mai concentrated, waited for its peak, and then pushed.

"If you want to watch, Firelord, get down here now. You'll be able to see the baby's head soon."

"Go ahead, Zuko," Mai said. "I can squeeze Toph's hand."

"You could ease up on that you know," Toph joked.

Zuko walked to the foot of the bed. Mai cursed and pushed hard. Sure enough, the top of the baby's head appeared. Zuko blanched at the sight. He swallowed hard and continued to watch.

"It won't be long, Mai. I can see the head," he announced.

Three more contractions, three more pushes, the entire head appeared and the rest was easy in comparison. Zuko watched in stunned amazement as the baby slid out and the midwife cradled it.

"You have a son," she announced and a small smile cracked the normal severity of her face.

Zuko grinned at Mai. She smiled back at her husband.

"What does he look like?"

The midwife cut the cord and cleared the infant's nose. Its tiny eyes were shut tight as if to ward off the lantern light that filled the room. Suddenly a sharp cry penetrated the air.

"He sounds strong," Toph observed.

"He's beautiful," Zuko said with wonder, "and sort of wrinkly."

Now wrapped in the waiting red blanket, the newborn was handed to his father. Ever so carefully, Zuko cradled the child, smiling down at it lovingly.

"I'm having another contraction, a strong one," Mai shouted in panic.

"Oh yeah," Toph said sheepishly, "now might be a good time to let you know that you're having twins."

"What did you say?" Mai, Zuko and the midwife shouted in unison.

"Twins, two heartbeats, I can hear them. I've known since you guys were in Ba Sing Se."

"And you didn't tell us?" Zuko asked in disbelief.

"I didn't want to ruin your surprise," Toph answered, justifying her decision.

"Ahhh," Mai screamed. "I need to push again."

"What do I do with the baby" Zuko asked frantically.

He looked almost as disheveled and worn as Mai did.

"Give it to your uncle," the older woman suggested. "And we need another blanket too."

Zuko walked slowly but with purpose to the bedroom door and pulled it open with his free hand.

"Uncle," he said as he nudged a dozing Iroh with his foot, "take the baby."

"Whaat, the baby's here, when did that happen?"

"Just a couple of minutes ago; it's a boy. But we're not done yet."

"Not done yet?" the sleepy tea maker asked.

"There's a second baby. We're having twins. Could one of you bring us another blanket? I need to get back to Mai…and kill Toph," he added under his breath.

_Author's Note: Well, one of you at least guessed correctly that Mai and Zuko are having twins._

_I can see Mai's mother trying to suck up to Mai and Zuko now. Should they respond or stay the heck away from her and Hoshi?_

_Next chapter will see the second baby, names, reactions and the first days of parenthood._


	7. Chapter 7

**Two No More**

Chapter Seven: Four Now

Zuko darted back into the bedroom. His eyes went immediately to Mai and took in her combination of exhaustion, elation and determination. Her face was pink from exertion and her damp nightgown clung to her breasts. She had pulled her hair into a ponytail and was wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Our son?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Iroh's got him. He's safe."

"Good," she stated simply and let out a pained moan as she pushed one last time.

"Here comes number two." the midwife announced. "You have a daughter, Mai and Firelord Zuko."

Lan opened the door a crack and peeked inside the room. The infant's first cry greeted her as she opened the door further and quickly handed the midwife a soft towel. The older woman laid it down on the bed. She cut the umbilical cord and gently cleaned the baby before swaddling her snuggly in the towel. Zuko took the proffered newborn and drank in her thick swatch of black hair and her golden eyes. Unlike their son, the baby girl opened her eyes and looked up blearily at her father. Unconsciously Zuko crooned and handed the baby to Mai.

"I'm going to get our boy from Iroh."

Mai stared down at her tiny daughter and sighed. She played with incredibly small fingers and placed a light kiss on the baby's forehead.

"She's amazing, Toph," Mai whispered.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you," the earthbender said hesitantly.

"It's alright, Toph. I know that you meant well and everything's fine so it doesn't matter anyway."

"So, you got a two for one deal, huh? What do you think?"

"I think that I'm a little scared," Mai replied.

The bedroom door opened again. This time Zuko entered carrying their son. The newborn squawked testily and squished up his face in a frown.

"He must take after you, Zuko," Toph joked. "Can I hold him? Are you mad at me Zuko?"

The sixteen year old's voice held just the slightest note of fear.

"I'm over it, Toph."

He sat down on the bed beside Mai and put the infant carefully into Toph's waiting arms.

"I've never held a baby before," she said with wonder.

"Neither have I," Zuko said.

"He's so warm and soft. His heartbeat is very strong."

She handed the bundle back.

"Mai, how about we switch," Zuko suggested.

He placed the boy on Mai's stomach and she handed over the little girl. For her part, she was calm and complacent looking and nestled herself into the crook of her father's arm.

"Agni," Mai blurted out. "What do I do when they get hungry? There are two of them."

"We'll ask the midwife about all of that," Zuko soothed. "We need to get another bassinet too and more diapers and more of everything."

"Can't I take care of all that for you?" Toph asked.

"Um, sure," Mai agreed with relief. "That would be great. But it's the middle of the night."

"I'll wrestle up some things. You'll see. Just let me take a 'look' at your daughter before I go."

Toph reached over and caressed the infant's girl's head.

"She has a lot of hair," Toph observed.

"She does," Mai and Zuko both agreed.

"Should I let everyone else in?" Toph inquired.

"Not just yet. Tell them we need a few more minutes. But let them know we have a little girl too," Zuko instructed. "And Toph…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Grumpy. I'm really happy for the two of you and I expect to be known as the 'cool aunt'."

"Definitely," Zuko chuckled.

The midwife finished tending to Mai and then looked expectantly at the couple.

"Um," Mai began, "thank you Ji. I'm a little worried about some things."

"Now is the time to ask questions."

Well, what if they're both hungry at the same time? Should I be nursing them now? When should we give them a bath? "

The stern woman held up her hand as if to stop Mai's words. It worked. Mai closed her mouth, looked over at Zuko and waited.

"You have two breasts. You can feed them both at once. Just place the babies on a pillow on your lap. Or you can feed one at a time. They will have to learn patience that way and it will take up more of _your_ time. Then again, they may not be hungry at the same time. At first, it's best to feed them whenever they let you know that they're hungry. After a few months, they'll feed less often and on more of a schedule. I know it's not much help, but you have to learn as you go along. As far as bathing goes, you can do it whenever you want. Make sure to wash the stump from their umbilical cords. And fold their diapers below their stumps. They should fall off after about ten days."

Mai's eyes were wide and she looked overwhelmed. She grabbed on tightly to Zuko's free hand. Her daughter nuzzled against her breast. Mai looked down into golden eyes and smiled.

"I think she's hungry now."

"Give it a try."

Mai unbuttoned her nightgown and exposed a breast. Timidly, she placed the infant against her and looked helplessly at Ji.

"Put her mouth against your breast. She should latch on. It may take some time for her to get the hang of it but remember that it shouldn't hurt."

The ebony haired woman adjusted the baby and she latched on and began to suck. She tired after a few minutes and her eyes slid closed. Zuko looked on in amazement as he gently rocked his son.

"Here, try with him."

They switched babies again and their boy fed briefly before he too fell asleep. When Mai and Zuko looked up, Ji was gone.

* * *

The couple spent another fifteen minutes or so with their children before Zuko opened the door and invited everyone into their room. It was early morning and the sun was just beginning its ascent. Tom-Tom slept beside Warden Chung . He grumbled loudly when the gruff man shook him awake. Lan and Iroh both snored quietly. Zuko whispered in his uncle's ear.

"Uncle, come see your great nephew and great niece."

The tea maker opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Zuko.

"A son _and _a daughter, Zuko; Agni has blessed you. I am so happy."

The older man's eyes filled with tears and he stood up to embrace his nephew.

"Thank you, Uncle," Zuko replied. "Come on everyone, Mai's waiting."

"There are two babies to play with?" Tom-Tom asked with wonder.

"Yes," Chung replied gruffly. "I hope you hire someone to help Mai."

"We'll work everything out," Zuko said tiredly.

He gave Mai's uncle a withering look.

Everyone herded into the room to see the twins. Chung held back a bit as if afraid to hold the babies. Iroh scooped up the little girl and rocked her slowly back and forth while Lan peered at the tiny pink face and grinned while she attempted to smooth out her very wrinkled green robes.

"She's just gorgeous," the effervescent woman exclaimed. "I don't think I've seen a more beautiful baby. And your son is just as good looking; my goodness, what a pair!"

Tom-Tom approached the bed and looked at Mai questioningly.

"You can touch him, Tom-Tom," Mai encouraged softly.

He reached out with hesitant fingers and stroked the little boy's face. The infant slept on, oblivious to all the admirers around him.

"Wow, he's cute," the six year old stated. "What's his name?"

"We haven't decided on names just yet."

"Oh," Tom-Tom said, sounding disappointed.

"Come on over, Uncle," Mai invited.

Chung walked over to Mai's side and peered down at the infant boy. A slight smile tugged hard at his lips.

"Hold him," Mai suggested.

"Um, alright," Chung agreed.

He picked up the baby and held him firmly against his wide, muscular chest. He couldn't restrain himself any longer. He smiled widely down at the baby and then turned the smile on Mai.

"He's quite the boy!"

"Iroh," Mai called. "Can my uncle see our daughter now?"

"Of course," Iroh replied pleasantly.

Chung handed the boy back to Mai while Iroh handed the girl to Chung. The surly prison warden looked intently at the baby girl and smiled once more. Tom-Tom stood on his tiptoes to get a look at his niece.

"She's lovely, Mai."

Iroh tickled the boy's tummy where he lay beside Mai. The new mother rubbed at her eyes and yawned widely.

"I think that means we all should go. Mai needs her rest," Iroh stated. "And Zuko needs his rest too. Come to think of it, I could use some more sleep as well."

"Tom-Tom, time to go home," Chung ordered.

"But I wanna stay," the weary boy whined.

"You go home and rest and then eat breakfast. Maybe you can come over to see the babies later, okay?" Zuko placated the boy.

"Okaaay," Tom agreed. He gave a hug to everyone and then took his uncle's hand.

* * *

The new parents dozed off and on for about an hour before Mai fed the infants once again. Zuko went next door to the nursery and got some diapers and pins. They spent at least another hour figuring out how to put them on but succeeded eventually. Someone was thoughtful enough to send breakfast to their room and the pair dug into the food as though they hadn't eaten for days.

Mai yawned and stretched then looked down at the two babies lying between her and Zuko.

"We're parents. It's hard to believe. I forget for a few seconds and then I look down and there they are."

Zuko nodded his head in agreement. "It seems unreal."

"We should name them, you know," Mai smirked.

"Yes, I guess we should."

"And I really need a bath."

"Have a bath. I'll watch them. Then I can have one. I want to call a quick meeting for this afternoon. I need to tell the council about the twins."

"Oh," Mai said.

Her thin lips were pushed out in a pout.

"It won't be a long one, I promise. Toph or Iroh can stay with you, if you want."

"Okay. I wonder how Toph made out getting extras for the nursery."

As if she had heard her name spoken, the earthbender shouted through the door.

"It's me and Iroh too. We've got some stuff. Can we come in?"

Zuko leapt up from the bed and opened the door. Both Iroh and Toph were laden down with supplies. Other packages sat out in the hallway.

"We got you lots of diapers and blankets and more clothes," Toph announced.

She blew her black hair out of her sightless eyes and dropped the packages on the desk.

"You can put them where you want later."

"Thanks, Toph," Mai and Zuko said in unison.

"I took the liberty of sending hawks to your friends," Iroh informed the couple. "And I have some things to give you."

"Me too," Toph added.

"There's another bassinet in the nursery. And these are for the babies."

The former general handed Zuko a beautifully wrapped box. The Firelord looked up at his uncle who simply shrugged in response.

"Open it."

Zuko pulled off the stiff scarlet paper very carefully. A medium sized wooden box lay beneath the paper. It was bright red laquer and had the Fire Nation flame symbol engraved on the lid in a cheerful yellow. Slowly, the new father opened the box. There were baby toys inside; a smoothly sanded wooden rattle engraved with tiny flames, a soft ball with a bell inside, and a small dragon pull toy.

"They were Lu Ten's," Iroh explained. "I've kept them all these years, hidden here at the palace."

His eyes began to tear up. Zuko got off the bed and gave his uncle a warm hug. Iroh patted his nephew on the back.

"I want your children to have them. You are more like a son to me than ever, Zuko. And Mai, you're like the daughter I never had."

"We're honoured," Mai said respectfully.

Her eyes were misty as well.

"If you guys are through with all the mushy stuff, why don't you open my gift?" Toph interjected with a grin.

She handed Mai a large parcel. Mai unwrapped it slowly and carefully. Inside the package was a simple wooden music box. The Fire Lady opened it and a sweet lullaby began to play.

"Oh, Toph, it's beautiful," Mai exclaimed. "Thanks."

"Yes, thank you, Toph," Zuko added.

"I thought maybe it would help the babies go to sleep."

Both newborns began to cry.

"Guess I was wrong," Toph joked.

"They're probably hungry again," Mai said tiredly. "I think that most of my time for the next few months will be spent nursing."

"How can we help you now, my dear?" Iroh asked.

"Well, Zuko needs to take a bath and get dressed. He's calling a meeting for this afternoon. And I want a bath later."

"Lan and I can look after the babies while you have a bath. We'll take them next door after you feed them. How's that?"

"That would be perfect," Mai answered.

"Fine, we'll get the babies in half an hour."

"Good."

"See you later, Zuko," Iroh said as he left the bedroom and went to find Lan.

"Do you want to stay and talk, Toph?" Mai asked.

"Definitely," the earthbending master agreed.

"I'm having my bath now," Zuko stated.

He went to the wardrobe, took out the pants he wore under his Fire Lord robes and retired to the bathroom.

* * *

All the council members were assembled when Fire Lord Zuko entered the meeting room. Though washed, clean shaven and dressed formally, Zuko still looked exhausted.

"I wanted to call a quick meeting since I have good news to share."

Zuko looked directly at Hoshi when he spoke. Mai's father held the Firelord's gaze briefly but then looked down at the hands twisting nervously in his lap.

"My wife and I are the parents of twins, a boy and a girl. They were born very early this morning and are both healthy and strong."

The council member in charge of health, Hashimoto, rose and bowed to Zuko.

"You have our heartfelt congratulations, Fire Lord."

"Thank you," Zuko replied politely.

An older council member, one still steeped in traditions and old ways spoke up next.

"You are fortunate, my Lord, to have two children already. Should anything happen to one child, you have a spare to inherit the throne."

Zuko's eyes hardened and they shone brilliantly with anger and disgust.

"I hope that you're not implying anything, Ming? My children are not political tools. They are my children and I will protect them with my life."

His tone was so icy that every council member involuntarily shivered.

"Yes, I need an heir, and I now have two. Perhaps we will have even more one day. But that is not what they are to me. I am not my father."

With that last statement, he swept dramatically out of the room and returned to Mai.

* * *

"You smell good," Zuko said as he nuzzled Mai's neck.

"A bath will do that for you," she replied dryly.

"The babies are fed. They're sleeping. Let's have dinner."

A servant brought them a light meal and the couple enjoyed it thoroughly.

"I'm so hungry," Mai exclaimed.

"So am I. How did Iroh and Lan do with the babies?"

"They're so good with them. I wish they lived nearby," she added sadly.

"Me too. We _really_ need to pick names," Zuko said.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that. Do you like Miyako for our daughter?"

"Beautiful night child," Zuko mused. "I like it; Miyako."

"For our son, do you like Ryuhito? Knowing how you feel about dragons, it makes sense."

"Yes," Zuko agreed. He smiled at Mai and then looked over at his children sleeping peacefully in their bassinets. "Miyako and Ryuhito….they're perfect names. You're amazing, Mai."

She smiled back at her husband and squirmed on the sofa where they ate their food.

"What's the matter, Mai?" Zuko asked.

"I'm just a little sore," she replied. "I'll be all healed in a few days."

"Oh, do you want a cushion to sit on?"

"No, it's okay. Let's go look at them now!"

"Yeah," Zuko replied.

He stood up and held out a hand to Mai. They walked over to the bassinets which were on Mai's side of the bed. For convenience and ease, some of the twins' things had been moved into the couple's bedroom. Tiny outfits took up a drawer in Mai's dresser and diapers, pins and cream sat on a small changing table. In a few weeks, when the babies began to go longer between feedings, they would move the bassinets back into the nursery.

Both boy and girl still slept soundly. Ryuhito's little fists were clenched while Miyako's tiny pink lips moved as if she dreamed of nursing. They stared down at the babies transfixed. Mai reached over and placed a gentle hand on their daughter's head.

"She has so much hair and poor Ryuhito hardly has any."

Zuko chuckled. "I wouldn't worry about it."

"I wonder if my parents really want to see them."

Mai spoke so softly that Zuko barely heard.

"I don't know, Mai. They would be crazy not to…..look at them."

Two sets of gold eyes opened and looked up. Zuko rubbed the boy's belly and then picked him up, carefully cradling his head. He looked deep into his son's eyes and wondered what would befall him over the course of his life. He silently vowed to give his children the best start that he possibly could.

Mai held her daughter close and rocked her back and forth, whispering nonsense words in her ear. She moved back to the couch and sat down, placing the baby beside her. She untied her robe and opened her modified bindings so she could nurse. Zuko sat beside her and held onto Ryuhito. After ten minutes they switched babies and then just held them for awhile, not saying anything.

Diapers were changed and the twins then dozed off again.

"They sure do sleep a lot," Zuko commented.

"At least we know where they are," Mai replied wryly.

The new mother stretched out on the bed and promptly fell asleep herself. Zuko pulled off her soft shoes and pulled a blanket up over her. He cleaned himself up and then joined her in bed.

"May as well sleep while I can," he muttered to himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: Geez, I found it difficult to choose names. I was determined there would be no little Irohs, no little Lu Tens and no little Ursas. I have to thank Darth Ultor for Ryuhito's name. He suggested it and I couldn't get it out of my head. And since Zuko has such respect and fascination for dragons now, Ryu, which means dragon, fits well.**

**Miyako's name I like for the meaning, 'beautiful night child'. She was born at night and no doubt she'll be beautiful. Plus, it has the 'ko' ending like Zuko.**

**I hope I didn't bore with all the talk about breastfeeding. It's more complicated with twins and I wanted to get that across. And there are no bottles and formula in the Avatar world.**

**Next time there will be a naming ceremony, much more with Iroh, Toph etc, Mai's going to have trouble deciding what to do re her parents, and she's going to get stressed out. She and Zuko will have some decisions to make. Friends will send good wishes and will make appearances, but not in the next chapter. **

**Once again, thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it greatly!**

**Happy Holidays to all of you,**

**Alabaster**


	8. Chapter 8

**Two No More**

Chapter 8: Busy Days

The next few days were a blur of feeding, changing diapers and quick naps taken whenever an opportunity presented itself. Zuko helped as much as he could. Iroh and Lan were wonderful. They spent some time touring the city and surrounding areas, but for the most part they stayed at the palace, ready and eager to assist with Miyako and Ryuhito. Toph did what she could too and provided moral support. But only Mai could feed the infants. There was no getting around that. Consequently, she was tied down to the babies for most of the day and it was exhausting.

Two days before the formal naming ceremony, after which the royal children were officially introduced to the Fire Nation's people, Mai slept in the nursery's rocking chair. She held both babies, one in the crook of each arm and they slept as well. Tom-Tom, who visited whenever he could, opened the nursery door quietly and stepped softly across the red carpet. He sat down at Mai's feet but did not disturb her. Instead, he showed remarkable patience for a six year old and waited for Mai to awaken.

Even through her sleep, she sensed the presence of someone else and opened her almond shaped eyes just a crack. She smiled when she spotted her brother and motioned for him to take one of the babies. He took Miyako. Her dark head of hair stood out starkly against the pale green blanket she was wrapped in.

Tom-Tom held the girl carefully while Mai adjusted Ryuhito in her arms. She whispered a hello to her brother and he mouthed the word back. Mai knew that the babies would wake up hungry in a few minutes, so she reveled in the peace, leaning her head back and rocking back and forth.

It was getting warmer as spring wore on. The nursery window was open and a soft breeze ruffled the whispy hairs that framed Mai's angular face. The day was cloudy so she had left the curtains open during naptime. Sometimes, the sunlight coming in the window was brilliant and made sleeping difficult for anyone. Soon, as the temperatures rose, blankets would be cast aside and the twins would sleep in nothing but diapers and tiny short sleeved shirts.

"She's waking up, Mai," Tom-Tom announced as the little bundle began to squirm.

He tickled the baby's cheek and little eyes focused their attention on the boy holding her. Tom-Tom delighted in his niece and nephew. He even helped Mai with the diapers and with baths (if he was around).

"Ah, I figured it was about time," Mai remarked.

Ryuhito opened his eyes and looked as though he was about to cry. Mai smiled down at him and the cry stopped in his throat. The young mother moved the boy so that he faced his uncle. Tom-Tom waved at the baby boy.

"I brought a book, Mai. I can read to the babies while they're eating."

"Sure,' Mai agreed as she discreetly opened up her robe.

She used Ryuhito's blanket to hide her breast from Tom-Tom. The baby ate eagerly for ten minutes. When done, she gave the boy over to Tom and reached for Miyako. She fed in turn for ten minutes. Mai placed her daughter on the carpet with Tom and then stood up and retied the sash on her robe.

"I'm going to check their diapers. Want to help?"

"Okay."

The babies were fed and clean and Mai felt like a change of scenery.

"Come on, Tom. Let's go for a little walk. I've hardly been out of this room in the last five days. Can you hold one baby for a little while?"

"I'm alright. Can I take Ryuhito this time?"

"Sure.

They made slow but steady progress toward the gardens. Mai still suffered a bit of discomfort and couldn't walk too quickly. Once outside, Tom-Tom pointed out trees and flowers to the infants while Mai enjoyed the feel of fresh air and movement. Mai spotted Toph in a far corner of the gardens making tiny sculptures out of freshly hoed and moist earth.

"Toph," she called.

"Just let me finish this sculpture of Zuko," she giggled.

"Wow, that's remarkable," Mai laughed as she looked at the miniature Fire Lord.

With a wave of her hand, Toph returned the sculptures to ordinary clumps of dirt.

"I've never done that with dirt, only sand, and today I felt inspired to try."

"That was so cool, Toph," Tom-Tom exclaimed.

"That's why I'm the cool aunt," Toph reminded Mai.

"Yeah, I know. Do you hear that Miyako? Toph's cool."

"So how are my favorite babies doing?"

"They're great," Mai replied.

"Let me take her for a minute. Go walk around on your own, if you like. I'll stay here with your brother."

"Thanks, Toph," Mai said gratefully and handed her daughter over.

* * *

The knife thrower walked along the stone path. Though her babies were only five days old, it already felt strange not to have one in her arms. She stretched and casually reached for a blade she had holstered on her leg. Unblinkingly, she threw it at the nearest tree and hit it dead center. She smiled and retrieved her knife.

Her mind was a muddle of thoughts and emotions and she pondered the naming ceremony first. It would take place privately and be performed by the head Fire Sage. Guests were allowed, so Iroh, Lan, Toph, Tom-Tom and her Uncle Chung would attend. After the ceremony, Mai and Zuko would take the twins out onto the dais (where Zuko was coronated) and present them to the Fire Nation people. The birth had already been publicly announced and they had received hundreds of congratulatory notes from citizens as well as foreign dignitaries.

She wondered if any of their other friends would make it in time for the ceremony. And then there was the matter of her parents. Mai hadn't contacted them, nor had her mother made any other overtures, but the idea of a reunion still niggled away at the back of Mai's mind. She sat on a nearby bench and put up her face, loving the feel of warm rays on her pale skin. Her already shiny black hair shone even brighter in the sunlight.

She was so deep in thought that she never heard Lan approach the bench and sit down beside her.

"Enjoying a few moments to yourself, dear?" the plump Earth Kingdom woman asked.

Mai started and then recovered. "Yes, just a few though," she smiled.

"You look remarkable. I would never guess that you had one baby just five days ago, let alone two. After each of my sons was born, I was still a little meaty."

She moved her arms up and down her body as if to say, 'see'.

"Thank you," Mai replied. "I'm just lucky. I don't put on weight no matter how much I eat. And you're not meaty, you're curvaceous."

"I'll take that," Lan laughed. "You also look like you have a lot on your mind."

That was a leading statement, if Mai had ever heard one. She didn't know Iroh's companion very well, but she fairly oozed compassion and empathy. This woman would listen without judgment and probably give good advice as well. Taking a deep breath, Mai opened up…….something she was still getting used to when it came to people she didn't know that well.

"I do. I was thinking about the naming ceremony. That's a good thing, a tradition we want to uphold."

"Yes, Iroh and I are looking forward to it."

"And, I was thinking about my parents, well, my mother in particular."

"Ahh," the green-eyed woman declared. "Iroh has told me a little of your situation."

"Well, she sent a letter with Tom-Tom, the day I went into labor. She suggested reconciliation."

"Are you willing to consider that?" Lan asked pointedly.

"I'm not sure. I'm afraid."

"What is there to be afraid of, Mai?"

"If I allow her into my life, into the life of my children, I'm afraid she'll….."

"You're afraid she'll what?"

"Treat them like she did me…like I wasn't a person, like I should never express myself or have an opinion, like I was just there to look pretty."

"But, _you_ are in control now. If she treats your children like that, you can end the relationship again. And she knows that, Mai."

Mai sighed.

"She's reaching out to you. That takes a bit of courage. Maybe you should consider giving her and your father a chance at least."

"Maybe," Mai stated softly.

"I've flapped my gums enough. I have a habit of putting my nose where it doesn't belong sometimes. I don't know you that well, dear, but you're important to Iroh and therefore you're important to me."

"No, it's fine. I appreciate the advice. I'm just not sure yet what I'll do."

Mai could hear cries in the distance and stood up with a smile.

"Duty calls," she joked. "Do you want to come?"

"Yes, I can't get enough of those babies."

* * *

The evening of the same day, Zuko sat on the bed, Ryuhito on one side of him and Miyako on the other, while Mai opened letters that had arrived for them.

"Ty Lee is…excited, but that word doesn't quite measure up," Mai said flatly. The upturned corners of her mouth showed her amusement, however.

Zuko grinned and imagined the cheerful Kyoshi Warrior's reaction to the news of their twins.

"She should be here in a few days, but not in time for the ceremony."

"The palace will be full again," Zuko said.

His thoughts turned momentarily to those days just after the end of the war, their happiness, their intensity and the trepidation that he felt.

"Mmmm," Mai agreed. "Sokka and Suki are coming with Ty and offer their congratulations."

"Sokka will probably give our kids boomerangs or something," Zuko observed.

"Probably, Aang and Katara are thrilled and will arrive when they can. Apparently, they're not sure when they can get away from their current situation."

"Alright, so no one else for the naming ceremony; tell me about your day."

The Firelord decided he'd had enough of sitting up and so slid down between the infants, shielding each one with a protective arm. As if sensing his heat, both newborns wriggled closer to their father, tucking their tiny heads into his underarms. Mai giggled at the strange but heartwarming sight. Zuko was taking to fatherhood like a turtleduck to water.

"I had an interesting talk with Lan."

"Oh," Zuko replied, "what did you two talk about?"

"She gave me some advice about my parents."

Zuko's face immediately soured and his hands made fists.

"She, um, suggested that I should consider giving my parents a second chance; that since my mom's reaching out, maybe she's sincere."

Zuko snorted and both babies twitched.

"She's probably plotting some way of using our children for her benefit."

"Maybe, I'm not sure what to think. But where would you be without second chances? Where would I be?"

"That's true, but what if they hurt you again?"

"Then I would end things."

"It sounds like you've decided already, Mai."

"I suppose I just did?" Do you disapprove?"

"It's not my place to disapprove, Mai," Zuko sighed.

He reached up with his hands and began to play with tiny baby feet. He smiled, momentarily forgetting about Mai's parents.

"So you'll cooperate?"

"What do you mean 'cooperate'?"

"I mean, you'll be civil and try to get along with them."

"Sure, but I won't like it. Does this mean you're asking them to the naming ceremony?"

"No, I'll wait until after. I don't want tension during the ceremony. I want to enjoy it."

"It will please Tom-Tom," Zuko mused, "and make things easier for him."

"Yeah," Mai agreed.

"I'm telling you, though, that if they hurt you again, things will get ugly. I won't tolerate them treating you badly."

Mai felt a surge of love for Zuko. He was always ready and willing to stand up for her, protect her both physically and emotionally (whether she needed that protection or not).

"Thanks, Zuko," she said almost shyly.

"I've got something to discuss too. Jee and I talked this morning. He's having lunch with us tomorrow, by the way. He would like to meet the twins."

"Okay, what did you talk about?"

"We need bodyguards for the babies; two people well trained who can keep their distance but still keep an eye on them when you're out in the gardens or somewhere else in the palace or in town."

"I can…."

"Wait; before you say anything else, this has nothing to do with your abilities to protect them or my abilities. But let's be realistic. We're more vulnerable when we're watching a child or carrying a child. All royal children have bodyguards. It's a necessity. They won't interfere with our privacy."

"Alright, alright, I understand. Is Jee going to help find good ones?"

"Yes, he's got a few people in mind."

"As long as they're not in our room with us, I'm okay with it. I don't recall you having a bodyguard," Mai said, thinking back.

"That's because he was good," Zuko smirked.

Mai, who was already dressed in her nightgown, joined Zuko on the bed. She rested her head on his chest and listened to the beating of his heart. The sound comforted her. It was strong and steady, much like her husband, but could spike dramatically, just like his temper.

"Are you sleepy?" Zuko asked.

"A bit, but let's just stay like this for awhile."

* * *

Jee, Zuko's bodyguard and a member of Zuko's crew when the then prince was banished from the Fire Nation and searched the world for the avatar on a small ship, waited in the dining room. Two wooden cradles sat on the floor near the dining table. It was much simpler for the couple to keep bassinets or cradles in oft frequented rooms of the palace. The former lieutenant heard Zuko and Mai approach. He could hear the contentment in their voices, the ease and familiarity that came with a solid relationship, one filled with affection and love. Each carried an infant. Zuko, dressed in casual robes (he would return to full time Firelord duties in another week), carried Ryuhito. The infant boy wore a tiny red shirt and matching red pants and snuggled happily in his father's arms. Miyako wore simple purple tunic with black pants underneath. Her gold eyes seemed to astutely take in everything.

"Jee, I hope you haven't been waiting long," Zuko said apologetically.

The middle-aged man bowed to Mai and Zuko and shook his head.

"Not at all, Zuko," he replied.

Zuko eschewed formal titles between Jee and himself. He preferred to just be called 'Zuko'.

"Good. Well, here are Ryuhito and Miyako," the Firelord said proudly.

"Let me take a look," Jee said with a smile. "To think that angry young teenager I traveled the world with is now a father…it's hard to believe."

"Yeah, it's surprising you didn't throw me overboard and just leave me behind," Zuko grimaced. "I wouldn't have blamed you, looking back now."

"Ah, that's all in the past and you had your reasons. Your children are beautiful. May I hold them? I used to love holding mine when they were babies."

"Sit on the sofa over there," Mai suggested.

Jee moved to the sofa and Mai and Zuko each placed a baby with the bodyguard. He looked down at the infants affectionately and spoke softly to them. They were entranced with the older man and remained very still.

"You have your hands full. Have you hired any help yet?"

"I'm not sure what we're going to do," Zuko replied. "Right now, Mai has lots of help since my uncle and Toph are here."

Mai stayed quiet. Before the twins were born and the first few days afterward, she held onto the idea that only she and Zuko would look after them (aside from the occasional babysitter). She wasn't sure why she had been so adamant about it. Part of her was certain that she wanted to be the opposite of her mother. Akira hired a nanny for Mai. That was a customary thing for nobles to do and there was nothing wrong with it. But when she did spend time with her parents, Mai enjoyed little closeness or communication with them. She was trotted out for guests and then pushed aside, sent upstairs to her books and her dolls and later her knives.

Her mother changed when it came to Tom-Tom, however. Thirteen years and a secure high ranking position had mellowed the woman. Tom-Tom was coddled by his parents. Sure, a nanny was still hired for those times when Akira was busy with dinner parties or hair appointments, but for the most part, the woman was hands on with her son. And Tom loved his parents. He couldn't and didn't understand the animosity between them and Mai.

The Fire Lord's wife wanted a strong bond between her and her children. That mask of indifference she had worn for years was almost completely gone now and yes, Mai wanted things. She had strong feelings and let them be known. Taking care of twins was overwhelming her a bit and Zuko noticed her subtle signs of fatigue. Why did she feel that hiring help was an admission of incompetence or failure? Was it wrong to still desire some time to herself, some time with her husband, some time working or training? Did wanting these things make her like Akira?

"What do you think, Mai?"

"Hmmm?" she asked. "I didn't hear the question."

"Jee has two bodyguards in mind already. Would you like to meet them?"

"Yeah," she replied vaguely as she shook her head, making her dark straight hair float along her back.

Zuko got up from the sofa and approached Mai. He put his hand on her arm and looked at her searchingly.

"What's wrong?"

""We'll talk later, okay."

"Okay," Zuko said, but he frowned with concern.

"Jee, let's put the babies down and eat lunch now. You must be hungry."

"Yes, Lady Mai, I could eat. But it's difficult to let go of them. Ah, perhaps one of my children will make me a grandfather soon."

Reluctantly, he handed the babies off. Mai and Zuko each put one in a cradle and then sat down at the table. Jee took a seat after them and dug enthusiastically into his food.

* * *

"So what was that about at lunch?" Zuko asked later that day.

"Oh, I just got caught up in my thoughts."

"They looked serious," Zuko commented.

Tears suddenly rolled down Mai's pale cheek and she wiped them away angrily.

"I'm a failure already. I couldn't even hold out a week."

"What are you talking about?" the Fire Lord asked impatiently. "You're not a failure."

He put a strong arm around Mai and pulled her close, directing her to the bed at the same time. He pulled her down after himself and wrapped his body around her, trying with all his might to make her feel his intense love and respect.

"Yes, I am," she choked out in a voice thick with tears. "I wanted to look after them myself. But it's hard. And I want to get away from them sometimes, just for a little while. I'm horrible. I'm a horrible, horrible mother."

Zuko reached over and kissed her damp cheek. The Fire Lord had never seen his wife so down on herself and unsure. It saddened him. But she was expressing her emotions freely to him and that made him happy.

"Mai, it's not wrong to want some time for yourself. You're pretty much attached to the twins and will be for months. You're doing a very difficult job and you deserve some help. And I'd like some time alone with you too," he added with a smirk that Mai couldn't see.

"So, it's all about you?" she snarled.

"What? No, it's not all about me. But, I would like to have a night out with you once in awhile. What if we have important guests and need to host a dinner? What if I want to have a private dinner with you? What if we want to go for a walk? Those aren't unreasonable desires, are they?"

"No," she replied as she turned in Zuko's arms and faced him, regret showing plainly on her lovely features.

"Mai, we'll hire someone great who can spell you off during the day. You can take an hour and train or walk in the garden or go to one of my meetings or have tea with me or answer some letters. How does that sound?"

She nodded her head affirmatively.

"Are you worried about your parents and how you're going to handle them?"

Another nod.

"We'll figure it out, okay. We've got a big day tomorrow. Let's get some dinner and spend some time with Ryuhito and Miyako before we go to bed."

"Thanks, Zuko," Mai snuffled into his robes.

"You're a good mother," he whispered in her ear as he rubbed her back soothingly.

* * *

The day of the naming ceremony dawned warm and bright. The babies woke Mai and Zuko very early and so they decided to just get up and get it over with. The twins were fed and bathed by the time the sun poked its head up over the horizon. A servant brought breakfast to their room. They ate and then took turns bathing.

"I won't put them in their little robes until just before we leave," Mai stated.

She sat at her dressing table and combed out her damp hair. Today she would wear her Fire Lady crown, a single gold flame pinned into a partial top knot. And she would wear her formal Fire Lady robes as well while Zuko donned his.

"I'll help you with your hair when I'm done," she told Zuko.

The Fire Lord was busy leaning over the bassinets and tickling his children. They cooed delightedly and Mai smiled at the sound.

"Fine," he replied absently.

Mai took her time with her makeup. She outlined her eyes subtly with kohl and applied a bit of color to her lips. She put her firelily bracelet on her wrist and gold studs in her ears. The woman studied her reflection for a few minutes before giving a satisfied nod.

"Come here, Zuko," Mai ordered as she wielded her comb.

He obeyed unthinkingly and sat on the padded bench beside his wife. She ran the comb through his snarled dark hair and pulled it into a topknot. Skillfully, Mai inserted the pin that held the Fire Lord's five pronged crown in place.

"There," she declared. "You look perfect."

"And you look amazing," Zuko replied.

He kissed her lips, gently at first, and then with more passion. Mai felt her stomach muscles tighten and her breath shorten.

"Zuko," she breathed as she ran her hands up and down his arms.

He pulled away reluctantly.

"I love you, Mai," he declared. "I'm so happy that you're my wife."

"You'd better be," she joked.

A knock on the door diffused the romantic mood.

Lan, Iroh and Toph tumbled into the room when Zuko pulled the door open.

"Look who we found on the way to your room," Iroh said cheerfully as he pointed to the large, imposing man standing back from them in the hallway.

Mai got up from her dressing table and joined Zuko at the doorway. She peeked around the trio and saw Warden Chung.

"Uncle, I'm glad that you're here," she declared.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss your children's naming ceremony. It's a very important event," he said stiffly.

It was obvious to all there that Warden Chung felt ill at ease with his niece's visitors. He sat off by himself and held himself stiffly erect. Feeling bad, Mai sat down beside her uncle and made small talk before she broached a more serious topic.

"So, Uncle, I'm considering talking to my parents again."

The burly man brightened up at that prospect.

"What brought that on?" he queried.

"Mom sent a note with Tom-Tom, when I went into labor. She would like to have a relationship with me and see the twins, of course."

"Really," Chung mused. "She never mentioned anything to me. Well, I'm pleased. You should have more of your _own _family around you."

Mai rolled her eyes. Why did her uncle always have to give Zuko a veiled insult? Chung had promised that he would accept Zuko but it was a constant battle for the man. Zuko saw Mai's look. He left _his _uncle and stood behind Mai, resting his hands on her shoulders and looking directly at Chung.

"Hello, Warden Chung," the Fire Lord greeted the man politely.

"Hello, Fire Lord Zuko. You must be very proud to have two such beautiful and healthy children."

"I am," Zuko replied. "We're pleased that you could make it for the ceremony."

"I'm pleased to be here."

"Is it almost time to go, Zuko?" Mai asked.

"We need to leave in about half an hour. The ceremony starts at noon exactly."

"Then I need to feed them and get them dressed."

Chung took the hint and stood up, gesturing to the other visitors to do the same.

"We'll meet you there," the warden stated.

"See you guys," Toph called.

The small earthbender continued her talk with Iroh and Lan as they left the room. Zuko brought Mai their daughter and the knife thrower fed the tiny girl. He sat beside her and stroked the baby's head. When she finished, Mai held her briefly before giving her to Zuko. He put Miyako back into her bassinet and brought Ryuhito over.

"We have the routine all figured out, don't we?" Zuko joked.

"Yes," Mai agreed.

With Ryuhito done, the couple changed diapers and began to dress the infants. The naming ceremony required a specific outfit for the babies. A deep scarlet tunic went over gold pants and was tied with a matching gold sash. The Fire Nation insignia, a red flame, was embroidered on the left side of each tunic. Zuko and Mai placed tiny red socks on tiny feet and then lifted a baby each.

Mai leaned toward Zuko and gave him a brief kiss before kissing Miyako's head.

"Ready?" the Fire Lord asked.

"Ready," Mai replied.

* * *

Shyu, the head Fire Sage, indicated the raised platform where the infants should be placed. Gently, Mai and Zuko laid the babies down and stood watch over them. The ceremony, an ancient one used by generations of Fire Nation royalty, would begin exactly at midday.

They were in a small chamber that led to the dais where Zuko was crowned over three and a half years earlier. Besides the stone platform covered with a soft red cloth, there was little in the room. A small table with two white scrolls, ink and brushes stood next to the platform and a cauldron filled with part of the One Flame stood on its other side. The solitary window was covered with thick red curtains and a red carpet covered the floor, muffling the sound of shuffling feet.

Another fire sage, dressed like Shyu in red and orange, an orange almost conical hat atop his head, stood just behind his superior. He carried a small gong which he hit with a mallet. The sound reverberated throughout the chamber and Mai caught Tom-Tom's eye and smiled. He stood beside Chung, who had accompanied the boy to the palace. Shyu began the ceremony with a prayer to Agni for the health of the newborns.

The prayer finished, he beckoned Mai and Zuko over to the table.

"You have chosen a name for each child?" Shyu asked, looking at both Mai and Zuko.

"We have," they responded together.

"Each of you, take a brush and write the name of each child on a scroll."

Mai and Zuko picked up brushes and dipped them in the waiting ink. Very carefully, they wrote the characters for each name on their paper.

"Those are the names you have chosen. Now, mark each child with his name."

Zuko went first. He took his thumb and smeared it through a character in Ryuhito's name. He then approached the baby, who seemed to wait in anticipation, and smeared a bit of ink on his forehead. Zuko repeated the procedure with Miyako and then Mai symbolically imprinted names on both babies.

"Ryuhito and Miyako, children of Zuko and Mai, are so named."

Shyu took the scrolls and dropped them into the flames. The white paper curled up and disappeared quickly.

"Agni has accepted and blessed your children."

Shyu and his aide bowed to Zuko and Mai and backed slowly out of the chamber, signaling the end of the ceremony. Outside, a crowd waited to see the newest members of the royal family. Mai picked up Ryuhito. She patted his back soothingly. Zuko picked up their daughter.

"Hello Miyako," he grinned.

They spoke briefly with family and friends before parting the curtains and walking out onto the dais. The people erupted into cheers.

* * *

**Author's Note: Whew, that was long and took a while to write. I hope you like the ceremony. It's completely fabricated by me. I like the idea of an official ceremony to name the babies. It's like a baptism except with ink and fire, not water.**

**Looks like Hoshi and Akira will be back in the picture. I hummed and hawed about that but was eventually inspired by a real life situation I know of that's similar. My good friend recently began talking to her mom again after almost two years. It took a death to do it, but her mom reached out and my friend decided to give her a chance. So far it's worked out (my friend is in control, though and her mother knows it).**

**I also hope that Mai's feelings of inadequacy and failure were believable. I can imagine that looking after twins is quite a job. And there's no sin in wanting a bit of a life outside babies.**

**Next time we'll see Akira and Hoshi and have some more visitors.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Two No More**

**Chapter Nine: Family**

"What a lovely ceremony," Iroh declared a they all at down for a group dinner.

"It was indeed," Lan agreed.

"Your people were pleased to see you, Zuko, and that's always a good thing," Toph added sagely.

"Yeah, the crowd cheered and cheered," Tom-Tom observed as he spooned in his soup.

Zuko leaned over and rubbed the boy's head. Tom-Tom gave him a bright smile and reached for a slice of bread.

"What did you think, Uncle?" Mai asked the warden in an obvious effort to include the man.

"It was traditional, therefore I approve."

Toph snorted and then began to cough.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I must have choked on a dumpling."

Chung gave her a glare but Toph was oblivious.

"It's too bad your parents couldn't have been there," Chung continued.

"Uncle," Mai warned.

"Mai chose to wait until after the ceremony to contact her parents. We should respect that decision," Zuko admonished, rising to his wife's defense.

Mai's uncle growled quietly and gave Zuko a look that would crumble granite. The Fire Lord didn't flinch.

"Let's try to get along, everyone," Iroh the peacemaker encouraged. "This particular group of people probably won't be together again for a long time."

Chung mumbled something under his breath and Mai kicked him under the table.

"So, Zuko, when do you go back to work?" Toph asked.

"In another week," he replied.

"I guess I'll be going then too."

"I'm afraid that Lan and I must leave soon, Zuko, probably the day after tomorrow."

Zuko looked briefly disappointed.

"We'll come see you in Ba Sing Se as soon as we can," he said hopefully. "Sometimes I wish you lived closer to us."

"We've discussed that, my nephew."

"I know, I know," the scarred man replied somewhat petulantly.

"We'll see lots of each other. I want to be a big part of your children's lives."

Mai placed her delicate hand on top of Zuko's and gave it a squeeze.

The group finished dinner and then enjoyed a cup of tea. The babies began to fidget. Iroh and Lan each picked one up and tried to distract them so that Mai could finish her tea in peace. The young mother indelicately gulped the last dregs in her cup and moved to the sofa.

"Who's first?" Lan asked teasingly.

"Whoever's closer," Mai replied dryly.

She fed the infants discreetly. Even so, her uncle looked away disapprovingly.

"Shouldn't you do that in privacy, Mai?" he asked.

"I normally would, Uncle, but they're hungry now and it would take too long to get back to my room. And no one can see anything."

"Nursing is a one of the most natural things in the world. She's not doing it during a council meeting. She is with family," Iroh reminded Chung.

"Well, your mother wouldn't approve either," the warden continued.

Mai stiffened at those words but chose to carefully control her emotions. She was well practiced in the art, after all. When she finished, Mai feigned fatigue and excused herself. Zuko followed, taking one baby with him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, everyone; thank you for coming today."

"Good night, nephew."

"Good night, Grumpy."

"Goodnight, Zuke."

The Fire Lord laughed to himself as he followed his briskly walking wife down the long hallway.

"You really should watch what you say to your niece, or she won't be speaking to _you_ for three years," Iroh whispered to Chung once Zuko had left the room.

The Warden said nothing in reply.

* * *

"Hey, wait up," Zuko called to his wife.

She stopped and turned to face him, anger clear on her features.

"Why does he say thing like that?" she asked.

"He's very traditional, Mai."

"I know that, Zuko, but why does he have to say things that upset me?"

"Let's get to our room and then we'll talk," the Fire Lord suggested.

"Fine," Mai snapped and she turned again, adjusting the baby in her arms before moving forward.

She glanced at the tapestries on the walls, all depicting the glories of the Fire Nation, and sneered. Once inside their quarters, she laid the baby in his bassinet and plunked herself down on the sofa. Zuko followed suit, putting an arm around Mai's shoulders and playing with her soft obsidian hair.

"Are you having second thoughts about your parents?" he questioned.

"No, but I'm imagining all my mother's disapproving looks and getting ticked off."

"I know what it's like to get disapproving looks," Zuko replied sympathetically. "But we're adults now. I'm the Fire Lord and you're the Fire Lady. Disapproving looks should be nothing to us."

"Yeah, well, mothers have a way of making you feel eight years old again, with a dirty robe or tangled hair."

"_That_ I wouldn't know," Zuko said wistfully.

"Oh, Zuko," Mai sighed.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and yawned.

"It's all right. I'm slowly coming to accept that my mom is gone."

"There's nothing else you can do."

"No, there really isn't. But I've got you and our children to concentrate on. I'm a lucky man."

"You are," Mai smirked.

Her eyes began to slide closed and she longed for bed. They changed the babies and got into their own nightclothes, sliding beneath the sheets with a sense of relief.

"It was a good day," Zuko commented as he kissed Mai on the cheek.

"Mmmhmmm, the twins are officially named now."

"We've got some decisions to make tomorrow, Mai."

"I know and I've got to see my uncle before he goes back to The Boiling Rock. He must think I'm angry with him."

"Well, you were."

"I know, but I'm not anymore."

"It's our last day with Iroh and Lan and Toph will be leaving soon too. I'm going to miss them a lot."

"But, we've got Ty and Sokka and Suki coming."

"Yeah," Zuko said while rolling his eyes. "That will be interesting."

"I've got to sleep, Zuko. Ryuhito and Miyako will wake up soon."

"Sorry," he whispered and assumed his usual position, chest against Mai's back and strong arms wrapped gently around her. Mai was asleep within minutes.

* * *

Mai's uncle held each baby for a few minutes before setting them back down and briefly embracing his niece.

"Goodbye, Mai," he said.

"Bye, Uncle. We'll see you soon."

The tall and muscular man opened the door to Mai's quarters and strode down the hallway as if he owned the palace. Zuko stopped him on his way out the main door and gave the older man a polite bow.

"Safe trip, Warden Chung and thank you for attending the naming ceremony."

Chung bowed in return and gave Zuko a penetrating look.

What is it?" the Fire Lord asked.

"See that my niece gets some help," he urged.

"Mai and I have already discussed it and we will hire someone. Now, is there anything else?"

"No, that's it."

"Fine, goodbye."

"Goodbye, Firelord; take good care of my niece and those children."

"I will."

With that the gruff man was out the door and off to the airship waiting in the nearby airfield. Zuko breathed a sigh of relief.

"I will never like that man," he said under his breath.

"Is he gone?" Zuko heard Iroh ask from down the hallway.

"Were you hiding, Uncle?" Zuko asked with a grin.

"I will never like that man," Iroh said with a chuckle.

"I only tolerate him for Mai. And now I've got her parents coming over."

"Oh?"

"Yes, they're coming after lunch. Mai's really nervous though she doesn't like to admit it."

"Will you stay with her or does she want to see them alone."

"I'll say hello and then let them talk."

"That's probably wise, nephew. Why don't you spend some time with Lan and I while Mai is with her parents?"

"I will," Zuko answered. "How about we meet in the gardens an hour after lunch? Hoshi and Akira will be here by then."

"Perfect," Iroh smiled. "Zuko…."

"Yes, Uncle?"

"I will miss you and Mai and your lovely twins. I hope you know that."

The Fire Lord flushed with pleasure at the reminder of the important place he had in Iroh's life. That unconditional love still surprised him sometimes.

"I know. We'll miss you too. I'm really glad that you've found someone. Lan's great. Mai and I both like her a lot. And the twins love her…well, you know what I mean."

"She's a wonderful woman. My life right now is very full. Now, go tend to your wife. She's probably going crazy. And I'm off to join Lan."

Iroh gave his nephew a warm hug and sauntered down the hallway toward the kitchens.

* * *

Mai paced around the nursery where the babies lay in their bassinets. Miyako sucked on her fingers while Ryuhito wriggled as best he could under his blanket. The weather had suddenly cooled and the day was overcast. Mai was certain it would rain any minute and she almost wished it would. Rain would suit her mod after all.

"No," Mai corrected herself, "a fierce thunderstorm would be better."

Her stomach was tied up tight in what felt like hundreds of tiny knots and her pulse thrummed quickly in her veins. Zuko walked in and sat in the rocking chair. He didn't want to get in the way of Mai's pacing.

"Nervous?" he asked innocently.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Mai answered sarcastically.

"Do you want some lunch?"

"No, I'd probably throw it up," she replied curtly.

"I can stay with you, if you want," Zuko offered.

He raised his one eyebrow questioningly.

"We've already discussed that. It's better if you leave."

"Fine, I won't say anything else. How are the babies?"

"They're right there. Can't you see for yourself?"

Anger flared in Zuko, quick and hot, but he breathed in deeply and let it go. Mai was only snapping at him out of fear and dread. He checked Miyako and Ryuhito, adjusting blankets and stroking cheeks affectionately.

"I'll go bring us some lunch, just in case you change your mind."

He slipped stealthily out of the room, avoiding Mai's reach and hurried to the kitchen. He brought back a tray with some fruit and cheese and set it down on the small table next to the rocking chair. Mai still paced the room but stopped to pick up a chunk of papaya and hastily stuff it into her mouth. She wiped the sweet juice from her lips and then stopped for a piece of cheese.

"See, you are hungry," Zuko observed smugly.

"Well, I'm hungry most of the time, so that conclusion wasn't a big leap," she retorted.

Zuko ignored Mai and ate his own piece of fruit while he rocked slowly back and forth. Finished, he picked up their daughter, and held her close, stroking her full head of dark hair and talking quietly to her.

"I think you favor her," Mai blurted out.

"What, no I don't," the Fire Lord responded indignantly. "Look," he continued as he put Miyako back in her bassinet and picked up Ryuhito, "I'm giving Ryuhito the same treatment."

Mai smirked. "You're so easy to manipulate."

"That's not a compliment, is it?" he asked. "But you're smiling now instead of scowling."

"Hand me the baby, Zuko. I'm going to feed them before my parents arrive."

He handed over Ryuhito dutifully and watched as Mai nursed. He found the whole process oddly fascinating.

The babies were clean and content when a soft almost timid knock on the door sounded. Zuko had cleared Mai's parents with the guards and they were now free to walk anywhere in the palace. That freedom could be revoked, however. Zuko put on his most stern Fire Lord face and pulled open the door.

Hoshi and Akira stood rigidly and bowed as soon as they saw Zuko.

"My Lord," they said in unison.

"Come in," he said. "Please just call me Zuko. I am your daughter's husband, your son-in-law in here, not your lord."

"As you wish," Hoshi replied in a stiff, formal voice.

Akira strained to look around Zuko, her pale gold eyes searching the room for Mai. The knife thrower stood beside the bassinets and stared down at her children, gathering courage and willing herself to keep her tongue in check.

"Mother, Father," she finally said and broke the awkward silence. "Come and meet your grandchildren."

Zuko watched with keen eyes as Mai's parents edged themselves around him and moved toward his wife. Akira's face lit up when she spotted the bassinets and her fingers itched to touch. Trained in the art of restraint, however, she resisted, waiting for permission.

Mai carefully lifted the boy and held him close to her chest.

"This is our son, Ryuhito," she announced.

Akira reached but Mai was reluctant to give her son up. Mai sought Zuko's eyes and he gave a quick nod. She handed the infant over and Akira cradled him, looking down at his alert little face and skimming her hand across his sparsely haired head.

"You're fortunate to have a son," Hoshi remarked as he observed the tiny boy.

A retort almost left Mai's tongue but she bit it back and rolled her eyes instead.

"We're fortunate to have a daughter as well," she said calmly as she picked up Miyako. "Why don't you hold her, father?"

She transferred the baby to his arms and looked over at Zuko again.

"I've made plans to spend some time with my uncle. He's expecting me now, so I'll say goodbye and leave you three to talk," the Fire Lord stated.

Mai's parents barely acknowledged the statement. They were too busy discussing their grandchildren; comparing size and eyes and the amount of hair each had. The knife thrower joined her husband near the door, circled her arms about his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"Will you be okay?" Zuko asked.

Mai nodded and whispered yes.

"I'll be back in a few hours. I'll be in the gardens if you need me."

* * *

"Your children are lovely, Mai," Akira declared.

She looked uncomfortable and unsure of what to say next. If fidgeting were not considered unladylike, Akira's hands would have been busy, twisting and rubbing and tugging. As it was, she wore a strained expression on her face and kept looking at her husband who was standing stoically beside her.

"Well, this is awkward, isn't it?" Mai drawled dryly.

Akira's lips formed a tight thin line and she looked disapprovingly at her daughter.

Mai sighed. "Would you like some tea?"

"That would be lovely," Akira replied.

"We'll have to move to my room. We don't have enough seats in here."

She moved toward the door and gestured for her parents to follow. A servant was dispatched and then Mai joined her mother on the sofa. Hoshi sat in a high backed chair across from them, still holding tightly onto Miyako. Not much was said. Mai brought up Tom-Tom, a comfortable topic for everyone.

"He really enjoys being with the twins and he's a great help."

"Yes, he talks about them a lot," Hoshi replied.

"You weren't too thrilled when your brother was born," Akira recalled.

"Maybe it was because you seemed much happier with him than you ever were with me," Mai said bitingly.

"Mai," Akira said gently. "Despite what you may think, your father and I do love you. Perhaps we squashed your feelings a bit but it was for the good of our family."

That was probably as close to an apology as Mai would ever get.

"It was your behavior after Zuko's coronation that bothered me more. Don't you recall what you said to me, how you treated me?"

"Again, dear, we were only thinking of your reputation."

"And _yours _never crossed your minds?" the Fire Lady asked sarcastically.

"Well, what you do reflects on us, after all. We have to live here. Anyway, it all worked out in the end. You married the Fire Lord and have provided two heirs, your father is a member of the Fire Lord's council and I still have my circle of friends."

Mai shook her head disbelievingly and reached for her soothing chamomile tea.

"I don't want to talk about reputations or status. Can't we just talk?"

"Of course, dear, talk away," Akira replied.

"How do you like serving on the council, dad?" Mai asked, turning to face the man.

"I enjoy it. I don't agree with everything your husband does, but I think his heart is in the right place. He loves his people."

"Yes, he does," Mai affirmed vigorously. "That's what put him on that crazy road he took all those years ago."

"What do you think of Tom-Tom's school?"

"Oh, we're happy with it. And he loves it."

"Yeah, he seems happy," Mai observed.

"You picked lovely names for the babies, Mai," Akira offered. "I'm surprised that you didn't name them after someone in the royal family. I wish that I could have attended their naming ceremony."

"Maybe if Zuko and I have another child, you can attend that one," Mai replied dryly. "And we want our children to have their own identities."

As if in response, little Ryuhito began to wriggle furiously in Hoshi's arms. The older man did his best to calm the child, but the boy would have none of it. Showing solidarity, Miyako squirmed in turn and began to cry.

"They must be hungry, dear," Akira stated. "We should leave so you can see to them."

Mai began to protest but thought better of it. If she was truthful with herself, she would be relieved to see her parents go.

"That might be best," Mai agreed. "Perhaps you can come over again in a few days."

"That will be fine. Your father and I are so glad that we could meet your children and speak with you again."

"Yes, can you find your way out?"

"We'll be fine. You just take care of those babies."

"I will.'

With that her parents left. Mai heaved a huge sigh.

"Well, that went better than I expected it to," she said quietly to herself.

* * *

Over a farewell dinner with Iroh, Lan and Toph, Mai recalled her encounter with her parents.

"Hey, it could have been much worse," Toph declared as she dipped a thick slice of bread into her stew.

"You're right, Toph, it went better than I expected it to."

"I'm glad I wasn't there," Zuko stated. "I would have lost my temper."

"Next time you should stay," Mai replied.

"Yeah, I suppose," the Fire Lord said, though he sounded reluctant.

"Did you guys have a good afternoon?" Mai asked.

"It was wonderful," Iroh said. "Lan and I had a nice talk with Zuko and Toph. And we met the new bodyguards as well. Jee introduced us."

"Oh," Mai said, looking over at her husband. "And what are they like?"

"I like them. Um, and I'm sure you'll like them too but if you don't we'll find someone else," he stammered.

"Don't worry, Zuko," Mai replied with a roll of her eyes. "If _all_ of you think they're good, I'm sure that they are. I still want to meet them today though, if that's possible."

"Well, one will be outside our door all night," Zuko countered. "His name is Shinji. He's a skilled firebender and has a very calm, detached way about him."

"What about the other one?" Mai asked.

"Well, I can tell you about her," Iroh interjected. "Her name is Ming and she was a guard at the Capitol Prison while I was there."

Zuko grimaced at the mention of Iroh's incarceration.

"She's a lovely young lady and treated me very kindly. She's also very conscientious and will make sure that those two babies are safe."

"Okay, so she'll be here tomorrow morning?" Mai asked.

"Yes, everything's all set," Zuko reiterated.

"So, Mai, you're losing your help tomorrow, well except me. You better hire someone quick or you'll never leave your room," Toph joked. "Or, you could ask your mother."

The earthbender grinned widely.

"No," Mai answered firmly. "We'll find someone soon."

"You _will _find someone, Mai," Lan agreed as she pushed herself away from the table.

Iroh looked to her and did the same.

"Don't be offended folks, but Lan and I must get up early tomorrow. We'd like to get some rest now."

"Hey, whatever works," Toph said.

"Go ahead, uncle," Zuko stated. "Mai and I will probably follow shortly.'

"You guys are sooo dull," Toph smiled.

"You just wait, Toph," Iroh retorted with a wink, as he put his hand on the earthbender's shoulder and squeezed.

Zuko and Mai both snickered.

* * *

The couple arose early to say goodbye to Iroh and Lan. Not wanting to drag the infants to the docks, they all said their goodbyes near the front gate of the palace. Toph gave Iroh a solid punch and Lan a gentle tap.

"Oww, Toph," the tea maker grinned. "I need that arm."

Toph smirked and move aside as Mai and Zuko said their goodbyes. Iroh held Ryuhito and then Miyako, planting kisses on each of their foreheads. Drowsily, the babies looked at their great uncle, and then proceeded to wail. Lan laughed and stroked their heads affectionately.

"They're speeding us along," she joked. "Zuko, Mai, it's been wonderful spending time with you and getting to know you both. Your children are so beautiful and I'm happy for you both."

She embraced the Fire Lord and Fire Lady. Iroh began to tear up as he pulled Zuko into a firm hug.

"Soon, alright," he whispered.

"Soon," Zuko agreed.

He hugged Mai more gently and then quietly spoke words of goodbye to the babies. Lan handed Miyako to Zuko and then took Iroh's hand.

"We'll see you soon," she said. "In the meantime, please write."

"We will," Mai replied. "Have a good trip."

"Goodbye," Zuko called a bit mournfully.

"C'mon, let's go Zuko.

"Hey, where are you two going?" a voice called from outside the gate. "We came all this way, and you're not going to say hi."

"Sokka," Zuko grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Two No More**

Chapter 10: Friends Bearing Gifts

"Sokka," Zuko grinned.

The Watertribe man, dressed in simple blue leggings topped with a blue and white tunic, pushed his way through the gate, dragging a green clad Suki behind him. Ty Lee cart wheeled and flipped her way by the couple. She landed beside Zuko and Mai, brown braid swinging, and proceeded to shriek.

The former circus performer and now Kyoshi warrior crossed her hands over her chest and sighed. "Oh, oh, Mai, Zuko, they are so adorable. Please let me hold them."

Suki pulled her hand out of Sokka's grasp and joined Ty Lee. She looked dreamily at the babies and began to make soft clucking noises with her tongue.

"They're so beautiful," the redhead declared.

"C'mon, they're just babies, Suki," Sokka said.

He shook his head and muttered under his breath about women going crazy for anyone under the age of five.

"What's the matter, Sokka?" Mai asked calmly, eyebrows arched. "Are you afraid that Suki will want to have one soon?"

"Good one, Mai," Toph called from a distance.

"What? Hey, we're not married yet," he sputtered. His cheeks blazed with colour. "And where did you come from, Toph?"

The women laughed and Zuko just shrugged.

"So much for male solidarity," Sokka whined petulantly.

"This is our son, Ryuhito," Mai explained proudly as she handed him over to Suki. "And this is our daughter, Miyako."

The knife thrower passed the tiny bundle over to Ty Lee, whose expressive grey eyes shone with delight.

"Wow, she has so much hair and she looks like Zuko, I think," the acrobat observed.

Her face was scrunched up in concentration. Suki, meanwhile, showed Ryuhito to Sokka who admitted that the baby was indeed cute.

"Here, you hold him, Sokka," Suki said with a smirk and a quick glance over at Mai.

Sokka looked flustered but took the boy and held him a few inches from his chest.

"You have to cradle him, Sokka, not hold him away from you like a pair of your smelly socks," Suki chastised with a roll of her blue eyes.

Obligingly, the warrior brought the baby close and looked down into the golden eyes.

"So, hello there, baby. You are kind of cute."

He tickled the baby's cheek with his tan index finger. Ryuhito cooed happily in response and Sokka beamed.

"Hey, he likes me," the young man bragged. "I'm your Uncle Sokka," he crooned sweetly. "You're going to love me, aren't you?"

"There's nothing more adorable than a man holding a baby," Suki whispered to Mai.

"True," Mai agreed.

"Umm, he's acting all strange now like he wants to attack my chest," Sokka interrupted.

"He's hungry," Mai replied. "We'd better get them inside so I can feed them."

"Sokka, why don't you come with me," Zuko suggested. "We can get some breakfast."

"Did you mention food?" Sokka asked brightly as he handed Ryuhito to Mai and began to lick his lips.

"Yes, Sokka, food; the girls can take care of the twins."

"Of course, that's their job, after all."

Suki's hand made contact with Sokka's skull and he yelped in surprise and mock pain.

"Of course, there's nothing wrong with us manly men helping out sometimes," he amended the remark.

"Let's leave before we get into trouble," Zuko suggested. "Mai, we'll send some breakfast to the room for all of you."

"Thanks, Zuko," Mai replied.

"Come on, Ty Lee," Suki said as she gave the girl's braid an affectionate tug.

"I'm coming," she positively sang.

They all walked to the palace together and parted ways at the first main hallway.

"Hey, Zuko," Sokka whispered, "who's that woman? She was outside and now she's following Mai and the babies. Do you think she's an assassin or something?"

"That's one of our new bodyguards, Sokka."

The Water Tribesman slapped his palm hard against his forehead. "Of course," he stated.

* * *

"What was it like…giving birth, I mean?" Ty Lee asked with wide eyes.

"Painful," Mai replied succinctly.

"Was it really terrible?" Suki continued.

"It was bad, but Zuko and Toph," Mai glanced at the blind earthbender, "helped a lot. And you really do forget the pain once the baby is born…babies in my case."

"She was a real trouper," Toph declared. "She only swore a couple of times."

The group of young women laughed heartily. They sat together on the sofa and ate fruit and sweet rolls while sipping green tea. Both babies slept contentedly in their bassinets, bellies full and bottoms dry.

"Hey, Suki, why don't you tell Mai and Toph your news?" Ty Lee pushed.

Her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Tell me what's going on with you," Mai prodded.

"Ooooooh, tell her Suki," Ty Lee said a she edged forward and peeked around Mai to catch the redhead's eye.

"Must be something good," Toph observed. "Twitchy is all excited."

"Twitchy?" Ty Lee asked, looking hurt. "That's your nickname for me?"

"Well, it just came out," Toph explained with a shrug of her strong shoulders.

Mai looked at Suki, both perfect eyebrows raised in expectation.

"Fine," she sighed. "It looks like I'm outnumbered anyway. But Sokka won't be too happy. Ty Lee only knows because she overheard. I got tired of waiting for Sokka to propose, so _I _did."

Mai and Toph both began to laugh, the Fire Lady covering her mouth with one well manicured hand in an attempt to silence her own. Toph showed no such consideration. She let out a series of loud guffaws that filled the room.

"I'll bet Snoozles loved that," she shouted, slapping her knees vigorously with her hands.

"He was shocked and then he was angry. You know him." Suki assumed a different posture and deepened her voice. "'Proposing is the guy's job, sweetheart'; 'It's not manly for me to accept a proposal from my girlfriend'. So I told him that it was either say yes, or say goodbye. I mean, if I had to wait for Sokka, I would be an old lady on my wedding day."

Suki smiled and shook her head at the memory. Her large eyes shone with love for the Water Tribesman.

"Congratulations, Suki," Mai said warmly. "When is the wedding? We'll all finally have another reason to get together again."

"We're aiming for the end of summer on Kyoshi Island. We're going to combine Water Tribe and Kyoshi traditions."

Suki reached for her tea and took a long sip. "There might be another wedding soon," she said quietly

"You don't mean?" Toph asked.

* * *

"I wonder what the women are talking about," Sokka mused as he stuffed the third helping of breakfast into his mouth.

Zuko looked on in amazement. He had finished a while ago and now nursed a cup of tea.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Sokka asked. His mouth was full and tiny particles of food flew towards the Fire Lord in a fine mist.

"Ugh," Zuko cried out with disgust. He swatted the air in front of his face in a vain attempt to stop the influx of crumbs. "How do you eat so much?"

"I'm still growing," Sokka explained casually. "Look at me."

Zuko's eyes travelled skeptically over the younger man. Sure enough, Sokka had filled out quite a bit over the last few years. He was taller and his shoulders had broadened. Though he would always be lean, a solid layer of well developed muscle now covered his body.

"Okay, so you're not that scrawny, gangly kid anymore. But still…"

"Food is good. I eat food. End of story. Now, back to the women...what do you think they're talking about?"

"I don't know....babies and stuff."

"I hope Suki knows how to keep a secret," Sokka muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," Sokka replied, his face slightly reddened. "Oh, hey, my dad met a lady friend." Sokka's voice was smooth as a firelily's petal.

"That's great," Zuko replied with genuine enthusiasm. " Iroh' got one too. So who is she?"

"She's from the Northern Water Tribe. Dad's been there quite a bit over the last few years."

"I know. He's been a great help to me on more than one occasion." Zuko paused briefly and then added with a smile, "I like your dad."

"Me too; anyway, her name is Nauja* and she lost her husband during the Fire Nation's invasion. I've only met her a few times but I really like her and my dad is really happy when he's around her."

"Okay, that's all good. How does Katara feel?"

"Well, she's really upset with our dad. Katara thinks he's forgetting our mom or trying to replace her or something like that."

"But your dad's been alone for a lot of years. He's got every right to find happiness where he can."

"_You_ should know that Katara's not rational when it comes to our mother."

Flashes of a dark and deadly Katara bent on avenging her mother's death, rain stopped with powerful bending and daggers made of ice hovering in the air over Kya's killer sped through Zuko's mind. He shivered and goose bumps appeared on his forearms.

"I remember," he said in a tone that belied the tumultuous emotions he felt. "So what does your dad think?"

"He understands Katara's feelings but needs her to get over them and accept Nauja. He's going to marry her with or without Katara's approval, though. Aang's working on her too but it looks as though it will take a long time."

* * *

"So Katara's upset that her dad has finally found someone else," Mai stated flatly. "She really loved her mother, didn't she?"

"She did and still does," Suki agreed vehemently.

"I hope everything works out," Ty Lee remarked. Her lower lip was pushed outward in a thoughtful pout.

"I think it will eventually," Suki answered softly. "I hate seeing Katara upset, though. And Sokka's caught in the middle. I feel bad for their father too. He really adores this woman and just wants some peace and happiness. He deserves it."

The head Kyoshi warrior clenched her fists in frustration.

"Sugar Queen needs to stop thinking about herself," Toph added thoughtfully after a few seconds of silence. "I mean, we all have to grab happiness while we can, right?"

"Yes, that's what I'm trying to do with Sokka," Suki agreed. "Katara will come around eventually."

The young women all leaned comfortably back into the large sofa. Mai looked at her three friends and smiled. A few years ago, a situation like this would be completely foreign to her. She was very glad to have such good people in her life.

"Oh," she exclaimed as she suddenly sat up straight. "I saw my parents yesterday."

"That's amazing, Mai," Ty Lee exclaimed. She jumped off the couch and back flipped over to the bassinets. "Did they see the twins too?"

Yes," Mai laughed. "It was awkward, though and I wasn't too friendly. I'm still angry at them, I suppose. But maybe it's time to let it go."

"So how did it happen?" Suki asked.

"My mom sent a note over with Tom-Tom when she heard I was in labor. Lan, that's Iroh's friend, talked with me about it after I had the babies. She figured that my mother might be sincere. So, I decided to give her a chance. I would be a hypocrite if I didn't. You," she pointed to Toph and Suki, "all gave me a chance after having been your enemy. "

"Hey, Mai, I think they're waking up," Ty Lee called.

Mai rose from her seat and sauntered over to the bassinets. She looked inside each one, taking note of kicking legs and opening eyes.

"Yes, they're waking up," she noted dryly.

She gently rubbed each belly.

"I won't feed them until they start crying," she added. "They seem happy enough now."

"Hey, Toph, how about we go find Sokka and Zuko," Suki suggested. "I think Ty Lee and Mai should have some time alone together."

"Okaay, you don't have to tell me twice," the earthbender agreed. "Do you mind if Suki and I leave?" she asked, turning her head toward where she sensed Mai was.

"Go ahead. Ty Lee and I have lots to talk about."

"Yeah, we can reminisce," the acrobat stated excitedly.

Suki and Toph left with promises to return later.

* * *

"You don't really want to talk about the old days, do you Ty?" Mai asked.

It was obvious from the Fire Lady's tone that _she _did not.

"Not, if you don't want to," Ty Lee replied, eager to make Mai happy.

"Good. I would rather talk about the present than the past. How are things on Kyoshi?"

Ty Lee hesitated for just a second before replying, "Everything is fine."

"Really? "

"Really, Mai; it's just that I miss home sometimes. I miss the Fire Nation. Everybody on Kyoshi Island is sweet and I have friends, but it's still not home."

"Hmm, so what are you going to do?"

Miyako began to fuss and cry. Mai picked her up and went back to the red and gold sofa to feed her.

"Can I hold Ryuhito?" Ty Lee asked hopefully.

"Sure, now tell me what you're going to do."

Mai undid the sash of her robe, opened her bindings and proceeded to feed the infant girl. Ty Lee looked on in wonderment as she sat down beside her long time friend, baby boy in her grasp.

"I'm not sure," she answered. "I guess I'll stay there for awhile longer."

"If you come back, you can stay here until you figure things out."

"Thanks, Mai. That's good to know."

Ty Lee stopped talking and seemed to drift off into deep thought. Mai watched her friend closely out of the corner of her eye. Seriousness was not unheard of, but unusual for Ty Lee.

"I wonder if I'll ever have a baby?" the acrobat mused. "Seeing you with two is strange but really wonderful."

"Strange?" Mai asked.

"Well, I don't mean that it's strange that you and Zuko have children. I mean that sometimes I still think of us like we were years ago, playing in the palace with Azula and here we are, all grown up. You're married to Zuko, the Fire Lord and I'm a Kyoshi Warrior living away from home and Azula, Azula is…"

Ty Lee took a deep breath and blinked back bitter tears. Mai was at a loss. She looked down at Miyako, and bit into her lower lip.

"Ty, I'm not good at this sort of thing…I don't know what to say."

The acrobat snuffled and rubbed Ryohito's head.

"You're better than you used to be, Mai. I know you hate Azula, but I don't. Even after all she did, I don't hate her."

"You're wrong, Ty Lee. I don't hate her. Zuko doesn't hate her. We just…" Mai struggled to find the right words. "We're hurt and it's hard to forgive what she did. And if we did, she wouldn't understand anyway. Nothing has changed with her."

"You don't know what she understands. Nobody does. Maybe forgiveness would help her. Maybe she would enjoy seeing your children."

"NO!" Mai snarled. "I will not expose my children to her. How can you suggest that, Ty?"

Tears fell openly now, spilling out of wide grey eyes and down full cheeks, onto pink silk.

"I'm sorry, Mai," she hiccoughed. "I just wish that she would get better."

"That's fine but what would happen to her after? Would we let her roam around as if nothing had ever happened?"

"I don't know," Ty Lee whispered.

Mai stood up and placed Miyako in her bassinet. She put a hand on her friend's shoulder briefly and then reached for Ryuhito.

"Go see her again, Ty. Maybe that will help you."

"Maybe. I shouldn't have mentioned her at all. Do you forgive me?"

"There's nothing for me to forgive. Can we change the subject now? How about I teach you how to change a diaper? It doesn't get more exciting than that."

Mai offered Ty Lee a small smile and the young woman returned it.

* * *

"Now that we're all unpacked, we've got presents for you," Suki explained as she handed over a few wrapped boxes.

"I have one too," Ty Lee added excitedly. "I hope you guys will love it."

The group all sat around the huge dining table at the heart of the palace's second largest dining room. Even the cradles were on the table. Ty Lee wanted to see as much of the twins as she could before it was time to leave again. Bowls and chopsticks were scattered across the red linen tablecloth and a tea set sat in the middle of the chaos. Mai poured everyone a cup and then settled back in the well cushioned, high backed chair.

"Hmm, this should prove interesting," she noted with her usual dry humor as Suki handed Zuko one of the gifts.

"Look, Mai," he said, trying hard to hide a smirk, "it's a tiny boomerang for Ryuhito."

"Hey, it's not just any boomerang," Sokka corrected.

The Water Tribe warrior pushed back his chair and moved to stand beside Zuko. Taking the tiny weapon from the Fire Lord, he assumed a lecture-like tone and began to speak.

"This wooden boomerang is the perfect size for a little boy. And it was made specifically for your son by me. I had to redo it several times, but take my word for it, this beauty works. The designs were painted by an artist on Kyoshi Island. Note the red and gold in the pattern. When that little cutie is old enough, Uncle Sokka will teach him how to throw a boomerang like the best Water Tribe Warriors."

Everyone was staring intently at Sokka. The babies were silent as if entranced with Sokka's voice. With a bow and a flourish he sat down again and everyone burst out laughing.

"It's great Sokka, really," Zuko emphasized. "We appreciate the time and effort it took you."

"Yes," Mai agreed. "Thanks, Sokka."

"Hmmmph," he snorted.

"Here, Mai, you open this one."

Suki handed the knife thrower a package across the table. Mai pulled back the paper carefully and then opened a solid wooden box. Inside was a miniature version of the Kyoshi Warrior's yellow fan. It opened and closed just like the real ones did.

"Are you going to teach Miyako had to use one?" Mai asked with a smile.

"It would be my honor," Suki replied.

"Thank you. We're going to have a pair of little fighters, it seems."

"Yeah," Sokka piped up. "You can teach them how to throw all those scary pointy things you carry around."

"You mean like this?" Mai asked with a sly grin as she effortlessly pulled one from her sleeve.

"Yeah, like that one," Sokka agreed.

"And Zuko and I can teach them how to use a sword and if they're firebenders…well that's Zuko's department."

"We've got some toys for them too," Suki pointed out. "Here, Mai."

Mai opened another package, this one filled with toys for babies and toddlers.

"They're great, Suki and Sokka. Thank you."

"Will you open mine now?" Ty Lee interjected.

Inside the wrapping were two beautifully illustrated children's story books. One of those stories had been Mai's favorite as a very young girl.

"You remembered," Mai asked in a surprised tone.

The sweetness of the gift moved Mai. She put her hand on Ty Lee's and squeezed.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Zuko picked up the books and thumbed through them.

"These are great, Ty Lee. The kids will love them."

The acrobat clasped her hands together and exclaimed, "I'm so happy that you like my gift."

The group of friends spent another hour or so talking before retiring for the evening. Ty Lee walked with Zuko and Mai, carrying Miyako while Zuko held Ryuhito. She handed the tiny girl over reluctantly once they reached Mai's and Zuko's enormous room.

"Here she is," the pink clad girl said in a sing song voice.

"Goodnight, Ty. We'll see you tomorrow," Mai said warmly.

The couple disappeared behind the heavy double doors. Ty Lee sighed and continued on down the long hallway.

* * *

"I don't like her," Mai stated firmly. Her fingers twitched as she very seriously thought about pulling out one of her many blades and pinning the smug, know it all potential part-time nanny to the wall.

"I agree," Zuko whispered back.

The couple stood beside the pair of bassinets in the nursery, while the nanny candidate sat on a chair that had been brought in for the occasion. The young woman, she was maybe three years older than Mai, sensed their mood and sneered.

"I see that you've already made up your minds about me. You'll no doubt regret your decision. Everyone I've worked for has been very satisfied."

"You do realize who you're speaking to, don't you?" Mai asked in a tone that was quiet but deadly.

The woman's face turned slowly pink, whether from anger or embarrassment, Mai wasn't certain.

"I suggest you find one of your previous employers and ask _him _for a job. You may leave now," Mai finished coolly.

The woman got up from the chair haltingly and almost stumbled on her way out. Her confidence had fled under Mai's icy gaze.

"We're not going to like anyone, are we?" Zuko asked tiredly.

"There has to be someone good out there. We've got two more people to talk to."

Mai opened the nursery door and beckoned to the next prospective nanny. She was a pretty woman in her mid thirties, with light brown hair and smiling brown eyes. Just inside the nursery's entrance she bowed respectfully to the Fire Lord and his wife.

"Have a seat," Zuko said as he gestured at the hard wooden chair.

"Thank you, my Lord," she replied deferentially.

She sat down, posture impeccable, and looked at the couple expectantly.

"What's your name?" Mai inquired.

"My name is Midori."

Her voice was clear and strong but there was no hint of arrogance.

"Tell us about your experience with children, especially babies," Zuko continued.

"I have two of my own children. They're almost grown up now and don't need me at home so much. So I've changed lots of diapers and spent many hours rocking and soothing crying infants. I miss having young children around the house. That's why I decided to get a job as a nanny."

"Why don't you come over here and meet our children," Mai invited.

The knife thrower tried to keep the excitement out of her voice but she did reach for Zuko's hand and gave his fingers a quick squeeze. He pressed her fingers back as if to say, 'I like this woman too.'

Midori stood in front of the bassinets, beside the royal couple, and looked down at the two bright little faces. Her own face instantly lit up and she reached down to Miyako first.

"That's our daughter, Miyako," Zuko explained. "And this is our son, Ryuhito."

"They are just gorgeous," Midori exclaimed.

Miyako's tiny hand grasped the woman's finger tightly. Midori talked sweetly to her in response.

"May I hold her," she asked eagerly.

"Yes," Mai permitted.

Carefully, the woman picked up the dark haired baby and held her close, whispering softly into her ear. The baby was happy, evidently picking up on the positive vibes Midori exuded.

"Well," Mai noted with understatement, "she certainly likes you. Why don't you try Ryuhito?"

The rest of the interview with Midori went extremely well. As the woman got up to leave, Mai reiterated the terms of her employment.

"You realize that I'll probably only need you for an hour or so in the morning and an hour or so in the afternoon. If we have an evening engagement, we would appreciate your services then as well. If you live close by, you're free to go back home in between. Or you can stay here, if that suits you better. As they get older, we may need you for longer periods."

"I understand. That works out well with my family."

"Good," Zuko stated. "You left an address where we can contact you?"

"I did, my Lord."

"We'll let you know by tomorrow," Mai informed the woman.

"Thank you, my Lady," Midori said graciously.

She bowed once again and walked out the door. One lonely old woman sat on a bench out in the hall. Mai and Zuko gave her a quick interview but their minds were already made up.

"I'll write a note to Midori," Mai stated with a smile. "You stay with the babies."

Zuko gave Mai a quick kiss and then took his place in the rocking chair.

*an Inuit name that means seagull

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you_ so_ much for the great reviews I got for Chapter Nine. Don't be afraid to review again.

Next chapter will continue with the new nanny and have more of the gaang (minus Aang and Katara).


	11. Chapter 11

Two No More

Chapter 11: Letting Go

Mai opened the door of her training room and ushered Suki, Ty Lee and Toph inside.

"I'm gonna go play in the garden," Toph announced. "There's not much I can do in here except get pinned to the wall."

"Fine," Mai replied grouchily. "But don't uproot any plants and leave things the way you find them, please."

"What's your problem, Blade? Did you and Grumpy have a fight or something?"

"Toph, just go play," Suki sighed as she gave the earthbender a gentle shove in the direction of the garden doors.

"I'm going, I'm going."

Toph sounded annoyed and she pulled the door shut just a little harder than was necessary.

"What is your problem, Mai?" Ty Lee asked sympathetically as she arranged targets all over the spacious room.

The black haired knife thrower sat down on a colorful cushion and rested her pointy chin in her hand. Her index finger tapped a staccato beat on her well defined cheekbone. The thick fringe of hair along her forehead almost covered the anxiety that showed in her golden eyes.

"I don't _have_ a problem_. _I'm just a bit worried about the twins. I shouldn't be, but I can't seem to help myself."

"Isn't this Midori woman great?" Suki asked. "That's what you said yesterday."

"She seems great but what if she's not? What do we really know about her?"

"You had her checked out, didn't you?" Ty Lee ventured hesitantly.

"Of course we did," Mai snapped.

The Fire Lady pinched the bridge of her nose, a habit she had picked up from Zuko and looked at Ty Lee contritely.

"I'm sorry, Ty," she drawled. "I'm taking my stress out on everybody and I shouldn't be. Let's just get some training in. I don't have that long anyway. It's just that it's Midori's first time and….."

"We understand, Mai," Suki replied soothingly. She sat down beside her friend and put a comforting hand on her arm. "Come on. Let's have a bit of fun. You'll be back in the nursery before you know it."

"Mmmmm, okay, you're right."

She stood up and stretched, surveying the targets as she did so. Mai had strapped her entire arsenal on for the occasion. Since her pregnancy, she usually wore only a fraction of the knives and arrows that she used to carry. The various straps and holsters filled with death felt strange but somehow like coming home.

Making sure that Suki and Ty Lee were out of the way, she honed in on a particular target and began to throw. As always, her mind cleared and the world became only her blade and the target. Her body was all grace and fluid motion. She never hesitated and did not pause until she was out of pointy weapons. Mai's face was flushed and a thin sheen of sweat covered her forehead. It took her a moment to recall that her friends were in the training room with her.

"Wow, great job, Mai," Ty Le exclaimed as she and Suki continued to spar.

"I'm out of shape. I should **not** be this tired," Mai noted with disgust.

She picked up a towel and dabbed at her head, then threw herself down on a cushion to watch the two Kyoshi Warriors. The two young women performed a dance of sorts, dodging and evading, occasionally landing a jab. After a few more minutes, they too sat down and grinned at each other.

"There's certainly nothing wrong with_ your_ level of fitness," Mai remarked shrewdly. "You two could run me into the ground."

"Give yourself a break. You had twins, what, ten days ago?"

"I know, I know, I just feel tired and smelly. I'm going to take a quick bath and then get back to Miyako and Ryuhito. You guys are welcome to stay and train some more or whatever."

"Are you guys done," Toph bellowed from outside. "I could use a glass of water."

"We're done," Suki answered.

The redhead poured Toph a glass of ice water from a pitcher that sat on a tray in the little meditation and relaxation corner. Toph reached for it and gave a brusque thanks before plopping herself down beside Mai. She gave the knife thrower a solid punch to the nearest arm.

"So you're still queen of the knives, huh, Mai?"

"Yeah, I guess, Toph. How's the garden?"

"Don't worry. I didn't ruin anything. I just had a bit of fun."

"That's good, Toph," Mai replied distractedly.

The Fire Lady kept looking at the door as if it beckoned to her.

"I'm going to have a quick bath now," she said as she got up from the cushion.

Off the training room was a luxurious bathing area replete with sauna, and dressing tables. Mai grabbed a towel and filled a tub just enough to give herself and her hair a quick washing. Once done, she dried off quickly and changed into the clean black pants and burgundy tunic that were always kept there for her. Formal robes were for public appearances, council meetings or important dinners. They were too cumbersome and had too many layers to be convenient for nursing. Sitting before the mirror she gave her thick, straight hair a thorough combing and put it back in a simple pony tail.

"I'm ready to go back," she declared as she reentered the training room.

Her friends nodded their assent and continued their conversation. Mai left without another word, eager to see her children.

Zuko kept finding excuses to go back to his bedroom. The nursery was next door and he managed to drop something or pause in feigned thought every time he walked by. Ming, the daytime bodyguard for his and Mai's newborn twins, watched the Fire Lord with barely restrained amusement.

"Is everything alright, Fire Lord Zuko?" she asked as her lips twitched.

"Fine, fine, I just need to get some papers. I think I left them in the nursery. Excuse me, please."

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Sokka called from down the long corridor. "You were** supposed** to meet me outside for a little sparring. Why are you here? Oh, I get it." His tone was now exaggerated. "You want to check on the nanny."

"Shut up, Sokka. She might hear. And I'm not spying on her. I forgot something and had to come back here to get it."

"Really? What did you forget?"

"My swords," Zuko replied honestly. "I'll just get those papers I left in the nursery first."

Ming moved aside and Zuko opened the door very quietly. Sokka was right behind him, peering around the slightly taller man's shoulders.

"What do you see?" the Water Tribesman whispered.

"She's on the floor playing with them. They look okay. Back up. We can leave now."

Sokka inched backwards and Zuko followed, pulling the door shut.

"Hey what about those papers?"

"Oh, forget about them. I'll go get my swords."

"Don't mind him," Sokka explained to Ming. "He's only a little crazy."

Zuko returned quickly with his Dao and the two men went outside to a quiet courtyard and proceeded to spar.

Mai strode quickly down the hallway. A strong late spring breeze moved the heavy scarlet curtains along the row of windows that brightened the seemingly endless corridor. Wisps of her still damp dark hair blew about her face. She spotted Zuko approaching the nursery from the opposite direction and smirked. His head was down and he plodded forward as if on a mission.

"He couldn't wait either," she said to herself.

They reached Ming at the same time and she moved aside for them without a word. Mai eased the door open and saw Midori in the rocking chair, holding both babies and singing softly to them. Relieved ('what were you expecting, Mai?' she asked herself) she opened the door fully and walked through. Zuko followed. Midori looked up after her song was finished and looked pointedly at the Fire Lord.

"Back again?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Zuko flushed immediately and Mai looked at him questioningly.

"You, you heard us?" the Fire Lord stammered, looking every inch a little boy instead of the leader of a nation.

"Let me guess," Mai deadpanned, "you and Sokka, right?"

"Well, I, yeah, Sokka and I; I thought I left some papers in here, but I didn't and then I had to get my swords next door, and…"

"You're lying," Mai laughed. "And you're doing an awful job, as usual."

"Fine, I wanted to check on the twins. Don't tell me you weren't thinking about it too."

"Maybe," she replied neutrally.

"Excuse me, would you like me to stay or shall I leave now?" Midori asked politely.

"Oh, sorry, Midori, here, let us take the babies."

Mai took Miyako from the nanny while Zuko took Ryuhito.

"You can go home. I'd like you to come back tomorrow at the same time, though."

"I'll be here. Oh, your children are a joy to look after."

Zuko beamed proudly and escorted Midori to the door.

Akira walked through the main entrance to the palace, posture perfect and a smile on her face. She took the quickest route to Mai's living quarters and gestured for Ming to move aside. She gave the door one quick, sharp rap.

Zuko and Mai were cuddled together on the sofa while the babies dozed. The remains of their lunch sat on the table along with two steaming cups of tea. The Fire Lord pulled his arm away from Mai and gave her a soft kiss before standing up.

"Damn," Zuko said. "I don't feel like talking to anyone right now."

He walked reluctantly to the door and opened it a crack. He saw his mother in law and frowned reflexively.

"Akira," he stated coolly. "Come in."

"Thank you, Zuko," she replied sweetly.

She brushed by him when he opened the door and sat down beside Mai. The knife thrower gave her mother an appraising look.

"Hello, mother."

"Hello, dear. I was going to send a note but decided to come over instead. Are the babies asleep?"

"Yes."

"Well, your father and I and Tom-Tom would love you to have dinner with us tomorrow night."

Mai looked over to where her husband stood. He was shaking his head vigorously.

"It's your brother's idea, really. He'll be so disappointed if you refuse. Bring those sweet babies too, of course."

Zuko's head now rested in his hand and he sighed audibly.

"We'll be there, Mother."

"That's wonderful. Tom will be so happy."

She got up from the sofa and peeked inside the bassinets.

"They are just so beautiful."

"You'll see them tomorrow," Zuko said a bit harshly. "They need their sleep right now."

"Yes, of course," Akira agreed. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

With that she glided out the door without looking back.

"Great!" Zuko declared, his voice oozing sarcasm.

"Come on, you knew it would happen eventually."

"Yes, but I hoped that eventually would be months from now."

"Tom-Tom can show us his room and everything else he's been talking about."

"You're right. Tom-Tom will be thrilled."

Another knock sounded on the door.

"What?" the Fire Lord snapped as he opened the door again. "Oh, sorry, Suki; I thought it was…"

"Mai's mother," the red head finished. "I just passed her. I only wanted to ask about dinner. We're all eating together again, aren't we?"

"Yes," Mai called from the sofa.

"How was the nanny?" Suki asked as she worked her way into the room.

"Great," Mai exclaimed. "She's coming tomorrow at the same time."

"I'm glad," Suki replied. "We should have another training session. Or did you and Zuko have something planned?"

"Go ahead, Mai. Suki won't be here forever. Sokka and I can spar again."

Suki snickered. "I don't know if he'll want to. Judging by his mood, you beat him pretty soundly."

"That was today. Who knows what will happen tomorrow? He shouldn't just give up."

"Easy, Zuko, it's just fun, right," Suki asked.

"Yeah, I know, but Sokka shouldn't worry if he loses. He's good, very good and sparring will only make him better."

"Wounded pride," Suki explained.

"Hmmm," Zuko mused. "I'll talk to him tonight."

Suki sidled over to where the babies slept and snuck a look at them.

"Wow," she exclaimed. "It's still hard to believe that you guys are parents. Maybe Sokka and I will be by next year. With the wedding in a few months, that might work."

"Yeah," Zuko agreed. "Wait a minute, you're getting married? Sokka never mentioned that."

Mai subtly covered her mouth to hide the smile that tugged at her lips.

"There's a reason for that," Mai hinted.

"What?" Zuko asked. "He usually likes to brag about things."

"Well," Suki began reluctantly. "I proposed to Sokka because I got tired of waiting. He thinks that was an affront to his manhood or something. If you tease him about it, I'll hurt you, Zuko. Just congratulate him and don't mention the rest, PLEASE."

"Don't worry. I won't say a thing."

"Good. I'll see you two at dinner later."

Dinner was another casual affair. Everyone sat on comfortable cushions around a low table and helped themselves to various dishes ranging from spicy beef and vegetables, to dumplings to rice to chicken. Sokka, as usual, ate enough for three people while the rest of the group finished, sipped at their tea and nibbled on sweet almond cookies.

"I have to admit," Sokka declared, "that Fire Nation food is incredible."

"Really?" Mai asked with mock surprise. "But you've hardly eaten anything."

"Ha, ha, Mai," Sokka replied with a roll of his eyes.

"You should have some for your wedding," Zuko suggested.

Mai swatted him discreetly but Zuko continued.

"You know about the wedding," Sokka stated flatly.

"Yeah, Suki told us. It's great Sokka. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, you know, I figured that was a girl thing. The news would get to you eventually through Mai or Ty Lee."

"Hmm, okay,but I don't get your thinking."

"You know now and that's what counts. Clear a week at the end of summer, guys. We'll let you know the exact date soon. This is fun, all of us having dinner together. It's too bad that Aang and Katara can't be here too. We should do it every night we're here."

"They're having dinner with Mai's mom and dad tomorrow night," Toph informed everyone.

"Oh, that' good, Mai," Ty Lee said happily. "You haven't been home in a long time."

"My parents' house isn't home anymore. Home is here with Zuko and the twins. Although, I do have some good memories of that house, my room in particular," Mai stated suggestively.

Zuko turned a bright pink and the girls giggled, taking great joy in seeing one of the men flustered.

"Just make sure you don't tell your mom and dad about those memories," Toph snickered.

Sokka finished finally and everyone got up to leave. Zuko and Mai each took a baby but were both quickly unhanded.

"We'll be leaving soon, so let us hold them," Ty Lee implored.

"Okay," Mai said obligingly.

"Who's up for a stroll through the gardens?" Toph asked.

A chorus of positive replies met Toph's ears and she led the way outside.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I really don't want to go," Zuko moaned as he dressed reluctantly.

He slipped on simple but elegant black pants topped by a gold and red tunic.

"Stop it! You've been griping all day about dinner with my mom and dad. It's not like I'm looking forward to it either. But, the more we see them the more comfortable things will get. And remember Tom-Tom."

"I know, I know, Tom-Tom. It will make him happy and I love that kid."

"He worships you, Zuko."

"I get the point. Are the twins all ready to go?"

"They're ready."

Mai was already dressed in a long cap sleeved tunic in burgundy with black embroidered edging. She wore wide legged black silk pants underneath and black slippers. Her hair was in a loose bun and strands of her ebony hair hung down around her angular face. Quickly she put in her favorite hair ornament, a sixteenth birthday gift from Zuko and did the clasp of her fire lily bracelet.

"I'm finished, Zuko. Let's go."

They each picked up a baby. Miyako and Ryuhito were dressed in matching red pants, tunics and tiny slippers. Zuko looked down at his son adoringly and tickled his cheek. He was rewarded with a gurgle of delight. He opened the door and Shinji, the nighttime guard for the twins moved aside.

"I'll follow behind, Sir," he stated.

"Good," Zuko replied.

Mai joined Zuko in the hallway and they began the brief trek Mai's parents' house across the street. Before they had a chance to knock, the large double doors opened and a grinning Tom-Tom greeted them.

"Hi Mai and Zuko," he cried and immediately took a look at his niece and nephew. "Mom and Dad are waiting in the living room."

Shinji stood on guard outside, walking up and down the white stone stairs and keeping an eye on the street as well as the house itself. The couple walked down a very familiar hallway to the living room where Hoshi and Akira sat on separate chairs.

"Oh, Mai, I'm so glad that you're here. Let me take Miyako from you."

Without waiting for a reply, the impeccably dressed woman snatched the infant from her daughter and gestured toward the sofa.

"Sit down, Zuko," she said politely.

He sat and looked awkwardly around the room.

"Would you like to hold Ryuhito, Dad?" Mai asked.

"Certainly, dear."

Zuko handed the boy to Mai and she walked over to where her father sat and presented the infant to him. The middle-aged man's face softened immediately as he looked over his grandson.

"Can I play with them later, Mai?" Tom-Tom begged.

"Sure you can," she replied. "How was school today, Tom?"

"Good. I made a picture today. It's up in my room. Can I show it to you?"

"Tom-Tom, you can take Mai and Zuko up to your room after dinner," Akira chided. "Come sit by me and you can hold Miyako."

The six year old sat down by his mother obediently and cuddled his niece. He occupied himself happily while the adults made painful small talk. A servant announced that dinner was ready and the entire group moved into the dining room.

"We bought cradles for the babies…for when you visit," Akira said.

Her voice was bright and hopeful as if she thought about happy family gatherings over the months and years to come.

"Thanks, Mom. That was thoughtful."

"Yes, thank you, Akira."

"Now, take a seat everyone. We have a wonderful new cook. I hope you enjoy the food."

"It will be fine, Mom."

The small group relaxed gradually as the meal progressed. Talk centered on the babies, Tom-Tom and the changes Mai's parents had made to the house.

"Your room is still the same, though, Mai. It's a good spare bedroom."

"Yes, it's a good room," Zuko said under his breath.

"So, Zuko, you'll be returning to your duties in a few days."

"That's right. I have a council meeting set for two days from tomorrow. Hoshi knows all about it. We have a few issues to discuss."

"I think I'll attend that meeting as well," Mai added. "Now that we have Midori, I can do it."

"Midori, that's your new nanny?"

"Yes," Zuko answered. "She's very good. The twins love her."

"Well, they love everyone at their age, but I'm sure she's adequate. Has she looked after any other noble children?"

"No, Mother, she's only looked after her own," Mai replied tartly.

The knife thrower anticipated a few comments about the suitability of Midori and she was not disappointed.

"So, she has no references from anyone important? What do you know about this woman?"

"We know enough," Zuko said with finality.

His face was stern. Hoshi had seen that expression in the council room often enough and gave his wife a glare.

"That's fine then. How about we have some tea now? I have a fruit tart too."

"That sounds delicious, Mother."

The meal concluded peacefully. Tom-Tom dragged Mai and Zuko up the stairs to his room and gave them a tour. Hoshi and Akira stayed downstairs with the babies.

"Come on," Tom-Tom urged as he tugged on their hands.

The little boy proudly showed them every inch of his room. Shells Zuko and Mai brought back from their Earth Kingdom honeymoon were displayed on the window ledge. Toys and book were scattered about his bed. He pushed some aside and pulled Zuko down beside him.

"See, I'm reading about swords just like yours, Zuko. I want to learn them as soon as I'm old enough. Can you teach me?"

"Well, I suppose, if your parents agree to it. I'd love to teach you."

"Wow," Tom-Tom exclaimed. "Thanks."

Zuko thumbed through his brother-in-law's book while the boy showed Mai his favorite toys.

"Do you have friends at school?" Zuko asked after a few minutes.

"Mmm, a few, sometimes they come over to play."

"Good," Zuko replied. "I never had any friends except your sister. I'm glad that you do."

"You have lots now, Zuke."

"I do, I have good friends. Why don't you come over tomorrow after school? You can see Sokka and Suki and Toph."

"Okay."

"We'll clear it with your mom and dad."

"Hey, Tom, Zuko and I want to check out my old room. Maybe mom needs some help with the twins."

"I'll go see," the boy agreed readily and left his room.

The couple could hear him racing down the stairs.

"You're shameless, Mai," Zuko grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"Getting rid of your brother like that."

Mai rolled her eyes and gave Zuko's hand a tug. He followed her down the corridor to the spacious room that Mai once called her own. It was as she had left it. Drawers were still empty and the walls were bare. She went to the large window which faced the palace and pulled back the wooden shutters. It was a beautiful evening. The spring air was velvety soft and held the promise of summer to come. The scent of night blooming flowers filled the air and the lights of the palace, her home now, glowed softly across the plaza.

"We spent a lot of time looking out this window; you moping and me trying to cheer you up," Mai reminisced.

"I remember."

Zuko snaked his arms around Mai's slender waist and pulled her flush against him. He breathed softly into her ear and kissed her neck gently.

"As I recall things," the Fire Lord smirked, "we spent a lot of time right over here."

He pulled Mai backwards and she began to giggle. They landed on the red sofa in a tangled heap. Zuko continued to kiss his wife, moving from her neck to her jaw to her lips. She responded eagerly and when they pulled apart both were flushed and breathless.

"It's been so long, Mai," Zuko whispered. "And you look so pretty tonight."

"It's only been about a month. And we can't do anything for another few days. Remember what the physician said….we have to wait at least two weeks before we can, um, resume relations."

"There are other things we can do, you know," Zuko reminded Mai in a husky voice.

Mai licked her lips and nodded.

"Yes, when we get home, after the twins are asleep. I think we'd better get back downstairs."

"Just give me a minute," Zuko groaned as he moved away from Mai.

She laughed gently and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Alright, I'm ready."

Hand in hand, they left Mai's old room and walked down the staircase. Akira looked at them with searching eyes and then frowned. It was obvious enough from their rumpled clothing and messy hair what her daughter and son-in-law had been up to.

"How are the twins?" Mai asked, ignoring her mother's disapproving stare.

"They're just fine but I think you need to feed them. We'll leave you in privacy dear."

Akira and Hoshi got up to leave. Mai didn't bother protesting.

"Come along, Tom-Tom," Hoshi urged.

"Aww, I wanna stay with them. Why can't I?"

"It's fine if he stays, Dad. "

"Stay then," Hoshi agreed.

Tom-Tom chatted happily with Zuko and played with one baby while Mai nursed the other. Half an hour later, the Fire Lord and his wife were ready to go back home to the palace. They said their goodbyes, asking permission for Tom to visit the next day after school. The boy gave both Zuko and Mai hugs while kissing each of the babies very carefully. Shinji stood straight and tall outside and followed close behind the couple, eyes and ears carefully taking note of everything around them. Mai looked back once and saw her family standing on the steps, watching her retreat. She lifted her arm and gave a brief wave.

Zuko and Mai slept late the next day. No one bothered them. Both had been up with the babies three times during the night and couldn't find the energy to drag themselves out of bed. Finally awake, they lay quietly together and talked.

"I can't lie around like this tomorrow. I need to get back into the groove because the day after that it's back to work."

"Enjoy it," Mai said amorously.

She kissed her husband full on the lips and lustfully pushed her tongue inside his mouth. Zuko moaned and then flipped her over onto her back. He straddled her and kissed along her entire body.

"That's just a taste of what's to come in a few days," he stated smugly.

"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you," Mai smirked.

"Sure enough," Zuko agreed.

From across the room, whimpers and then cries sounded.

"Play time is over," Mai observed as she slipped out from underneath her husband and walked to the twin bassinets.

As she was getting the babies dressed, Mai's eyes went to the desk in their room. A scroll was sitting in the center, tightly rolled and tied with a pink ribbon. The knife thrower finished with the twins and placed them side by side on the huge bed. Keeping an eye on them, she fetched the letter and opened it.

_Dear Mai,_

_I left very early this morning for Shimazu Island to see Azula. I should be back late tonight. So I guess I won't talk to you until tomorrow._

_Love, _

_Ty Lee_

"Hmm," Mai mused as she rolled the letter back up and tucked it inside a drawer.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, there is a point to Ty Lee's visit with Azula…..a very important point.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Two No More**

Chapter 12: The Past Comes Back

Mai, Zuko and their friends sat outside in the garden and enjoyed the afternoon sunshine. It was pleasantly warm, an ideal late spring day in the Fire Nation, and all of them sipped glasses of chilled lemonade. Zuko and Mai were sprawled lazily on one wrought iron bench, while Sokka and Suki sat on another one. Toph lay on her back on the grass and let the sun hit her full in the face. Her hands made tiny circles in the air and bits of earth from the nearby flower bed rotated in tandem with her. Both babies lay near the earthbender. Mai had spread out a soft blanket for them beneath the shade of an apple tree.

"Where's Ty Lee?" Zuko asked curiously. "I thought she wanted to spend as much time with the twins as she could."

"Um, well," Mai hesitated, "she went to see Azula."

"Oh," Zuko replied. His face remained neutral, but his eyes glimmered with emotion. "Were you afraid to tell me? I don't care if Ty Lee visits my sister. I know how she is. She still hopes that Azula will miraculously get better one day."

"Yeah, I suppose she does. I didn't mention it because you always get tense when Azula's name comes up."

"Can you blame him?" Sokka interjected. "We're talking super crazy sister who wanted to kill Zuko. If Katara were like that, I'd be tense if her name came up too."

"She_ does_ want to kill you sometimes; actually, quite a lot," Toph remarked with a laugh.

"If those kids weren't there, I would toss my lemonade at you, girl."

"Lucky for me, eh, Snoozles?"

She skillfully manipulated a hard ball of earth and aimed it at Sokka. It hit him square on the forehead and bits of dirt drifted down into his glass.

"Hey, no fair, Toph; I refrained from soaking you."

"Eh, fair's no fun," she cackled.

"Okay, children," Suki said with a barely contained laugh, "behave."

"Will she back tonight?" Zuko asked Mai as if nothing had happened.

"Late, she said. She'll talk to me tomorrow."

"I got a letter from Azula's doctor just a few days ago."

"I remember."

"Nothing's changed. She's still seeing people who aren't there and she forgets who she even is half the time."

"I know, Zuko."

Mai placed her free hand over Zuko's and looked directly into his eyes. The Fire Lord got up from the bench and stretched out beside his children. He studied them carefully, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. His eyes were sad, however, and Mai felt sure that he was willing his new little family to be different from the one he grew up in.

"We _are _different, Zuko," she whispered in his ear as she joined him on the thick grass. "Our children will be fine."

"Are you a mind reader now?" he asked jokingly.

"No, but I know you very well."

She picked up her son and held him close to her chest. She enjoyed the feel and the smell of him. He was soft and sweet, all warm curves and smooth skin. She rubbed her nose along the fine hairs on his head. The faint scent of almonds (from the gentle soap they washed the twins with) and talc reached her nose and she inhaled deeply.

Zuko rubbed his daughter's stomach and tickled her tiny toes. He loved the little sounds of appreciation she made and worked hard to pry them out of her.

Suki nudged Sokka and pointed to the couple. She mouthed "awww, so sweet," and Sokka shrugged his shoulders. The red head looked around and spotted Tom-Tom approaching the group.

"Your brother's coming, Mai," Suki called.

Mai lifted her head and then looked down the curving garden path. Tom-Tom walked toward them, still in his simple school uniform, and dark hair in a top knot. As soon as he was close, his face broke out into a huge grin and he began to run. His red school bag bounced up and down against his hip. Once he reached them, the boy threw the bag onto the grass and flopped down beside Zuko.

"Hey, Tom," Toph greeted him cheerfully. "What did you learn in school today?"

"I dunno," Tom-Tom replied.

His full attention was on Zuko and the twins. He stretched out on the grass and rested his head on his arms so that he could look directly at the babies.

"Aren't you going to say hi to us?" Sokka complained.

"Sorry, Sokka," Tom-Tom said and shifted his position so that he faced the Water Tribe warrior. "Hi everybody," he amended.

"That's better," Sokka stated. "Children today, what's become of them?"

He stroked an imaginary beard and twisted his face into a thoughtful pose. Suki shook her head and smiled at her fiance.

"Hey, you're marrying him," Toph declared.

"You're getting married! Yay!" Tom shouted. "Can I come to the wedding?"

Sokka and Suki both looked at Mai. The knife thrower shrugged.

"Well, we would love for you to come," Suki answered. "But it's on Kyoshi Island. You would be away from home for a whole week. If it's okay with your parents and with Mai and Zuko, then yes, you are officially invited."

The boy turned wide gold eyes to his sister and looked at her imploringly.

"Fine, I'll talk to Mom and Dad. It's at the end of summer so you won't miss any school. I'm sure it will be okay with them. At least, I hope it will."

"A trip, a trip," he shouted. Both babies jerked at the loud noise and Tom immediately spoke soft words of regret in their ears and rubbed their heads soothingly.

"You really love those babies, don't you, Tom?" Toph oberved.

"Yep, they're great and when they get older I'm gonna teach them things just like Zuko's gonna teach me how to use a sword."

"Did I hear the word 'sword'?" Sokka asked as he cupped his hand around his ear.

"Uh-huh," Tom-Tom replied.

"I'm not too bad with a sword myself. I could show you a few things too. I did have some lessons with the master himself, Piandao."

"Wow, Piandao; he's the best."

"Yes, he is," Sokka agreed. "And I can impart some of his wisdom to you."

"Can I, Mai?"

"Sure, just don't use a real sword. My mother would kill me."

"Come over here and I'll show you some moves," the Water Tribesman beckoned to the boy as he moved to an open area of grass.

Tom-Tom joined Sokka and pulled off his outer tunic leaving just an undershirt of sorts on.

"It's hot," he explained.

"It is," Sokka said and stripped to the waist.

Confidently and with little flashes of showiness, the man showed the boy simple evasive moves. Tom paid close attention and imitated as best he could. When they were done, Sokka wiped the sweat from his face and body with his tunic and then gave the boy an affectionate slap on the back.

"You did really well, kid."

"Thanks, Sokka," Tom replied and threw his arms around the man.

"You're welcome."

Awkwardly, he returned the little boy's hug.

"Hey, Mai," Sokka called. "How did you end up with such a great little brother?"

"I'm just lucky, I guess," she replied dryly.

"If you're planning to sit beside me, think again," Suki cried as her fiancé approached. "You stink!"

* * *

The compact Fire Nation airship approached the clearing on Shimazu Island with clean precision. With hardly a bump, it landed and the pilot politely helped the young woman out. Ty Lee was more subdued than usual and took the proffered hand without a word.

"I'll be back in a few hours," she reminded the pilot, a quiet middle-aged man who had fought in the war.

"I'll be here, Miss Ty Lee," he said with a slight bow.

Ty Lee walked, she didn't skip or cart wheel, across the grass, and appeared lost in thought. The asylum was one of only a handful of buildings on the island. It was built with grey slate and stood nine stories high. Several windows dotted the steep tower like building. It reminded Ty Lee of the capitol's prison where she had spent time after defying Azula.

"I'll bet they were designed by the same person," the young woman mused out loud.

The other buildings were homes for healers and other employees who didn't want to live in the asylum itself. They were also grey slate and were scattered randomly along the island's coast. Everything the inmates and employees of the asylum needed was brought in weekly by boat.

A stone path led all the way from the dock to the asylum's entrance. Ty Lee met the path a few hundred feet from the building's thick wooden door. This entrance was the only one and two guards stood outside. They allowed her to pass once she gave her name. Azula's doctor was expecting her.

The foyer was large and clean. Some chairs sat along the far wall and potted plants along with bright murals on the walls, gave the cold stone a homier feel. A dark wood desk occupied the center of the foyer. A young man, probably five years older than Ty Lee, was busy reading documents and writing notes of some kind. She approached the desk and cleared her throat. The man looked up and smiled when he saw the pretty young woman. Ty Lee straightened her pink tunic and flashed him her biggest and brightest smile.

"My name's Ty Lee. I'm here to see Princess Azula."

"Oh, yes, Doctor Tochihara is expecting you. You can go through that door right behind me."

Said door was difficult to see. It was of the same colored stone as the walls and blended in. Pushing it open, she entered an office of sorts, where an older man sat at another desk. He too was reading and making notations. With a final flourish of his pen, he met Ty Lee's eyes and nodded.

"Sit down, dear. I want to speak with you before we go up to Azula's room."

Ty Lee sat and waited for Tochihara to continue. She glanced around the spare room and shifted impatiently in her seat.

"Your friend shows no real signs of improvement," the healer began bluntly. "And as things are, we physicians are at a loss when it comes to illnesses of the mind. All we can do is let her talk if she wants to and listen to her. There are several soothing teas we prescribe that calm her nerves. We encourage her to write and paint if she wishes and she's finally allowed outside in the gardens. Our gardens are quite beautiful, you know."

"Okay, but I know all that, well except the gardens part. So are you saying that she'll never get better?"

"I don't like to use the word 'never'. It's so final. There is always a chance. I have seen patients like Azula suddenly snap out of their delusions and never return to them. She may have more times of clarity as the years go by. Or she could get worse. I'm sorry that I can't tell you more."

Ty Lee's eyes filled with tears. Despite everything Azula had been, despite the princess's rage, her desire to hurt and dominate, the Kyoshi Warrior could not let go of their friendship completely. There had been good times too. And Azula had been like a brilliant comet; powerful, potent and oh so bright. Ty Lee wanted to see her like that again, even if it was only once. The broken, sad and tired woman upstairs was not the real Azula.

"I am concerned about something, though." Tochihara paused and fiddled with a scroll on his desk. "Azula's fixation with her mother has increased over the last few months. She insists that the woman is here, in the asylum."

Ty Lee gulped and her eyes widened. "What do you mean? She's seen Lady Ursa here?"

"She _thinks _that she's seen Lady Ursa here. The princess focuses a lot of her attention on one of our newer patients. That woman is very fragile and I do not want some sort of confrontation to occur between the two of them."

"Well, is there a possibility that the woman is Lady Ursa?"

"She couldn't be. There is no way."

The acrobat frowned but kept her thoughts to herself. She would ask Azula some of her own questions and Mai and Zuko would hear about this.

"I would like to see my friend now."

"Of course, follow me."

Tochihara led Ty Lee up a winding stone staircase to the second floor and unlocked Azula's door.

"Would you like some guards, Miss Ty Lee?"

"No, she won't hurt me."

"I'll have one posted down the hall anyway. Even though she hasn't used any violence for a long time, the possibility still exists."

"She won't hurt me," Ty Lee repeated firmly and entered the princess's room.

Azula sat on a chair by the small window and peered outside. Her hair hung just below her chin now and was tucked neatly behind her ears. She wore the simple red pants and tunic that were the asylum's standard attire. A bed was pushed against one wall and a small table, covered with books and paints sat in the middle of the room. Ty Lee glanced at the books as she walked by the table: 'Strategies of War', 'Great Fire Nation Generals', 'Divide and Conquer'.

"Light reading," Ty Lee muttered.

Azula was intent on something or someone. Her amber eyes were tired and red looking and her hands were clenched into tight fists.

"Azula, it's me, Ty Lee. I've come to visit."

"She's out there. Look!" the princess insisted shrilly.

She gave no indication that she recognized Ty Lee at all.

"Who's out there," Ty Lee asked, knowing full well who Azula meant.

"Mother, she's tending to the flowers just like she did at home. Sure she looks different but that's her."

Ty Lee moved forward and squatted in front of her friend. She reached for Azula's fists and caressed them, willing them to open. Finally, the woman's hands relaxed and she looked down at Ty Lee.

"Traitor," she spat. "I haven't forgotten what you did."

The grey-eyed girl flinched but kept her hands on Azula's.

"How are you, Azula?"

"That's a very stupid question. Then again, you were never were known for your intellect, were you, Ty Lee?"

The acrobat's lower lip quivered and tears threatened to spill from her large eyes, not because of the harsh words so much as Azula's glaring instability.

"Show me your mother," Ty Lee suggested. "I want to see her."

Azula pulled the young woman up from her squat and pushed her toward the window.

"Out there, in the garden. She's wearing red."

There were at least five patients in the garden and they all wore red. Two of them were men. She peered at the three women but nothing reminded her of Ursa.

"How do you know it's your mother?" Ty Lee asked.

"She is my _mother, _for Agni's sake. I may not have seen her for a long time, but I remember what she looks like, the way she walks. I feel her watching me sometimes. She stares up at my window. She looks sad, and angry. I know she hates me. What if she finds out that I'm here?"

"But Azula, your mother would look_ very_ different now. It's been almost eleven years since you've seen her."

"I **said** that I know my mother."

"And you've been 'seeing' her for years. Why would anyone believe you now?"

"Are you _trying _to upset me? I'm getting angry. I should have known that you wouldn't believe me anyway. I can't trust you, or anyone else. Everyone leaves me and goes with _him _instead, even though I'm far more worthy. But that's alright. One day, everything will be mine again. No one will stop me….not you, not Mai, not Zuko and certainly not my mother."

"I'm sorry, Azula. I want to believe you but…."

"But I'm insane, right?"

Ty Lee said nothing.

"It's her. One day, you'll see that I'm right. Now leave, Ty Lee. I have reading to do."

The princess dismissed the acrobat with a wave of her hand, grabbed a book and lay down on her bed. She did not give Ty Lee another glance. Hesitating for a few moments, Ty Lee stood in the doorway and looked at Azula. Her heart broke just a little more.

"Goodbye," she called softly and left.

* * *

Ty Lee knocked gently on the door to Mai's and Zuko's living quarters. It was mid morning and the couple was just finishing getting dressed for the first real council meeting in two weeks. Mai opened the door wearing her bulky formal robes, and smiled when she saw her oldest friend.

"So, you're back. You'll have to tell me about it later, Ty. Zuko and I have a meeting to go to."

"It's important, Mai."

"Okay, but I really can't talk now. I'll be back in about an hour and a half. I promise we'll talk then."

Ty Lee looked an odd combination of troubled and excited and exhausted. Mai's curiosity was definitely piqued but she remained strong.

"Zuko can't be here when we talk," the Kyoshi Warrior whispered.

"What's going on Ty Lee?"

"You'll find out. I'll come and find you later."

The acrobat gave Mai a nod and walked down the hallway toward her own room. The Fire Lady wore a perplexed look on her face when she shut the door and faced her husband.

"What did Ty Lee want?" he asked.

"You know her, she's just excited to talk about her trip," Mai replied while keeping her face neutral.

"Oh, well, we'd better get going."

"I'm ready."

Zuko looked handsome in his Fire Lord robes. His normally shaggy hair was pulled up (by Mai, of course) into a topknot and his face was calm and serious looking. They strode down the corridor to the council room at the center of the palace. The entire council was already assembled. Everyone rose when Mai and Zuko entered and remained standing until the Fire Lord and his wife sat down. The councils' seats were arranged in a semi circle while Zuko, with Mai at his right side, sat facing everyone.

They discussed and debated two issues for almost two hours. Mai listened carefully and took mental notes which she would write down later. She was anxious, though, and slightly distracted. Ryuhito and Miyako were certainly hungry by now and Ty Lee's cryptic behavior had her puzzled. When the meeting adjourned, she looked at Zuko and mouthed 'I've got to go'. He nodded and Mai made her way through the crowd of men, to the massive doors and finally into the hallway. She hurried to the nursery. Her breasts ached and she was as eager to feed the twins as they would be to nurse. Ming moved aside for her and she opened the door. Midori gave Mai a bright smile. The babies were restless and made little mewling cries.

"Looks like I got back just in time," Mai remarked drolly.

"Yes, they want their mother," Midori agreed.

"More like they want what I can provide," the knife thrower joked. "Thanks, Midori. You're free to go home now. I'll be spending the afternoon with the twins."

"Tomorrow, ma'am"

"Oh, yes, I forgot, tomorrow at the same time please. I'm going to help Zuko with some correspondence that's built up."

"I look forward to it," Midori said as she kissed each baby goodbye.

As soon as the older woman was gone, Mai tore off her robes and slipped into a comfortable tunic and pants. She kept a spare set of clothes for both her and Zuko in the nursery. Mai sat on the sofa with the babies and nursed them until they wanted no more. She was hungry herself and rang the bell for a servant. Lunch was brought to her room shortly after and she dug in with enthusiasm. Zuko was taking lunch in his office. Mai and the twins were too much of a wonderful distraction for him to get much work done. Just as she finished the last bite of her meal, a knock sounded.

"Ty Lee," Mai guessed and gave her permission to enter.

"I thought the morning would never end," Ty Lee griped uncharacteristically.

"Sit down, Ty."

Mai shifted over on the sofa and offered her friend a cup of tea.

"Please," the acrobat sighed.

"You look tired, Ty. What's going on?"

Mai felt tense though she hid it well. She clasped her hands together tightly and waited for Ty Lee to begin.

"I saw Azula yesterday at the asylum."

Mai nodded encouragingly.

"She didn't recognize me at first. Then she looked at me and I could tell that she remembered. Her eyes were so clear and she looked like she used to. You remember, Mai, the way Azula used to look….all powerful and confident and so bright."

Mai said nothing. Ty Lee neglected to tell Mai of Azula's anger, how quick and white hot it was. The Kyoshi Warrior waited as if for dramatic effect.

"This is not some school performance, Ty," Mai snapped impatiently. "Please get to the point."

"She mentioned her mother, even before she recognized me."

"That's it?" Mai asked incredulously. "Azula's talked about Ursa for years, ever since she went to the asylum. How is this time any different?"

"It is different, Mai. Azula says that Ursa is_ there_ with her."

The Fire Lord's wife put her head in her hands and groaned.

"She sees things that aren't really there. She talks to people who aren't really there. She's **crazy**, for Agni's sake. Why are you telling me this?"

"Azula was so sure. She even pointed a woman out, and said she was her mother. She was terrified of meeting her. She thinks that Ursa must hate her."

"Well, did you get a look at this woman?"

"No, she was out in the garden. We could see her from Azula's room. She's not on the top floor anymore, you know. They moved her down to the second. Anyway, I couldn't tell. The woman was too far away. I could have asked someone about her, but what authority do I have?"

"Then this woman could be anybody. And why would Ursa be in a Fire Nation asylum?"

"I don't know, Mai. I just thought that you should tell Zuko and he could check it out. I mean, what if it is her? Zuko would never forgive himself for not going."

"He's going to be upset. But you're right. I suppose that I have to tell him now. I can't keep secrets from him."

"I'll go back with Zuko, if he decides to make the trip, that is."

"I should go with him, but I can't leave the twins that long and I don't want to take them to an asylum for their first excursion. Okay, if he agrees, go with him. He'll need someone there for support."

* * *

Mai waited until both babies were soundly sleeping that evening before she broached the subject with Zuko. They were both in bed reading letters from different leaders throughout the world. Most of these letters carried demands within them, some subtle and some brazenly open.

"Ugh," Mai said as she tossed one such letter aside. "Hasn't the Fire Nation been sucked dry enough?"

"We'll be paying for my ancestors' mistakes for years yet, Mai. I have to find that balance between being too soft and giving everybody everything and refusing to even consider requests. "

"You're doing great. I'm proud of you," Mai stated as she reached over and gave her husband a kiss.

He returned it and Mai almost forgot about her discussion with Ty Lee. Slightly pink and definitely flustered, the Fire Lord's wife swallowed hard and breathed deeply.

"Zuko," she began, "Ty Lee talked to me today about her visit with Azula."

"Oh," Zuko replied.

His eyes were back on a letter and he only half heard Mai.

"Zuko!" she said again and swatted him on the arm.

He dropped the letter in his lap and turned to look into her almond shaped eyes.

"Okay, you've got my full attention."

"I'm going to sum this whole thing up quickly. Azula is positive that your mother is at the asylum."

He chuckled heartily and then took a look at Mai's face. His laughter stopped and his eyes widened.

"What, you're serious?"

"Ty Lee is serious. Azula, apparently, is serious. I don't know what to think, Zuko."

"But, Ozai said she went to the Earth Kingdom."

"Maybe he lied. Maybe she was there and somehow made it back to the outer islands. I don't know."

"Azula hallucinates. She's seen our mother many times. She talks to our mother. My sister has barely improved in the last few years. She's only calmed down a little bit. And now I'm supposed to believe that she really saw Mom, that Mom is a patient at an asylum. No one has recognized her. She hasn't mentioned anything about who she is."

"There are possible explanations for all those things, Zuko. I think you need to check out the story, for your own peace of mind, if nothing else. If your mother is there, you need to bring her home."

"Agni," Zuko whispered as if the possibility just hit him square in the chest. "What if it's true? What is she doing there? How did she get there? What's wrong with her? But it can't be true, Mai. I've been looking for almost four years. I think I've had every bit of the Earth Kingdom turned over. And if she's been here all along….I.."

"Hey, don't start blaming yourself for not finding her. Just go with Ty Lee and see for yourself."

"Ty Lee?"

"Yes, I can't go, Zuko, but Ty's willing to go _again_, with you. Do it on the weekend. I can make the arrangements for you and send a letter ahead."

"The weekend," he repeated. "Yeah, I'll go."

* * *

Zuko spent a restless night full of dreams and images of his mother. Apprehension and fear suffused the pictures, transforming her warm smile and beauty into something nightmarish. Mai clung to him. She brushed the hair back from his forehead and whispered soothing words in his ear. When the twins awoke for a feeding, he was at their sides before Mai had a chance to pull back the sheet. The Fire Lord clung to the infants as if to a lifeline.

"Here," Mai said as she finished with Miyako and handed her to Zuko. "Why don't we just keep them in bed with us for the rest of the night?"

"I'd like that," he replied with a faint smile.

A few hours later, the morning sun made its way across their room and Zuko rose. Mai followed shortly after. They took care of the babies, ate breakfast and dressed, Zuko in his Fire Lord robes and Mai in something casual.

"I don't know how I'm going to concentrate today," Zuko mused.

"You need to, so you will. Tomorrow morning, you and Ty Lee will leave for Shimazu Island. We'll know one way or the other."

"One way or the other," Zuko repeated.

The following morning, Mai bid farewell to Zuko. He kissed her full on the mouth and then placed a light kiss on each child. Ty Lee waited out in the hall. They would walk to the airfield together and board a small airship. The trip was about four hours long so they needed to leave early.

"Go," Mai said gently as she gave Zuko a gentle push toward the door. "Ty's waiting."

He gave her a nervous smile and left the room.

"Well, Ryuhito and Miyako, you may soon have another grandmother to fuss over you. I hope so," she said wistfully as she gazed down at two sets of gold eyes.

_Author's Note: Thanks to all those who continue to read this story._


	13. Chapter 13

**Two No More**

Chapter 13: The Truth

Zuko kept quiet for most of the trip. He liked Ty Lee well enough and would be forever grateful for her actions at The Boiling Rock, but her perkiness made him uncomfortable. It was different from Aang's optimism, noisier somehow. Besides, his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of his mother. So Ty Lee chattered away in the background while the Fire Lord gazed at the azure sea dotted with lush green islands that grew smaller and smaller the further they got from the main island.

Shimazu was the fourth island out from the largest one (called Kaji* Island). It was small and rocky with little good land for building on, perfect for an asylum. The tower like structure was originally a training facility for soldiers. It was deemed too far from the capitol by Azulon and was later converted into a hospital for people with illnesses of the mind. Fire Nation soldiers were trained to be hard, to push any feelings they may have below the surface, but actual warfare wounded more than a few psychologically. The asylum was a place they could rest and perhaps heal, and most important to Azulon, was far away from the general population. It was the only such place in all of the Fire Nation, so everyone with severe mental illnesses or emotional problems, not just soldiers, was sent there. There was no better place for Azula.

"Don't you think so, Zuko?" he heard the acrobat ask.

"Huh?" he replied. "I'm sorry, Ty Lee. I haven't been listening to you."

The brown haired woman pouted and pulled on her long braid. As quickly as one of the many seagulls dove for a fish, Ty Lee's frown was replaced with a cheerful smile.

"That's okay. I understand, Zuko. You have a lot to think about."

"Yes, I do."

"Are you scared, Zuko?"

The Fire Lord thought carefully for a moment before answering.

"I'm scared that it's her and I'm scared that it's not her."

Zuko scrubbed his face vigorously and shook his head.

"This trip is taking forever," he snarled impatiently.

"We're almost there, Zuko. Don't worry."

Ty Lee put a hand on his arm and looked up into his scarred face. Her eyes were warm and sympathetic.

"Thank you."

"Just think, Zuko. Your mom might be back at the palace before you know it. She'll get to meet Ryuhito and Miyako. It's wonderful."

"I really don't think the chances are that great, Ty Lee. I don't want to hope and then get disappointed."

"There it is," Ty Lee declared excitedly as she pointed down to a small island.

The asylum was clearly visible and Zuko's heart began to pound insistently against his ribcage. His palms felt greasy with sweat and he nervously pinched the bridge of his nose. The airship landed. Ty Lee followed the same path she had just a few days earlier and Zuko trailed behind almost reluctantly.

The guards bowed to their Fire Lord and let him pass without a word.

"Here we are," Zuko whispered.

* * *

Mai spent the morning alone with her children. She bathed while they napped, carrying their portable bassinets into the expansive bathroom with her. While she washed and rinsed her thick black hair, she thought of Zuko. While she dried off and dressed she thought of Zuko. And when she returned to the main room she still thought of him.

This day could prove to be one of the most important in her husband's life. He had always been close to his mother and Mai witnessed firsthand the devastation that her disappearance caused him. He changed that day, lost something that he had slowly gotten back over the years. But Ursa's absence still pained Zuko and Mai wished for that pain to vanish much like Ursa had years before.

Toph bellowed through the thick door to Mai's quarters and pushed her way in. She sat down beside her friend and put her bare feet up on the table while slouching down on the sofa.

"Make yourself at home, Toph," Mai said dryly.

"Already have," the blind earthbender replied with a smirk.

"Yes, I see. What are you up to?"

"I'm just checking up on my best friend, that's all. How do you feel about this 'Zuko's mother' stuff?"

"Hopeful, I guess, but I'm worried about Zuko too. I'm not sure how he'll react if this woman isn't Ursa. He's trying to be cautious but I know he's excited and scared."

"Well, yeah…this woman is at an asylum for a reason. What if she's really crazy? What will Zuko do then?"

"Agni, that would be terrible. I'm dying to know something."

"Hey, do you want to get out of this room? Let's go find Sokka and Suki. We'll have lunch and talk or something. I can hold one of the kids."

"Sure," Mai agreed. "They're probably eating already, knowing Sokka."

"Okay, we'll check the dining room first."

Sure enough, Sokka and Suki sat in the sunlight filled dining room. The Water Tribe warrior had a huge plateful of food in front of him while Suki had a sandwich.

"Hey guys. Grab some food and sit down," Sokka invited. "This stuff is awesome."

Toph and Mai both sat down. The earthbender cradled Ryuhito affectionately while Mai held on to Miyako.

"Their bed things are right over there," Sokka said while pointing to a far wall. "Put the kids down so you can eat."

Suki rolled her eyes at Sokka's choice of words and passed some dishes over toward the two women.

"I'm not really hungry," Mai stated. "And I'm too nervous to eat anyway."

"Then let me hold Ryuhito, Toph, while you eat. I'm done now."

The head Kyoshi Warrior pushed back her chair and joined Mai and Toph on the opposite side of the gigantic table. She took the infant boy from Toph and sat down beside the Fire Lord's wife.

"I just can't get over how gorgeous they are, Mai," Suki remarked.

"Thanks, Suki," Mai replied with a smile.

She caressed her daughter and then placed a motherly hand on Ryuhito's head. Mai sighed heavily and gazed around the room.

"So do you think Zuko and Ty Lee are on Shimazu Island already?" Suki asked.

"Yes, they should be there by now."

"So if Zuko finds his mother at the asylum, is he just going to bring her home?" Sokka asked bluntly. He took another huge forkful of meat and rice and then chewed thoughtfully. "Let's face it, if she's at the asylum, there must be something wrong with her."

Suki stared at Sokka with narrowed blue eyes.

He shrugged. "What? It's true, isn't it? Do you think Mai doesn't know that?"

"It's fine, Sokka. Finding Ursa may very well bring us a whole new set of problems. But we all know that Zuko will stop at nothing to help his mom get better….if the woman _is _his mom."

"He was really close to her, wasn't he?" Toph asked with uncharacteristic gentleness.

"You all know what Ozai's like?" Mai deadpanned. "Zuko got affection and approval from his mother. She didn't care that he struggled with his firebending or wasn't as calculating as Azula. She loved him for who he was…."

Mai stopped and looked at her children for a moment.

"like every mother should," she added softly.

* * *

Doctor Tochihara greeted Zuko and Ty Lee just inside the main door. He held the letter from Mai in one hand and nervously ran the other through his thick greying hair.

"Can we get to business, doctor? I want to see this woman whom Azula thinks is my mother."

"You must remember, my Lord, that she's a patient here. Her well being is my priority. I do not want her upset."

Frustrated, Zuko let out a groan but then nodded his head in agreement.

"I understand. It's just….I haven't seen my mother since I was ten years old. I thought she was dead for years. Then my father led me to believe otherwise. I've been looking for her ever since, almost four years now. If this woman is really my mother, I want to know."

"And you shall know. Please, just come with me for a few minutes. I need to tell you about this woman's history, what we know of it anyway, and her condition."

The trio entered his office. Tochihara shut the door and then sat down at his desk. He pulled the lid off a teapot that sat off to the side and looked inside.

"No more tea," he mourned. "Would you like me to have some brought for us?"

"I'm fine," Zuko replied tersely as he drummed his fingertips on the arm of his chair.

The doctor looked to Ty Lee who vigorously nodded 'no' as well. She didn't want to make Zuko wait any longer than he already had.

"Alright then," Tochihara began. He shuffled some scrolls on his desk, cleared his throat and finally launched into the tale of the mystery woman.

"A few months ago, almost three, I believe, some people from a neighboring island brought a woman here for treatment. They didn't know what else to do with her. She had lived on their island for years and kept mainly to herself. But the islanders spoke of her obvious sadness and loneliness. Children affected her most, apparently, and she would speak of atonement and guilt when she spoke at all. Up until then, they had merely thought her odd and let her be. But, the people of the island began to fear for her life when one of them saw her standing on the cliff side, apparently ready to jump."

"Thank Agni they brought her here," Zuko exclaimed. "How did she take care of herself?"

"She didn't work. But she had money…lots of it."

"Then, how did she spend her time?"

"According to the people who brought her, she was obsessed with her garden and spent hours there. She painted too sometimes and was always scribbling things down."

"For someone they really didn't have anything to do with, these people know a lot about this woman," Zuko said with a sneer.

"She lived on the island for years. People notice things, Fire Lord."

"I suppose," he agreed. "So does this woman have a name?"

* * *

"There's a letter for you, my Lady," a servant said politely as he handed Mai a scroll.

"Thank you," Mai replied.

The twins were now settled in their cradles and the small group still sat around the dining room table talking. The knife thrower opened the scroll and read silently for a moment.

"It's from your sister and Aang," Mai announced as she looked at Sokka. "They'll be here the day after tomorrow. You're going to stay, aren't you?" she asked almost pleadingly as she glanced around the table. "I'm going to miss all of you when you have to go."

"We're not going anywhere for a few days yet," Suki said firmly. "We don't get to see each other that often. When we visit, we _really_ visit."

"Good," Mai smiled.

"Hey, I wonder if Katara could help Ursa?" the Water Tribesman mused. "That is if it is Ursa."

"She's good but I don't think her healing can do much for the mind," Suki answered.

"No, but it couldn't hurt for her to try," Mai added.

"If I know Katara, she'll be all over Zuko's mom, doing her best to make her better," Toph predicted. "If there's someone who needs help, she's right there."

"That's my sister," Sokka agreed proudly. "Now, I say we get out of here and go outside for awhile."

"I'll meet you later," Mai said. "The babies need to eat first."

"I'll stay with you," Toph offered.

"Thanks, let's head back to my room then. We'll see you guys in an hour or so," she finished as she met Suki's eyes.

* * *

"She calls herself Ta Min," Tochihara replied.

"Ta Min," Zuko said slowly.

The two syllables seemed to hang on his tongue before finally falling off into the air and evaporating. Zuko blinked repeatedly and pressed the fingertips of one hand against the fingertips of the other.

"Ta Min," he repeated as both the doctor and Ty Lee stared at him.

"Yes, does that name mean something to you?"

"It's the name of my great grandmother, my mother's grandmother, Avatar Roku's wife. It must be her. Ty Lee, it must be her."

The pitch of his voice rose and a look of desperate hope filled his eyes.

"I've got to see her," the Fire Lord implored. "Please, it's killing me."

"She's in her room. I've spoken to her about visitors coming but I'm not sure how she'll react."

"But, I'm her son. Won't she be happy to see me?"

"Not necessarily: that all depends on how she views you and the circumstances of her leaving. The mind can be fragile, Fire Lord, and hers is most definitely in a precarious state right now."

Zuko's whole body sagged.

"Is it possible that she won't remember me?" he asked sadly.

"Yes. I don't know what she recalls of her past. She simply won't say much about anything."

Tochihara placed a hand on the young man's back. Grief and pain were emotions he dealt with daily and he was accustomed to comforting family members as best he could. He hoped things would end happily for the Fire Lord.

"Let's go upstairs then and find out once and for all," the doctor suggested. "Follow me."

He led the two young people up the winding staircase to the fourth floor. Turning left at the landing, Tochihara walked to the end of the dimly lit corridor and stopped in front of the last room. Zuko's blood thrummed in his veins and he wiped his damp palms off on his robes nervously. The doctor knocked once, hard and brief, on the thick wooden door and called out to the woman inside.

"Ta Min, your visitors are here."

There was no answer.

"Open the door," Zuko barked. "Maybe she's hurt herself."

"Calm down," Tochihara ordered. "Give her a chance."

Delicate whisps of smoke curled away from Zuko's fingers. He breathed deeply in an effort to find some calm center point. While he very consciously inhaled and exhaled, the door opened just a bit. The Fire Lord and Ty Lee saw a tiny scrap of red uniform and a lock of brown hair.

"Hello, Ta Min," Tochihara greeted the woman. "May we come in?"

She pulled back the door a little more, allowing the doctor entrance. He gestured to Zuko and Ty Lee. By the time they made it into the small room, Ta Min was seated in a chair facing the window. She looked down at the beautiful gardens and a smile played at her lips. Her hair was long and wavy, falling past her shoulders in a thick cascade. A small portion of hair was pulled into a topknot, tied with a red ribbon. Her skin was slightly tanned. She must have spent a lot of time outdoors. Cautiously, Zuko walked around to the front of the chair and looked the woman directly in the eye.

* * *

Mai and Toph, clean and fed infants in tow, found Sokka and Suki sparring in the gardens. Things had changed from some four years ago when the Water Tribesman had first encountered the Kyoshi Warrior. He held his own against her and the two panted furiously from the exertion. They both dropped to the grass in a sweaty heap when they saw their friends coming.

"Cold drinks are on their way," Mai called.

"Thanks, Mai, you think of everything," Sokka replied.

The Fire Lady rolled her eyes and found a place under the apple tree to spread the babies' blanket. She sat down and tossed the blue blanket out, then placed Miyako on top. She took her son from Toph and placed him beside his sister.

Untangling themselves, Sokka and Suki joined the group in the shade. Sokka looked down at the infants curiously.

"They really don't do much, do they?" he asked seriously.

All three women groaned and Suki gave her lover a not so gentle kick.

"Do you think that you were tossing boomerangs at their age?" she asked mirthfully.

"Ha, ha, sweetheart, that's very funny," Sokka replied.

A servant brought drinks for everyone on a large tray and looked to the Fire Lady for further instructions.

"We're fine," Mai told the middle-aged woman. "Thank you."

The servant bowed and glided away silently.

Everyone reached for a glass and drank greedily. The day was hot and the sun was bright in the clear sky.

"Soon," Suki stated as she watched Mai's expression. "You'll know soon, Mai."

The black haired woman just nodded and took another gulp of her iced tea.

* * *

He remembered those eyes, full of warmth and humor, a darker gold than his own, and so beautiful. They were fearful now and so profoundly sad. Zuko's heart ached at the sight. Carefully, he put his hand near hers, afraid to touch just yet.

"Mom," he stated. "It's Zuko, your son. I'm so glad that I finally found you."

Off to the side, Ty Lee clasped her hands together and smiled happily. She shifted over a bit so the woman's face was more easily visible.

Ta Min….Ursa looked up at the figure standing in front of her. For a few moments her face was blank. She had to look closely to see the boy in the man. Zuko had been ten years old when she left and many things had changed. Recognition dawned finally and the woman, Princess Ursa, reached for the hand that was so close to hers. Her fingers skimmed lightly across knuckles and then gripped his hand tightly. Eyes filled with tears and fat drops rolled down her careworn cheeks.

"Mom," Zuko whispered.

He buried his head in her lap and she stroked his hair, still silent. When he lifted his head again, Zuko's face was damp with tears as well. Ursa looked closely at her son, her gaze lingering on his startling scar.

"I failed you," she croaked. "I'm so very sorry."

* * *

**Author's Note: There you have it; she's baaack! Originally, I had no plans to bring back Zuko's mother. I was going to leave her fate ambiguous. A few readers have asked me about her and that eventually set me to thinking and led to this storyline. **

**We have Aang and Katara showing up finally next chapter and of course, more with mother and son.**

**Hope you continue to enjoy my story. Thanks for reading and special thanks to those who review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Two No More**

Chapter 14: Exchange

"I failed you," Ursa croaked. "I'm so sorry."

Zuko shook his head in disbelief. "Failed me? I don't understand. You saved me."

"I left you with HIM and look what he did to you." Ursa reached out tentatively and just brushed her son's prominent scar. "I should have taken you with me. I should have found a way."

"I don't know everything that happened that night, but whatever you did, you did it for me. I understand that. Ozai,"

Ursa trembled at the mention of her husband.

"He banished you. There's no way he would have let me go with you." Zuko paused and then added ruefully, "Although, in the end, it would have saved a lot of trouble for everyone if I _had_ gone with you."

Ursa looked puzzled for a moment, then continued. "I should have tried. And Azula…."

"We need to have a long talk, Mom. You need to hear everything that's happened. And I want to know everything about your life. I've missed you so much."

The young Fire Lord's voice cracked and his eyes misted over again. He blinked back the moisture and scrubbed his face with both hands.

"I think, Fire Lord, that your mother has had enough for one day," Doctor Tochihara interrupted.

"Wha, what do you mean? She's fine. You're fine, aren't you, Mom?" Zuko asked as he looked closely at the woman.

He took in the weariness, the circles under her lovely eyes, and the tension in her posture.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked her, sounding very much like his old insecure self.

"No, I, it's just a lot of excitement all of a sudden. I've been pretty much alone for years and I…I still can't believe you're here with me."

"Will you come home with me, Mom? There are people who would love to see you and people you need to meet."

Ursa glanced quickly at Tochihara and then back at her son. The doctor's opinion clearly meant a lot to her.

"I don't know if I can go back there."

"Why?" Zuko asked a little too roughly. "Ozai's not there. It's a happy place now. Your family is there. Please, you have to come home. I've waited so long."

"You have to give me some time, Zuko," the woman pleaded. "Let me get used to the idea."

Ty Lee, who had gone unnoticed by Ursa, stepped forward.

"Hello, Ursa. Do you remember me?" she asked gently.

The princess looked over at the pink clad young woman with the long braid and smiled.

"Why it's Ty Lee. Look at you, you're lovely."

"Thank you," the acrobat replied sweetly. "Zuko, maybe we _should _go home and let your mother get adjusted to everything."

"But there's so much I want to tell her." The Fire Lord whined like a little boy deprived of a toy. "I can't just leave her here."

"Your mother needs to process things, my Lord. Trust me. It would be best if you came back another day."

"What if we stay here tonight and visit her again tomorrow? Would that be okay, Mom?" Zuko asked hopefully.

He looked at his mother closely and chewed on his bottom lip while waiting for a reply.

Ursa smiled weakly, as if the act itself was unfamiliar. "That would be nice," she said slowly. "You can tell me everything about yourself tomorrow. And I…..I will tell you_ my_ story."

Zuko beamed brightly and bent down to give his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so happy that I found you. I love you, Mom. I never stopped and I never **ever** forgot about you."

"I love you, Zuko. Just looking at you makes me proud. I will see you tomorrow morning."

She reached out and squeezed her son's hand then gave Ty Lee a nod. Once outside in the hallway, Zuko threw question after question at Tochihara.

"Can I take her home tomorrow if she's willing? Is it alright to tell her about Azula? I have lots of good news. Can't I share that with her?"

"Slow down, please; one question at a time."

"I apologize, Doctor Tochihara, but I don't think you understand just how overwhelmed and happy I am. Can I take her home with me? She's not crazy or dangerous. She's just been lonely and sad and feels guilty about things that were out of her control. Once she hears everything, I know that she'll feel better. And she'll be surrounded by people who care about her. She has grandchildren now."

"I can't stop you, Fire Lord. I will advise you tomorrow after the two of you talk. And I'm certain that she will ask about your sister. Lying will do no good, but be gentle."

"Yes, of course," Zuko replied agreeably. "I suppose I sort of invited Ty Lee and myself for the night. We can sleep on sofas or chairs. I'll sleep on the floor tonight. I don't care."

He was almost giddy and bounced on his toes rhythmically. His eyes roamed the hallway but saw nothing of it. All he could picture at the moment was his mother's face.

"Nonsense," Tochihara replied. "I have some spare rooms downstairs. You and Miss Ty Lee can each have one. And we'll get you dinner. It's simple food, but good."

"I'm grateful," Zuko said with a slight bow.

"It's not a problem. I'll take you to your rooms now."

"Oh, I need to send a hawk to my wife," the Fire Lord declared as he slapped a hand against his forehead. "She'll be worried."

"I'll get you what you need. And you had better tell your airship captain that you won't be leaving until tomorrow. He needs a room too, doesn't he?"

"Yes, I forgot all about him. I could use some fresh air anyway. Ty Lee, why don't you see about our rooms while I tell the pilot? Then I need to get that hawk off."

"Sure, Zuko," the Kyoshi Warrior answered.

Zuko hurried down the stairs ahead of the doctor and his friend and walked out the door and onto the stone pathway. Ty Lee meanwhile, accompanied the doctor to some lower level rooms equipped with beds and desks. She made sure that Zuko had ink, a brush and paper to work with as soon as he got back.

Outside, the Fire Lord veered of the path and onto the field where the airship was parked. He hummed a song from his childhood, something his mother sang to him at bedtime. And he smiled as broadly as he had when marrying Mai or when his children were born just a few weeks earlier. He hadn't expected to find his mother here. Hoping and then having those hopes crushed was a pain that he was all too familiar with. So the joy at her discovery was somehow twice as sweet. He wondered how his mother and Mai would get along and how she would take to her grandchildren. He wondered how she would adjust to life in the palace, something she had been very far away from for a very long time. He was confident, (at least for Zuko), that everything would somehow work out.

"Iroh," he said aloud. "I need to tell him too. He'll be so pleased."

Continuing his song, Zuko approached the airship and stepped aboard. The pilot dozed in his seat and the Fire Lord shook him gently.

"Come with me," he ordered. "We're spending the night."

* * *

Back inside the asylum, Zuko composed two letters.

_Dear Mai,_

_I hope you weren't worried. My mother is here at the asylum and I've decided to stay the night so that I can talk with her again tomorrow. Tochihara didn't want me to overload her mind with too much at once. She's been quiet and alone for years and she looks so sad, Mai. But, I know that seeing me has already begun to change that. _

_And me, I'm in shock. I've finally found her….after all this time and worry. Mai, I can't describe to you just how happy I am right now._

_I miss you and the twins and I love you all. _

_Tomorrow, I'll be back with Ty Lee and hopefully my mother as well._

_Love,_

_Zuko_

_P.S. Could you see about getting a room ready for my mother? Thanks!_

He thought of Mai and the babies affectionately and wished that he could hold and kiss them all. He and Mai were never separated and being away from her pained him a bit. The thought of sleeping without his arms wrapped around her warm, soft body saddened him momentarily but thoughts of Ursa cheered him up just as quickly.

_Dear Iroh,_

_I've got amazing news. I've found my mother. She's been in the Fire Nation all along and the same asylum as Azula for the last few months. She's alright, but depressed and guilt ridden. I'll write more when I get home._

_Say hello to Lan,_

_Love, _

_Zuko_

"Alright," Zuko said to himself. "I'll send these off now."

He found the asylum's messenger hawk compound and sent off both letters, watching the birds until they were two miniscule specks on the horizon. Ty Lee greeted him cheerfully when he got back downstairs.

"Our dinner is here, Zuko. Let's eat together, okay?"

"Sure, Ty," Zuko replied.

The pair sat down in the acrobat's room and began their meal. Zuko's mind whirled with thoughts that his friend expressed verbally. He chewed and swallowed but didn't really taste, and he let Ty Lee's words flow over him, while never straying from his own little world filled with joyful scenarios of the future.

* * *

Once again, Mai sat with her friends in the casual and airy dining room. Dinner had been over for a few hours and servants had cleared the dishes away, all except for a huge teapot and four cups. Everyone helped themselves to the steaming jasmine brew.

After her tea, the knife thrower lay back on a plush sofa that sat against one wall. Toph had found a plump cushion and stretched out on the floor beside the sofa. Mai held her son while Miyako was on a blanket beside the earthbender. Both Suki and Sokka still sat at the table and chatted quietly, glancing at Mai every so often.

"Jerk,' Mai muttered.

"I feel sorry for Zuko," Toph laughed gleefully.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon," Suki said soothingly.

"Unless their airship blew up or something," Sokka joked unthinkingly.

Mai shot daggers with her eyes that felt every bit as sharp as those blades she kept on her body. Sokka snapped his mouth shut and looked imploringly at his fiancée.

"You put your foot in it, Sokka," she smiled. "Don't give me those sad rabbaroo eyes."

"But, she might hurt me," Sokka whined exaggeratedly.

Jokingly, Mai put a hand inside her sleeve and looked over at Sokka. He gulped and then began to laugh.

"You're lucky that I actually sort of like you," the Fire Lady stated and then pulled out her hand, placing it on Ryuhito's small back.

A servant entered the room and approached Mai. He bowed and then handed the woman a scroll. Mai gave him a nod that he took as permission to speak.

"This letter just arrived by messenger hawk, my Lady."

She sat up straight and placed her son down on the sofa so that she could open the letter.

"Thanks, you may leave."

The servant bowed once again and left without a sound. Mai pulled off the ribbon with shaking fingers and unrolled the thick paper. Zuko's familiar script greeted her and she sighed in relief.

"It's from Zuko," she announced and then proceeded to read. A look of joy danced across her fine features. She picked up her boy again and held him close, whispering something in his ear.

"Well?" Toph asked impatiently, "Is Ursa there or not?"

"She is," Mai replied and wiped unobtrusively at her pretty eyes. "After all this time, she can finally come home."

"So, what's wrong with her? Is she okay?" Sokka asked.

"Zuko says she's sad and that she's been alone for years but he doesn't say that she's sick. He wants to bring her home tomorrow, if she agrees."

"Why wouldn't she want to come home?" Suki inquired curiously.

"I'm not sure…bad memories maybe. It will be strange for her to be back here. But she's got grandchildren now and Zuko adores her. And I would love to have her here with us. I always liked Ursa. She was so kind to me."

"All she needs is some time," Suki said thoughtfully. "Time with people who care makes a difference. She'll be happy again."

"I hope so," Mai replied, "for her sake and for Zuko's."

* * *

The sun called to Zuko's firebender blood and he sat up in the narrow bed, put his bare feet on the floor and stood up. He walked over to the small window that faced east and watched the huge yellow orb crawl its way up the sky. It tinged the wispy clouds a deep pink. Zuko felt empowered and humbled at the same time and he silently thanked Agni for the gift of fire.

His thoughts then turned to his family; wife, children and mother. His mother; she was upstairs. He could see her, talk to her and touch her. She really was back in his life. Miyako and Ryuhito will love her, he thought and Mai will have someone else she can talk to.

He daydreamed for a few minutes, a smile on his handsome face. A tap on the door broke through his haze and he moved to open it. Ty Lee stood on the other side with a tray in her hand. She looked well rested and wore a pleased smile on her face.

"I thought you would be up early. Well, you're a firebender, so of course you're up with the sun. I learned that traveling with Azula. I brought breakfast. Do you want to go outside and eat? That garden sure looks beautiful."

"Alright, how about I meet you out there? I just want to wash my face and finish getting dressed."

Ty Lee flushed as she took in Zuko's bare chest and drooping underwear.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't notice, really."

"It's okay, Ty Lee," Zuko soothed. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

The Fire Lord closed the door and moved to the small dresser. He poured water from the pitcher into the basin and splashed some over his face. There was a small stack of towels laid out for him. He rubbed the soft cloth across his face vigorously and then put it down. His clothes from yesterday hung on the back of the room's single chair. They were wrinkled but they would have to do. He slipped into red pants and a red and gold tunic, tied his sash and left the room, shutting the door behind him. To reach the garden, he went out the front (and only) door, turned left and walked a few paces until he reached a wrought iron gate. He could see Ty Lee sitting under a massive willow tree. She waved him over and began pouring tea. Zuko sat down on the slightly dew damp grass and reached for a cup.

"Isn't this great, Zuko?" the acrobat asked.

"Sure," he replied and reached for a sweet roll.

"Did you sleep well?" Ty Lee continued.

"Actually, I did," Zuko replied. "How about you?"

"Pretty good, but I can't help thinking about Azula. She's right up there," Ty Lee said as she pointed to one of the second floor windows. "I bet she would love to see Ursa too."

Zuko stiffened a bit. "That's up to my mother and the doctor," he said harshly.

"I know, but it would be nice, don't you think?"

"I'm not sure," the Fire Lord replied hesitantly. "Let's see what Tochihara says about it."

"Of course, Zuko," Ty Lee said with a hint of sadness. "I just want Azula to get better. Maybe your mother can help."

"I know," Zuko sighed.

* * *

The babies fussed in their bassinets as Mai gave instructions to two servants about a room for Ursa. The Fire Lady chose one close to hers and Zuko's, but not too close, a spacious bright room that nonetheless needed some homey touches. Before anything, though, it needed a dusting, an airing out and clean linens.

"I'm coming Miyako and Ryuhito," Mai called as she closed the door to her quarters.

She fed and bathed the twins and then sat down to wait for Suki and Toph. They were joining her for a late breakfast while Sokka did some solitary training with his sword. A few minutes later her friends, under the watchful eyes of Ming, opened her door and entered, followed by a servant with a large tray.

"Just set it down on the table," Mai instructed the woman.

"Yes, my Lady," she answered respectfully and did as she was told.

"You can come and collect it in an hour."

"Yes, my Lady."

The servant bowed and exited the room quietly.

"I still find servants a little disconcerting," Suki commented.

"So does Zuko," Mai quipped.

"Have you picked out a room for Ursa?" Toph asked as she devoured a chunk of bread and jam.

"Mmm," Mai replied, "It's just down the hall a bit, on the other side."

"Do_ you_ think she'll come?" Suki asked. She looked Mai directly in the eye and waited for a response.

"I think that Zuko will do everything in his power to get Ursa out of that asylum and back here. He'll want to make up for all that lost time. But you can't do that, can you?"

"No," Suki replied. "They'll never get those years back but he's found her and that's what matters now."

"I need to check on her room in awhile. I want to make sure it's perfect for her. Could you guys help with the babies? I forgot to ask Midori to come today. I've been distracted."

"No problem," Toph declared. "I love the little guys."

"Of course, Mai, go take care of things. We'll watch the twins."

"Thanks," Mai sighed gratefully. "I'll just finish my tea. I won't be too long but I do want to cut some flowers from the garden for her. She'll like that."

Mai took her last sip of tea and slipped out of her living quarters. She walked down the wide hallway until she reached Ursa's room and peeked inside. The servants had already come and gone. Fresh air and sunlight streamed in through the open window and fresh pale red linens covered the bed along with a beautiful handmade coverlet with a fire lily design.

There were a few basic outfits in the wardrobe and small cloth pouches filled with dried flowers sat in each dresser drawer. A silver comb and bush set sat on the vanity table along with an assortment of cosmetics and hair accessories.

"I think she'll have everything she needs," Mai mused. "Oh, wait, she might want some books."

Quickly, Mai left the room and strode the palace library. There she picked out a few plays and volumes of poetry and almost sprinted back to her mother-in-law's room. She placed the books on the desk and then left again for the garden. There was a small building outside that housed all the tools needed for maintaining the palace grounds. Mai took small shears and a basket and set off to find the perfect flowers to make the perfect bouquet. She chose cheerful daisies in yellow and white and filled the basket. Satisfied, she returned to the palace and found a vase. She filled the vase with cool water and arranged the daisies as pleasingly as she could.

"There," she said as she stood back and surveyed everything. "I think that will do."

* * *

Zuko followed Tochihara up the asylum stairs once again. He was excited and a little nervous as well. The doctor knocked respectfully on Ursa's door. This time there was no hesitation on Ursa's part. She opened it quickly and with a smile.

"Hello, doctor," she said. "Zuko," she whispered in wonderment as if she somehow thought that her son's visit yesterday was all just a dream or a mirage.

"Mom," Zuko breathed in response. He stood still and just soaked in her very presence.

"Doctor, Zuko, there's one thing I want to get straight right away," she stated firmly. "I'm going home today. I've spent too much time alone. It's time I was with my family again. Don't try to dissuade me," she added, looking pointedly at Tochihara. "Now come in, son." She gestured for Zuko to enter her room and waved the frowning doctor away.

Zuko and Tochihara exchanged a knowing look. They both wondered what the knowledge of Azula's situation would do to Ursa and to her decision. Would she want to stay with her broken daughter, a young woman who showed no signs of improvement? Or would she make her way back to the Fire Nation capitol with Zuko and Ty Lee and begin a new life once more?

"Fine," Tochihara said. "I have another patient to see anyway. I need to have an important talk with her."

Zuko knew very well that Tochihara referred to his sister. Azula's reaction would be interesting no doubt. The doctor walked down the hall towards the stairs and Zuko walked into his mother's simple room.

"Sit down," she said, gesturing to the only chair. "I'll sit on the bed."

Zuko sat and began to fidget.

"Let me just look at you for a few minutes," Ursa suggested.

Zuko flushed a light pink as his mother's eyes roamed over his face and then his body, resting on his hands momentarily, and then focusing on his face once again. Dark gold eyes took in the scar, the fine features, the hair that Zuko refused to grow out long and the love and longing that shone in his eyes of lighter gold. She looked at his scar once again and a pained expression crossed her face.

"I want to tell you everything about the night I left. My life after that was quite simple and there's not much to say about it. What do you remember, Zuko?"

"I, I remember you coming into my chambers to say goodbye. I remember your last words to me. I remember Azula saying that Ozai was going to kill me earlier that day. I woke up in the morning and you were gone. No one would tell me anything. Grandfather had died in the night and it was as if you had died too."

"What do you _think _happened, Zuko?"

"Well, I know now that Ozai was fully prepared to kill me."

"Did he tell you that?"

"Yes, he did, on the day that I confronted him ….the day of the eclipse four years ago."

"What else did he tell you?"

"He said you had done treasonous things that night and were banished as a result. I had always assumed you were dead, Mom," Zuko admitted. His voice was gravelly with emotion. "I was so happy when he told me that. It meant that there was hope, at least, that you were still alive somewhere."

"I'll tell you. I found out that Azulon had ordered your father to kill you. And, like you said, he was going to do it. I went crazy and swore to Ozai that I would do anything to protect you. So, I came up with a plan that would save your life and give Ozai what he always wanted….the throne."

She paused and gripped the dark red blanket tightly. Her fingers curled around soft fabric, anchoring her body and her thoughts.

"I killed him, Zuko. I'm a murderer. I crept into Azulon's chambers late at night and put a pillow over his head. But he woke up. His eyes, they were so angry and terrified and they looked into mine. I almost fled but then thought of you. So I pressed harder. He was so old but he struggled for life so hard. Finally, he stopped moving and I slunk out of his chambers. Ozai was waiting out in the corridor. He didn't say anything. He didn't even look at me. We had already forged documents declaring Ozai as Azulon's chosen heir. I knew that I had to leave or he would have me killed instead of banished. I begged him to let me say goodbye and he finally relented. I opened Azula's door. She was asleep so soundly that I couldn't bear to wake her. You, you woke up and I hugged you close. I thought that was the last time I would ever see or touch you. A bag was already packed for me and Ozai gave me money, lots of it. I trudged down to the harbor where a boat waited for me. The captain had been ordered to sail to the Earth Kingdom. But, he really didn't want to make that long trip. So he went as far as the last few islands of the archipelago and let me off at one. Obviously, I wasn't going to report his insubordination. I made a home for myself there. But I thought of you and your sister constantly. I wanted to go back to the palace and steal you away. I wish I had had the courage to take both of you with me somehow. But,"

"Mom," Zuko interrupted. He had listened with rapt attention to his mother's tale. "You did what you had to do. Please believe me when I say that I understand."

"I'm a murderer, son, a cold-blooded killer. Do you have any idea how heavily that has weighed on me over the years? My grandfather would be so ashamed. And I left my children with a heartless man willing to kill his own son, a man who scarred his own child. That is one piece of information that filtered down to me long after it had actually happened. What kind of mother am I?"

"You're an amazing mother. You always accepted me for who I was. You supported me when no one else did. I missed you so much when you left and I was so alone. If it wasn't for Mai and then Uncle, I would have lost it."

Ursa's raised her eyebrows. "Mai?" she asked.

"Yes, Mai; she was my only friend. And now she's my wife."

"Your wife? Oh, Zuko, you're married? Mai….she always had a crush on you and you on her. That's wonderful, Zuko. I'll bet she's grown into a beautiful woman."

"Beautiful doesn't begin to cover her," Zuko boasted. "Haven't you heard any recent news on that island?"

"I didn't talk to anyone much and I didn't pay a lot attention to anything except my garden and my little house. I've heard little snippets of information over the years, but not a lot."

"Then you don't know that Mai and I just had twins," Zuko said proudly. "We have a son and a daughter. They're seventeen days old and their names are Ryuhito and Miyako. They're incredible, Mom. I can't wait for you to meet them."

Ursa wept. Zuko moved to sit beside his mother on the bed and wrapped his arms around her slender form. She rested a head on his strong shoulder and let the tears fall freely.

"I'm okay. I'm just so relieved and happy that you're alright. You've become such a fine young man. I'm so proud of you, my son."

"I had some help along the way. Let me tell you about my life after you left."

Ursa nodded and Zuko began the tale, trying to keep only to the pertinent points. There would be lots of time in the future for humorous tales of adventure. Ursa flinched and wept again when he told of the Agni Kai with Ozai but kept her thoughts to herself. She had known of Zuko's burning, but the stark reality of the story almost overwhelmed her.

She listened calmly to Zuko's account of his banishment, from searching fruitlessly for the avatar for almost three years, to discovering the young boy, to hunting him down, to Azula's attempts to capture him, refugee status in Ba Sing Se, his fateful decision to side with Azula and his return to the Fire Nation. Ursa smiled when he talked about his reunion with Mai and their growing closeness. She gasped loudly when he spoke of his confrontation with Ozai on the day of the eclipse and cried again when her son mentioned the declaration he had made to her portrait. He told of leaving Mai behind and joining Aang and becoming the avatar's fire bending teacher. The events of The Boiling Rock Prison gave Ursa a slight indication of Azula's state of mind. Delicately as he could, Zuko recalled his agni kai with Azula, her breakdown and her admission to the asylum.

"She's right here! I must see her!" Ursa exclaimed.

"Hold on, Mom. Tochihara is telling Azula that you're alive. She was certain that she'd seen you here so I came to see for myself. It's because of Azula and Ty Lee that I found you. I don't know if it's a good idea to visit her yet. She has issues with you. Let me finish my story and then we'll see what the doctor says."

"Fine," Ursa agreed, almost sullenly.

"I became Fire Lord, lived with Mai, got married and we had the twins," Zuko summed up the last four years of his life. "Now, let's go find Tochihara and start thinking about leaving for home."

"I've already packed," Ursa smiled.

"Good," Zuko said with his own smile.

They found Tochihara in his office. He was talking with Ty Lee about Azula. They both stopped when Ursa and Zuko appeared.

"It's alright. I know everything. Can I see her, Doctor?" Ursa asked.

He shook his head sadly. "That's not a good idea. She got very agitated when I told her that you were indeed here at the asylum. Azula hasn't been that upset in a long time. I'm sorry. Perhaps in a few weeks after she's gotten used to your return. I will write you if anything unusual happens or her condition changes."

Ursa was visibly disappointed but acquiesced. "I think it's time we left, Zuko. I'm ready."

Her son nodded his assent and picked up her small bag. Ursa said a quick goodbye and thank you to Tochihara and then the three left the asylum and headed straight for the airship where the pilot was waiting once again.

"I'm going home," Ursa said softly as Zuko helped her climb aboard.

The airship rose quickly and headed west, back toward the capitol.

* * *

Mai looked out her window and her eyes travelled skyward. Her jaw dropped. The airship was making its descent onto the large airfield and a huge flying bison bellowed loudly while gliding gently down to the courtyard.

She looked at the twins resting in their bassinets and smirked.

"We're in for an interesting few days," she told them. "I wonder if your grandmother has come home."

Responding to her voice, they both gurgled happily.

* * *

_Author's Note: For a Maiko story, there's been a shortage of Maiko scenes lately, but that's about to change. I had to focus on Zuko and Ursa this time around. And the chapter is already quite long. So, next time, there will be plenty of Mai and Zuko interaction, Aang and Katara (who I didn't have time for this chapter either) and Ursa's adjustment to life in the palace and all the new people in her life._

_Thanks so much for all the reviews. Covert Weapon, I appreciate your input. Also thank you to anyone who's reading this story._


	15. Chapter 15

**Two No More**

Chapter 15: Full Palace

"Is that what I think it is?" Ursa asked in an awed voice.

Zuko looked up and laughed. "That's Appa, the avatar's bison," he confirmed.

"He's amazing," Ursa declared.

"You know, he really is," the Fire Lord agreed.

The airship was just coming to a stop in the capitol's airfield. The three watched as Appa flew closer and closer to the palace, dropping lower and lower until he disappeared from sight.

"So, Aang is here. Did you know he was coming?" Ursa questioned her son.

"No, they must have just sent word. I'm glad, though. Now you can meet everyone."

"I'm very tired, Zuko. I don't know if I'm up to meeting all your friends tonight."

Remembering Tochihara's words, Zuko refrained from pressuring his mother.

"Whatever you feel comfortable with, Mom."

Ty Lee, Ursa and Zuko made the trek back to the palace. Too late; everyone was gathered in the courtyard greeting Aang and Katara and waiting to see if Ursa had returned home. Appa gave a snort when he saw the trio approaching. Heads looked up and around and took in the sight. Mai's hands were free since Katara held Miyako while Aang held Ryuhito. Composedly she walked towards Zuko, albeit a little faster than she normally did, and threw her arms around him. They kissed briefly, conscious of all the onlookers and then broke apart.

"I missed you, Zuko," Mai stated simply.

"Awww," Ty Lee declared. "That's so sweet. You were only apart for one night."

"I missed you too," Zuko replied.

Mai then looked to Ursa, unsure what to say. She stood straight and tucked her hands inside her sleeves. After a moment's hesitation she bowed very respectfully and spoke words of welcome.

"Lady Ursa," she began. "We are so happy and excited to have you here. Zuko has missed you terribly all these years. We'll both do our best to make you feel comfortable and safe here at the palace."

"Mai, you needn't be so formal," Ursa chided gently. "Come here."

Mai moved forward and felt slender arms embrace her. Ursa spoke softly to her daughter-in-law.

"You are so very gorgeous, dear, just like Zuko said. Thank you for taking care of my son. He loves you so. And you just had twins? You are remarkable."

Mai blushed at the flattering words and hugged Ursa warmly.

"Thank you," Mai replied. "Would you like to meet your grandchildren now?"

"Those are words I had given up on ever hearing," she replied drolly. "I can't wait to see them."

"They're over there, with Aang and Katara. Come, I'll introduce you. Anytime you like, I'll take you to your room. Don't feel you have to make conversation right now."

"Thanks, dear."

Zuko looked at his wife gratefully and she gave him a small smile. Taking Ursa's arm, Mai guided the woman toward the group clustered around Appa. Zuko and Ty Lee followed close behind. The gang stopped chattering as soon as Mai and Ursa came near. They all looked at Ursa and the woman began to feel uncomfortable.

"Everyone," Zuko stated, "this is my mother, Ursa."

A chorus of cheerful greetings made her smile and a warm feeling bloomed in her chest.

"Mom, this is Toph, Sokka, Suki, Aang and Katara. Oh, and that's Momo," he finished, pointing to the wide-eyed lemur that perched on Sokka's shoulder.

"We've got your grandchildren," Katara said as she and Aang approached Ursa. "Here, Mai," she said, handing Miyako back to her mother. The master waterbender gave the tiny girl a kiss on the forehead and grinned down at her. "She's adorable."

Mai placed the girl in Ursa's waiting arms. She squirmed briefly but then settled down, looking up into the face of her grandmother. Ursa stroked the baby's cheek and ran her head along the full head of hair.

"Look at her hair. Zuko had lots like that when he was born too."

"You should have seen him a few years ago," Sokka quipped.

Zuko shot the Water Tribesman a dirty look, but he just grinned.

"Miyako," Ursa said, feeling the name on her tongue. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I look forward to watching you grow. Now where's my grandson?" she asked, handing the girl back to Mai.

"I've got him, ma'am," Aang replied.

"Please call me Ursa. You are a dear friend of my son, so you are a friend to me."

"Okay, Ursa," Aang said shyly. "Here's Ryuhito."

Ursa grasped the boy and smiled down at him. She rubbed his chubby cheeks too and commented on his distinct lack of hair. He made cooing noises in response to her touch and kicked his sturdy little legs. Laughing, she handed the boy to Zuko.

"Please, I do not mean to appear rude, but I would like to go to my room and rest now. I'm feeling a little bit overwhelmed."

"Of course, Mom," Zuko said with concern. "Mai and I will take you there."

"Thanks. It was wonderful to meet all of you. I hope we can spend some time together tomorrow."

"Sure," Toph agreed and the others nodded their assent.

"We'll meet you guys in the dining room soon," Mai stated to the group.

Ursa, Mai, Zuko and the twins left the courtyard and walked toward the palace doors. Aang meanwhile led Appa to the bison's usual stall, and fed and watered him. Once he was done, the gang left for the dining room to wait on dinner.

* * *

Ursa's chest tightened when they entered the building itself. "Almost eleven years," she said to no one in particular.

"A lot has changed, Mom, you'll see."

"Your room is down the hall from ours. I hope you'll be happy with it," Mai stated.

"I lived in a very simple house for years and then had a room in the asylum. Whatever room I get, it will be luxurious in comparison."

"Here's _our_ room," Zuko pointed out. "We have beds for the twins in there since they wake up hungry a few times a night."

"I remember that," Ursa said with a faraway look in her eyes.

"And here's the nursery," Mai continued. "Do you want to take a quick look?"

"Sure," Ursa replied.

Mai opened the nursery door and let Ursa take a peek.

"It's lovely. I'll take a closer look tomorrow. And you have bassinets here too."

"Yes, they spend time here during the day. A woman named Midori helps me out sometimes. But I can never be gone too long. In fact, I'll need to feed and change the twins before dinner."

"Well, now you have another pair of extra hands," Ursa said helpfully.

"You don't need to do any work. Just spend time with your grandchildren and enjoy them," Zuko responded.

"Nonsense, I would love to give them baths and change their diapers."

"If you insist," Mai said with her characteristic dry tone. "Now, here is your room."

Mai used her one free hand and pushed the door open. The room smelled fresh and clean and early evening sunlight streamed through the window. Ursa saw the vase full of daisies first and gave her daughter-in-law a pleased look. The bed was turned down, ready for Ursa's fatigued body.

"There's a bathroom right through that door. Everything you need is in there. I got you some clothes as well. They're in the wardrobe. Oh, and some nightgowns are in the dresser."

"Mai, you got books for me and makeup too," Ursa remarked softly. "You're very thoughtful."

"I just want you to feel comfortable. If you feel hungry or would like some tea, ring for a servant or you can go down to the kitchen and help yourself. You remember where it is?"

"I remember. Zuko used to sit with the cook when he was quite young and help out."

Zuko flushed at the memory. Azula would tease him mercilessly about it.

"She was very kind," Zuko said in his own defense.

"She was," Ursa recalled.

"Is there anything else you need?" Mai asked.

"I'm fine. Go take care of those beautiful babies and eat dinner with your friends."

"I have a meeting tomorrow first thing but I can spend time with you in the afternoon. Is that alright?" Zuko asked.

"Stop fretting, son; that's fine. Mai and I should have some time to ourselves anyway."

"Okay, okay, we'll leave you now," Zuko said laughingly.

He gave his mom a kiss. Ursa held onto his hand and then grabbed Mai's. She looked at her grandchildren once more and then ushered them out the door.

* * *

"Sokka couldn't wait any longer," Suki remarked to Mai and Zuko as they entered the dining room, each holding an infant.

"Hey, the food was getting cold and I was hungry," Sokka defended himself.

"It's fine," Zuko smirked. "You guys didn't have to wait."

He placed Miyako in her bassinet and took a seat beside Aang. The Fire Lord looked forward to talking with his good friend. Mai sat between Katara and Toph, having laid Ryuhito down as well.

"Please eat everyone," Zuko suggested.

They all helped themselves to several spicy dishes and proceeded to eat. Katara asked Mai all about the birth and the babies. Toph chimed in too since she was there for the labor and delivery.

"Are you finding it hard with two babies, Mai?" Katara wondered.

"Well, I know I'm being obvious, but there's twice as much work. You need to watch one while you're bathing the other and feeding two is tiring. But I think I'm pretty well adjusted. And Zuko and I hired this wonderful woman named Midori. She watches them sometimes so I can have some time to myself or help out Zuko or attend an important meeting."

"I would love to take care of them for a few hours. I adore babies and yours are just about the cutest I've ever seen."

"I think I can arrange that," Mai replied dryly.

"Zuko," Sokka said loudly. "Why don't you tell us about your mom?"

"Well," he stuttered, "What do you want to know?"

"Where has she been all these years?"

The Fire Lord hesitated and looked at his wife. She shrugged. Neither was entirely sure just how much Ursa wanted to share with these people. They were all close, like the big, boisterous family none of them had ever experienced, but Ursa didn't know them.

"Uh, she was on an island at the far end of the archipelago. It was pretty isolated and she didn't get a lot of news. She learned a few things, but not much."

"So what did she do for all those years?" Suki asked.

"She got a little house and gardened. She kept to herself."

"I don't mean to pry, Zuko," Katara began, "but exactly why was your mother banished and how did she end up at the asylum?"

She looked Zuko directly in the eyes. Hers were sympathetic but full of curiosity too. The Fire Lord became flustered and looked again to his wife. Mai spoke for him, calm and detached.

"Ursa did something to save Zuko's life that Ozai did not approve of. So he banished her permanently. We're not sure just how much of the story Ursa wants to come out right now, so that's all I will say."

The table became quiet and subdued. They ate and drank and all were deep in thought.

"A mystery," Sokka mused.

"Look, Sokka," Zuko said irritably. "There is no mystery. I know what happened. Please just drop the subject."

"You don't have to be so nasty about it," Katara spoke up in defense of her brother.

"I'm sorry," Zuko sighed. "I'm a little protective of her. I want you all to like her and I want her to like you. I'm sure that will happen. I told her about each of you and she's already impressed. Just give her a chance to adjust and don't pry about her time away. She'll speak when she's ready."

"Sounds reasonable," Toph acknowledged. "But remember, Zuko, you've mentioned her so many times that it's only normal for us to be curious."

"I get it," Zuko nodded.

The group spent the next hour laughing and talking about new babies, Sokka's and Suki's upcoming wedding and Aang and Katara's latest adventures. As they left the dining room together and headed off for their own rooms, Zuko pulled Katara aside.

"Can I talk to you in confidence?" he asked the waterbender.

"You know that you can," Katara replied instantly.

"My mother's sad, depressed maybe and she's carrying a lot of guilt. "I don't know how she would feel about it, but could you maybe try some healing on her?"

"Zuko, you know that I can't do anything for emotional issues."

"Could you try? Maybe it would help ease her tension just a little bit. I don't want to see her sad. She's lost eleven years being sad. She should be happy, Katara. Everything she did, she did to save me."

Zuko's voice cracked and his eyes filled with tears.

"Just be glad you got her back at all. Some of us aren't that lucky," Katara snapped bitterly.

Putting his head in his hands, Zuko muttered, "And some of us should want our remaining parent to find happiness."

"What did you say?" Katara asked.

"You heard me. I'm talking about your father. He's been alone for years and years and finally found someone and you can't accept it."

"That's none of your business," she replied huffily.

"Then my mother isn't your business."

"Fine, then find another waterbender who can heal to help her!"

Their voices had risen considerably and the rest of the group who had walked slowly ahead, looked concerned. Both Mai and Aang, who knew their partners well, insisted that everyone let Zuko and Katara work things out. They had a confrontational sort of relationship.

"Damn it, Katara, that's not fair. I know that I'm very fortunate to have my mother here with me again. I had almost lost hope. And I know that you would give almost anything to have your mom back. But it isn't going to happen."

Katara winced at his words. She knew their truth. Any _child_ would understand that Kya was gone and not coming back. But the lost little girl in her still longed for her mother's caresses and clung fiercely to the dead woman's memory.

Zuko reached out with his hand and touched Katara's arm.

"Your father is still here. He's found someone he loves. He's a good man and he deserves some happiness. I cannot believe that your mother would want him to be alone for the rest of his life. He's not replacing her, Katara. He'll always love your mom and have you and Sokka to remind him of her. Tell him that you're fine with it. Let him marry this woman with both his children supporting him."

Katara sniffled. "When did you get to be so wise?"

"Maybe Iroh's rubbing off on me some more," Zuko quipped.

"Okay, I'll send my dad a letter tomorrow. And if your mother agrees, I'll see what I can do for her."

"Thank you," the Fire Lord sighed gratefully.

Katara gave him a quick hug and then left to join Aang.

* * *

"What were you and Katara talking about?" Mai asked as she and Zuko began undressing for bed.

"I asked her about helping my mom out and then we got into a discussion about Hakoda and the woman he's going to marry. Believe it or not, I actually convinced her to give her dad a break."

Zuko sounded almost proud and Mai smiled affectionately at him.

"Don't underestimate yourself so much, Zuko. Others will do it for you."

"Thanks…hey!"

Mai just rolled her eyes and approached her husband, snaking her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

"I really missed you," she breathed in his ear.

"I hate sleeping without you," Zuko moaned. "You know," he continued after a short pause, "we still haven't made love since the twins were born."

"Hmmm, is that so," Mai teased. "Then tonight's perfect."

Zuko glanced over to the babies who both slept peacefully, tiny lips moving as they dreamt.

"I feel kind of weird doing it with them here."

"There's a simple solution."

"What's that?" Zuko asked, smiling broadly.

"I think you need a bath and I think that I need to join you," Mai said suggestively.

Zuko sniffed under his arms and made a face.

"You're right. I do need one. Will you scrub my back, dear?"

"Certainly, husband," Mai replied, playing along.

They both dropped their remaining clothing and walked into the adjoining bath, leaving the door open just a crack. Mai worked on filling the huge tub with water while Zuko heated it with his firebending. When the temperature was perfect, he took Mai's hand and pulled her gently down the three steps leading into the tub. Leaning against the rim, he drew her close, close enough so that their bodies fit snugly against each other, and began kissing her softly and sweetly.

Mai's response was immediate and intense. She returned the kisses, making them harder and lustier. Adjusting herself, she dropped down, on to Zuko's hardness and began to wiggle and squirm. The Fire Lord moaned appreciatively and gently stroked Mai's breasts. It didn't take long for either to reach climax. Exhausted, Mai tucked her head between Zuko's head and his shoulder. He ran his hands down her damp hair and onto her back, pressing warmth into her smooth pale skin. Mai's breathing began to even out.

"Hey," Zuko whispered. "Are you sleeping?"

She gave no response, so Zuko hoisted her out of the tub, wrapped a big towel around her, and dried her off. Finally, he tucked her into bed, not bothering to slip a nightgown on her. It was a warm late spring night. He dried himself off and slipped nude under the light sheet. As was his habit, he wrapped an arm around Mai and nestled in against her back. Within seconds, he joined her in sleep.

* * *

Zuko quickly pulled on his robes and tied his sash as Mai attempted to pull his unruly hair into a topknot.

"Hold still for a minute," she ordered and Zuko stopped.

The couple had slept in late. A servant had roused them at the appointed time, but they decided to stay in bed just a little longer and ended up falling back to sleep. Miyako and Ryuhito woke three times during the night, hungry each one. Mai still felt tired and Zuko didn't feel much better. The council members were probably already assembled, however, and would not tolerate their Fire Lord missing another day of duties. Taking two weeks off after the birth of the twins was already a break in tradition (something Mai and Zuko had done a lot of).

"All set," Mai said sharply.

"Thanks," Zuko sighed.

He turned around and gave Mai a lingering kiss.

"You'd better go before I undress you and make you really late," she said breathlessly.

"I'll remember where we left off tonight," Zuko smirked. "Oh, could you please check on my mother," he reminded his wife.

"Don't worry. I'll go to her room as soon as Midori gets here. Now go."

She gave Zuko a playful shove in the direction of the door and proceeded to put her own clothes on.

Midori knocked and then entered the nursery where Mai sat with the babies.

"I'm sorry that I didn't give you any notice, Midori," Mai apologized. "And thanks for coming. It's been an eventful few days around here."

"I'm glad that I could help," Midori replied. "And it's my pleasure to watch the twins."

"Okay then, they're clean and fed. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"That's fine," Midori said with a smile.

Mai smoothed down her robes and checked her hair in the mirror before pulling open the door and greeting Ming. The guard stood just outside the heavy wooden door, looking down the hallway in both directions.

"I'll return soon, Ming," Mai remarked.

"Yes, ma'am," Ming replied politely.

The Fire Lady strode down the hallway in the direction of Ursa's room. When she got to the door, she hesitated for a moment and then knocked. There was no response. Mai knocked again, a bit louder this time and still got no answer. Frowning, she pulled on the handle and opened the door just a crack. She didn't see Ursa and so opened the door further.

"Ursa," she called. "It's Mai. I just came to see how you're doing."

Frustrated, she slipped inside the room and shut the door behind her. The bed had been used, and Ursa's frumpy red asylum uniform lay across the end of it. The books hadn't been moved, nor had the makeup. Mai looked cautiously inside the bathroom. It too was empty but Ursa had enjoyed a bath at some time.

"I wonder where she is," Mai mused.

She left Ursa's room and walked back in the direction of her own.

"Ming, did you see a woman walk by here recently…not a servant….it's Zuko's mother….she's back."

Ming looked briefly shocked. She quickly recovered, though.

"No, I haven't seen anyone. I took over from Shinji about three hours ago."

"Okay, I suppose I'll have to keep looking."

Only the cook and her two helpers occupied the huge kitchen. She was rolling out pie crust on the long marble counter and looked up when Mai stepped inside. Flour dusted her hands and face. She stopped her work and wiped her hands off on her apron.

"My Lady, how can I help you?"

"Have you seen anyone this morning? I mean has a woman come here to get something to eat?"

"No, my Lady, only Master Sokka and his lovely girl have been here. That was a while ago. I made a breakfast for Avatar Aang and Katara and for Toph as well. They ate in their rooms."

"Thanks," Mai said, her tension growing.

On her walk through the palace, she passed the council chambers and stopped briefly. She smiled when she heard Zuko's voice and looked up at his portrait that now hung beside those of the other Fire Lords. Zuko's was modest in comparison. He stood tall and proud in his official robes, but there was just a tiny hint of a smile on his lips. In each corner of the portrait was an elemental symbol. A red dragon and a blue dragon coiled their way around the outer edges of the painting. They looked wise and fierce.

"The library," Mai whispered to herself and walked in that direction.

It too was empty of all but a servant who dusted and straightened books that were out of order. Mai peered out one of the many windows that faced the garden, hoping to catch a glimpse of Ursa. Her footsteps echoed in the cavernous tile floored room as she moved from window to window. She could only see so far, however, and would need to walk through the gardens herself.

Leaving the library, she walked faster, aware now of the time ticking away. She took the shortest route to the vast gardens and once outside in the bright warm sunshine, followed the winding stone path through tidy flower beds, hedges and sitting areas. The turtleduck pond came into view as she made her way around another bend. Ursa sat inside the little red and gold pagoda that was perched along one edge of the pond. The woman seemed to watch the family of tutleducks with rapt attention and didn't hear Mai approach. The Fire Lady sat down beside her mother-in-law. Unsure of what to say, she remained silent, waiting for the older woman to speak.

"Do you see that gnarled, bent old tree over there?" Ursa finally asked.

Mai nodded.

"Zuko and Azula used to climb it. I would sit here and watch them, biting my lip, wondering if one of them would fall into the pond. They never did."

"I'm sure Ryuhito and Miyako will do the same thing. In fact, my brother likes to climb it too."

"You have a brother?" Ursa said with surprise.

"Yeah, he was born when I was thirteen, so he'll be seven later this year. His name is Tom-Tom."

"You certainly miss a lot when you're gone," Ursa joked.

"Yeah, things can sure change," Mai agreed. "I didn't see Zuko for three years. A lot happened to him during that time."

"I'm amazed that no other young men tried to snatch you up," the older woman remarked.

Mai snorted. "Well, my parents tried to set me up a few times, but I was pretty stuck on your son."

"Even though you didn't know if you would ever see him again," she remarked. "That's quite a strong bond the two of you formed."

Mai's thoughts travelled back in time to those first few months after Ursa's disappearance. It was such a painful time for the young prince, yet in some ways, such a joyous time for Mai. It was then that their bond grew stronger and the young pair began to share more than they ever had before.

"I suppose so," Mai answered with typical understatement. "Zuko spent a lot of time here by the pond so I did too. We would sit and not say much. He really missed you."

A pained look crossed Ursa's features. "I'm so sorry that he suffered. I should have taken him. I should have done things differently. Do _you _know what happened the night I left, dear? Has Zuko told you everything?"

"He had a pretty good idea after his little talk with Ozai on the day of the eclipse. He's told me."

"So you know that I'm a killer?"

Mai was taken aback but carefully schooled her features. She thought hard before replying to that question.

"I could never think of you that way. You did what was necessary to save your son. Now that I have my own children, I understand your actions even better. I would do the same if someone threatened Miyako or Ryuhito. No one blames you, Ursa. "

"Nevertheless, I am a murderess come back to the scene of her crime. Maybe I shouldn't be here at all. I walked by the room this morning, very early. I can still remember every detail of that night. It's all scorched into my mind. Ozai, what would he think if he knew I was here again?"

"It doesn't matter what _he_ thinks. He is in prison where he deserves to be. You were a good mother, Ursa. Ozai was never a good father. Zuko is marked permanently because of him, in more ways than one."

"Perhaps I belong in the cell next to his," Ursa continued to ruminate.

Mai leaned forward and put her head in her hands. She was frustrated and growing irritated with Ursa. Part of her wanted to literally shake the guilt out of the woman.

"Stop it," she finally snapped. "I know that it was terrible decision you had to make but it was the right one. Zuko is alive. He's a good Fire Lord. He helped bring peace to the world and he's helping to maintain it. He's my husband and a father now too. He's got friends who care about him. And he's your son. You have him back now. Please, try to put the past behind you and focus on all the wonderful things in your life."

Ursa was stunned. "Mai," she said, "I've never heard you speak so much."

"Yeah, well, I'm not quite the little girl I was when you left. My parents never made me feel like I could say anything. Now, thanks to Zuko, and our friends, I express myself a lot more."

"Your parents, how are they?"

"That's a long story. I'll tell you later, alright? I really need to get back. Come with me. Zuko's meeting will be over soon. He was worried about you this morning. Why don't you have lunch with us?"

The woman's eyes filled with tears and she nodded her assent silently.

"I would love that, Mai."

The two women stood up and walked back through the gardens. They passed Aang and Katara and Momo, who sat on Katara's shoulders and played with her long brown hair.

"Hello Ursa," Aang said happily. "Would you like to meet Momo?"

The young man's smile was infectious. Ursa returned it.

"Momo," she said.

She put her hand out tentatively and stroked the lemur's head. He soaked up the attention and soon jumped from Katara's shoulder to hers.

"He likes you," Aang declared.

"Ummm, Ursa?" Katara said, wanting to open the subject of healing with the woman.

"Yes, dear," Ursa replied.

She looked into Katara's large blue eyes and waited for her to continue.

"Would it be alright if……Zuko asked me if I would try to, um, ease your pain a bit..with my healing, I mean."

Understanding dawned in Ursa and her eyes filled again.

"I would be honored, Katara. Thank you."

"I'm not sure what I can do, but I will try my best."

"I believe it," Ursa replied.

"Good, I can come to see you after lunch. I want to try as soon as possible."

"Alright, then, I'll be in my room after I have lunch with Zuko and Mai."

"**Then** you have to come meet Appa!" Aang interjected excitedly. "He loves meeting new people. I'll even take you for a ride."

Mai looked over at Ursa and the two shared a smile.

* * *

_Author's Note: I've still got so much more to write about: Katara's attempt at healing, Ursa bonding with her grandchildren and with Zuko and Mai, Zuko and Aang interaction, Iroh's reaction to Ursa's return and more Maiko, of course. I want to show the reaction of others (such as Mai's parents) to Ursa's return too and Tom-Tom will appear more as well._

_This story has grown from my original intention for it, but what the heck. I'm going with it._

_Thanks for reading!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Two No More**

Chapter 16: Everyone's got an Opinion

Lunch with Ursa went well. They took it in Zuko's and Mai's quarters, where it was quiet. After eating, Ursa spent time with her grandchildren. She spread a soft blanket out on the floor and put them down. Then she sat beside them and just looked for awhile.

"You and Azula were both beautiful babies too," Ursa stated.

She tickled tiny toes and rubbed little round bellies. The twins took it all in stride, staring up at their grandmother while sucking on their fingers. Mai and Zuko drank their tea and sat back, relaxed and comfortable.

"I'm sure that Zuko was unbearably handsome," Mai replied. "Look at him now."

The Fire Lord flushed while that pained expression flitted across Ursa's features again. She _did_ look at her son and couldn't help but focus on the huge, almost flame shaped scar that was so visible when his dark hair was up. As it had once represented 'loss of honor' for Zuko, it had become a physical reminder to Ursa of her guilt. It didn't matter how much both Mai and Zuko reassured her, she could not shake the idea that she was not only guilty of murder but of somehow abandoning her two children. She had left them in Ozai's clutches after all. One child became a younger version of the former Fire Lord, while the other spent years seeking the man's love and approval.

Mai saw the flash of misery cross her mother-in-law's face and sighed. It would take a lot of time for Ursa to come to terms with what happened all those years ago. She was like Zuko in that respect, it seemed. Zuko hadn't noticed. His eyes were drooping, in fact, and Mai gave him a nudge. He jerked awake and put his cup down on the table.

"I need to go do some work in my office. Are you having dinner with us, Mom?"

"I think I'll have dinner on my own, if that's okay. You two enjoy your friends while they're still here. You don't see them that often, do you?"

"Not as much as we would like," Zuko agreed. "It's the same with Iroh. I often wish he lived closer."

"I can't wait to see him again," Ursa stated longingly.

"You'll get to meet his girlfriend too," Mai remarked. "She's pretty great."

"Iroh has a girlfriend? That's marvelous. He was so lonely after his wife died……and then Lu Ten…..I can imagine he was devastated."

"He still misses Lu Ten," Zuko agreed.

"Hmmm, I understand," Ursa said softly.

She picked up Ryuhito and placed him in his bassinet, then went back to get Miyako. She fussed over them for a few minutes more and then turned to her son.

"I should get back to my room. Katara's coming this afternoon. I would like to have a nap before she gets there. Last night…..I didn't sleep very well."

Zuko and Mai both got up and walked Ursa to the door. They watched as she walked down the hall. The knife thrower sensed a shift in her husband's mood and grabbed a hold of his hand.

"It will be okay," she said comfortingly.

"I hope so," he sighed in reply.

* * *

Ursa tossed back and forth in the large, comfortable bed. She wanted to sleep. She was trying her hardest to, but couldn't stop a series of images replaying in her mind. Zuko was right. The palace was different (more representation of all the elements….her son's and daughter-in-law's room was a good indication of that, and a freer, happier atmosphere) yet the abundance of red, in heavy fabrics and ornate portraits, rugs and linens seemed to suffocate her. She saw her son as he was that night she left, half asleep and so innocent. She saw her daughter as a little girl, so skilled and confident. And she saw Azulon as he was the moment death finally overtook him. He looked angry and surprised. Her mind turned to Ozai. She couldn't deny the fact that she had cared for him once. That made his actions all the harder to bear. She would go see him in his prison cell soon. She needed to.

Someone knocked on her door and Ursa groaned wearily. She dragged herself off the bed and walked slowly to the door. Pulling it open, she saw Katara. The Water Tribe woman smiled warmly and asked if she could come in. Ursa gave her a tired smile and held the door open wide for her.

"Come in, Katara. Make yourself comfortable. "

Katara chose to sit on the small sofa that made up part of a sitting or reading area for Ursa. Sitting down beside her, Ursa looked at the healer expectantly. Katara looked back.

Zuko always said that you were lovely," the younger woman said, breaking the awkward silence.

"He did?" she replied. Her eyes brightened just a bit.

"Yes, he almost worships you, Ursa. He talked a lot about how great you were and he wanted to find you so desperately."

"I wonder what he thinks of me now, really."

"I know he feels the same way but he's worried about you too. That's why I'm here, remember?"

"So how does this healing work?" Ursa asked.

"Let me show you. Do you have a scratch or bruise anywhere?"

Ursa frowned and then recalled banging her wrist against the tub the day before. She pulled up her burgundy colored sleeve. Sure enough, a splotch of blue and green marked her pale skin.

"Okay," Katara began. "I take some water out of my pouch,"

Ursa's eyes widened as she watched the young woman manipulate the stream of liquid. She had never witnessed water bending before and imagined all the beauty that could result from it.

"and I surround my hand in it like it's a glove. Then I put my hand on the injured area."

Gently, Katara pressed the water glove onto Ursa's wrist. The Fire Nation native felt a slight tingle, not painful, but pleasant, and in seconds the bruise vanished.

"That's incredible, Katara. What a gift you have."

"Thank you."

She put the water back into the pouch and pushed down the cap with her thumb.

"You saved Zuko like that. Because of you, my son lives."

Katara shook her head. "Because of Zuko, I live. He took lightning for me. But yes, I did heal him."

"I'm grateful."

"I know," Katara replied softly.

The waterbender thought for a minute. She needed to ask Ursa about how she felt but wanted to do it as sensitively as possible. Zuko's mother seemed fragile, ready to crack apart at any minute, as if only the sheer enormity of her will kept her in one piece.

"A will like Zuko's," she thought to herself. Then aloud she asked, "Can you tell me exactly how you feel? I mean, I'm not sure how I'm going to help you, but I think the more I know the more success I might have."

"A sort of sadness hangs over me constantly. I_ should_ be happy now. I'm back with my son. He's got a good life. I have two wonderful grandchildren and a lovely daughter-in-law. I'm living in comfort."

Ursa shrugged.

"And guilt; it devours me. A mother's duty is to protect her children."

Katara's eyes filled with tears and she grasped Ursa's hand tightly.

"You did protect Zuko."

"Yes, but then I left him and he was vulnerable. And Azula, she was shaped by Ozai. There was no moderating influence in her life. My feelings are not rational. I understand that. But I feel them nevertheless. I should have found a way to stay or take them with me."

Ursa put her head in her hands and wept. Her shoulders shook and tears spilled out from between her fingers. Katara let her cry. The tears stopped after a few minutes. Ursa dried her eyes and looked sheepishly at the waterbender.

"I **need** to find a way to deal with these feelings, to live with them, before I fall apart. I need to do it for Zuko."

"For you," Katara corrected, "for yourself. Let me see what I can do now."

Once again, she unstopped her water pouch, drew a stream out and encased both hands in the fluid. She stood behind Ursa and hesitated before placing her hands on the woman's forehead. With broken bones, Katara could sense the fracture and feel it growing back together. With cuts, she felt the damaged tissue and then made it repair itself. This healing was different. It reminded her of the time she tried to help Jet in Ba Sing Se. She had been able to undo a small part of the damage the Dai Li had inflicted on the Freedom Fighter's memory.

Katara got a dim sense of hurt in Ursa's head, of connections severed. She concentrated. She focused all of her energy into her hands and worked on those frayed nerves and misfiring connections.* She stayed that way for a full fifteen minutes and then dropped down on the sofa, completely spent. Water splashed onto both her and Ursa.

"Katara, are you alright?" Ursa asked in a panicked voice.

"I'm just drained. It's okay. I'll feel better in a few minutes."

Ursa jumped up from the couch, rang the bell for a servant and asked for tea and a snack to be sent to the room. She got a facecloth, soaked it in cold water and then placed it on Katara's forehead.

"How do _you _feel, Ursa?" Katara asked. "I could feel, um, disruption in your brain. There are things that aren't right."

"I feel refreshed," Ursa remarked. "I haven't felt quite this good for a long time."

"You'll need more treatments. Tomorrow morning?"

"Are you sure that you won't hurt yourself, dear?"

"I'll be fine. Let me help you."

Zuko's mother covered Katara's hand with her own.

"I will."

* * *

Tom-Tom came bursting into the nursery a few hours after lunch. School was done for the day, and the boy wanted to visit with his niece and nephew. Mai was puttering around inside, folding clean clothes and blankets and returning them to their proper spots.

"I saw Appa." he said delightedly. "Can I have a ride?"

"You'll have to ask Aang. I'm not sure where he is right now."

"Oh, okay, I'll look for him later."

"Hold on, you don't have look all over the palace for him. He'll be here for a few days. I'll ask when I see him."

"Where's Zuko?" Tom-Tom asked as if the subject of Appa had already left his mind.

"He's working in his office."

"Aww" the boy complained. "I asked Mom and Dad about swords and they said it would be alright."

"Well, Zuko needs to speak to Mom and Dad about teaching you anyway. If it all works out, we can set up a weekly lesson for you….probably on the weekend."

Tom-Tom beamed and began swinging an imaginary sword around, making jabs and twirling his body around as if attacking an enemy. Mai giggled at her little brother. He really was a sweet little boy.

"Hey, how about you come see the twins. It's been a few days."

The boy rushed over to the bassinets and picked Miyako up very carefully. He sat down on the floor with her and began to tell her all about his day. Mai joined him, carrying Ryuhito. She listened to Tom-Tom's comments and imagined her own children going to school. They were still on the floor when a knock sounded.

"Come in," Mai called.

Katara entered the room looking fatigued. She began talking before she noticed the boy on the floor with Mai.

"I think I may have actually helped Ursa a little bit," she told her friend. "She seemed more at ease after the healing session. But she'll need more. Oh, Tom-Tom, I didn't notice you there."

"Who's Ursa?" the boy asked. "And what's wrong with her?"

"I'm sorry," Katara mouthed silently to Mai.

The knife thrower shrugged. "Servants gossip; my mother has probably heard something already. If I know her, she'll be walking through that door soon, under some pretense, of course."

"Wait a minute…your mother?"

"That's right. My mom and dad and I are talking again. I'll explain more later," she said, indicating Tom-Tom with a jerk of her head.

Mai turned to her brother. "Ursa is Zuko's mother. She's been gone for a long time and Zuko's very happy to have her back. She's not feeling well though, and Katara's trying to help her."

"Did someone hurt her?" Tom-Tom asked.

"Sort of, but it's hard to explain. It's complicated."

"I hate when grown-ups say that," the boy whined.

"Well, sometimes it is," Mai replied shortly.

"Can I meet her?"

"Sure, when she feels a little better."

"Okay. Do you think I can go see Zuko now?"

"He needs to work a little while longer. If you want, you can have dinner with everyone tonight. How's that?"

"Great," Tom-Tom replied enthusiastically.

Another knock sounded on the door. Mai gave Katara a look and rolled her eyes.

"As predicted," she said dryly. "Come in."

Akira opened the door slowly as if afraid of what she might see. Mai smirked. Did her mother think Zuko and her spent all their time behind closed doors rumpling their clothes?

"I thought you might be here, Tom-Tom. You should come home after school. I was worried about you. Next time ask my permission before visiting with your sister."

Akira was angry and Tom-Tom knew it. His lower lip trembled and he cowered behind Mai's robes. A stranger giving the woman a quick glance would not see someone angry. But both Tom and Mai knew the signs. Their mother held herself rigidly and crossed her arms. Her lips were smiling but her eyes were cold.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Tom-Tom apologized.

"Don't do it again or you won't be allowed to visit for a few weeks."

"I promise," the boy said softly.

"Fine."

Akira looked around her finally and noticed Katara for the first time.

"I see you have the Water Tribe woman here. Am I interrupting something?"

Katara inhaled deeply and turned pink with anger. A hint of disdain colored the older woman's voice and it infuriated the waterbender.

"Her name is Katara," Mai emphasized. "She's my friend."

"Of course she is, dear. I want to talk with you about something important. Should I come back later?"

"I'll leave," Katara volunteered. "How about I take Tom-Tom with me to see Appa? That way, you two can speak privately."

"That's fine," Akira agreed. "Please be careful around that beast."

Katara bristled and Mai rolled her eyes again. The waterbender took Tom's hand and left the nursery.

"I'll see you at dinner, Mai."

"Tom's staying for dinner too, Mom, if that's alright."

"I suppose."

"Could you bring my brother back here, Katara?" Mai asked.

"No problem," the blue eyed woman called back. "Have fun."

"I'm sure I will," Mai muttered under her breath.

* * *

Zuko yawned widely. Whoever said being Fire Lord was exciting was definitely wrong. Okay, no one had ever told him that, but there had to more to it than just paperwork. He picked up another letter and scanned through it, making notes on a scroll off to his right side. There were a never ending stream of problems and complaints from his own nation and from around the world. People rarely took the time to tell him something good or that they were satisfied, even though Zuko knew he had already made a lot of progress everywhere.

A gentle tap on the door made him look up.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's Aang," the avatar replied.

"Come in," Zuko invited.

The Fire Lord got up from his chair and stretched. When Aang entered along with Momo, he gave Zuko a warm hug. Zuko returned it just as warmly. Occasionally, the closeness between the two young men still astounded Zuko, considering their beginnings.

"Wow, Zuko, you look tired. Maybe you should take a break."

Momo leapt onto the desk and scampered up Zuko's arm, ending up on the Fire Lord's head. Aang giggled. A world leader with a lemur on his head did not look very dignified. A few years ago, Zuko would have snarled at the creature, but now he took it all in stride. In fact, he stroked the animal's tail and looked happy to see him.

"You're right, Aang. Why don't you sit down and I'll have some tea sent in. It's warm. Do you want iced tea?"

"Sounds good."

Zuko rang for a servant and asked that the cold drinks be brought to the office. They talked amicably while waiting.

"Are you reading letters, Zuko?"

"Yeah, and they're so boring," the Fire Lord whined. "And taking two weeks off has left me so far behind."

"You'll catch up, Zuko," Aang said with confidence. "Oh, I want to thank you for convincing Katara to accept her father's fiancée. She was being really stubborn. I couldn't do it and neither could Sokka."

"I'm glad that I could help. Usually I stink at that kind of thing."

Aang just smiled at his friend. A servant opened the door and brought in a tray. She poured a glass of iced tea for each and then left quietly.

"So," Aang said with a wink, "you're a father now. You must be proud, Zuko. Your children are great."

"Sometimes I forget for a minute. When I remember, it's an amazing feeling." Zuko's face darkened momentarily. "I worry, though, that I'll somehow become my father. I can't help it Aang. Mai's great and she isn't worried at all. But…"

"You love them. I could see that right away. I know you, Zuko. It's not in you to hurt, not like Ozai hurt you. You are a good person."

The Fire Lord lowered his head humbly.

"Thank you, Aang. _You_ are a good example for me."

* * *

"What's this important thing you want to discuss, Mom?"

Akira held her grandson while Mai held Miyako. They sat on the small sofa that had recently been added to the nursery. Mai looked at her mother expectantly and with a touch of irritation.

"I've heard a rumor."

"I knew it," Mai retorted. "What rumor?"

"Well, my cook was talking to the maid and I happened to overhear. They heard from a palace servant that Zuko's mother is back."

"It's true. Ursa is back," Mai replied bluntly.

"That's it. That's all you have to say about the matter?"

"Why don't _you_ say something, mother. I know you're dying to."

"Well, there was lots of speculation after she disappeared. She left those poor young children behind without a thought. Many people believed that she had a 'lover'". Akira whispered that last word conspiratorially. "And some thought that maybe she did something horrible and was banished by Azulon before he died. Perhaps the shock of it killed him."

Mai had to fight from laughing at that last remark (She promptly felt guilty for finding the remark amusing at all). Her mother didn't realize how close she had come to the truth.

"What's your point?" Mai asked.

"Where has she been? There are whispers that the Fire Lord found her in the asylum where his sister is being held. If that's true, I hope that you're not letting her anywhere near my grandchildren. What if she's completely unstable? Are you willing to risk_ their_ lives?"

Mai glowered. Her fingers instinctively reached for the small but deadly knives strapped to her wrist and hidden by her wide red sleeves.

"Zuko and I would **never **endanger our children. And you know nothing about Ursa or her situation. I remember very well when you used to fawn all over her. But that was when you thought she could help you climb that social ladder."

Akira huffed but didn't deny Mai's statement.

"What if the twins grow fond of her and she decides to up and leave again?"

"What if you decide the twins have done something to hurt your precious reputation and don't talk to them for years?" Mai snapped back.

"Watch your tone, Mai!"

"I will not. Ursa did not abandon her children. She did not want to leave them. She had to and that's all you need to know."

"Well, I have half a mind to leave and not come back," Akira said angrily.

"You're lucky that I let you back into my life at all. It doesn't have to stay that way," the black-haired woman threatened.

Mai had a few hurtful remarks sitting right on the tip of her tongue. She restrained herself, biting back the stinging words and swallowing them down like bitter tasting medicine.

"Mai," Akira said softly.

"I suppose that Dad will try to make trouble for Zuko in the council now because of Ursa's return. He'd better not. Ursa has nothing to do with Zuko running this nation."

"I, I'll mention that to him," the middle-aged woman said.

"Please go, Mom. The babies are upset now."

Sure enough, Miyako and Ryuhito cried almost mournfully. The tension in the room and the women's bodies as well as the volume of the argument had disrupted their peaceful afternoon.

Send Tom-Tom home after dinner please."

"Zuko will walk home with him," Mai replied.

The younger woman comforted her children and did not watch as her mother slipped out the nursery door. She placed Miyako down on the sofa and sat between her and Ryuhito, placing one hand on each chest and rubbing soothingly.

* * *

"You look upset," Zuko observed as he entered the nursery.

"My mother was here. She knows that your mom is back and she made some stupid comments."

"Oh."

The Fire Lord sat down beside Mai and slipped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned on him and sighed heavily.

"I shouldn't let her get to me."

"It's alright," Zuko replied. "What did she say?"

"Well, she implied some things about your mother that were cruel. I think I straightened her out, though."

"If anyone can do that, it's you," the Fire Lord said with a smirk.

"How was_ your_ afternoon?"

"I did some paperwork and Aang came by to see me. So it was good."

"Are you going to change for dinner?"

"Agni, yes; let's take the kids to our room and get ready."

"Mmmmkay," Mai agreed. "Katara should be by with Tom-Tom soon. She took him to see Appa.

"I'll bet he loved that," Zuko smiled.

"Yeah, he was excited but he wants a ride."

"I think we can arrange that with Aang."

"That's what I told him. Here, take her," Mai said as he passed Miyako over to her husband.

"I've got her. Let's go."

They walked next door to their own quarters and Ming followed. Shinji would be replacing her shortly for the evening and night shift. Once inside, Mai opened her tunic and bindings and proceeded to feed one twin at a time.

"I think they need a bath," she remarked as she sniffed delicately. "Come on, one for you and one for me."

Once the babies were clean and dressed in fresh diapers and clothes, Mai and Zuko washed up themselves and changed, in Zuko's case, into more comfortable clothing.

"You look pretty," Zuko observed. "Can't we just stay here and, you know…"

Mai smirked. "We could, but people are expecting us. There's always later, though. And thanks," she added.

"Later then, count on it," the Fire Lord said in a voice raspier than usual.

Katara knocked and poked her head in the door.

"I'll just take Tom-Tom here to the dining room, okay?"

"Sure, we'll be there in a few minutes," Mai answered.

"Come here," Zuko said softly as he pulled Mai toward him and kissed her thoroughly. "I missed you this afternoon."

She kissed back and pressed her body against his for a moment before pulling away.

"Later," she reminded.

* * *

The couple took their children and walked to the palace's second largest dining room where the group of friends had taken to eating. Everyone was there and waiting. Servants brought in food and drink as soon as the Fire Lord appeared. Sokka was the first to help himself but it seemed that everyone had a healthy appetite tonight.

"Zuko," Tom-Tom said enthusiastically from his seat beside the Fire Lord, "I saw Appa today. Katara took me."

"I heard. Maybe we can convince Aang to take you for a ride before he leaves."

Tom-Tom turned to the avatar and his wide gold eyes expressed his wishes without the need of words.

"No problem. I can take you tomorrow after you're finished school."

"Just tell Mom first," Mai urged her brother.

"I will," Tom agreed.

"Zuko," Katara began. She took a spoonful of a spicy seafood stew and then took a gulp of water before continuing. "Did Mai tell you what happened with your mother?"

"I completely forgot," Mai said, covering her mouth with her hand. "_My_ mother's little visit distracted me."

"I forgot too," Zuko said. He looked shamefaced. "Please tell me, Katara."

The waterbender smiled widely. "It went better than I hoped. When I put my hands on your mom's head, I could actually feel …..it's hard to describe……links that were broken."

Zuko raised his own eyebrow. "Links?" he asked.

Katara grew exasperated. "I don't know if that's the right word. I feel that with more healing, maybe those connections will grow back together."

"What did my mother think of all this?"

"She felt better, Zuko. I could see it in her face. Some of the strain was gone."

"I, I," the Firelord stuttered, "don't think I could ever thank you enough, Katara."

"Oh, Zuko, let's just hope it lasts and isn't a temporary 'painkiller'. "

"You're trying and that's what counts. I'm sure that my mother appreciates it too."

Katara nodded.

* * *

Ursa left her bedroom and wandered through the palace. She entered rooms that she recalled from her years there and looked, picking up the occasional knick knack and setting it down again. She sat in chairs and on sofas, looked out windows and stared at portraits and tapestries.

The hallways were lit with ornate metal lamps that hung from the high ceilings and smaller sconces attached to the walls. The flickering orange light seemed so at home among all the red carpeting and drapes. What Zuko now called the council room, but what Ursa remembered as the war room, was nearby. She hesitated at the curtain emblazoned with a large flame. A passing servant looked at her curiously. Taking a deep breath, Ursa pushed aside the curtain and entered.

Gone was the imposing wall of flame that Azulon had kept as a barrier between him and his family and between him and his council. The flames were less intense now, almost cheerful, and they burned much lower to the ground. Chairs were arranged in a semi circle and the Fire Lord sat_ with_ his council not high above them.

Ursa was pleased. Her son, with such small gestures, had changed the entire atmosphere of the room and turned his rule into one of equality not dominance. She sat down in one of the chairs and thought for awhile. She recalled that performance Azula had put on for her grandfather, the smug look that Ozai had worn and the pleasure he took in his daughter's excellence, like she was a prize hawk instead of a little girl. She recalled Zuko's valiant attempt to keep up with his sister and his frustration and tears when he couldn't. How things had changed.

Leaving the council room, she wandered down another hallway and stopped. She stood and listened for a few moments.

"_You guys are such dorks."_

"_We're not dorks, we're manly men, right Zuko?"_

"_Sorry, Sokka."_

"_I guess strong women are attracted to dorks, right Suki and Mai?"_

"_Well then, we need to find you one, Toph."_

"_I think they're sweet!"_

_Everyone laughed. The twins began to howl._

"Your mother is outside the door, Zuko," Toph whispered.

"She is?"

"I'll go get her," Toph offered.

Before Zuko could object, Toph jumped up from her chair, yanked open the door and pulled Ursa inside.

"Come join the party. It's more fun in here than out there."

Ursa smiled. "I think I will."

* * *

*I don't think they have an intimate knowledge of the brain in the avatar world, so I didn't want to use the word 'neuron' or 'synapse'.

**Author's Note: **

**I don't think it's completely unreasonable for Katara's healing to have some affect on Ursa. The brain is physical after all, and if synapses are misfiring or there is a chemical imbalance, her gift might help.**

**I've got interesting things planned for the future, one of which I've mentioned in this chapter.**

**I didn't get to Hoshi or Iroh and their reactions to Ursa's return in this chapter….next time.**

**More Maiko next time as well and I've been neglecting Toph lately. Maybe I can fit her in somewhere. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone.**

.


	17. Chapter 17

**Two No More**

Chapter 17: Friends and Lovers

It was late evening. The air was warm and sticky, its heat dispersed only a little by the light breeze that flowed through the open windows but failed to move the heavy drapes. Zuko walked through the dim hallways and back to the dining room. He had just taken a very sleepy Tom-Tom across the street to his home. The boy had walked partway, but almost fell asleep on his feet. Zuko had scooped him up and carried him the rest of the way. Not wanting to speak with either of Mai's parents, the Fire Lord had handed the boy off to a servant, turned around and hurried back down the stairs, disappearing into the twilight.

Everyone still chatted but it was quieter now. Mai looked up when she saw her husband and gave him a quick, bright smile. She indicated the door with her head and he knew that Mai wanted to leave. They said their goodbyes. Zuko gave his mother a hug that she returned fiercely. Ursa kissed her grandchildren goodnight and gave Mai's arm a squeeze. The couple took their slumbering children and walked back to their room. Neither Zuko nor Mai had anticipated the simple joy of holding a sleeping infant close. Each silently cherished the feeling and exchanged glances that spoke everything without words.

"That was….fun," Zuko remarked a few minutes later, hesitating over the word as though it were one he didn't use very often. Truth be told, that _was_ one word he never had the opportunity to say very much. His life was different now, thankfully.

"It was," Mai agreed.

Shinji opened the door, peering around the room before stepping aside and letting them by, and they entered their living quarters. Dinner with their friends and then Ursa had gone on for a few hours. Zuko's mother was a bit hesitant at first, but then joined in the conversation, telling stories of Zuko's youth and listening raptly to tales of the group's many adventures. It was late now and time for bed.

"Let's put the babies down while they're still sleeping and get some rest too," the Fire Lord suggested.

He placed Miyako in her bassinet, pulling a light blanket over her and then took Ryuhito from Mai, doing the same with him. Zuko untied his gold sash and pulled off his light short sleeved tunic.

"What happened to 'later'?" Mai pouted.

"Oh, right, I'm never too tired for that!"

Mai quirked her eyebrows upward, questioning Zuko's assertion.

"Okay, I'm rarely too tired for that," he amended.

"Better," Mai said as she began to undress.

Zuko groaned as he watched his lovely wife disrobe. She dropped each piece of clothing carelessly onto the carpet and never took her eyes off him. Seductively, she strode into the huge and luxurious bathroom, not looking to see whether Zuko followed. He did, naturally, and stumbled out of his shoes and pants on the way. Once he was inside, Mai pulled him over to a thick towel she had placed on the floor. She pushed gently and he obliged, laying down on the towel and looking up at her as she straddled him. They kissed slowly, lingering and savoring the taste of each other. Zuko was hard, and eager for Mai to let him inside her. He gripped her arms and squirmed, trying to maneuver himself into position. She playfully pressed down on his chest and shook her head.

"Not yet," she whispered huskily.

"Agni, Mai," Zuko moaned.

She bent down to kiss her husband again, slipping her tongue inside his warm mouth. His hands swept up and down her back and pushed her closer to him. Mai wriggled downward, out of Zuko's grip, and kissed his chest and stomach. When she reached his manhood, Mai stopped and looked up at him. Zuko's eyes watched her every move. They glowered with lust and passion. Mai licked her lips and proceeded to attend to his needs. When he was close to climax, she stopped and moved upwards again, sliding down onto his hardness. She mewled and gyrated while Zuko thrust his hips upward and they came together. Mai lay her head down on Zuko's chest. He stroked her hair, picking up strands of dark silk and then letting them drop.

They stayed like that until their sweat began to dry. Now cold, they had a quick bath together and slipped into bed, hoping for an hour of sleep before the twins woke up. As usual, Zuko wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling the smooth sheet up around her shoulders.

"I love you," he breathed in her ear.

He felt her smile and heard her whispered, "I love _you._"

* * *

"Crap, Mai, you sound beat," Toph observed tactlessly.

Zuko was in yet another meeting, Katara was working on Ursa again, Sokka and Suki were in town shopping with Ty Lee and Aang had decided to attend the meeting too. An occasional appearance by the avatar helped remind Zuko's council that the world was watching.

That left Mai and Toph. The still tiny earthbender (she had only grown a few inches taller since the end of the war) slouched down on the couch in Mai's and Zuko's room and put her feet up on the table. Mai sat primly beside her, filing her nails and picking away at her late breakfast.

"Thanks so much, Toph," Mai answered dryly. "I can always count on your bluntness.

"No problem, friend. So what were you and Zuko doing last night?"

"What do you mean?" Mai asked.

Her cheeks were tinged pink and she knew that Toph could hear her heart racing.

"Well, you're tired and Zuko seemed tired too."

"The twins woke up a few times, that's all."

That wasn't a lie but it wasn't the complete truth either. Zuko and she had made love again, in between feedings, and the two were paying the price.

"I think Zuko and you were doing more than taking care of the twins," Toph stated, her voice laden with innuendo. "It's great that the two of you love each other so much."

"Thanks, Toph. Let's change the subject now."

"Alright," the earthbender said amicably. "Zuko's mom is really sweet."

"She is," Mai agreed. "I have some good memories of her."

"Zuko loves her like crazy. And he's so protective," Toph added.

"Ursa's had a hard time. He just wants her to feel better."

They sat in friendly silence for a few minutes. Mai finished her eggs and tea, placing the dishes on the scarlet serving tray.

"Mai, the twins are waking up."

The knife thrower sighed and stood up from the couch. Miyako's and Ryuhito's tiny faces were scrunched up and they both looked ready to launch into a loud crying session. Mai got to them before they began. She crooned softly and they smiled toothless smiles, looking up at their mother.

"Come here, then," she whispered as she picked her son up and held him close to her chest.

She lay the boy down beside Toph, instructing the young woman to keep a steadying hand on the little wiggler. Mai returned with Miyako and sat down beside her friend, holding the infant girl tenderly. After a few minutes, she fed each of them and then changed their diapers.

"You should get Midori to come tomorrow. Maybe all us girls can do something for a few hours. We'll be leaving soon, you know."

A sad look flitted across Mai's beautiful features. "I know. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. The capitol is just as dull as ever but I know you can't be gone for too long. Why don't we just go out for lunch?"

"I'd like that," Mai stated.

"I'll let everyone else know. You get a hold of Midori."

"Yes, mother," Mai joked.

Toph gave Mai a friendly punch and left.

* * *

Soon after Toph's departure, Ming knocked and then opened the door slowly.

"A servant just delivered this letter, ma'am," she said politely.

She came inside and handed the scroll to Mai and then resumed her post outside the door. The letter was tied with a green ribbon that indicated Iroh. The knife thrower smiled as she untied the pretty cloth and opened up the scroll. A second letter was tucked inside the first one, and Ursa's name was carefully written on it. Mai put that one off to the side and read the one addressed to both her and Zuko.

_My dear Zuko and Mai,_

_I was so surprised at your news about Ursa that I burnt an entire batch of cookies and almost set the tea shop on fire. But none of that mattered because you have your mother back. I am so, so happy for you and for Ursa and for your children. Your life really is complete, my nephew._

_I am concerned about her condition, however. You say she was in the asylum. How did she come to be there? And she never left the Fire Nation? Make sure you get her whatever she needs to feel better. Ursa is a good woman and deserved so much better than she got. It's time for her to enjoy life now._

_I am hoping to see her in the near future. Perhaps if she feels up to it soon, she can take a trip to Ba Sing Se. I'm sure that she would love this bustling city._

_Once again, I am overjoyed for all of you. Give the babies kisses from Great Uncle Iroh. I already long to see their shining little faces again._

_Much love,_

_Uncle Iroh_

Mai chuckled at the image of Iroh almost torching his beloved Jasmine Dragon. She often rolled her eyes at his homilies but loved the man dearly. He was everything both her father and Zuko's father had never been. He was someone that she and Zuko could count on without fail.

She looked down at Ursa's letter and frowned, wondering if she could dash quickly down the hall and give it to her. The problem resolved itself when her mother-in-law knocked softly and then entered the room.

"Hello dear," she said. "I thought I would come and visit you and the twins."

"Hi, Ursa. Is Katara finished with you for the day?"

"Yes, she worked on me for half an hour. It's very intense for her. I'm afraid that she'll hurt herself."

"Katara knows what she's doing and she's very strong. Don't worry."

"She's an amazing young woman. All of your friends are remarkable. You and Zuko have a good life. I'm thrilled for both of you. I didn't have friends like that when Zuko and Azula were little. Ozai , well, he didn't really welcome the idea of friends."

"He terrified me," Mai said without thinking.

Ursa's face became blanched and pinched as if she had just bitten into something horribly bitter.

"He scared me too toward the end."

"I'm sorry, Ursa. I didn't think. You don't want to talk about him."

"Maybe I do," the woman snapped.

Mai looked taken aback momentarily.

"I mean, you don't have to treat me like I'm delicate," Ursa amended. "I can handle a conversation that involves Ozai."

Ursa toyed with the idea of telling Mai that she intended to pay her husband a visit sometime in the coming few days. She held her tongue though.

"Alright, oh, there's a letter for you from Iroh. He sent it with ours."

Mai reached over and picked up the scroll. Ursa took it eagerly.

"Go ahead and read it. I'm going to get the twins and put them on the floor so we can play with them for a bit."

Zuko's mother opened the letter with shaking fingers. It had been so long since she had seen Iroh, longer even than the time without Zuko. She recalled a kind man, strong though and tough, but not cold and scheming like Ozai or Azulon. He had gone out of his way to welcome Ursa into the family all those years ago. In a world of politics and rules and stiffness, Iroh had been a fresh spring breeze.

_Ursa,_

_Agni has blessed us all with your return. I truly hope that you find the peace and happiness that you deserve. _

_Your son has become such a fine young man and an honorable Fire Lord. You have much to be proud of. He has grown a lot over the years and always used you as his highest ideal. He loves you very much._

_And you are a mother-in-law and grandmother. Cherish those babies and Mai. She is a treasure and I'm so glad that she and Zuko stuck with each other._

_I would love to see you soon. I have plenty of room here at the Jasmine Dragon. You are welcome to come and stay for as long as you like._

_Welcome home, Ursa._

_Love,_

_Iroh_

"Are you okay?" Mai asked her mother-in-law.

"Yes," the woman snuffled.

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm fine. It's just that Iroh is so…"

"I know," Mai nodded. "Come sit down for a few minutes."

The ebony haired girl patted the floor beside her and Ursa dutifully sat, tucking her legs underneath her. She shook a rattle for the babies and they smiled contentedly up at both women.

"It's been a long time since Zuko was a baby...or Azula," the woman added. "They depend on you so much it's almost frightening."

"It is," Mai agreed.

"Tell me about your parents and your brother, dear. I really like him."

Mai smiled thinking about Tom-Tom. The smile disappeared when thoughts of Hoshi and Akira took over.

"I'll sum it up for you," Mai replied dryly. "I lived alone in my parents' house while they were still in Omashu. I wasn't really close to them. Tom-Tom meant more to them than I ever did. Zuko was here at the palace, all confused and angst ridden."

"Oh my," Ursa said and giggled, "Zuko was always very earnest."

"Trust me it wasn't funny at the time. The point is, I was independent of my mother and father. When the war ended and they moved back, I couldn't stand the thought of living with them again. I was finally learning that it was okay to feel things and to express myself, and I didn't want my parents to try and repress that again. So I stayed with Zuko...in his room. My parents didn't approve. They thought it was scandalous and said I was acting like a common whore. I wasn't going to move back to please them so they basically disowned me. We didn't talk for almost four years."

"I'm sorry, Mai."

"What for? They were great years. My mom decided to contact me when I was having the babies. I decided to give them a second chance. I've seen her three times, I think. We had dinner over there once."

"I'm glad that things are working out. And Hoshi is on Zuko's council?"

"Yes."

"What do they think of me coming back? Akira always kept up with all the gossip so I'm sure they know."

Mai looked down at her nails and chewed on her lower lip. She hesitated before speaking. Ursa waited patiently. She gently tickled tiny baby feet and laughed softly when the twins responded. Two sets of gold eyes were transfixed by the woman.

"I'm not sure what my father thinks, but my mom let me know."

"It's alright, Mai. You can tell me."

"She thinks that you shouldn't be around the twins, since you were in the asylum. And she wonders why you left all those years ago. She gave me her theories but I didn't tell her anything."

Ursa looked as though she had been slapped in the face and Mai felt instantly ashamed of her mother. Not quite sure what to do, the knife thrower reached her hand out and placed it on Ursa's arm.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You can't help what your mother thinks, Mai. As long as you and Zuko are fine with me being here, I'll be fine too."

"I don't know if you can fully understand just how happy having you here makes us," Mai replied. "I _know_ how Zuko missed you. And we'll do anything to help you."

"Thank you, Mai. I think I'll go back to my room and have a nap now. I'm feeling tired."

"What about lunch?"

"I'll have something later."

Ursa gave Miyako and Ryuhito one last look before standing up. Mai walked her to the door and then went back to her children. She put them back in their bassinets and then wrote a note for Midori. Thinking of the next day's lunch with her friends made her smile.

* * *

Back in her room Ursa sat by the open window, letting the sunshine warm her face. It felt good. She mulled over Akira's thoughts on her return. She could almost hear her onetime acquaintance in her head, uttering those polite but damning words.

"As if I could ever harm those children," Ursa said with more confidence than she really felt.

The woman had considered, very briefly, hurting herself, taking her life in fact. There had been days on that tiny island when all she felt was despair. Everything took on a dark pallor: the blue sky, her garden full of such colourful flowers, her quaint little house, even her happier memories. The idea of drifting down off that cliff and ending it all on the jagged volcanic rock below seemed her best option, her only option.

She was stopped, before she took that final step, and now she was glad of it. She never imagined seeing Zuko again, or meeting her grandchildren. She hadn't thought she could ever live in this palace again. It had smothered her once, smothered Zuko and destroyed whatever semblance of a family she had.

But the palace truly was a happy place now. The change was miraculous. When she walked through the hallways, she heard laughter, conversation and love. Why then, did she not feel quite a part of it? The shadows of the past still showed themselves to her. They hid in corners, or behind wall hangings, but they were there. Often she felt as though her body and mind were separate: she floated above herself, looking down as she walked and talked and ate and loved.

"Maybe it's just too many years being alone," she whispered to herself, as she left her seat and moved to lie down on her bed.

She slept but was disturbed by dreams. When she woke two hours later, she felt worse than before she had lain down. The woman decided that a walk in the very well kept gardens would be good for her. Her feet headed toward the turtleduck pond as if they had minds of their own. There were two figures there, one in yellow and one in blue. Before she could sneak away, Aang caught sight of her and excitedly called her over.

"Ursa, hi, come sit with us."

Not wanting to appear rude, she approached the two slowly and sat down beside Katara. Ursa placed her hands neatly in her lap. Watching the turtleducks never failed to bring a smile to her face. They were such sweet creatures as long as you treated them well. Silently, she wished for some bread to toss onto the calm surface of the pond.

"How did the meeting go, Aang?" Ursa asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Oh, it was good. Did Zuko find you?"

"Umm, no, I haven't seen him."

"Oh well, you guys can talk later. Hey, Ursa, Tom-Tom will be here soon for his ride on Appa. Why don't you join him?"

"Well, I," she nervously scratched at her neck, "I, um, don't want to spoil Tom's fun."

"Don't worry! There's lots of room on Appa. And it's safe. If you fall off, I can use my glider to catch you anyway."

Katara watched Ursa's face pale and nudged her boyfriend.

"I don't think _that _will make Ursa want to come," she remarked.

"That came out wrong," Aang apologized. "You won't fall off. It will be a nice easy ride. We're not being chased and no fireballs will be tossed at us."

"It might be good for you," Katara encouraged.

"Well, I'll try it," the woman agreed reluctantly. "I suppose it can't be much worse than one of those balloons."

"That's right," Aang said. "I promise to stop if you ask and I won't go too high."

"Fine," Ursa replied.

She sounded a bit more at ease with the prospect.

"Why don't we go to Appa's stall and you can meet him?" the avatar suggested cheerfully. "Tom-Tom will be over there soon."

Nodding her head in agreement, Ursa stood up and followed the young couple to Appa's temporary home. The giant six-legged air bison bellowed when he saw Aang and Ursa could swear the animal smiled. Aang pulled an apple from a pocket somewhere inside his robe and held it out for his friend. The apple seemed to levitate momentarily as Appa sucked the red fruit up with his powerful breath. Ursa was delighted.

"He's an airbender like you!"

"Yep, he's awesome, isn't he?"

The avatar's face shone with affection and love. He handed Ursa an apple.

"You do it," he urged. "Just hold it out for him."

Zuko's mother held her hand out flat, the treat balancing on her palm. She smiled as a gentle tug of air pulled the apple away from her. Her misgivings suddenly gone, she rubbed the bison's nose and scratched his head. Appa responded with little grunts of pleasure and bestowed Ursa with a lick.

"Oh," she giggled. "That tickles."

"Hey, I'm here," Tom-Tom called. "I ran all the way from school."

The little boy pulled off his satchel and tossed it onto the floor. He saw Ursa and gave her a shy smile.

"Hello, Tom-Tom," she greeted him. "It's nice to see you again so soon."

"Hello," he replied. "Hi Aang, hi Katara, can we go now?"

"Whoa, hold on, Tom," Katara said in a motherly tone. "Ursa's going too. And Aang needs to put Appa's saddle on."

"Okay," the boy said agreeably. "But I'm excited."

"I'm nervous," Ursa whispered to the boy as if sharing a secret.

"Hold my hand," Tom-Tom offered.

"Why thank you, I will," the woman replied and grabbed hold of the small, proffered hand.

Aang opened the stall. Appa lumbered out and the avatar airbended the saddle up onto the wide expanse of white fur. The bison's reigns were already attached to the large sharp horns.

"Let's go boy," he encouraged as he led the bison out into the area outside the stall.

Tom-Tom trotted along beside the bison while Ursa lagged behind.

"How do I get on?" Ursa asked.

"Just climb up. Hold onto Appa's fur. It's easy."

Ursa reached for the bison, giving him a soothing pat, and then pulled herself upwards, trying to find purchase with her soft shoes. It was easier than she thought it would be and Ursa was sitting comfortably in the saddle before she knew it. Tom-Tom scampered up like a little monkey and sat down close to Ursa.

"Here's my hand again," he said sweetly.

Ursa smiled and grabbed hold of little sweaty fingers. She inhaled deeply and then looked resolutely ahead. From out of nowhere, Momo appeared and decided to join the fun. He flew up onto Aang's shoulders and chattered loudly to the bison. Appa seemed to understand and snorted in reply.

"Are you ready?" Aang asked.

"Y,yes," Ursa answered a bit shakily.

With a light tug of the reigns, Appa moved skyward. Katara waved and Tom waved back. He was grinning madly. Aang kept the bison just above the level of the rooftops at first. Looking over his shoulder, he saw wonder on Ursa's face, not fear, and he tugged on the reigns. Appa made a graceful arc upwards and soon they were high above the capitol city and heading out into the countryside. Ursa began to laugh. It was a laugh borne of utter joy and a sense of freedom. Like a disease, the laughter infected Tom-Tom and he joined in. Eyes sparkling, Zuko's mother peered over the side, hanging on to the saddle's edge. Her brown hair was whipped about by the wind and her wide sleeves flapped about. She still held Tom's hand. She pulled the boy toward her so that he could look down as well.

"Look, there's the Omaka volcano and there's the rain forest," she cried happily. "It's so beautiful, Tom."

"Uh-huh," the boy replied, having to speak loudly over the wind.

All too soon, the trip was over and Appa descended into the courtyard once again. Feeling invigorated, Ursa practically leapt off the bison. Impulsively, she gave Katara a hug.

"Thank you," she said to Aang as he joined her. "I feel so good right now."

Aang beamed. "You're welcome."

* * *

Aang had left the council meeting quickly, leaving Zuko standing alone in the large room that held so many memories for the young Fire Lord. Sighing, he turned on his heel and pushed his way through the thick curtain that hung over the entrance. Zuko frowned when he saw that Hoshi waited for him.

"Damn, what does he want," Zuko muttered under his breath.

"May I have a word, my Lord?"

"Sure, Hoshi, what is it?"

Mai's father nervously cleared his throat and then launched into a seemingly rehearsed speech.

"I've heard that your mother is back here in the palace after such a long absence."

Zuko pushed out his jaw stubbornly and waited for the inevitable backlash.

"I certainly hope that her return will not split your focus anymore than it already is. And, I'm unsure if she should be allowed anywhere near the twins. She was in an asylum, after all, and left under mysterious, probably sordid circumstances. Of course, I say this out of concern for you, Mai, Miyako and Ryuhito."

Hoshi's tone was overly polite, almost sweet and it grated on the Fire Lord's nerves. His words were another matter. _They_ infuriated the younger man. Zuko clenched his fists tightly against his sides, closed his golden eyes and breathed in and out noisily. He fought the rage that bubbled within him.

"How dare you imply that my mother is somehow beneath you, that's she's unfit to be near **my **children. If you ever speak like that to me again, if you ever mention my mother, I will have you removed from this council before you have time to take another breath. Now **go** before I hurt you."

Small, flickering orange flames erupted from Zuko's fists and Hoshi hurried away without a look backwards.

"Bastard," the Fire Lord spat.

Suddenly more exhausted than he had already felt, Zuko leaned his head against the cool stone wall. His hands were spread out above him, providing support for shaky legs. He stayed like that until the fire inside him cooled and he could stand steadily again.

Drawing deep, steady breaths, he walked toward his room and Mai. Mai leapt up as soon as Zuko came through the door, concern etched onto her features. Her husband was not one to hide his emotions and his stress and anger were clearly evident.

"What's wrong?" she asked without preamble. "I can see that you're upset."

"Your father," Zuko replied succinctly.

"My father?" Mai repeated.

"He let me know his thoughts about my mother's return and they weren't exactly positive."

"Oh, Zuko," Mai sighed and slipped her arms around him.

She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Zuko kissed the top of her head and his warm breath moved her obsidian hair.

"I'm sorry for my parents. I got the same thing from my mother."

"So does everyone feel that way?" Zuko asked.

"No, you know_ them_. Ursa being 'crazy' might impact on them some way. I am not worried about your mother's stability at all. Yes, she's got things on her mind that she needs to work through and she feels a lot of guilt, but I trust her completely."

"Thank you, Mai," Zuko replied gratefully.

He unwound himself from Mai and walked over to the bassinets where Ryuhito and Miyako lay quietly.

"I love you two," he whispered as he took in their chubby limbs and sweet faces.

Mai looked on, her face a study in contentment.

* * *

_Author's Note: So much more to deal with…….Ozai and Azula, some friends leaving and some remaining for a bit longer, more healing, more Zuko/Ursa bonding._

_Next time Mai has lunch with the girls, Zuko spends time with Sokka and his mom and Ursa pays a visit to someone._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm grateful that some people out there enjoy the story._


	18. Chapter 18

**Two No More**

Chapter Eighteen: Conversations and Confrontations

The capitol city didn't have very many restaurants. In fact, there were only three full fledged eateries, two tea shops and four taverns. A group of young women approached the 'Spicy Crater' and entered the restaurant, happily chatting amongst themselves.

"The 'Spicy Crater' is a weird name but I asked around and everyone says the food is great," Toph announced as they waited for the host to show them to a table.

"I don't know how much more spice I can handle," Katara whispered. "I'm starting to long for seal jerky and stewed sea prunes."

"Don't be a sissy!" Toph replied loudly as she slapped the waterbender on the back.

Mai and Suki discreetly hid smiles with hands while Ty Lee giggled. The host appeared, hastily grabbing menus and smiling graciously at the group.

"What an honor it is to have the beautiful Fire Lady and her lovely friends here at our humble restaurant for lunch. Would you prefer a private table?"

Mai looked to the other girls and they all shrugged in unison.

"Any table will be fine, thank you," Mai replied.

She peered into the main dining room and saw that it was only about one third full.

"It doesn't look too busy in here anyway," Mai said quietly to her friends.

"I thought you said the food was good," Suki hissed as she elbowed Toph. "Good restaurants are usually full."

"Hey, I'm just going by the recommendations I got," Toph defended herself. "I'm sure it's fine."

"This way ladies," the host said and led them to a large out of the way table next to the open window.

The five women sat down and scanned the menus for something appealing. Well, Toph listened as Ty Lee read the list of dishes aloud for her.

"I'm having the super spicy chicken with tropical vegetables," Toph declared quickly.

"Ugh, I'll just have the hearty vegetable stew," Katara decided.

The other three women each ordered something spicy. They sat back, sipping on iced tea and talking happily. Mai felt a bit melancholy, however. She knew that Ty Lee, Toph and Suki were leaving soon and she would miss them

"When do you plan on leaving?" Mai asked, looking into Ty Lee's big grey eyes.

"Tomorrow evening," Ty replied sadly. "I'm going to miss you and Zuko and the twins so much."

Mai recalled her oldest friend's recent confession of loneliness and felt a twinge of sadness for her.

"That's soon alright," Mai remarked. "We've got your wedding, though, right Suki?"

"Yes, it's about three months away and all of you had better show up. Oh, and Ursa is invited too."

"Three months," Mai mused. "I suppose it will pass quickly."

"You have a lot to keep you busy," Katara reminded the knife thrower.

"I know," Mai agreed.

Their food arrived and the conversation ranged from anecdotes about Zuko, Sokka and Aang, to training to Ursa, to weddings. Two hours flew by. Mai wiped her mouth with a napkin and rose to leave.

"I have to get back to the twins," she announced. "I wish I could stay longer. You guys stay if you want."

"No way," Toph declared, "we're leaving with you."

"Thanks," Mai smiled.

They were back at the palace in ten minutes. As Mai headed inside, Ty Lee pulled her aside. Her face was serious and Mai waited for her to speak.

"Mai, please, if there's any change with Azula, any news, will you write me?"

The Fire Lady placed her hand on Ty Lee's arm and nodded.

"I promise," she said solemnly.

"Thank you. I know that you're still upset with Azula and I understand. But I still care, Mai. I can't stop."

"Ty, it's okay. You don't need to explain." Mai impatiently shifted from one foot to the other "I've really got to go. You're welcome to come if you want."

"Can I? I'd like to spend a bit of time with Ryuhito and Miyako. They'll be so much bigger when I see them again."

Mai tugged Ty Lee's sleeve in response and pulled her along the hallway toward the nursery.

* * *

Bright bursts of controlled orange flames emerged from Zuko's fists as he trained in the large courtyard at the back of the palace. Aang joined in and the two began a series of intricate, dance like steps, moving in time and making swirling loops of fire. Ursa was suitably impressed.

"The last time I saw Zuko firebend, things……didn't go too well," she confessed to Sokka.

She sat with the Water Tribesman on a stone bench beneath a shady tree. He was sharpening his sword, readying himself for the upcoming sparring match with Zuko. Raising his eyebrows, he looked at Ursa.

"Tell me more," he said eagerly.

"That was a bad day, Sokka," Ursa recalled. "The worst," she thought regretfully to herself.

Her emotion laden voice told Sokka that 'bad day' probably referred to the day she had to leave Zuko behind.

"Bad days," Sokka mused as he rhythmically ran the whetstone over the gleaming blade of his sword. "I've had a few of those."

"All of you have endured so much….too much for your youth. And all of you are so remarkable. Your father must be bursting with pride."

Sokka grinned. "Yeah, I guess he is. Hey, did you know that he's getting married soon?"

"No, that's wonderful." Pausing, Ursa gathered her thoughts and then spoke quietly, almost reverently. "Zuko told me about your mother. You and Katara are brave and strong like she was."

The young warrior wiped an arm across his forehead.

"It's hot," he observed with a thick voice.

Ursa suspected that his arm scrubbed away more than sweat.

"Yes," she agreed. "We all need a cold drink."

"I'm sure some servant or other will be out to serve his Lord any minute now," the Water Tribesman said with a smirk.

"It is strange to have servants again," Ursa remarked. "I've been away from them for years."

"I'll probably never get used to the idea," Sokka added. "Where I come from, you do just about everything for yourself."

"I would like to see your home one day, Sokka."

"Heh, there's not too much to see. We can't compete with the Northern Water Tribe, but some waterbenders have fixed things up down there. It's definitely more comfortable than it was."

"What's the Northern Water Tribe city like?"

"It's so beautiful," Sokka said dreamily. "There are huge buildings made of ice, canals and courtyards and everything. "

"That sounds lovely. Perhaps one day Zuko will need to visit and I can go with him."

"Oh, yeah, he takes diplomatic type trips sometimes. You should go."

The woman nodded in agreement. Aang and Zuko finished their training session with a flourish that made Ursa laugh. The two firebenders made a huge, spectacular series of fire bursts that reminded her of fireworks. They each grabbed a towel and walked over to Sokka and Ursa.

"Zuko, Aang, that was very impressive," Ursa gushed. "You've really come a long way, son. I'm very proud."

"Thanks Mom," Zuko said softly. "Aang and I haven't trained together for a long time."

"It was awesome," Aang said excitedly. "You are a master now, Zuko."

"Master, shmaster, how much practicing have you done with your swords?" Sokka asked mischievously.

"Enough," Zuko replied challengingly. "Let's go."

Zuko's dao were in their sheath and sitting against the bench. Giving his head one more vigorous swipe with the towel, he picked them up and unsheathed them with mock viciousness. Sokka put down the whetstone, gave Ursa a wink and jumped off the bench. The two young men battled enthusiastically, putting flowers and shrubs in peril. While Aang and Ursa watched, the avatar began to talk.

"Sometimes I forget that you are Avatar Roku's granddaughter," he began.

"That's not something my family could talk about freely given the situation here in the Fire Nation. From what I've heard, he was a good man. I'm glad that Zuko's aware of his heritage now."

"Did you know that I can contact all the past avatars and speak with them?"

Ursa looked shocked. "No, does that mean you've spoken with Roku?"

"Yep, a few times; he took me through the major events of his life once."

Aang smiled.

"I saw his wedding to Ta Min. He really loved her."

"What was it like?" Ursa asked breathlessly with wide eyes and hands clasped loosely.

Sokka and Zuko and their battle were forgotten for the thrill of talking with someone who had actually communicated with her grandfather. That was an incredible thing.

"It was beautiful. Sozin was there. They were best friends then."

"What happened?" Ursa whispered. "Why did everything go so horribly wrong?"

"Sozin wanted to spread the Fire Nation's greatness to the rest of the world. He did it by taking over Earth Kingdom cities. Roku was furious and they fought but Sozin didn't stop. He wanted to take over the entire world. In the end, Roku died on the small island where he lived. The volcano there had erupted. Sozin came to help but betrayed Roku at the last. Everyone else on the island was safe, including Ta Min, of course."

"And then Sozin had no one to oppose him anymore," Ursa said disconsolately. "Hate and betrayal and the lust for power; they were so much a part of this country for one hundred years. I lived within it, even believed the war was necessary."

"Everyone here was raised to believe that," Aang reminded her. "The important thing is that everything's different now. It's not perfect, but Zuko and I have worked really hard to make the world better. Your son is a good man and a good friend."

"Thank you Aang. That really does mean a lot coming from you. I'm glad that Zuko has such great friends. He doesn't have to be lonely anymore."

"Nope, he's pretty much stuck with us," the avatar replied cheerfully. "Hey look at Sokka and Zuko now!"

The two swordsmen were battling fiercely and evenly, using their environment as well as their skills. Sweat dripped down both their faces and onto their bare chests though neither showed any signs of slowing down. Zuko, however, was distracted momentarily by a bee buzzing near his face. Sokka took advantage, like any good swordsman would, and put the point of his blade under the Fire Lord's chin.

"Ha, I win…..for once," Sokka declared gleefully.

"Yeah, yeah, you won," Zuko pouted momentarily.

"Good match," Aang called from the bench.

"Thanks my little bald friend," Sokka replied. "It was good. What did you think of that, Ursa?"

"I think that there's an awful lot about my son that I still don't know," she answered. "But yes, you are both very skilled."

"I'll have to tell you about my space sword one day," Sokka said nostalgically.

Ursa looked at the Water Tribesman quizzically and then turned to Zuko.

"When did you take up the swords, Zuko? It's uncommon for a bender to take up a weapon."

"After I was banished; I needed something besides firebending and searching for the avatar to occupy my time. I bought the swords in the Earth Kingdom somewhere. Iroh even found a teacher for me and I had a few lessons. After that I taught myself."

Ursa nodded slowly. Once again, guilt washed over her. Three years her son spent homeless and shunned by both his father and his nation

"Mom," Zuko called.

She blinked and forced her thoughts back to the present.

"Yes, that's good," she replied vacantly.

"Are you okay? Do you want to go inside and get a cold drink?"

"Yes, some cold water would be good," she replied.

"I'm going to take my mom inside. I'll see you two later," Zuko said apologetically to Aang and Sokka.

"No problem," Sokka replied.

"It was nice talking with both of you," Ursa said politely as Zuko took her arm and guided her toward the palace.

Once inside, Zuko stopped and looked his mother directly in the eyes.

"Are you sure that you're okay? You looked sad there for a few minutes."

Ursa reached up and stroked her son's scarred cheek.

"I should be worrying about you, taking care of you," she said quietly.

"You don't need to worry about me, Mom. I'm fine."

"I worried all the time I was gone, you know. I wondered and dreamed about you and your sister."

"I know, Mom."

"Your sister, Zuko; what's going to happen to her?"

Zuko shrugged and shook his head.

"I need to see her."

"You will once her doctor says that it's okay."

"Our little family turned out to be quite a mess, didn't it?'

"It's not your fault, Mom."

"I'm not sure about that," Ursa sighed. "Can we get that water now?"

"Yeah," Zuko replied and he began walking to the kitchen.

Once there, he poured his mother a glass of ice water and grabbed some food for the both of them. He was aware of his mother's occasional missed meal and fretted about her health.

"Let's go eat," he suggested and started for a nearby dining room.

Mother and son ate together, neither saying very much. Each looked at the other, though, marveling at the changes wrought by the passing of eleven years. Breaking the silence, Zuko asked about her healing sessions with Katara.

"Is Katara working with you later today?"

"Yes, she said that she would come by once she finished lunch with the girls."

"Good."

"I'm feeling a bit tired, dear. Would you mind if I had a little nap?"

"Aren't you going to finish eating?"

"I wasn't all that hungry."

"Oh…can I walk with you to your room. I'm going that way anyway. I need to change and then get some work done."

"I would like that, Zuko."

Taking his last bite, the Fire Lord got up from the table and the two walked together through the palace, toward the living quarters, and finally stopped outside Ursa's door.

"Thanks, Zuko."

She gave her son a quick hug and then ducked into her room, closing the door before giving Zuko a chance to speak.

With a worried look on his face, the Fire Lord turned on his heel and walked the short distance to his rooms. He hoped that Mai was back already but opened the door to silence. The twins were still next door in the nursery with Midori. Disappointed, Zuko washed, changed and trudged off to his office. A mound of paperwork awaited him.

* * *

Warden Chang sat in his sister's living room impatiently tapping his foot on the red and gold carpet. He was in a stiff backed chair (he preferred them over plush sofas and well-cushioned chairs) waiting for Akira to make her appearance. After another ten minutes, the woman glided down the stairs. She smiled widely at her angry looking brother, dipped down and kissed his cheek.

"It's so good to see you brother. I'm glad you could make it."

Unconsciously, Chung rubbed at his moistened cheek. He frowned at his sister.

"Well, the letter you sent sounded urgent. You weren't exaggerating by any chance, were you?"

Akira avoided that question and brought up the subject of tea instead.

"I have some wonderful green coming. It's got a hint of lemon too."

"I don't care about the damn tea, Akira. What's going on?"

"Fine, I'll tell you."

She sounded put out, but Chung didn't care. Small talk was a waste of his time. Prison wasn't a place for small talk and The Boiling Rock was almost his entire life. He held soft spots for his niece and nephew, and for his new grand niece and grand nephew, but other than that, he was a hard man, all business and no nonsense, a man of the old Fire Nation tradition.

"I'm waiting," he prodded.

"I'm worried about Mai's babies."

"What are you talking about, Akira?" Chung snapped.

"You haven't heard about the Fire Lord's mother?"

"No, what about her?"

"She's come back. She's living in the palace."

"Why is that a concern?"

Getting his sister to make a point was like trying to scrub the stripe off a skunkadillo; impossible.

"It's a concern because of where Zuko found her."

Chung slammed his fist down on the ornately carved table that sat between Akira and him. The small vase filled with daisies bounced up and then settled down again. Akira narrowed her eyes at Chung.

"Just get to the point, for Agni's sake!"

"Fine," she huffed.

The middle aged woman smoothed down her robes as if in an attempt to calm the atmosphere in the room.

"She was in the asylum. What does that tell you?"

"She was where?"

"In the asylum…..where Azula is…….where all the disturbed people are."

"And our Fire Lord," he spat disdainfully, "just let her back into the palace, near the children."

"Yes," Akira hissed. "That's what I was trying to tell you."

"What do you expect me to do about it?"

"Talk to Mai. She obviously respects you more than she does me or Hoshi. Maybe she'll listen to you. And then maybe she can talk some sense into her husband."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Hoshi interjected.

The council member had entered the house and the room without their notice. Silently, he had listened to their conversation. Both Akira and Chung turned and looked quizzically at him. Hoshi stroked his beard, cleared his throat, and began to speak.

"I spoke with the Fire Lord yesterday after the council meeting. I mentioned my concern about Ursa being around Miyako and Ryuhito. Like you said, she was in an asylum, of all places. He got very angry and threatened me. There's no way he'll listen to reason. And Mai's so besotted with her husband that she wouldn't listen either."

"He threatened you? Perhaps he has a spine after all," Chung mused.

"Whaat? That's all you can say?"

"I can't make him get rid of his mother, can I? But I can talk to Mai and ask her about the woman. Your daughter isn't stupid, you know. And she wouldn't endanger her children."

"Would you go and talk to her then, and come back to let us know how things went. Maybe you could find Ursa and have a look at her."

"To see if she looks insane?" Chung asked with tongue in cheek.

"Of course," Akira replied with complete seriousness.

Sighing, the warden said his goodbyes and left the mansion for the brief walk to the Fire Nation palace.

* * *

Ming stood steadfast in front of the door to Mai's room. She eyed Chung warily; he was a large, imposing man after all, one with a certain reputation.

"She has a friend with her, sir. Let me ask first before you go barging in."

Ming had grown very protective of her charges. Though she hadn't been a bodyguard for Miyako and Ryuhito long, her natural caring instincts were in full blossom now. No one unwanted or even remotely suspicious would make it past her as long as she lived.

"I'm her favorite uncle, for Agni's sake. Let me by!"

"I know who you are. I just want to make sure that Mai's up to your visit."

Chung snarled and shook his large almost square head vigorously.

"Ask her then."

Ming knocked on the door and called out to the Fire Lady. She opened the door and told Mai of her uncle's presence. Ty Lee shuddered involuntarily and Mai gave the chi blocker a withering look.

"It's just my uncle, Ty. You can send him in, Ming. Thanks."

Ty Lee sat on the floor with both infants in her lap. She put protective arms around them as she heard the door open again.

"Uncle," Mai greeted the man neutrally. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see my niece, of course, and her children."

"You usually give me notice. My mother is involved somehow, isn't she?"

Chung fidgeted on his feet and looked anywhere but at Mai's face. Finally, he nodded curtly.

"She's worried."

"She should mind her own business."

"Could we have some privacy, Mai?"

"No, you can speak in front of Ty Lee. In fact, you should ask her about Ursa. She was there at the asylum with Zuko. They all traveled back here together. Ask Ty Lee what _she_ thinks."

Mai's tone had become combative. The mistrust of Ursa was starting to do more than irritate her. Ty Lee looked up at Chung with wide eyes. He gazed back, hard eyes burning holes through her forehead. The gymnast gulped.

"Ursa's great," she began tremulously. "She's just been alone for a long time and she's sad about some things. She's not insane and Mai and Zuko both trust her with the twins."

"Harumph," Chung sneered. "I'd like to take a look at her myself, maybe talk with her."

"I would be careful," Mai warned.

"I heard about your husband's threat to Hoshi. Do you think he scares me? What's he going to do….banish me?"

"I know that Zuko isn't your favorite person. For some reason you can't let go of that 'letter incident'. But do not mock him. Remember, I would choose him over you in a heartbeat."

"I'll take that risk."

"Ursa doesn't need any stress. She's a bit fragile right now. Do not upset her!"

"I won't upset her. I just want to talk."

Before she had a chance to reply, Chung turned around and strode proudly out of the room.

Mai rested her chin in her hands and sighed.

"This can't end well," she remarked. "I'd better go after him. Can you watch them, Ty?"

"I'd love too," the grey-eyed girl replied happily. "Go."

* * *

Mai sprinted down the hallway after her uncle. He must have walked fast because she couldn't see his hulking form ahead of her.

"Wait a minute," she thought to herself, "I never told him where Ursa's room is. He could be looking anywhere."

Quickly, she ran back to Ming.

"Did my uncle ask about Ursa?" she inquired.

"No, he just bumped into me and took off that way."

She pointed in the opposite direction of Ursa's room. Mai trotted down the hallway, hoping to spot Chung. She eventually found him in the kitchen, asking the startled cook about Ursa.

"Uncle," she stated flatly, not wanting to arouse any curiosity in the staff. "I need to speak with you now."

Reluctantly, Chung abandoned his interrogation and moved out into the hall with his niece. His face was as rigid as stone and he stood straight and stiff waiting for Mai to speak.

"You've got to stop, Uncle. If it's that important to you, I'll introduce you to Ursa. I care about both of you. I would like you to meet."

"I suppose that now it's the only way I'll get a look at her, so fine. Let's go."

"Her room is near mine," Mai stated as she began walking back toward the palace's living quarters.

Chung walked beside his niece but neither said anything. No matter how close they had been or still were, Zuko and by extension, Ursa, would always be a source of tension between them.

"Here's her room," Mai announced.

She knocked once and then again. They could hear moving and rustling inside. Katara opened the door. She smiled at Mai.

"We were just about to start a healing session," the waterbender declared.

"Who is it, Katara?" Ursa's voice came from inside the room.

"It's Mai and her uncle."

Mai silently gestured for Katara to move aside and for Chung to remain in the hallway. She entered the room and gave Ursa a wide smile. Sitting down beside her mother-in-law, Mai began to speak softly.

"Ursa, I'm sorry. My uncle and my parents all seem to think you're some kind of threat. _He_ wanted to question you today but I stopped him. Would it be okay if I introduced you two so he can see that you're not some kind of monster?"

Mai felt guilty. The last thing she wanted to do was upset Ursa or make her feel like an exhibition at the museum. But she wanted to put her family's reservations to rest.

"It's alright, dear," Ursa replied, patting Mai's hand.

She could see the strain on the young woman's features and desired nothing more than to wipe it away. Such a pretty face shouldn't carry that much tension.

"You can let him in, Katara," Ursa called.

The blue eyed girl opened the door just wide enough to allow the well muscled man through. He looked Ursa up and down, making no apologies for his open inspection.

"What were you _expecting_ to find?" Katara asked harshly. "A babbling, wild eyed, drooling woman perhaps," she added nastily.

"Katara," Ursa reproved quietly. "It's good to meet you…"

"Warden Chung," Mai said, filling in the blank.

"Lady Ursa," he said and very slightly lowered his head in a bow.

"What brings you to the palace today?" Ursa asked, even though she knew exactly what had inspired Chung's impromptu visit.

"I wanted to see you," the warden replied bluntly. "Someone has to look out for those babies."

"And you don't think Mai and Zuko are capable of that?"

Chung huffed. Katara, meanwhile, was livid. Her eyes were narrowed and her thumb rested atop her water pouch.

"I think Zuko is blinded by his attachment to you and Mai doesn't want to upset her husband."

"What is it you think I'll do?" Ursa asked pointedly.

"I'm not sure, but you had to be in that asylum for something."

Ursa nodded. "I was; sadness and despair, not violence or insanity. You have no need to worry, Warden Chung. I would not and could not harm those children. I already love them dearly. I just got my son back and gained a daughter-in-law too. Why would I jeopardize all that?"

The stern man refused to look chastised.

"I care about those babies too. I just want to make sure that they're safe."

"You're treating Ursa like she's evil," Katara butted in angrily. "I've gotten to know her over the last few days and I can tell you that she's a great person, someone I'm glad to know. Mai feels the same way."

The knife thrower nodded mutely at her uncle.

"It's time to leave," she finally said. "Zuko will go crazy if you upset his mother."

"I'm stronger than that, Mai. Katara's healing has helped me."

"I'll go," Chung said resignedly. "Be careful, Mai."

The Fire Lady didn't answer. Instead she kept her eyes fixed on Ursa. The words, 'I'm sorry' ghosted repeatedly across her lips.

* * *

Zuko and Mai lay in bed talking. It had been a long day, and Mai was glad for impending sleep. The twins were between them, sleeping blissfully. They didn't usually bring the babies into bed with them, but sometimes, especially when they felt stress, their presence calmed both Mai and Zuko.

"I just don't get why your family is so Agni damn set on proving my mom some kind of lunatic who is just waiting to kill everyone in the palace," Zuko whispered. "What did she ever do to them?"

Mai had just finished telling Zuko about her uncle's visit and the Fire Lord was enraged.

"I'm glad I didn't tell you over dinner," Mai observed wryly. "You would have choked on something."

"I can't help being angry. My mom doesn't need their crap."

"I know. You look cute when you're fuming quietly."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, Mai."

"I did the best I could with my uncle. I don't think he'll question your mom anymore."

"I **know **he won't," Zuko hissed. "He won't get near her again."

"My mom….well, you know what she's like. She just doesn't want it getting out that your mom was in an asylum, for whatever reason. That information could taint her somehow. I suppose my parents might be genuinely worried about the twins, but it's more about them."

"Well, I won't tolerate any more of their, their……stuff," he ended lamely.

"That's good. I'm tired. Let's go to sleep now."

Zuko's face softened. He leaned over their children and placed a lingering kiss on Mai's lips.

"Goodnight," he breathed in her ear.

She giggled and whispered her own goodnight.

The Fire Lord extinguished the lights and the room plunged into darkness broken only by the silvery white moonlight that made its way through the curtains.

* * *

Zuko got up early and went straight to the office. He put in a good five hours work before noon so that he could spend the rest of the day with his friends, four of whom were boarding a ship for Kyoshi Island in the evening. He couldn't help but smile when he entered the dining room and saw everyone there, including his mother.

He sat down beside Mai, giving her a quick kiss and then blushing lightly when he felt all eyes on him. Ursa looked happily at her son, noting his obvious contentment. She had her granddaughter in her lap. Larger hands held tiny ones and the woman sang softly to the infant.

Servants brought in huge trays of food. They placed most of them near Sokka. His appetite was renowned throughout the palace. Suki snickered and helped herself to some of her favorites before passing the tray down the table.

"Give everyone else a chance, Sokka," Toph ordered. "We're hungry too. And this will be our last authentic Fire Nation food for awhile."

Mai had briefly forgotten that her best friend was leaving in a few hours, but Toph's remark brought cold reality back. Her face was unreadable, though Zuko felt her mood shift. He reached under the table and gave her hand a quick squeeze. Mai looked up at him appreciatively and he gave her an understanding smile.

Ursa meanwhile had put Miyako back in her bassinet and picked away at her plate. She talked with Aang and Katara. She now felt especially close to the waterbender. Their healing sessions were intimate and almost invasive. It seemed as though the young woman **knew **Ursa inside and out.

The meal was leisurely and was followed by tea and an assortment of little cakes. Most ate to bursting and then leaned back in chairs while rubbing overstuffed stomachs. Sokka made little sounds of satisfaction that had everyone laughing.

A walk in the gardens followed. Katara spent time with her brother and Suki while Ty Lee clung to Mai. The former circus performer carried one twin while Mai carried the other. She looked downcast so Mai reminded her friend that coming back to the Fire Nation to live was always an option.

"Thanks, Mai," the Kyoshi Warrior replied gratefully.

She pushed her long brown braid back over her shoulder and gave Mai a shaky smile.

"I'll be on Kyoshi for the wedding before you know it."

"Yes, we'll have a great time. I already miss the babies too. I just adore them!"

"Auntie Ty Lee," Mai stated.

"Yeah, I'd love if they called me Aunt."

Toph sidled up to the pair and gave Ryuhito a chuck on the cheek. The baby boy gurgled in response and the earthbender grinned.

"They know their Auntie Toph," she boasted.

"They have a lot of aunts and uncles," Mai noted dryly.

"Yeah, but I'm the best."

"I'll miss you, Toph."

"I know. I'll miss you too. Hey, I'll even miss Grumpy."

"Look, there's my brother. He wants to say goodbye to all of you."

The remainder of the afternoon was spent laughing and talking outside while enjoying the warm late spring day. Eventually, the large group made its way to the harbor. The foursome's luggage was already aboard the small ship so they were ready to leave. Ursa bid her new friends goodbye while still at the palace. She complained of fatigue and begged off walking to the docks with everyone else.

"I'm going to rest in my room," she informed Mai and Zuko. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, Mom," Zuko replied.

He gave his mother a hug that she returned warmly. Ursa watched as the young people left the gardens and made their way out the palace gates. She had a different destination in mind.

Before she paid her husband a visit in his prison cell, Ursa went to her room, had a bath, dressed in a pretty robe and applied her makeup carefully. She towel dried her hair and then brushed it out, making certain to get rid of every tangle before putting a small portion in the traditional Fire Nation topknot. Ursa closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then took a long look at her reflection. She was pleased. It had been years since she had given her appearance so much attention. She refused to let Ozai see her looking anything less than perfect.

Slipping out of her room, she walked through the maze of hallways that made up the palace and out the main gates, by guards who only gave her a passing glance. She carried a cloak and put it on, pulling up the hood despite the day's warmth. It was better if no one saw her.

The prison sat outside the caldera that was home to the palace and the surrounding city. It was perched just outside the jagged crags that formed a sort of sheltering wall for the Fire Lord's home. She walked briskly along the steep, rocky path. Once she put a foot on the drawbridge and saw the red door that looked so small at the bottom of the huge stone tower, Ursa hesitated. She trembled slightly and her palms were damp.

"What am I doing here?" she questioned herself.

She knew the answer, though. Since she arrived at the palace just a few days before, seeing Ozai had been foremost on her mind. She hadn't told anyone. Zuko assumed that she would want to stay away from the bastard who had caused so much harm to their family. He didn't sense her almost desperate need to lay eyes on Ozai one more time. Ursa had to see for herself, see if it was really him there in that cell, and see if he was being punished enough.

Pulling her scarlet cloak about her tightly, she crossed the bridge and climbed the short set of steps that led to the door. Guards patrolled the prison. They were stationed both inside and out. As the Fire Lord's mother, she would have no problems with them.

Inside, a female guard kindly directed her to Ozai's cell. It was four floors up. Ursa climbed the winding, damp stone stairs to the fourth floor and then asked another guard to take her to her husband's cell. Silently, he obliged, walking with her down the dimly lit hall, until they arrived at the last cell.

"He's in there," the guard said, pointing to the door.

Shakily, Ursa pulled the door open. It was painted red and gold and had a small window for checking on the prisoner. Inside, Ozai sat in the corner of what could only be described as a metal cage, suitable for carrying dangerous animals. This cage was barely high enough for a person to stand up in and sat against the back wall. A narrow window was cut into the stone just above the centre of the cell. It let in only a minimum of light.

Ozai's head was down and his long dirty looking hair covered his face. He sat on the threadbare mat that was his bed, not moving. When the door opened, the former Fire Lord sniffed the air like a dog that had caught a scent.

"Vanilla," he stated with a voice rusty from disuse. "So the rumors are true. You're finally back, Ursa."

He raised his head and looked directly at his wife. His penetrating glare seemed to pin her down. Ursa couldn't move. The speech that she had rehearsed in her mind vanished. Her tongue felt sluggish and heavy. Try as she might, she couldn't move it to speak.

"What's the matter dear? Catsnake got your tongue?"

* * *

_Author's Note: Hope you enjoy the chapter. I'll continue with Ozai and Ursa next time. Thanks so much to those reading and special thanks for those who take the time to review_.


	19. Chapter 19

**Two No More**

Chapter 19: Looking for Peace

The setting sun dyed the clouds pink and a cool breeze blew in off the sea as Mai and Zuko, each holding a baby, along with Aang and Katara, left the harbor and walked back to the palace.

"Your mother's tired a lot, Zuko. I wonder if our healing sessions take even more out of her than they do me."

The blue-eyed water bender twisted a piece of her long wavy brown hair around her finger. She looked thoughtfully at her friend. Panic filled Zuko's eyes as vague thoughts of his mother succumbing to some undetermined condition ran through his brain.

"Wha, what do you mean, Katara? Do you think she's ill or something?"

"Zuko," Mai said sharply, snapping her husband out of his ruminations. "Katara wasn't implying that your mom is sick. Don't fret so much."

"I can't help it," Zuko replied with a pout that Mai found irresistible.

"Calm down, Zuko. I was just making an observation. Your mother is fine."

"Okay, I'm calm," the fire bender replied as he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Your mom's only been back a few days. She's bound to feel kind of strange," Aang observed wisely.

Zuko just nodded and clutched Miyako closer to his chest.

"I want to stay another week or so, and have a session with Ursa once a day. Are you guys okay with that?"

"I'm grateful that you're helping my mother. You can stay forever if you want."

"No, I don't want to stay that long. But a week should do the trick. I feel like I haven't seen enough of Ryuhito and Miyako either. Speaking of which, can I hold one of the babies?"

Zuko handed Miyako over almost reluctantly. Katara cradled the infant and looked down into her golden eyes. She ran her tan finger along Miyako's cheek and then through her thick head of black hair.

"She definitely has your hair, Mai," the water bender observed. "I can't get over how cute they both are."

"Thanks," Mai replied. "I'm sure that you and Aang will have your own soon," she added wickedly.

Aang blushed deeply and Katara cleared her throat.

"Not for a few years," Katara replied as she glared at Mai. "Aang's not even seventeen yet."

"I know," Mai drawled.

"So Zuko," Aang said, awkwardly changing the subject, "is there a council meeting tomorrow?"

"No. There is a meeting the day after that, though. Are you coming?"

"Sure," Aang replied.

"What should we all do tomorrow?"

"Well, I've got tons of paperwork to get through so I need to spend some time in my office."

"I'd like to spend some time with Mai and the twins," Katara said. "And I'll be with your mom for awhile."

"Zuko, if you bring some of the paperwork to our room, we can both work on it," Mai suggested.

"But the babies distract me."

"I'll watch them in the nursery while you two work. Is that okay? Aang, you can help me," Katara offered.

"Sure," the airbender replied with a grin.

With plans for the following day made, the friends parted once inside the palace. Aang and Katara went to the kitchen to get a snack while Zuko and Mai went directly to their room. Zuko flopped down on the huge bed with Miyako while Mai began to feed a hungry Ryuhito.

"I'll give him a bath when you're done," Zuko offered.

Mai nodded. Within an hour, both infants were fed, bathed and sleeping in their bassinets. The couple then had quick baths themselves before slipping into light sleeping clothes.

"I'm just going to check on my mom," Zuko informed Mai.

"She's fine, Zuko. Don't treat her like a child."

The Fire Lord looked affronted. "Is that what I do?" he asked.

"Sort of; I know you're worried and I know she's been through a lot, but she's an adult and she's strong."

"You're right. I'll see her tomorrow."

He slipped into bed beside Mai and pressed his chest into her back. Soon they were both breathing deeply.

* * *

"What's the matter dear? Catsnake got your tongue?"

Ursa remained silent. Her eyes roamed over Ozai, taking in his face, his hands, his clothes, his body.

"Take a good look? Have you missed me?"

His voice was oily now, seductive almost and Ursa was unwillingly thrown back in time to the early days of their betrothal. Still she looked. Ozai never flinched or turned away.

"Did you put on that perfume for me? And the makeup? I'm flattered. I thought for sure you would hate me, my dear wife."

"I do," Ursa uttered in a strangled voice.

"What's that? You spoke too softly."

"I do," she repeated with more force.

She gripped one hand in the other to hide their shaking, inhaled a deep breath of air and continued to speak.

"I do **nothing **for you. You destroyed your family. You mutilated our son and then banished him. He was only thirteen and you burned him and then cast him aside like an old rag. Do you know how he suffered? Do you have any idea?"

Ozai looked unconcerned. "He needed a lesson and I instructed him. The boy had no respect for me or Fire Nation ways."

Ursa felt rage and disbelief percolating inside her. The feelings bubbled upwards and outwards, onto her tongue and into her hands. She slammed her palms against the heavy steel bars and cursed the former Fire Lord. The sudden motion made Ozai jerk and the smirk left his face. Ursa's palms stung but the pain purified her thoughts.

"Monster," she declared. "You are a monster. I don't know when it happened…..maybe you've always been one."

"Yes, and you left our children with me."

Ozai took note of his wife's flinch. His lips twitched as he held back a smile.

"You gave me no choice. You made it clear that Zuko's life held no meaning for you. If I hadn't….if I hadn't….taken care of Azulon, you would have killed Zuko."

"And you left him with me," Ozai said calmly.

"You said I couldn't take them," Ursa reiterated, her voice shaky now.

"Maybe if you had begged just a little bit harder, I would have allowed it…well, Zuko anyway. He was useless. Azula, on the other hand, showed promise."

"Yes, so much promise, and what did you do with it? You wasted it. You molded our beautiful girl into your image. She did everything you asked and then you pushed her aside."

"Huh, turns out _she_ was weak too. Your blood keeps coming out, doesn't it? If I had known, I never would have married you….you and your **avatar** ancestry."

"I'm proud to be Roku's granddaughter."

"You would be," Ozai spat disdainfully.

"Four years in prison and you haven't changed at all," Ursa observed.

"Change? Like Zuko did? He's sold our country out to that flighty airbender. Our power and our glory are all diminished now. The Fire Nation is nothing but a whore for the rest of the world. Thank your son for that."

Ursa shook her head. "You really don't understand, do you? I feel sorry for you."

"Sorry? You feel sorry for me?" Ozai growled. "You would be dead right now if I could still bend."

"But you can't, can you?" she taunted. "You've been neutered."

"Bitch," he screamed.

Ursa had cut through her husband's cool demeanor and the man's latent fury all came rushing out.

"I should have killed you, not banished you. The whelp too…..he should have died. Azula and I would have taken over the world…..the perfect father and daughter team……perfect and glorious and undefeatable."

"Yet here you are," Ursa noted. "And Azula's in an asylum. She's…." Ursa paused, searching for the right word. "She's broken. And no one knows if she will ever recover. Turns out Zuko is the strong one."

"No," Ozai contradicted her. "He's always been weak and he still is. When Azula gets over this phase of hers, she'll come back to me. We'll start fresh, her and me. As long as I'm still breathing, there's hope for the Fire Nation. And don't think there aren't important people out there who still support **me**."

"You're delusional," Ursa said with a shake of her head. "You're never getting out of here, Ozai, only when you're dead. You won't hurt anyone ever again. I'm back and I_ will_ look after our children."

"So why exactly did you come to see me, Ursa; to gloat, to see if you still love me, to kill me?"

"I needed to see you and speak with you, so that I could put you behind me. I don't have to dream about you anymore, or worry. I've seen the state you're in. Everything could have been so different, Ozai. You could be enjoying your grandchildren like I am. They are adorable and loveable and pure. And you'll never see them."

"They'll be weak, just like their father. I have no desire to see them."

"I loved you once," Ursa confessed as if Ozai had never spoken. "I had such hopes for us and for our life together. Even though our marriage was arranged, I was happy. What happened?"

"Hmmmph, you weren't very perceptive. I _never_ loved you. You were attractive and I liked bedding you but that was the extent of my feeling. Do you think I actually missed you?"

'Nnn, no," Ursa stuttered.

She snapped her mouth shut before uttering something that would make her appear foolish.

"I want you to leave now. You've disrupted my evening enough. It's time for my dinner."

With that, he turned away from Ursa. Lank hair and grimy clothes were all she could see now. She backed away from the cell and stepped silently out of the room. The guard waited for her to pass before bringing a tray into the traitor. Ozai looked at the food with disgust but dug in anyway.

"I have to maintain my strength," he whispered to himself.

* * *

Ursa left the prison and walked slowly across the bridge. The anxiety that suffused her body from the moment she decided to see Ozai was gone. Instead, she felt limp and loose like a bowl of cold, overcooked noodles. She shivered inside her cloak despite the balminess of the evening air.

The darkening sky was cloudless and beautiful, with a yellow moon perched at its centre; a good night to sit and think in the garden. There were such a multitude of thoughts spinning around Ursa's mind. She did her best to make sense of them, to hunt them down, but many eluded, slipping away as fast as they had entered her brain.

She picked her way carefully down the stony path, taking her time, looking up at the sky and enjoying the eruption of stars. Once back inside the caldera, she walked along quiet streets to the palace, nodded to the guard at the gate and headed toward the gardens.

The grounds were empty. The small temple near the pond was now a favorite spot of hers and she headed straight for it. She said a quick hello to the turtleducks that were huddled together at one end of the pond. Inside the temple, she sat on the hard wooden bench and heaved a sigh of relief.

Ozai no longer held any power over her. He was an impotent, unstable man who couldn't hurt or threaten anyone close to her ever again. Yet, those words, 'You left our children with me," reverberated in her skull. Her guilt, something she had lived with for eleven years and was now trying to come to terms with, felt fresh and raw again.

"He actually thinks that one day he'll be free….that people still follow him," she laughed to herself, shoving those painful feelings back down where they could fester. "He's insane."

Ursa yawned. The day was a draining one and she was ready for sleep. She couldn't seem to bend her limbs to her will, however, and stayed on the bench, head snow slumped forward.

"He never loved me," she mused. "But I loved him once, a long time ago. I thought he was a different man then. "

That revelation of Ozai's stung. It was one thing to lose love over the years of a marriage, but to know that your husband never loved you, never loved your children created a deep and abiding pain. There was nothing to be done for it. She needed to move forward now and focus on her children. Zuko needed her. Sometimes she caught him looking at her, fear in his eyes, like she would vanish if he took his eyes off her, like her presence was just a sweet, comforting dream.

Did Azula need her? As a little girl, the firebending prodigy pushed Ursa away. She was disdainful of softness and affection. While Zuko would cuddle with his mother and welcome bedtime tales, Azula coolly asked her mother to leave the bedchambers so that she could rest up for the next day's training. Despite her protests, Ursa still showed the girl affection and interest. Would she welcome that now? Or had Ozai's poison infected her too deeply; had his hate and brutality embedded itself into her very essence?

Ursa felt sleep capture her. She didn't struggle but instead lay down on the bench, her head pressed uncomfortably into the temple wall.

* * *

Zuko snuggled closer to Mai's warm body, wrapping his strong arms tight around her slender waist and drawing her to him. He kissed the nape of her neck. The soft skin and Mai's own scent combined with the slightly spicy smell of her soap aroused him almost instantly. The Fire Lord's wife shifted in her sleep and moaned something unintelligible. Zuko wanted to wake her, wanted to make love to her but knew she needed her rest. He sighed, moving the fine ebony hairs at the base of her skull with his breath.

"Later," he whispered to himself.

Zuko fell back to sleep. It wasn't long before chaos erupted however. Miyako awoke screaming and Ryuhito followed, not wanting his sister to outshine him. Mai muttered and almost fell off the bed in a blind attempt to get out from under the sheets. She rubbed at her eyes, willing them to open. Zuko got out on his side and reached the babies before she did. He placed a comforting hand on each and spoke softly to them. They calmed down somewhat but food was the pressing issue and only Mai could take care of that.

"Here you go," Zuko said as he handed their son over.

Mai took him wordlessly and slipped back into the bed. She positioned the infant at her breast and he began to eat greedily. Her head fell forward a bit as she fought to stay awake. Zuko picked up Miyako and rocked her back and forth. The motion eased the infant's stress and he sat down on the bed, pushing pillows behind his back for support. Despite their general state of fatigue during these late night or early morning feeding sessions, both Mai and Zuko loved them. It was as close as the four of them could get as a family. Zuko would bet his life that neither he nor Mai had similar experiences when they were infants.

"He's done," Mai yawned.

They switched babies, Zuko now cradling their boy and Mai feeding their little girl.

"We may as well stay up," the Fire Lord suggested. "I'll get Ryuhito changed and dressed."

Mai nodded and looked down at the suckling infant. Miyako locked eyes with her mother. It was an intimate moment and Mai smiled, tucking the memory away. She looked up at her husband, who quite competently put a clean diaper on Ryuhito and wiped him gently with a damp cloth. She recalled his awkwardness when the babies were first born and laughed huskily. Zuko was probably the first Fire Lord who changed diapers. Mai was lucky and she knew it.

"Is she ready?" Zuko asked indicating Miyako.

"Mmm, yeah," Mai answered.

Zuko took his daughter and cleaned her up too, letting Mai relax for a few minutes. Her stomach rumbled.

"I'm ready for some breakfast, are you?"

"Sure, I'll ring for a servant."

Breakfast came within a half hour. Both Mai and Zuko ate their fill and talked about ordinary things, then washed and dressed themselves.

"I need to go to my office to get some of that paperwork," Zuko announced. "I'll stop by my mom's room to say 'hi' as well."

"Okay," Mai agreed.

* * *

Zuko was in a good mood as he walked down the corridor to his office. He opened the door and picked up the latest pile of correspondence and proposals. Tucking the scrolls under his arm, he strode back the way he had come. He ducked quickly back into his own room and placed the papers on the desk. Leaving again, he watched as Shinji left and Ming took his place before heading off for Ursa's quarters.

The Fire Lord knocked on the door and got no response. He then knocked hard enough to wake a hibernating beaverbear. Still Ursa did not come to the door. Zuko's mind immediately leaped to all sorts of terrible conclusions. He pushed down on the handle and was relieved to find the door unlocked. Zuko opened it just a crack and took a peek inside. He could see the bed that was either already made or hadn't been slept in. Zuko pushed the door in further and it was obvious to his eyes that the room was deserted.

"Where could she be this early in the morning?" he asked himself.

His blood thrummed quickly through his veins and he sucked in his breath with short sharp intakes.

"What if she left?" he breathed out in a panic.

Running hands through bath damp hair, Zuko left the room and ran down the hallway, robes flapping behind him. Ming looked perplexed as the distraught Fire Lord flew by. He looked in the kitchen and the library and found no sign of Ursa. He stopped in various sitting rooms and an atrium. Ursa was in none of them. Stopping back in his room, he informed Mai that Ursa wasn't in the palace and her bed had not been slept in.

Mai eyed her distraught husband curiously, shaking her head all the while.

"Zuko, remember not to treat her like a child. She probably went for a walk. You can't freak out every time you can't find her," she reiterated.

Under her breath she wondered about Zuko and toddlers, Zuko and school kids, Zuko and teenagers. "He'll be completely worn out by the time he's thirty."

The Fire Lord took a few moments to compose himself. Murmurings of a crazy upset leader would not do his rule any good. He sat down beside his wife. Mai cupped his cheek with her hand and stroked the pale skin with her thumb.

"Your mom is fine. I'll bet she's in the garden. She always loved it there."

Slamming a hand into his forehead, Zuko chastised himself. "Why didn't I think of that?"

He jumped up from the sofa, gave Mai a quick kiss and bolted out the door, almost bumping into Aang and Katara in his haste to get to the gardens. Zuko gave them a nod but didn't stop to talk. The couple exchanged a glance, shrugged and then continued on their way to babysitting duty.

"What's with Zuko?" Aang asked Mai as soon as Ming let them into her rooms.

"Oh, he couldn't find Ursa this morning and got all panicked. I suggested the garden and that's where he's going now."

"He really worries about her, doesn't he?"

"A little too much," Mai agreed.

* * *

The Fire Lord scanned the gardens as he walked briskly along the grey slate path. Instinctively, he moved toward the turtleduck pond, a favorite place of both his and his mother's. She wasn't sitting on the grass near the pond. He couldn't see her anywhere. Frustrated, Zuko poked his head into the temple, not expecting to find her there. Ursa still lay on the bench with her legs tucked up close to her body and sound asleep. The Fire Lord shuddered with relief. He stepped inside, leaned against the wall and slid down bonelessly, ending up on the floor.

Ursa awoke slowly. Her sleep had been a deep and dreamless one. She felt rested and more at peace than she had for a long while. Zuko watched as his mother scrubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She yelped when she saw that someone was inside the temple with her and smiled with relief when she realized that it was Zuko.

"What are you doing here?" the Fire Lord snapped. "I couldn't find you anywhere. I was terrified."

Ursa snapped right back. "Watch how you speak to me, young man. You may be the Fire Lord but I am your mother."

"I'm sorry, Mom," he said contritely. "I still need to work on my temper."

"Alright, then; I'm sorry for worrying you, but Zuko, you need to ease up a bit. I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you again."

Zuko's eyes filled with tears and his lips trembled. Ursa spoke directly to his fears about her return, namely that it would be short lived and something terrible would take his mother away from him again.

"Zuko," she crooned softly. "Come here."

Dutifully, the Fire Lord went to his mother. Ursa put her arms around the young man and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Everything's fine. I'm here. Nothing could make me leave you again."

She stroked his head and Zuko felt his eyes close. He was a little boy again, running to his mother for comfort after being tormented by Azula or rejected by Ozai. It felt good. How he had longed for her soft arms those years at the palace, left with people who disdained him. How he had longed for them all those years he was banished, stuck in floating metal week after week, on an impossible mission to regain his honor. How he had longed for them while wandering the Earth Kingdom and while back home again.

"Where were you?' he sniffled, finally pulling away.

Ursa frowned, considered lying very briefly, and then blurted out the truth.

"I went to see your father last evening. I came back here to think and fell asleep."

She saw the rage in his eyes and put a hand up to halt his words.

"Before you say anything, I want to explain why I went to see Ozai."

"Okay," Zuko said reluctantly.

"You're married now. You have children. So you should be able to understand. I was married to your father for thirteen years before I was banished. Our marriage was arranged but we were happy in the beginning. At least _I_ was. I loved him, Zuko. And I was so happy to have you and Azula."

Ursa paused to gather her thoughts.

"I just had to see him again and not because I still love him. Those feelings were gone before I left. I could sense what he was becoming long before that horrible night, when he was perfectly willing to kill you, his son, his flesh and blood. How could I feel anything for him after that besides disgust and hatred? What kind of man could even entertain the thought for a moment?"

Her voice shook with anger. Eleven years had hardly lessened the extremity of her feelings.

"So, I saw him. And it gave me a certain pleasure to see him caged, and without the fire blazing inside."

"It's a good thing he can't bend and never will again. We can thank Aang for that," Zuko added.

"Oh Zuko," Ursa sighed as she put her head in her hands, "I'm so sorry that I had to leave you behind. He..he made my guilt about that feel as potent and painful as it did years ago. I don't think I can ever forgive myself."

"Bastard," Zuko muttered. "How dare he make _you _feel guilt for anything?"

He pressed his tightly clenched fists against his side, trying to maintain some control over his emotions. He noticed tears in his mother's eyes and more anger coursed through him. His 'father' still created misery, even from prison. He reached for his mother's hand and held it, trying to give her even a small amount of comfort.

"You're a good son," Ursa said softly. "Don't ever forget that. Any normal father would be proud to call you his own."

"Emphasis on the word 'normal'," Zuko said wryly. "Anyway, I have Uncle for that," he smiled.

"I'll never be able to repay Iroh for standing by you; In that you were fortunate, Zuko."

"Honestly, I don't know if I would have survived without him. Those first few weeks were……."

Zuko groped for the right word.

"They were soul crushing," he finished. "But things are good now. Everything miraculously worked out for the best."

"Yes, except for your sister," Ursa reminded her son.

"Right, except for Azula; don't get your hopes up too much, Mom. She may never get better."

"I know dear, but I'm still going to do all that I can."

Zuko nodded thoughtfully. "I'll help in any way that I can too."

"Do you know what?" Ursa asked, changing the subject. "I didn't have any dinner last night and I'm starving. Would you walk with me to the kitchen?"

"Sure," Zuko agreed. "Mai must be wondering what happened to me. I'm supposed to be doing paperwork with her right now."

"You go to your wife then."

"Mom, the kitchen's on the way. Will you have lunch with Mai and me?"

"I would love to."

"And let Katara take a look at you this afternoon."

"_Yes_, dear," Ursa replied with mock exasperation.

* * *

"You're back," Mai noted calmly. "I assume you found your mother."

"You were right," Zuko stated.

Mai sat at the desk reading letters and proposals, and making notes on both. The Fire Lord stood behind her and bent down to kiss her softly on the cheek. Mai smiled and turned in the chair. She reached her hand up and pulled Zuko down toward her, giving him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Mmmm, we're all alone in here," Zuko observed.

"We're supposed to be working," Mai remarked.

"I know, but couldn't we, um, take a break for a few minutes?"

Mai smirked. "I guess a few minutes won't hurt."

Laughing, they moved to the bed.

* * *

_Author's Note: So, Ozai/Ursa meeting? How did you guys like it? I honestly think that even after years in prison, Ozai will still think of himself as the Phoenix King, and have hopes (delusions) of somehow reclaiming power. After Aang defeats him in 'Sozin's Comet', he makes a point of saying that he is still the Phoenix King._

_And I think Ursa would feel a strange mix of anger, hate, disgust, fear, guilt and even nostalgia. That is one screwed up family, to put it mildly, so emotions and relationships will be very complex._

_I also firmly believe that Zuko would always wonder if one day he'll wake up and discover that his mother is gone again. Her leaving the way she did (when he was only ten and had such a strong attachment to her, combined with the fact that she was the only adult who supported him and was also present), must have devastated and traumatized him. I'm sure that Ozai pretended Ursa never existed, Azula taunted him about missing mommy and he wasn't allowed to talk about her or show his feelings. He probably did a lot of crying and mourning in his room, alone. She disappeared once. It could happen again, would be his thinking. And we all know he's a bit of a pessimist; Hence his over protectiveness and worry about her._

_Thanks for reading everyone,_

_Alabaster_


	20. Chapter 20

**Two No More**

Chapter 20: Bonding

The curtains in Ursa's quarters were closed, shutting out the bright afternoon sunshine, and creating a relaxed, calm atmosphere in the room. Katara stood behind Ursa, water encasing her hands, and mentally prepared herself to begin work on the woman. Ursa sat on a comfortable chair and tipped her head back just a bit, to give the healer easier access.

"How are you feeling today?" Katara asked before she placed her hands on Ursa's forehead.

"I feel good. I think that visit I paid to Ozai really helped," she declared.

Five days had passed since that visit. Ursa still felt twinges of guilt and sadness every day and she worried about Azula, but she also enjoyed her time with Zuko, Mai and the babies as well as Aang and Katara. She had written a lengthy letter to Iroh, describing her last day at the palace, how she had spent her banishment and what led to her brief stay at the asylum. Writing everything down and then reading the myriad of characters, stark in their back ink, was therapeutic. The letter became her confession and her testament.

"I'm glad,' Katara replied. "Aang and I are leaving tomorrow so this is my last chance to help you for a while."

"I know, dear. I'm very grateful for all your help. You are a wonder."

The water bender began to work. She placed her hands that wore water like gloves, on her patients head. Ursa enjoyed the tingling sensation. She could almost feel the torn seams in her mind being stitched together with Katara's aid.

The healer focused all her concentration on Ursa, willing her hands and her mind to find and mend the rips in the fabric of Ursa's brain. She wanted badly to do all she could for Ursa during this session since the two probably wouldn't meet again for a long time; the waterbender presumed that her brother's wedding would afford them the next opportunity for a healing session. That was almost three months away.

"Okay, I'm done," Katara declared after half an hour of intense work.

She bent the water back into her pouch and pushed the cap down with her thumb. Sitting on the sofa, across from Ursa, Katara looked her newest friend in the eyes, searching for some indication of her state of mind.

"You look healthy," she decided and Ursa smiled.

"Thank you for all that you've done." Ursa paused for a minute. She seemed nervous, as though gathering courage for something. When she spoke again, her voice trembled slightly.

"Do you think it's possible for your healing to help Azula, even a little bit?"

Katara's body stiffened immediately and Ursa sensed the young woman's discomfort.

"Azula would never let me get close enough," she noted wryly. "She hates me, Ursa. I trapped her and chained her up after she shot lightning at me, lightning that your son blocked. She wanted to kill me or Zuko or both of us and we thwarted her plans. That didn't go over very well with Azula. I'm just a filthy peasant to her she would probably try to kill me again if I even approached her."

Ursa sighed, putting her head despondently in her hands.

"She's my little girl. I need to everything I can for her. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, but short of using some sort of herb to put her to sleep, I don't know how I would get near her. Oh….."

"Would that work?" Zuko's mother asked. Her voice was suddenly light and hopeful.

"I, I honestly don't know. Look, does she even think there's anything wrong with her? It makes sense to me that healing works better if the sick or injured person _welcomes_ the healing. Azula would resist. Even if she's drugged or asleep, she wouldn't be a willing participant."

"I see," Ursa stated sadly. "Thank you anyway, Katara."

"I have to be honest…..I'm not sure that I even want to help your daughter."

"I understand. Perhaps Azula is strong enough to one day break her way out of this terrible state she's in."

Ursa's face was now troubled and sad and Katara felt guilty, not guilty enough to try anything with Azula, however. If Katara were completely truthful with herself, she would admit that Zuko's sister frightened her. The waterbender had never before or since met anyone so cruel and cold, ruthless and brilliant.

"Maybe," Katara agreed. "And then what?" she thought to herself. "What would a stable Azula do or try? A sick Azula is better for the world."

"I'm sure you want to get going now, dear. I'll see you at dinner tonight."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it."

"Until then," Ursa stated.

Katara got up from the sofa and quietly slipped from the room. Ursa lay down on the bed and wept for her daughter.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the main dining hall for Aang's and Katara's goodbye dinner. Mai and Zuko sat side by side, their children sleeping in bassinets close by. Ursa sat on Zuko's other side while the avatar and his girlfriend sat across from the trio. Mai's brother, Tom-Tom, burst into the room excitedly, eager to see Aang and Katara once more. The boy's mother hung back; she made sure he was situated, and then moved away from the doorway, gliding off down the hall. Ursa caught a glimpse of the middle-aged woman wearing nobles' robes, and jumped up from her chair.

"I'll be right back," she said, looking at Mai and Zuko.

"What is it?" her son asked.

"Akira," she answered briefly and ran from the room.

Mai winced and Zuko groaned.

"Why did she have to chase after your mother?" the Fire Lord asked.

Mai shrugged.

"The table looks lovely, Mai," Katara remarked, giving a compliment and changing the subject at the same time.

"Um, thank you."

It really did look lovely. A gold tablecloth lay across a red one, creating a layered effect. Candles were placed in strategic locations, placing a soft golden glow over everything. The light played with and bounced off the tall glasses and the gleaming platters heaped with food. Intricately painted chopsticks lay beside every place setting and a huge vase of firelilies sat at the table's centre. Off to one side was a lovely tea set; a startlingly dark red teapot with abstract flames and dragons painted in black along its curves. Matching cups sat beside the pot on a red and black lacquer tray.

Tom-Tom, attracted by the delicious smells and egged on by his grumbling stomach, furtively reached out with his hand, and grabbed hold of the nearest platter. He looked up and discovered Mai's eyes on him. Immediately, he let go.

"If Ursa isn't back in a few minutes, you can go ahead and start eating, Tom," she said kindly.

The boy nodded and moved his eyes to Zuko.

"Did you play with your swords today, Zuke?" he asked.

"Um, not today, Tom-Tom; I know that you want me to give you some lessons but I still haven't spoken to your parents about it."

"Okay," the boy replied. He sounded disappointed.

"I'll send a letter tomorrow," Zuko promised.

"Yay," Tom exclaimed.

Aang laughed merrily at the boy's enthusiasm. "Zuko's a great teacher, Tom-Tom. You'll have lots of fun."

"Zuko's great at everything," Tom-Tom declared brightly.

Mai cleared her throat and rolled her eyes at her little brother's over estimation of Zuko.

"Aww, you're his hero, Zuko," Katara remarked.

The Fire Lord blushed at the praise, something he still had a hard time accepting.

"I hope they're not arguing," Mai whispered to Zuko as she pointed out into the hallway.

She put her hand on his arm to stop her husband's instinctual urge to get up and run to his mother's aid.

"She's fine," Mai said firmly.

* * *

"Akira," Ursa called as the woman walked swiftly down the corridor.

The woman made no sign that she had heard Ursa and continued moving at a brisk pace. Ursa frowned. She grabbed hold of her robes, pulling them up off the ground and began to run after Mai's mother. She supposed that running down the hallway after someone wasn't considered dignified for the Fire Lord's mother, but she was beyond such codes of proper behavior now. As Akira rounded a corner, Ursa laid a heavy hand down on her shoulder and pulled the woman around to face her.

"Why are you running away from me?" she asked.

Her tone wasn't confrontational, merely curious. Akira's gold eyes refused to meet Ursa's. She looked down at the carpet under her feet, feigning interest in the little burgandy whorls that decorated it.

"Akira!" Ursa stated more harshly.

"Honestly," the woman finally responded, "I don't know what to say to you."

"You certainly had no problem speaking to Mai about me, did you?"

That comment made Akira jerk her head upwards. "She told you?"

"Yes, she told me."

Mai's mother had the decency to look ashamed but her words and voice belied any such feelings.

"I have every right to show concern for my grandchildren."

"Yes, yes you do. But you made judgments about me without knowing the facts. You don't know what happened, why I left or what I did while I was gone. Your daughter is perfectly comfortable with me and doesn't worry about Ryuhito and Miyako. Why do you?"

Akira sputtered and looked away from Ursa again. "Something terrible must have happened. You must have done _something_ to warrant banishment? I'm assuming you were banished?"

"I was and that's all I will say for now. Perhaps one day I will tell you the whole story. But that won't happen until I feel we are friends again."

Ursa stopped for a moment and then added sadly, "We were friends once, weren't we? Or were you just using my position to further your own and that of your husband and daughter?"

"Well, if that doesn't sound like Mai," Akira replied. "If you believe everything she says I must spend my entire day plotting how to become the next thing to Fire Lord."

"You were hard on her. Poor girl couldn't say anything without you hushing her. Eventually she just gave up."

"Poor Mai," Akira replied sarcastically. "She had it so hard living in a beautiful home with everything she could possibly need or want. She got a good education. She was a friend of the princess for Agni's sake."

"But that's not what she wanted, Akira. She wanted to be heard."

"Hoshi and I did what we thought was right. And who are you to judge? Look at your daughter."

Ursa felt as though her face had been slapped and she recoiled slightly.

"I wish I had been here for her, though I doubt it would have made that much of a difference. She is her father's daughter. She always was."

Akira, seeing the sadness on Ursa's features and realizing that the woman was just as sane as she was herself, reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That was cruel of me. I'm sorry."

Zuko's mother nodded. She closed her eyes briefly, gathering her whirling thoughts.

"Perhaps one day we can be friends again, share a cup of tea while we play with our beautiful grandchildren. I would like that."

"Perhaps," Akira replied noncommittally. "I need to get home now. Hoshi's waiting for me. Could you have a servant bring my son home when he's done?"

"I'll see to it. Tom-Tom is a wonderful boy."

"Thank you," Akira replied coolly. "Goodbye, Ursa."

Zuko's mother watched Akira until she disappeared around another corner. She put a bright smile on her face and walked back to the dining room, determined to enjoy the rest of her evening.

* * *

"Did you talk to my mom?" Tom-Tom asked Ursa when she sat back down at the table.

"Yes, I did. I haven't seen your mother for years, Tom-Tom. _You _weren't even born yet."

"Wow," the boy exclaimed.

"Yes, wow," Aang agreed with a wink.

"Please start eating everyone," Ursa encouraged. "You didn't have to wait for me."

"Yes we did, Mom," Zuko replied. "Are you alright?"

That was the Fire Lord's way of asking about his mother's conversation with Akira.

"I'm fine and I'll fill you in later. Now eat!"

Everyone served themselves bits of various dishes and enjoyed the cornucopia of flavors and smells that the food provided.

"I think I remember this dish from more than a hundred years ago," Aang declared as he pushed heavily seasoned rice, vegetables and nuts into his mouth.

Tom-Tom's eyes bugged out. "How?" he asked, voice full of wonder.

"Well, you see, I was born over 116 years ago, but I was frozen in an iceberg for 100 years. That's why I'm not old. I was in a sort of stasis, you see."

The little boy's forehead creased in a frown. He clearly had no clue what Aang was talking about.

"Zuko and I will clear it up for you later, Tom," Mai said with a smirk. "Zuko loves telling stories."

"Okay," he answered with mouth full.

"Where do you and Aang plan on going to next?" Ursa asked Katara.

"We're going to the Southern Water Tribe for a few weeks and then returning to the Earth Kingdom. We'll be on Kyoshi for the wedding, of course."

"So you'll be spending time with your father?"

"Yes, I can't wait to see him again."

"I'm looking forward to meeting him," Ursa stated. "He sounds like a wonderful man."

"He is," Katara nodded.

"Mai, are you bringing Midori with you to the wedding?" Katara asked her friend.

"I hadn't thought about it but I don't really want to drag her away from her family for days. Besides, I'll be on a ship. It's not like I'll have anywhere to go."

"And," Ursa interjected, "I'll be on Kyoshi to help with the babies."

"I will be too." Tom-Tom added. "I can change a diaper."

"You must be a big help to your sister," Ursa smiled at the boy.

"Uh-huh," he replied while nodding his head vigorously.

Everyone laughed. Katara gave the boy a hug and he looked up into her ocean blue eyes with a bright smile.

* * *

The avatar and his girlfriend left the next day with little fanfare. Aang airbended their belongings onto Appa's saddle and then turned to the little group of people waiting to say goodbye. He gave Ursa a quick hug which she returned in kind. He kissed Miyako, who rested in Mai's arms and then did the same to Ryuhito, asleep in Zuko's embrace.

"I'm so happy for you both," he declared, eyes shining with pleasure. "Your children are just incredible and Zuko, you've got your mother back."

"Thank you, Aang. We'll miss you," Zuko stated.

"Goodbye, Tom-Tom," Aang continued as he gave the boy's head a rub.

Never one to hold back his affection, the boy threw his arms around Aang and squeezed with all his might. He gave Katara a similar hug while she placed a kiss on his cheek.

The waterbender took one last look at the twins and then gave Mai's arm a squeeze. Turning to Zuko, she whispered, "Look how your life has turned out. You're so blessed."

Ursa pulled her healer into a warm embrace and whispered words of thanks in her ear.

"You're welcome," Katara whispered back. "Make sure all of you keep in touch. Ursa, write me about how you're feeling. Mai and Zuko, tell me all about the babies."

"We will," they all agreed.

With that, the pair, Momo wrapped around Aang's shoulders, climbed onto Appa.

"Yip, yip," Aang cried and the air bison took to the sky.

* * *

A letter from Doctor Tochihara sat on Zuko's desk. It was tucked under a few other scrolls and the Fire Lord hadn't seen it yet. Midori was watching the twins for a few hours so Mai sat across from her husband in a comfortable arm chair. Her feet were tucked up under her body and she scanned a letter from Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe with undisguised boredom.

"This one's about tigerseal jerky," she informed her husband. "Arnook thinks we might like to trade rice and spices for it."

Zuko snorted. "I don't see anyone in the Fire Nation eating that."

"Probably not, but they really don't have much else to trade. It's not like we need furs here either and we have plenty of our own fish. They make pretty jewelry and beautiful boats, plus interesting weapons."

"We don't have any use for weapons either. The jewelry might work, though, and they also have some lovely sculptures."

"Hmm," Mai thought. "I can see certain nobles here lapping Water Tribe art up for the novelty factor alone."

"Alright then, maybe they can trade a combination of things, instead of just seal jerky. I'll have to talk with Shiga about it. He's the trade expert."

"I'll put it in the 'important' pile," Mai said as she placed the scroll in a box on the right hand side of Zuko's huge mahogany desk.

"I know this is boring, Mai. You don't have to spend your free time here. I don't have a choice but you do."

"Yeah, it is dull and if I had to read these letters all the time I would probably tear my hair out."

She paused and waited for Zuko's protests but none came.

"Look, I want to spend time with you, whether it's reading boring scrolls or 'other things'," she said suggestively. "You look like you could use a cup of tea. I'm going to the kitchen to make us some."

"Why don't you just get a servant to do it?" Zuko asked.

"I _want_ to make it for you," Mai replied.

She got up from her chair and moved to stand behind her husband. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be back with the tea."

Zuko smiled up at his wife and dug another letter out of the pile. He instantly recognized the stamp as that of Doctor Tochihara. With a sense of trepidation (something he always seemed to feel when anything to do with his sister came up), he opened the scroll and began to read.

_Fire Lord Zuko,_

_I was very glad to hear of your mother's improvement. Despite my misgivings, it seems she was ready to go home with you. I read with avid interest your news of the waterbender's treatment. Whether it really did any good or your mother wanted it to so badly that she felt better on her own, is another matter for discussion. In the end it is of no consequence. Ursa feels better; that is what counts._

_Now, on to Azula; she has calmed down somewhat and she made a great point of gloating about her discovery of Ursa. Azula and I have talked about your mother and her feelings about her. They are very mixed up. A face to face meeting could go one of two ways; Azula will lash out at Ursa or Azula will be reduced to a little girl seeking her mother's approval. If Ursa feels strong enough, she may pay her daughter a visit. You must emphasize to her, however, that it may not go well. It could take many meetings for them to work things out or it may never happen._

_With respect,_

_Doctor Tochihara_

Zuko mulled over the letter's contents and decided to tell his mother about them as soon as he was done his paperwork for the day. Mai entered the room carrying a tray with a steaming teapot, two cups and a plate of cookies. Pushing aside some papers, she placed the tray on the desk and began to pour.

"What's wrong?' she asked, noticing Zuko's thoughtful expression.

He held up the scroll. "From Tochihara," he stated succinctly.

"Oh," Mai nodded and put Zuko's cup down in front of him.

She pushed the plate of cookies toward him and he dutifully picked one up and began to eat.

"Thanks," he said gratefully. "I really did need some tea."

"It's one of your uncle's special blends. And those cookies are from his recipe."

"They're really good," he said and nodded approvingly. "Here, why don't you read the letter?"

Mai picked up the scroll and read quickly.

"Well, it's not all bad news. Your mom will be happy."

"Yeah, I'll let her know when I'm done here."

"I can tell her. I've got to get going soon anyway. We can spend some time together with the twins."

"Sure," Zuko agreed.

They sipped tea and munched on cookies for almost half an hour before Mai got up to leave.

"Don't be too long: We have dinner together, remember? And don't forget to ask my parents about Tom getting sword lessons from you."

"I'll be another two hours or so and I'll remember. Hey, come here," Zuko ordered jokingly.

Rolling her beautiful gold eyes, Mai moved toward Zuko. He grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her closer. Then he pulled her downwards until she sat on his lap. She placed her head on his shoulder and he stroked her loose black hair, then the soft skin of her pale cheek.

"I love you, Mai," he declared.

* * *

Midori lay on the floor with the two infants. She had spread out a large blanket and brought several toys in an attempt to distract them from their hunger. The woman hummed a happy tune and waved a cuddly stuffed platypus bear in front of their cherubic faces. Miyako waved her hands about as if in an attempt to grab hold of the toy. Ryuhito just wailed.

Mai's breasts ached as she approached the nursery door. She heard her son crying and knew he was hungry. Smiling distractedly at Ming, she pushed open the door and walked quickly to her children.

"Just in time," she noted dryly.

Sweeping Ryuhito off the blanket, she took him over to the couch and immediately began to nurse him. The boy calmed down instantly and the trickle of tears stopped, leaving salty trails on his chubby cheeks. Mai stroked his head, running her fingers through his very fine hair.

"I'm sorry, Midori," she stated. "I guess time got away from me."

"Actually, you're not late, ma'am. I think Ryuhito just got hungry a little sooner than usual. And he missed his mommy."

"Perhaps," Mai said. "So does that mean that Miyako didn't miss me?" she joked.

"She's just in a better mood than her brother today."

"Midori, before you go home, could you knock on Ursa's door and ask her to come see me? She's right down the hall on the opposite side."

"Yes, I know her room. I'll go now."

"Thank you. Tomorrow morning for an hour and a half is still alright?"

"Yes, that's fine. "

Midori picked up Miyako and gave her a kiss. She moved a bassinet over closer to Mai and placed the infant girl inside. She then straightened her simple red robes and bid Mai goodbye.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ursa entered the nursery. She stood near the doorway, hesitant about what to do.

"Midori said that you wanted to see me," the woman began. "Do you need some help?"

"Oh, no, I just have something to tell you about. Come sit down," Mai replied as she patted the empty spot on the couch next to her.

"Alright then, I'll take one of the babies if you like."

"He's almost finished," Mai said, nodding down at Ryuhito. "I'll hand him over in a few minutes."

Ursa sat and looked expectantly at her daughter-in-law.

"Zuko got a letter from Doctor Tochihara," Mai began. "He thinks it would be okay for you to visit Azula."

"Oh, that's good news," Ursa replied. "What else did he say?"

"Well, he said that you shouldn't get your hopes up about Azula making amends with you. He also mentioned that Azula would either be angry at you or act like a little girl who wants her mom's approval."

"Hmm, I suppose I need to go and find out; although, now that I'm allowed, I feel nervous about seeing her. Our relationship was always a bit strained; we were so different. But I loved her and I still do. I need to try and mend things with her as best I can. If I don't, I won't be able to live with myself, Mai."

"I understand, Ursa. _I'm_ still not ready to see her. She almost killed Zuko and that wasn't her first attempt. And she would have killed me. I know she's unwell but….."

"Perhaps in time," Ursa said, placing a gentle hand on Mai's arm.

"Maybe," Mai sighed. "Would you like Ryuhito now?"

"Definitely," Zuko's mother smiled.

She reached out for the infant. He was full now and content, ready for sleep. His gold eyes drooped as he looked at his grandmother. Ursa cradled his head and held him close, placing kisses on his forehead.

"Oh, Mai, you and Zuko made two beautiful babies."

The knife thrower blushed a bit at the innocent implication behind Ursa's words. Motherly pride kicked in and she agreed with her mother-in-law.

"They _are_ pretty cute," she remarked as she lifted Miyako up from the bassinet. "Of course, your son is no slouch either."

"He was such a handsome little boy."

"I remember," Mai agreed quietly. "Every time I came to the palace to visit with Azula and Ty Lee, I hoped that I would see Zuko. He was kind to me and different….good."

"I recall those blushes of yours. It's quite something that the two of you ended up together after three years of separation. The two of you have a strong bond."

"My parents certainly tried to make me forget about him," Mai sighed. "I wouldn't and couldn't, though."

"That took courage."

Mai shrugged. "I just couldn't see myself with anyone else."

They sat silently for a few minutes as Ryuhito dozed and Miyako nursed. A thought occurred to Mai and she turned suddenly to Ursa.

"What did you say to my mother the other night?" she asked.

"Not much, dear. I just asked her not to judge me so harshly and reminded her of when we used to be friends. I would like that again."

"How did she react to that?"

"Akira was a bit huffy at first but I think I got through to her. We'll see."

"When will you see Azula?"

"As soon as transportation can be arranged and I write to Tochihara. I've decided something else, if Iroh agrees."

"What's that?"

"I'd like to spend a few weeks with him just before Suki's and Sokka's wedding, and then go to Kyoshi Island with him. Then I can go home with you and Zuko."

"That's a good idea, Ursa but Zuko will probably freak out."

"Probably, but he'll have to get over it. I lived alone for over ten years. I can travel to Ba Sing Se on my own. I'm sure Iroh will take good care of me."

"He does that," Mai affirmed. "Go. It will be fun. Ba Sing Se's pretty interesting and so huge."

"I'm looking forward to seeing something outside of the Fire Nation. It's about time I did."

"Mmmmhmmmm," Mai agreed as she stifled a yawn.

"Are you getting enough sleep?" Ursa asked.

"That depends on the night," Mai replied, thinking about her and Zuko.

"You should have a nap as soon as Miyako's done. Then you'll be fresh for dinner with Zuko."

Mai nodded sleepily. She finished with her daughter and put her back down while Ursa put Ryuhito in his bassinet. Ursa gave her daughter-in-law a playful push back toward the sofa.

"Lie down and close your eyes. I'll see you later."

Mai was already asleep.

* * *

_Author's Note: I suppose you could call that a set up chapter of sorts, and a bonding chapter._

_Hope everyone who is reading continues to enjoy the story._

_Alabaster_


	21. Chapter 21

**Two No More**

Chapter 21: Fragile Hope

A week passed and arrangements were made for Ursa to visit Azula at the asylum on Shimazu Island, a four hour journey by airship or a six hour journey by boat. The airship could travel as the crow flies, while a ship had to maneuver around hundreds of tiny islands and around craggy shores or else go far out to sea, to make it to Shimazu. Ursa opted for the airship.

"Are you positive that you don't want me to go with you?" Zuko asked his mother anxiously. "What if you need me?"

Ursa glanced over to Mai and they exchanged smirks that said, "I knew he was going to ask that."

"Why are you two smiling like that?" Zuko asked exasperatedly.

"Because we know you so well," Mai replied as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed her husband's smooth cheek.

"I appreciate your concern, Zuko. It's sweet. But I'm fine. Doctor Tochihara will be close by the entire time that I'm with your sister."

"He's not a firebender," Zuko muttered.

"No, but he's very capable. Besides, you know that Azula takes a tea every day that dulls her chi*; any firebending she tried would be very weak."

"I know but I don't want her to hurt you. She doesn't seem to have a problem doing that to family."

Frowning, Ursa placed a firm hand on her son's arm. "I'm going to see her; end of story."

"Okay, okay, the airship is ready. You're leaving early tomorrow and coming back late, I suppose."

"Yes," Ursa acknowledged. "That's right."

"Would you like some more tea, Ursa?" Mai asked her mother-in-law.

They all sat in a small dining room near their quarters, having just finished dinner. The Fire Lord's mother cuddled Ryuhito in her lap, occasionally placing kisses on his downy head. She drained her cup and passed it across the table to Mai.

"Yes, that would be lovely," she stated.

Mai poured another cup for Ursa and refilled Zuko's cup while she was at it. He gave her a grateful smile and sipped the steaming green tea.

"You're busy tomorrow anyway, Zuko," Mai reminded her husband. "Tom-Tom is coming over for his first sword lesson. Did you forget?"

"No," the Fire Lord replied sheepishly, scrubbing his hand across his forehead. "I just forgot that tomorrow is the weekend."

"Oh, well that's different," Mai remarked sarcastically.

"You two enjoy your day off. Don't get up to see me off. I'll be angry if you do. You two get little enough sleep as it is."

"Fine, fine," Zuko grudgingly agreed. "Please be careful of Azula. She's unpredictable."

"I _will _be very careful, Zuko. Now, take your adorable son. I'm going to bed now so I'll be all rested for tomorrow."

Ursa handed a wriggling Ryuhito over to her son and then placed a kiss on Zuko's forehead. The Fire Lord took hold of the infant, grabbing little feet gently to ease their kicking.

"Goodnight everyone," she said cheerfully.

* * *

"She _seems _okay," Zuko said to Mai once his mother was out of earshot. "I thought she would be worried about tomorrow."

"She probably is worried, Zuko. She's just hiding it for your sake."

"Oh, oh," Zuko replied, the probable truth dawning on him. "I guess I should leave her alone, though, right?"

"You're learning," Mai replied dryly. "Now how about we go and get ready for bed too?"

"Okay," Zuko agreed and got up from his seat, Ryuhito clasped tightly to his chest.

Mai plucked Miyako out of the bassinet and followed Zuko to the door. They walked to their living quarters at a leisurely pace, talking softly with each other. The evening sky, with streaks of light still present, was beautiful and the air coming in the open windows was velvety soft, all the daytime humidity gone.

Shinji, their nighttime shadow, opened the door to their quarters. Zuko entered first and lit the lamps with a flick of his wrist. Mai followed. She undressed Miyako and took her into the bathroom. Laying the infant safely down on a towel that she spread out on the floor, Mai filled a small basin with water. It sat on a wide table that was covered with various soaps, shampoos and clean towels and facecloths.

"Zuko, could you warm up the babies' bath water please?" she called.

"I'm coming," Zuko replied as he entered the bath holding their son.

He placed Ryuhito beside his sister and carefully added heat to the water. Mai checked the temperature before picking up Miyako and placing her in the bath. The infant loved the water and smiled as soon as her feet touched it. She kicked her feet playfully, sending tiny splashes of water over her mother. Mai grinned back at her little girl, finding her enjoyment infectious. Quickly (bathing the infants was now something she could do in her sleep), Mai washed Miyako's thick head of hair and rinsed, being careful not to get shampoo in her eyes. Next, she ran the facecloth over her face and body. Before switching babies, Mai tickled her daughter's tummy, eliciting another grin.

Zuko held out a towel and grabbed Miyako. He dried her off tenderly. Mai lifted Ryuhito and performed the same routine. Fresh diapers were then placed on each baby.

"I don't feel like cleaning up. I just want to go to bed," Mai remarked.

"Then don't. Wash up tomorrow morning. Maybe we can have a bath together."

Mai smirked and nodded approvingly.

"Okay, it does save time after all."

They put the babies to bed and then changed into their light sleeping clothes. Mai dropped down onto the bed exhausted feeling and ready for sleep but one look at Zuko told her that _he _needed to talk.

"Spit it out," she sighed.

"What do mean?" Zuko asked innocently, lying beside her on the bed.

"I know you want to talk about something. You're all tense and hunched up and you're frowning. You're not exactly hard to read, Zuko."

"I guess I'm just worried."

"About your mom and Azula?"

The Fire Lord nodded.

"Mom just left there a few weeks ago. Maybe she's not strong enough to handle Azula."

"She handled your father just fine," Mai replied smartly.

"I suppose, but this is her daughter. I can't imagine being in her position with Miyako or Ryuhito."

"Neither can I but we would deal with it. We would do our best to help, wouldn't we?"

"Yeah, we would."

Zuko bit his lower lip and hung his head. Mai put a hand on his arm and rubbed up and down in a soothing motion. He grabbed her hand and kissed the palm. Mai frowned in thought and then decided to ask a difficult question.

"Are you worried about the possibility of your mother actually helping Azula?"

Zuko snapped his head up and looked Mai directly in the eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked angrily.

"Calm down," Mai chastised. "Maybe you're scared of Azula becoming better because you don't know how that will affect your life. Maybe you're worried that your mother won't have time for you anymore; and you've already lost so much time with her."

"Are you saying that I'm jealous of Azula?" Zuko asked, his good eye widening considerably.

"That makes it sound so much crasser. I'm saying that you're still worried about losing your mom again, whether it's to Azula or someone else or some circumstance. And I'm saying that a healthy Azula will present new problems, especially with your mother around."

"Maybe you're right," the young man said quietly. "You're getting to be as wise as Uncle," he added with a tired smile.

"No," Mai corrected. "I just know you. And I love you and want you to stop brooding. Your mom needs to see Azula and you can't control what happens when they meet. No amount of brow furrowing will change things."

Zuko chuckled and pulled Mai in for a warm kiss.

"You look tired. Thanks for talking."

"I am and the talk was for my benefit too. Your fretting would have kept me awake anyway."

Teasingly, she pushed Zuko down onto his pillow and turned over, waiting expectantly for his arms to surround her.

* * *

Azula shifted on her simple metal frame bed. The mattress certainly wasn't as thick as what she had grown up with in the Fire Nation Palace, and the sheets weren't silk, but the bed was comfortable enough. She lay awake for another reason. Mother was coming. Doctor Tochihara told her three days ago and it was all she had thought of since.

'Mother is coming," she whispered. "Mother is coming."

She maintained a cool and composed demeanor for the doctor, but inside her thoughts and her guts were roiling. Tochihara explained every day what to expect from the visit. Did he think she was an idiot? Did he forget that she was once the Crown Princess of their illustrious nation? Did he forget that _she_ should be Fire Lord instead of Zuko?

Azula sneered. "He's the idiot!" she hissed. "He underestimates me."

She thought about what she would say to her mother, what attitude she would take.

"She probably thinks that I'll fall into her arms like that sap, Zuko, probably did. Well, I won't. I don't like weak people. I really don't like any people," she amended. "But weak ones are abhorrent. I will not be one. "

Azula's traitorous mind dredged up memories of her last day of freedom. It showed her Ursa talking to her through the mirror, remarking on her daughter's beautiful hair, saying that she loved her. Lies! Ursa didn't love her. She loved Zuko.

"She thought I was a monster then. I wonder what she thinks of me now," the young woman mused. "I don't care what she thinks. I hate her and I hate Zuko and I hate Mai. They're all traitors. They all should have burned."

A thin sheen of sweat covered Azula's face despite the cool ocean breeze blowing in through the tiny window close to her bed. She wiped at her forehead in annoyance and turned over again, this time to face the wall. Screwing her eyes shut, she tried to block out the random and upsetting thoughts and finally get some sleep. It was already early morning and she was exhausted. Ursa would arrive in about seven hours.

* * *

The small airship seemed to hover over the ocean, not moving, or moving so slowly that Ursa could not see any progress. She had boarded the ship before sunrise and now watched as the golden ball, strength to all firebenders, climbed slowly upwards, leaving the edge of the water and making its way skyward. What clouds there were in the bright blue sky, were tinged with yellowy gold and a pathway of light, like a comet's tail, lay across the ocean itself.

It was a breathtaking site but Ursa was too tense to appreciate it. She knew about Azula's condition from Doctor Tochihara and had heard all about her daughter from Mai and Zuko. Second hand information did not compare with a face to face visit, however. Would Azula hate her? Would she be cold and in control, the way Ursa remembered her, or would she be emotional, ranting and raving like everyone's typical idea of a crazy person?

The Fire Lord's mother willed herself to calm down. Spreading her fear and misgivings to Azula certainly wouldn't do either of them any good. She breathed in the moist, salt tinged air, closed her eyes and thought of something pleasant; her grandchildren. How she loved them already with an intensity that almost frightened her. She vowed not to miss out on their growing up as she had with both Zuko and Azula.

"Ma'am, we'll be there in an hour," the pilot informed her politely.

"Good," Ursa replied with a tight smile as she tucked her windblown brown locks behind her ears. To herself she added, "Waiting is sending me crazy."

She smiled wryly at her unintentional pun.

* * *

Tom-Tom didn't just run into the courtyard where Zuko, Mai and the twins waited for him. Rather, he moved as if propelled from a trebuchet, fast, intense and bent on his target; Zuko. His hair was in a pony tail and he wore a simple sleeveless tunic with pants. Gold eyes sparkled with anticipation as he came to a stop in front of his hero.

"Zuko!" he shouted as he slammed into the Fire Lord, wrapping small arms around him.

"Wow, Tom-Tom, that's quite a greeting," Zuko remarked as he returned the little boy's hug. "Come over here. I have something for you?"

"Hi Mai, hi babies," he greeted offhandedly as he approached the bench where his sister sat with the twins.

"I can certainly see that we're second to the great Zuko," Mai observed wryly.

Zuko smirked, gave her a quick kiss and picked up Tom-Tom's practice sword.

"This is yours," he said grandly, as if presenting the boy with a crown rather than a wooden replica of Zuko's dao. "I have one too."

"Thanks, Zuko. It's great. C'mon, let's go."

"We won't be using the sword for a little while yet," Zuko said gently. "Let's go over there," he continued, pointing to an open grassy area a little distance away.

The Fire Lord put a hand on Tom-Tom's shoulder and guided him along. Once on the grass, he instructed the boy to put down his sword and sit in the lotus position.

"Why are we just sitting?" he asked impatiently. "I wanna use the swords."

"I know you do, and you will, but first I want you to clear your mind of everything else. You'll do better."

"Really?"

"Really; now just breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. Can you do that?"

"Uh-huh," Tom replied.

"Good, keep breathing and close your eyes. Try to empty your mind of everything. Don't think about your toys or food or your friends or anything."

"I'm still thinking," Tom-Tom stated. "I can't stop."

"It takes practice just like everything does. Keep trying for a little longer and then we'll start with the swords."

The man and the boy sat perfectly still (aside from some minor fidgeting from Tom) for another ten minutes. Then the Fire Lord gave his brother-in-law permission to get up and stretch.

"You did well for the first time meditating, Tom-Tom. I'm going to show you how to hold your sword now. When you get a real one with a sheath, I'll show you how to draw it, but right now I want you to concentrate on holding this one properly."

Zuko placed Tom-Tom's hands on the sword's hilt and showed him how to separate the two halves and hold one in each hand.

"Remember, it's still a single weapon. These are just two halves of a whole."

Zuko thought of a young boy in the Earth Kingdom whom he had said the same words to. Briefly he wondered how Lee was doing, whether his brother ever came home from the war.

The lesson continued for an hour or so. Mai watched and Ming stood guard, glad for a change of scenery. Mai had to feed the babies and shifted to a blanket under a nearby tree. She welcomed the shade since the heat of the day was beginning to assert itself. Leaning back against the large trunk, she watched her husband and brother, pleased with Zuko's patience, something he had sorely lacked once and still struggled with. When the lesson ended, both boy and man joined her under the tree, Tom-Tom immediately picking up Ryuhito and grinning, putting his face right up to the baby's, so close that their noses touched. Ryuhito found Tom's actions hysterical and smiled delightedly, chubby baby cheeks protruding even more.

"So how was your first lesson?" Mai asked her brother.

"Great," he replied with enthusiasm. "Zuko said I did really good."

"Well, Zuko is actually a good teacher, or so I hear from Aang," Mai commented.

"He is," Tom-Tom agreed. "He made everything seem real easy."

"I did my best," the Fire Lord grinned. "You're a good student, Tom-Tom, and I look forward to next week's lesson."

The boy beamed with joy at Zuko's words of praise.

"How about you stay for lunch," Mai suggested. "We'll spend the whole day together."

And, Mai thought, her brother's presence might help keep Zuko's mind off his mother's visit with Azula.

* * *

The foyer of the Shimazu Island Asylum was empty except for the lush tropical plants in lovely decorative pots, and a small desk that obviously belonged to an assistant of sorts. Ursa looked around but her mind didn't register what she saw. She paced slowly and wondered why no one was there to welcome her. After a few painful minutes, Doctor Tochihara opened his office door, looking bedraggled and chagrined.

"Ah, Ursa," he greeted. "Forgive me. Have you been waiting long? I was caught up in some reading about a very interesting case."

He pushed some stray grey hairs back from his face, but didn't bother to fix his lopsided topknot. He looked as though he had spent the entire night in his office.

"Hello, Doctor," Ursa replied with a polite smile. "I've been waiting just a few minutes although it seems like days," she added.

"You're anxious, I suppose?"

The former patient nodded her agreement.

"Well, it's normal and healthy for you to feel that way. I must say that you look wonderful. Palace life is agreeing with you, yes?"

"Life with my family is agreeing with me," she corrected. "Living in the palace is inconsequential."

"Good, good," he muttered. "Perhaps we should dive right in, as they say. You recall where the stairs are."

"Yes," Ursa replied as she moved toward the spiral staircase.

"Now, Azula has been up for awhile. She's eaten breakfast and had her tea, the one we prescribe to help maintain calm. Her moods can change quickly, so be prepared. Don't expect her to give you a big hug and welcome you."

"I understand, Doctor. You've told me all this before."

"I have, but I want to be completely sure that you understand."

"I do," Ursa snapped a bit impatiently.

They reached the second floor landing and made a right turn. Azula's door was the third one down. Ursa's heart began to beat quickly and she felt a tightening in her throat. Her hands shook just a little bit. Tochihara looked at Ursa and smiled encouragingly. He knocked on Azula's door, giving his patient the illusion of control.

"We're here, Azula," he called.

"Just open the door yourself. It's not like I can stop you from coming in," she answered bitterly. "Don't pretend to give me a choice."

"She's a bright one," the doctor declared as he pushed the door open.

Ursa sucked in her breath as she looked at her beautiful daughter. Like with Zuko, it was shocking seeing Azula all grown up. She was a mere eight years old when last Ursa laid eyes on her The baby fat that was still present all those years ago was gone and she was angular now, though not to Mai's extreme. Her thick brown hair fell to a little below her chin and was combed neatly. Whiskey colored eyes looked Ursa up and down coolly. Azula stood up and crossed her arms under her breasts as if in an act of defiance.

"Agni, she has breasts," Ursa thought wonderingly.

It seemed that both women were hesitant to speak first, perhaps seeing it as a sign of weakness. Azula uncrossed her arms and tugged at her loose fitting red tunic and pants. Ursa smoothed down her more elegant robes and met her daughter's eyes. The older woman broke first.

"Hello, Azula," she greeted gently.

"You don't have to speak so softly. I'm not going to shatter, you know. And I'm not some wild animal you need to tame."

Ursa frowned slightly but kept her composure.

"I knew it was you," Azula continued. "No one would believe the 'poor crazy' girl; foolish people!"

"Yes, it was me," Ursa reiterated.

"So does crazy run in the family?" Azula asked with a cruel smile.

"I was at a low point, Azula, and thought very briefly about ending my life."

"Why didn't you go home to ZuZu when the war ended? He missed you so when you 'disappeared'. Poor boy would cry and cry, like a big sissy."

"Why do you do that?" Ursa asked. "Why do you mock your brother?"

"Well, because he's so easy to make fun of."

"Why don't we talk about_ you_?" Ursa asked.

She looked around the room and took in the pile of books on Azula's table.

"What are you reading?" she asked her daughter.

"Nothing you would like," Azula snapped as she straightened up to her full height and haughtily stuck her nose in the air. "Why are you really here? Did Zuko send you to spy on me? Or did Mai? They won't come and visit me themselves."

"They're hurt, Azula. You did some terrible things. I'm here because I love you. You're my daughter, my little girl. I want to see you get better."

Ursa looked to Doctor Tochihara who just nodded, giving unspoken approval to continue.

"Did he tell you what to say?" Azula snarled.

She reached for the fire within but it was faint, dull, barely there. Azula longed for its power and the power it gave to her. She bit her tongue hard to prevent angry tears that threatened to fall.

"No!" Ursa exclaimed.

"When you were in the mirror, you said that you loved me."

"I do love you."

"You said that my hair was beautiful."

"It is," Ursa agreed.

"You always loved Zuko more."

"That's not true. Zuko and I just seemed to get along better than you and I did. You had no patience for hugs or cuddling. You wanted to practice your firebending all the time and study. You were such a smart little girl."

"Who needs hugs? They don't accomplish anything. You need to work to accomplish anything. You need to work to reach perfection."

"Oh, Azula," Ursa sighed. "No one is perfect. Aim to be the best you can. That's all anyone can do."

"You work and you work," the young woman continued as if her mother never spoke, "and then your so-called friends betray you and your father does not take you along with him to burn the Earth Kingdom to the ground. He makes you the Fire Lord but that doesn't mean anything anymore, because he's the Phoenix King. And then my stupid brother brings that Water Tribe heathen with him to fight me. And I lose. I end up in chains with the both of them staring at me with pity in their eyes. I don't need anyone's pity," she finished fiercely.

Ursa sat down on the room's only chair and looked at her daughter.

"We just want you to get better. You're so young and you have so much potential to do good things in this world. Can't you let me help you? I want to spend time with you, Azula. I want to have a relationship with you."

"Oh, come one. You're too busy with Zuko and Mai and those babies."

"Yes, I love spending time with your niece and nephew and with Mai and Zuko. But that doesn't mean I can't come to see you once a week. We can talk about anything you like. You can show me your drawings and what you're reading. We can take walks in the gardens. I can be your mother."

"Mother," Azula scoffed at the word. "You left me."

"I didn't have a choice. Do you know what happened that night?"

"Of course I do. I told Zuko that Dad was going to kill him. Don't you remember?"

"I remember," Ursa replied quietly.

Azula moved closer to her mother, towering over her from her standing position.

"And you had to save him."

"He's my son. Yes, I had to save him. I did what it took, the only thing I could under the circumstances."

"But Father banished you for being bad, just like he banished Zuko."

"Yes, Ozai banished me for what I did even though he agreed to it and benefitted from it," Ursa replied tensely.

"You sound bitter, _Mother._ I guess your marriage didn't turn out quite the way you thought it would. Have you seen Father?"

"Once," was the succinct response.

"Did he say anything about me?" Azula asked eagerly, suddenly looking and sounding like a young girl instead of a young woman.

Ursa hesitated momentarily. Ozai had indeed mentioned Azula, but his comments had not been flattering. Astute as she was, the onetime firebending prodigy noticed Ursa's reluctance and leapt on it.

"He's displeased with me, isn't he?" she asked, making an effort to hold her voice steady.

"No, Azula, that's not true. We talked about how much potential you have."

"You don't lie nearly as well as I do," Azula huffed. "No matter; I can do just fine on my own. I don't need Father's approval anymore."

"I know that you love your father. Remember when the two of you would practice your bending in the courtyard? The two of you were so intense."

"He wanted me to be perfect. He liked showing me off to Grandfather."

"He was proud of your abilities."

"Then why did he leave me behind?"

"I don't know," Ursa answered truthfully. "I don't think you'll ever know. Perhaps it's best to focus on your future rather than on the past. You're only nineteen this year. You've got many years left and I want them to be happy."

"And how exactly will I be happy stuck here. Do you _really _think that Zuko will ever let me out of here? He hates me. Mai hates me. Do you think he wants me anywhere near his children?"

"If Doctor Tochihara thinks you're well enough, one day, I believe that Zuko will agree to your release. And there are many places where you can live. You can have a real life again, dear."

"Zuko told you to say that, didn't he? He wants me to think that I'll get out one day when really he'll keep me trapped in here forever. Mai's in on it. And I'll bet Ty Lee knows too. They're all traitors, you know. Father and I are the only ones who are true to the Fire Nation. We should be ruling. Like you said, Mother, I have many years left. Eventually, the people of our great nation will realize the mess Zuko's making and come get Father and I. Then I'll be happy again."

"Azula, that's not going to happen," Ursa said sadly, as the full brunt of Azula's delusions hit her forcefully.

"You may leave now. I don't want to talk with you anymore."

Ursa stood up from the hard ladder backed chair and moved to touch her daughter.

"Don't touch me," Azula stated in a calm voice. "Go."

"I'll be back soon."

"I can't stop you, can I?"

The young woman turned her back on her mother. Ursa moved toward the door while looking back at her daughter's rigid form. Tochihara put a hand on her arm and followed her out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Ursa stood on the airship, looking down at the choppy sea. She felt despondent but determined to reach Azula, no matter how many trips to Shimazu Island it took.

* * *

Azula lay on her bed that night, sheet pulled up to her chin, as if it would somehow encase her in comfort, and thought about her mother. A small part of Azula longed for Ursa's touch and regretted her decision to disallow it.

* * *

_*Why can't the avatar world produce some sort of 'valiumesque' or 'lithium like' tea that acts as a mood stabilizer, reduces aggression etc by neutralizing a particularly fierce chi such as Azula has. Since she wasn't neutered, she must be tamed somehow, in order to keep people who work with her safe._

* * *

_Author's Note: I tried to write Azula as pretty much in control of her emotions with the occasional slip or break. She's had 4 years and isn't the same completely broken down girl we saw after the Agni Kai. But she has delusions of regaining her status and power and is a bit paranoid re people who 'betrayed' her._

_It's as though Azula just cannot comprehend someone as brilliant and talented as she is __**not **__being in power. At one time she had power over Zuko and Mai and Ty Lee and countless soldiers and even more civilians whose lives she could destroy with the snap of a finger. Now she has control over no one, not even herself entirely. Her 'incompetent' brother and her 'traitor' friend rule the nation and have achieved happiness. She's in an asylum for an indeterminate amount of time. _

_Thanks for reading and thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter._

_Alabaster_


	22. Chapter 22

**Two No More**

Chapter 22: Peaceful Days

It was mid morning before Mai and Zuko got out of bed. After a very early morning feeding, they fell back into deep sleep. The twins cooperated by sleeping late as well. The couple woke feeling better rested than they had for a few days at least.

"Agni," Zuko groaned. "It's late."

"So what," Mai remarked as she stretched her arms upward and straightened her back. "We deserve a good sleep in. And it's still the weekend so don't worry."

"Mmm, you're right. I'm starving, aren't you? Do you want to eat in here or get cleaned up first and go to the dining room?"

"I feel like I haven't bathed in forever. I'm having a quick bath right now. Stay here in case they wake up, okay?"

Zuko nodded and crept over to the bassinets. The babies were asleep but moving around a lot, an indication that peace would end soon.

"You'd better get going, Mai. They won't stay asleep for long and they'll be starving too."

"I'm going," Mai grumbled as she pulled off her thin nightgown and dropped it on the rumpled bed.

* * *

An hour later they walked past a grinning Ming, down the long hallway and to the dining room nearest the bustling kitchen. Ursa was there already, looking contemplative and nursing a cup of tea. Her rich looking long brown hair hung loose over her shoulders and she wore casual and light robes, no doubt to combat the warmth of the early summer day.

"Good morning," Ursa greeted them. "You all look wonderful."

"Good morning," Zuko replied.

He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and then moved to put Miyako in a bassinet.

"Oh, no Zuko, let me hold her," Ursa implored.

"Sure," the Fire Lord replied as he handed the baby girl over.

Ursa beamed as she held the infant upright and looked into her bright gold eyes.

"You're just beautiful," the woman crooned sweetly. "Look at you in your pretty little tunic."

"Her head would be the size of a melon if she understood everything we said to her," Mai remarked with a grin.

"I'm just telling her the truth," Ursa said with mock indignance.

A servant glided silently into the room, leaving fresh tea, a small platter of fruit and an assortment of sweet rolls and breads. Zuko waited for Mai to fill her plate before digging in hungrily. He was not usually a big eater but felt especially ravenous this morning. Mai poured tea for them both and looked at Ursa with raised eyebrows.

"No thank you, Mai, I've already had three cups. I've been here for a little while already. The sun coming in through the windows looks so pretty and it's very peaceful in here."

"It's a lovely room," Mai agreed as she looked around.

"So, Mom, how did it go yesterday?"

Mai gave Zuko a brief glare. They had agreed to let Ursa tell about her visit with Azula in her own time, but Zuko's impatience got the better of him.

"Zuko," Mai exclaimed as she rolled her eyes. "You're mom will tell us when she wants to."

"Sorry," Zuko replied, hanging his head in shame for a brief moment.

"I planned to tell you now anyway," Ursa sighed.

"We're listening," Zuko stated and then popped a large chunk of papaya into his mouth.

"I suppose it went just the way you and Doctor Tochihara figured it would," the middle-aged woman said sadly. "Azula wasn't happy to see me. She wouldn't let me touch her even."

"Mom," Zuko said. "I wish it had gone better, for your sake at least."

Ursa smiled tightly and looked down at Miyako again. The little girl's presence seemed to give her strength. Nodding, she raised her head and looked at both her son and daughter-in-law.

"I don't think she'll ever get better. Maybe she was never whole to begin with."

Tears began to trickle down her face and Zuko's heart wrenched in his chest. He hated seeing her cry. It tore at him and he was helpless to make the situation any better. He opted for realism.

"I think it's very possible that she won't ever get better, Mom. You weren't there all those years. You didn't see her, her gleeful attempts on my life, her cruelty, her coldness. She enjoyed hurting me and Iroh. She was a master manipulator. She frightened me. She frightened a lot of people." Zuko glanced quickly at his wife who listened intently, nodding in agreement. "I think you saw things, even when she was little, which made you wonder about her. I'm so sorry, Mom. I'm sorry that things can't be different. Maybe, with time, she'll improve. Maybe one day you'll be able to have a nice talk with her, an enjoyable visit. But, I don't think I could ever trust her…not after what she did, what I saw."

"Well, that's certainly blunt," Ursa replied as she used one hand to wipe away tears while holding Miyako firmly with the other. "And you are probably right. Nonetheless, I won't abandon her. What would that make me? I plan on visiting her when I can, maybe once a week, unless I'm away. Are you alright with that?"

"You can see her whenever you want. Tochihara is in charge. If it's okay with him, it's okay with us. Just be careful. Be wary. If something happened to you, I would….well, I don't know how I would deal with it."

"I'm not going to leave you now, son. Look at what I have here," she declared, eyes sweeping over Zuko, Mai and the twins. "I'm very fortunate."

"We're glad to finally have you back," Mai added.

"Now," Ursa said in a bright voice, "how about we talk about something a bit more cheerful. Tell me about Tom-Tom's first sword lesson."

"My brother's worship of Zuko is no less than sickening," Mai stated with a dramatic eye roll. "He'll do whatever Zuko wants, however Zuko wants it done."

"You're just jealous," the Fire Lord joked. "He did very well and he's fun to teach. It's relaxing. When I taught Aang, we had the fate of the world depending on how well he learned. Working with Tom is a treat in comparison."

"That's nice to hear. Maybe I can watch the next lesson."

"Tom would love that," Mai said. "He likes you a lot."

"You know, Mai, I've been meaning to talk to you about the gardens. Are you responsible for how beautiful they look? I used to take care of them."

"I remember that," Zuko interjected. "You loved pruning the flowers and planting all kinds of different things."

"They looked shabby after you left," Mai continued. "No one cared. So once I moved in here, I started looking after them. Obviously, the gardener does most of the work, but I choose the plants, where they're going to go and decided to make those new sitting areas so people can relax and enjoy the gardens."

"Hmmm….I was thinking about starting a little one of my own, over by the turtleduck pond and the little temple. I'd like to work with plants again."

"That's a good idea," Mai said enthusiastically. "Let me know if I can help. And help yourself to whatever you need."

"Thanks, Mai. I will. Now, I'm off for a walk before it gets too much hotter. I'll see you later."

Ursa got up from the table and put Miyako down, giving her a kiss first. She bent down and kissed Ryuhito too. She turned around before leaving the room, a twinkle in her eye.

"I just had an idea," she began. "Why don't I watch the twins for a few hours this evening so you two can have a romantic dinner? Talk to the cook and have her make something special."

"Um, thanks Mom. Are you game, Mai?"

"I think I can muster up some enthusiasm," Mai answered dryly. "Thanks, Ursa."

"Just get things arranged and knock on my door when you're ready. I'm looking forward to spending some more time with my grandchildren."

The couple watched as Ursa left, humming to herself.

* * *

Zuko and Mai decided to have their dinner out in the garden where it was cooler, especially in the evening. It wasn't much work for servants to set up a small gazebo with insect netting, a table and two chairs. The kitchen staff, meanwhile, worked on making some of their favorite dishes as well as a fruit tart for dessert.

It was just a meal with her husband, but Mai felt a twinge of excitement nonetheless. She took her time getting ready. She bathed again, enjoying the feel of the warm water on her skin. Dressed in nothing but a robe, she poked through her wardrobe, looking for something pretty to wear. Zuko meanwhile, sat at the desk reading over documents and writing the occasional brief letter.

"Zuko," Mai called. "Do you like this outfit?"

The Fire Lord turned around and eyed the hip length gold tunic with delicate black buttons that sat atop knee length semi sheer black pants.

"It's very pretty. I've never seen you in that."

"I got it before I was pregnant and then sort of outgrew it for awhile."

"Well, I'd like to see you in it," Zuko added.

His voice sounded more gravelly than usual, and he swallowed repeatedly.

"I'll go put it on then," she teased. "Wear this," she said, throwing a gold and black outfit for Zuko on the bed.

"In a minute; I just need to finish this letter."

"We're getting your mom in an hour. Be ready," she instructed her husband.

Mai got dressed in the large bathroom, applied her makeup, and put on her jewelry; her firelily bracelet, a one year anniversary present from Zuko and delicate gold drop earrings that swung when she moved her head. Lastly, she did her hair, drawing back two thick pieces and holding them in place with her zinnia hair comb, another gift from Zuko. Pleased with her reflection in the mirror, she got up and rejoined her husband. He still sat at the desk. Mai stood behind him and cleared her throat.

"I'm finished, I'm finished," he declared as he signed his name and title with an exaggerated flourish.

"Good. I'm going to give the twins a quick feeding while you clean up and get dressed."

"Fine," Zuko said amenably.

For his part, the Fire Lord splashed some cold water on his face, ran a comb through his hair and slipped into his outfit. He joined Mai on the sofa a few minutes later, holding Miyako.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

"I've got a baby attached to me," Mai answered disbelievingly.

"Yes, and that makes you look even more beautiful," he said without hesitation.

"You're such a dork," Mai said affectionately.

Her cheeks were tinged with just the barest hint of pink and she felt warmth spread throughout her body. Zuko could make her feel what no one else ever could, a dizzying array of emotions that she still managed to keep a partial lid on, not because she wanted to, but because suppressing was an ingrained response. She was so grateful that Zuko was in her life. His passion and fire sparked a smaller flame within her and made her life so much richer.

"Is he done?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, time to switch," she answered with a smile.

Miyako nursed eagerly for a while and then decided to nod off. Little eyes slipped shut and pink lips released their hold on Mai.

"They sure sleep a lot," Zuko noted.

He stood up with his son and put the boy down in his bassinet.

"Do you want me to get my mother now?" he asked Mai.

"Yes, I'm ready," she replied, standing up in turn.

Zuko opened the door and nodded to Shinji. He walked the short way down the hall and knocked on Ursa's door. She answered almost immediately and the two went back to Zuko's and Mai's room.

"Don't you look lovely," Ursa complimented Mai.

"She does," Zuko agreed.

"Thanks," Mai replied. "You look good too, Zuko."

"You _are _a very striking young man," Ursa agreed and winked not so subtly at Mai.

Zuko flushed at the attention and guided Mai toward the door.

"I just fed them, Ursa, so they should be happy for a few hours. You might need to change them, though."

"Just go," Ursa ordered. "Enjoy yourselves. I've got my book and my grandchildren. I'm happy."

* * *

"Is everything alright?" Zuko inquired for the third time since they sat down to eat.

"Stop fussing. I said that everything's perfect. You're acting as if you cooked it all yourself."

Mai was enjoying her ramen. She ate slowly, glancing at Zuko every few seconds. His ministrations amused her though they _were_ endearing. He poured her more chilled water and proffered a small bowl of steamed vegetables with almonds. She accepted with a smile and continued to satisfy her appetite.

"Eat, Zuko, before everything gets cold."

Dutifully, the Fire Lord dug in but he was more interested in watching his wife.

"What's with you tonight?" Mai finally asked, the beginnings of a smile tugging at her delicate lips and a curious look in her eyes.

"Can't a man admire his gorgeous wife?" Zuko asked indignantly.

"Certainly he can, but you're making me feel….."

"Special? Adored?"

Mai flushed. "Self conscious," she amended.

"Sorry, I just can't keep my eyes off you tonight. I'll try to stare down at the table instead," Zuko offered.

"Oh, Zuko," Mai stated, "You are too much."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he retorted.

They ate quietly for a few minutes before Mai broached another topic.

"How do you think your mom will like Ba Sing Se?"

"I'm glad she's got someone like Uncle to stay with. He'll make sure that she enjoys herself. I think she'll be shocked by its sheer size, though. I know I was."

"She's really looking forward to seeing Iroh. It's been a very long time."

"I remember them getting along well. He was kind to Mom, a lot kinder than Ozai ever was."

A touch of anger colored Zuko's words and Mai reached across the table to give his hand a brief squeeze.

"I think she'll like Lan too," Mai continued.

Zuko nodded. "I wonder if she'll ever, you know, find someone else, like Uncle and Hakoda have."

"If that's what she wants, I hope so," Mai asserted. "She deserves all the happiness she can get after what she went through."

"Remember our time in Ba Sing Se, when we first saw each other after all that time apart?" Zuko asked with a gleam in his golden eyes. "I was so happy and surprised that you wanted to spend time with me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh I don't know," Zuko replied sarcastically, "it had been three years, I had a huge ugly scar you had never seen and I was completely messed up and confused. Most of the time I wasn't very good company."

"Then you should be convinced of how strong my feelings were and are. Look at what I had to put up with," she replied dryly.

Zuko shook his head as memories of those early days together flooded his mind. He would never stop appreciating just how much better his life was with Mai in it.

"Are you ready for dessert now?" he asked. "The fruit tart looks good."

"Yes, I'd love a piece of tart," Mai replied.

Zuko cut Mai a large slice and placed it on a dessert plate. He cut himself an equally large one and began to eat. After Zuko warmed the tea, Mai poured them each a cup. She leaned back a bit in her chair and took in the twilit gardens. Even she had to admit, despite the orange tinting the sky, that it was pretty.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing in particular," Mai answered. "It's a nice evening."

Zuko nodded and looked around himself. He had been too busy observing Mai to notice much else.

"I used to spend a lot of time out here," Zuko began in his 'I'm starting a moody remembrance monologue' voice.

"So let's take a stroll, then," Mai suggested before he could continue.

Zuko's one eyebrow arched upward but he didn't argue. Taking his final bite of tart and a last sip of tea, he got up from the black wrought iron chair and reached for Mai's hand. She took it willingly enough, but with that hint of a smirk she always wore when Zuko was chivalrous.

"We haven't seen much of your mom and dad around," Zuko stated randomly.

"No, and I don't really want to talk about them. You have a really busy week coming up, so I probably won't see that much of you. Let's enjoy the rest of our time tonight." Mai reprimanded her husband.

"I'm all for that," he said passionately.

Zuko pulled her gently along until they reached a secluded bower. Once inside he drew Mai to him and began to kiss her, starting with her forehead, moving to the corners of her eyes and finally to her mouth. She responded with passion and the two were soon entwined; arms wrapped around each other, Mai's hand gripping Zuko's hair and tongues engaged in gentle battle. When the need for air burned their lungs, they broke apart and breathed in heavily.

"That was, um, that was good," Mai remarked, looking a bit flustered.

"Mmm, it was," Zuko agreed and bent down to kiss her sweetly on the lips.

"I hate to say this, but we should get back now," Mai pouted.

Unconsciously, she rubbed her full breasts.

"It's okay. I need to get to bed soon. Remember, busy week, lots of meetings and they're all early."

They made a point to enjoy the walk back to their rooms. They held hands and spoke softly about the upcoming few days, making plans for some more quiet time together.

"I want to get some training in this week," Mai said. "I've been neglecting it."

"That's what we have Midori for. Are you coming to any of the meetings?"

"There's one about education, right?"

"Yeah, it's at the end of the week."

"I want to attend that one. Oh, and Zuko, no skipping lunch to work through the day. I'll bring it to your office if I have to and we'll eat together."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied jokingly. "We should have a dinner like this every week. Do you think my mom would agree to that?"

"I think so," Mai nodded.

Shinji bowed as they approached their quarters and moved aside for them. Mai opened the door quietly and found Ursa sitting on the sofa with a fidgeting Ryuhito in her arms. Miyako lay alongside her, sucking on her fingers. Ursa's book of poems lay unopened on the table. The woman looked exhausted.

"Your son is in a bad mood," Ursa stated matter of factly. "As soon as you two left, he began to cry."

"Sorry, Mom," Zuko responded immediately.

"Don't be sorry. The whole experience made me recall all the bad moods you had as a baby and small child. It's not always easy to look after them. But I loved it anyway and want to do it again soon."

"Zuko…bad moods," Mai deadpanned. "I never would have guessed."

Ursa laughed and handed the cranky infant over to his mother.

"Did you have a good evening?" she asked as she rose to go.

"It was great," Zuko said, giving Mai a lusty look.

"We enjoyed ourselves," Mai reiterated. "Thanks, Ursa."

Zuko's mother gave Mai's arm an affectionate squeeze. The Fire Lord walked her to the door, giving her a hug before she walked off down the hall to her own room.

"Good night," Zuko called.

Mai was already feeding a frantic Ryuhito when Zuko scooped up their daughter and sat down on the couch beside his wife. He looked into Miyako's alert gold eyes and grinned goofily.

"You're next, don't worry," he said to her and she smiled in response to his voice.

* * *

Mai left her training room, tired from over an hour of solid blade throwing. Though a bit rusty at first, her groove came back within minutes and she hit a steady series of bull's eyes. She still had some time before returning to the nursery, so the knife throwing expert decided to have a look at the gardens in the daylight. She flushed thinking about the heated kiss her and Zuko shared the night before. Sometimes just a kiss was as almost as satisfying as making love; it gave the couple that sense of anticipation for the next time.

She wandered in the direction of the pond, perhaps unconsciously seeking Ursa, the woman who had, in just two weeks become like a mother to Mai. There she was, with scroll and ink beside her, sitting on the grass, quietly observing the area.

"Mai," she exclaimed when she heard the slender woman approach. "What brings you out here?"

"Seems as though I was looking for you," Mai replied. "What are you doing?"

"I'm planning my garden," she said proudly. "I want it all down on paper before the soil gets turned over."

"Oh, what are you going to put here?"

"It's so hard to choose, but I was thinking lilies of all kinds and maybe some jacaranda. I might even plant a tea bush or two and have a trellis with some vines."

"Mmmm," Mai nodded. "That sounds pretty."

"Sit," Ursa said, indicating a spot on the grass beside her.

Mai sat. "I want to thank you again for last night. Zuko and I had a wonderful time."

"I could see the sparkle in your eyes," Ursa grinned. "It's important that you two spend lots of time together. You need to nurture your love, cultivate it, if you will, for it to stay strong. That didn't happen with me and Ozai, as you know."

"No offense, but I wonder if he was capable of any love at all."

"I know that it's hard to believe now, but I did care for Ozai when we were first married. It was an arranged marriage, but he was handsome and had a certain charm. I do wonder now why I didn't see him for what he was."

"Maybe he became that person after he married you," Mai suggested.

"I believe that a person's basic nature is set early in life. Things may affect it, but the core remains the same. I suppose I was blinded by the attention he gave me early on and his good looks. I was excited to be a wife and to start a family."

"What was he like when Zuko was born?" Mai asked. Her voice was even and emotionless.

"I had a difficult time carrying Zuko. I was uncomfortable and sick almost all the time. My mood was not the best. Ozai seemed to blame the baby for everything, as if a beginning life could exert that kind of control. The birth itself was a nightmare. Zuko decided to come more than a month early and I bled a lot. He was small and so fragile looking and I was so weak. It's ridiculous, but Ozai never quite accepted Zuko. He didn't hurt him so much as ignore him. Azula was a different story. I had an easy time with her and the birth went smoothly. Ozai took to her immediately, making plans and dreaming dreams for her future. When Zuko began firebending and it was clear that he would struggle with it, his father lost _all _interest. Azula, as you know, began about the same time as Zuko and left her brother far behind. He never gave up, though. He always sought his father's approval and attention. It broke my heart to see his disappointed face whenever Ozai dismissed him or gave Zuko that disapproving frown."

"Did you talk to Ozai about Zuko?" Mai questioned. She was completely engrossed in the tale now.

"I tried, but he ignored me or became furious. I did my best to encourage my son and protect him from the disdain his father felt for him. There were so many times I thought about just running with him. But Azula would never have left her father and I couldn't leave her behind. So I stayed and put on the best face I could. We had some good times. Ember Island seemed to bring out the best in everyone. We could relax there and almost act like a family."

Ursa sighed and looked dreamily into the still water of the turtleduck pond.

"Are you upset?" the Fire Lord's wife asked as she considered placing her hand on Ursa's arm in a gesture of support.

"I'm fine, Mai. I regret the sorrow that my children have endured, but there's nothing I can do to alter the past. Look at Zuko now! He's as good a firebender as anyone, he's found love, he's a fine Fire Lord and he has a family and friends. I'd say he turned out very well."

"You had and still have a big influence on him, Ursa. Iroh and you both helped shape him."

"Yes, but he did the work in the end. And don't underestimate how much your love for him means, Mai. You two balance each other so well. You are different in many ways but similar in others. You are a great influence on my son."

"He's changed me a lot," Mai replied.

"Yes, you're different from the girl I remember, but not entirely."

"I suppose I should get back to the twins," Mai said almost regretfully. "Thanks for telling me all of that."

"I hope we have many conversations in the future, dear. I've come to love you already."

Mai looked startled at Ursa's admission. Her own mother rarely used the word love, especially in referral to Mai. She was unsure how to respond. Self consciously, the knife thrower got up from her spot on the ground and bid farewell to her mother-in-law. She felt warm, both from the heat of the day and Ursa's affection.

* * *

Another two weeks passed. Ursa visited Azula another couple of times, with much the same results. She had a stubborn streak like her son, however, and was determined to continue the trips to Shimazu Island. The next visit to the asylum would be more than a month away however. Ba Sing Se, Iroh and the Jasmine Dragon awaited her.

The little family consisting of Mai, Zuko, Ursa and the twins gathered the evening before Ursa's departure. The adults drank tea and ate cake while the babies lay on the floor surrounded by stuffed toys.

"They're going to change a lot in a month," Ursa mourned. "I miss them already."

"We'll miss _you_, Mom, but I'm glad that you're going. Iroh's looking forward to spending time with you. He thinks you and Lan will be great friends."

"I'd like that," Ursa nodded.

"And then we've got the wedding on Kyoshi. You'll meet all kinds of people there," Mai remarked.

"Sokka will probably be hysterical," Zuko smirked. "I can't wait to see that."

"Poor Suki," Mai laughed.

"You must tell me about your wedding one day, every detail," Ursa demanded.

"We can do that," Mai replied easily.

"It was perfect," Zuko added, looking at his wife with adoring eyes.

"It was. And you were remarkably calm," she joked.

The chatter continued as darkness fell over the palace. Mai covered a yawn with her hand and fought to keep her eyes open.

"Looks like Mai needs some sleep and I'm tired too," Zuko said to his mother.

"Of course," Ursa stated. "I should get some rest too. I leave early in the morning. Let's say goodbye now."

She gave her son a tight hug and kissed his scarred cheek. "Take care of your wife and your children," she instructed. "They're precious."

"I know, Mom. You take care of yourself and say hello to Iroh and Lan. I'm sending a guard with you just in case."

Ursa knew better than to argue and just nodded her assent. She moved to Mai and embraced the young woman warmly.

"I'll see you in a month," she whispered.

She then picked up each infant in turn, covering their little faces with kisses and holding them close. Zuko took Ryuhito and Mai took Miyako. They walked with Ursa down the corridor to their living area.

"Goodbye," they said in unison as Ursa continued on down the hall.

The woman turned and took one last look at her family before opening the door to her bedroom.

"Goodbye," she replied.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hope the chapter wasn't dull. I wanted to concentrate more on Mai and Zuko this time around and Mai's relationship with Ursa. _

_Next time I'll skip ahead to Sokka's and Suki's wedding so there will be a lot of characters and reunions and first meetings. In fact, I might break that into two chapters._

_Thanks for those who are hanging in there and continue to read. And thanks to those who review._


	23. Chapter 23

**Two No More**

Chapter 23: Kyoshi Bound

A small pile of traveling trunks, filled with everything from books and clothes, to writing utensils and wedding gifts, sat near the door of Mai's and Zuko's expansive room. Their ship left for Kyoshi Island at sunset and they would be at sea for three days.

Mai sat on the bed and filled a much smaller case with jewelry, makeup, hair accessories and her favorite brush. Satisfied that she had remembered everything, the Fire Lord's wife shut the case with a click. She glanced over at the sleeping twins and smiled. She wondered how they would take to a sea voyage or if they would notice anything at all. For his part, Zuko worried about their safety.

"It's not as if they can jump off the ship, Zuko," she had reminded him the night before.

"What if they get sick? We need to bring the palace physician with us."

He actually had a valid point and a healer would journey with them to Kyoshi Island. They had Tom-Tom to think about as well. Mai's parents naturally expected him to be well cared for. They were a little apprehensive about letting the boy accompany Zuko and Mai. The wedding might turn out to be some sort of uncivilized affair and the boy might get hurt. Or so, Akira and Hoshi had hinted. Mai scoffed at the idea. Knowing Sokka, it could be a bit more raucous than her own wedding was, but it _wouldn't_ be dangerous.

Sighing, Mai got up from the bed, taking her case with her and placing it with the others. Servants would be along shortly to take the luggage down to the ship. Zuko was finishing up some work in his office. He was trying fervently to fit a week's work into a few hours.

"He's going to be tired," Mai said to herself.

She decided to have a light supper brought to the room, ready for Zuko when he came back. A servant brought in the tray and set it down on the low table in front of the sofa.

"Come on, Zuko," Mai whispered.

As if he had heard her, the Fire Lord walked through the door a few minutes later and greeted her with a kiss.

"I missed you," he breathed in her ear.

"You were gone for five hours," Mai replied with shake of her head, "not a month."

"I know and I still missed you," he reiterated, kissing her again.

"Okay, how about you eat something now. Then we can relax, I can feed the babies and we can get ready to leave."

Dutifully, Zuko sat and began to eat his meal. Mai poured their tea and dug in as well.

"Is Tom-Tom meeting us by the ship?" Zuko asked his wife.

"Yep, my parents are walking him down to the harbor. So you'll get to say goodbye to them."

"I'm looking forward to it," he replied sarcastically.

"So am I," she acknowledged with equal sarcasm.

"I_ am_ looking forward to seeing my mom and Iroh and our friends. It should be a good trip."

"I have a feeling that it will be," Mai agreed.

* * *

Tom-Tom fiddled with the knot on his robe as he waited for Mai, Zuko and the twins to arrive at the dock. His parents stood behind him, Hoshi with a heavy hand on the boy's shoulder. Tom-Tom looked between the fascinating metal hull of the ship, pockmarked with rivets, and the busy pathway leading to the harbor, his head swiveling back and forth continually.

"Why aren't they here yet?" he asked impatiently.

"Don't whine," Akira chastised. "It's not becoming in a young nobleman. Your sister will be here soon."

The seven year old stomped his foot, quickly looking back at his mother to gauge whether or not she had noticed his little fit of temper. Judging by her frown, she had. Tom-Tom calmed himself.

"Maybe that's them," he cried excitedly as he heard the steady march of several pairs of feet approaching.

He looked down the path and saw Shinji leading the way, followed by Mai and Zuko holding the twins and Jee bringing up the rear.

"It's indecent," Akira sneered. "Why can't they just use a palanquin like the royal family always has?"

"Zuko says it makes him look pre, preten, pretentious and he likes to walk," Tom replied much to the woman's dismay.

"Hmmph, it's one thing to have such ridiculous ideas, it's quite another to brainwash my son."

Tom-Tom, looking confused by his mother's statement, broke away from Hoshi's grip and ran toward the arriving group.

"Hey," he yelled. "You're here."

"Very observant, brother," Mai replied with a tinge of sarcasm. "I hope you brought everything you'll need."

"I made sure of it," Akira stated. "I just hope he'll be safe."

Mai rolled her eyes. "He'll be fine. Zuko and I promise to take very good care of him. And he'll have fun, lots of it, right Tom-Tom?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed. "I can't wait."

"There, everything's settled," Mai said with finality.

"But, but make sure he eats properly and doesn't fall overboard. I don't want him wandering by himself on deck. And don't let him go all native on that island. I don't know what those people are like."

Zuko shook his head back and forth disbelievingly. "Those people are our friends or friends _of _our friends. It would do Tom good to learn something about life somewhere other than here."

Akira sniffed audibly and gave Zuko an intense look that verged on a glare. She kept her mouth shut. For his part, Tom gave his parents each a hug and moved to stand with the Fire Lord.

"I'm ready," he announced confidently.

"May I have a peek at the babies?" Akira asked in a softer tone.

Mai nodded and handed over Ryuhito. Her parents peered down at the boy, now three months old, both smiling happily. In a gesture of good will, Zuko gave Miyako to Hoshi. He held the baby gingerly at first but quickly gained confidence and rocked her back and forth. She liked the movement and smiled up at her grandfather.

"We should go now," Mai said, almost coldly.

Akira's head jerked up to look at her daughter. It was plain from her tone and attitude that Mai still felt bitterness toward her parents for their utter rejection of her. The older woman gave Ryuhito one last glance before giving him back to Mai. Zuko reclaimed Miyako while Tom-Tom put one hand on his hero's leg, grasping the fabric of the man's comfortable traveling pants.

"Bye Mom and Dad," Tom said cheerfully, oblivious of the tension within his family and eager to begin his adventure.

"Goodbye Tom-Tom, make sure that you behave properly. And listen to your sister."

"Sure," he replied distractedly.

The little boy had already let go of Zuko and was moving steadily toward the gangplank. Zuko nodded at Mai's parents and followed the boy, allowing Mai some privacy. Akira stared helplessly at Mai's impassive face. She clasped her hands tightly together and pursed her lips.

"Well," Akira began, "have a good journey. Keep your eyes on your brother. He'll get into everything."

"He listens to Zuko. You don't need to worry. Goodbye, mother. Goodbye, Dad."

"Wait," Hoshi commanded in a stern voice. "Your mother's upset."

Mai shrugged and ran her hand over Ryuhito's head. The baby was beginning to get restless.

"Don't you care?" Hoshi asked angrily.

"She doesn't look upset to me," Mai replied.

"You still haven't forgiven us, have you, Mai?" Akira asked.

"Not quite," the knife thrower responded bluntly. "You haven't changed a bit, either of you. But this isn't the time to discuss our situation. I'm leaving now. Come and see me when we're settled back at home."

Mai turned her back on her parents and walked up the gangplank, joining Zuko and Tom-Tom on deck. She did not wave goodbye.

* * *

Jee accompanied the royal family, serving as bodyguard for everyone. They were headed to friendly territory, but still, one never knew who might have a grudge against the Fire Lord. He paced the deck slowly, watching the shoreline as it slowly vanished from sight. Everyone else, except a few crew members, was below deck, getting settled in their rooms. Jee didn't care about his quarters. He had spent a lot of time on Fire Nation ships and knew all he needed to know already. One room was like another.

He swung around when he heard footsteps on the deck and smiled when he saw Zuko with young Tom-Tom.

"There's more room up here," Zuko explained. "Kid's got lots of energy."

"Zuko says I'll sleep better if I get some fresh air before bedtime," Tom stated with a knowing look.

"He's right. A little exercise and air are good for sleep, young man."

"But there's nothing to do up here," the boy complained.

"We'll practice swords tomorrow," Zuko promised. "You brought yours, right?"

"Yep, I brought it. But what can I do now?"

"Um, well, how about we walk around the deck a few times and look at the sky. See, the sun has already set and the stars are coming out."

"Okay," Tom-Tom agreed as he grabbed hold of Zuko's hand.

They walked the perimeter of the ship three times, pointing out new sites in the sky as they made every turn. Zuko wracked his brain, trying to recall stories about the stars and constellations that Iroh used to tell _him. _He managed to remember a few, and Tom listened raptly to the Fire Lord. The boy's eyes were growing heavy and he stifled more than one yawn.

"Let's go, Tom-Tom, time for bed."

"Mmmkay," he replied sleepily as Zuko guided him to the stairs that led below deck.

The boy's room adjoined Mai's and Zuko's. They popped in to see Mai for a minute, Tom saying goodnight to her and the twins. Then Zuko waited as the boy dressed in his sleeping clothes, washed his face and cleaned his teeth. Once done, he dropped wearily onto the bed and Zuko tucked him in. He thought of Ursa doing the same for him and smiled.

"Are you happy, Zuko?" Tom asked, already half asleep.

"Yes, why do you ask that?"

"You smiled."

"Oh, I was remembering when my mother used to tuck me into bed. It's a good memory."

"I like your mom," Tom stated.

"I like her too. Good night, Tom-Tom."

"Good night, Zuko."

* * *

"Hey," Zuko said softly as he joined Mai on their bed, a much smaller one than they were used to.

"Hey," she replied with a small smile.

The babies, who were already fed and diapered, lay on the bed between them, slowly dozing off. Zuko looked softly down at his children and then over at his wife. He _was _happy….very happy and they were a huge part of the reason.

"There's something bugging you, isn't there?" Zuko asked.

"It could be that my parents can't seem to understand why I'm not fawning all over them," Mai said, a real bite to her voice.

"Well, they're not really making an effort to change. The way they reacted to my mom is a good example."

"I know. And they are free to see the twins, as long as it's convenient for us, but I'm still angry at them."

"Maybe more time will change things," Zuko suggested. His voice held no real hope, however.

"The way they look at me," Mai growled, "like I'm wrong or bad or something…..I wanted to slap them both, or pin them with my knives."

Zuko got up and moved around to the other side of the bed. Kneeling on the small rug that covered the cold, hard metal floor, he pulled Mai into an embrace. She put her head down on his shoulder and enjoyed the feeling of warmth that her husband's arms provided.

"I'm fine," she said, words muffled by the cloth of Zuko's tunic. "Go and get ready for bed. I think we're all tired."

He let go and did as she suggested. Ten minutes later, he crawled beneath the sheet, extinguished the lantern and wrapped a protective arm around his family.

* * *

The next morning was bright and clear and hot. The sea breeze did nothing but dry the perspiration from foreheads. Mai sat cross legged on the hard deck, bassinet on each side of her and small table in front. A teapot and cup rested there, along with a book. Zuko and Tom-Tom held her interest, though. The Fire Lord was giving her brother another lesson in swordsmanship and the little boy lapped it up, every word and every move.

Mai had to smile at Tom-Tom's devotion to Zuko. It was good for her husband. His life had once been all but empty of people who looked up to and respected him. Despite his position now and his group of dear friends, Zuko's ego was still somewhat fragile. She wondered if one's childhood could ever be completely overcome.

"Did you see that, Mai?" Tom called in a voice filled with joy.

"I did," she replied, nodding her head. "You're doing very well."

Zuko grabbed a towel and wiped his face. He stripped off his light tunic and continued with the lesson. Mai looked appreciatively at her husband's upper body. She saw it all the time, but watching him from a distance, moving with grace and elegance, firm muscles rippling under pale skin, gave her a different perspective. Her eyes rested on the starburst of pink on his lower chest. Her own tightened, thinking about how close Zuko came to dying that day four years before.

"What were you thinking about?" Zuko asked as he sat down beside her a few minutes later.

"You," she replied succinctly.

"All good, I hope," he smirked.

"All good," she agreed.

Tom-Tom joined them on the deck and began playing with the twins. He made faces at them, trying to make them laugh or at least smile.

"What are we gonna do after lunch?" he asked.

"Ryuhito and Miyako are going to have a nap. Maybe you could play with your toys quietly or read one of your books."

"Zuko, will you play with me?"

The Fire Lord looked to his wife. She smiled her approval.

"Okay, we'll play for a bit after we eat and I spend a few minutes with Mai and the babies."

"Yay!" Tom-Tom exclaimed. "I've got puzzles and games and lots of stuff."

Zuko ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. He then picked up one of the bassinets and headed for the stairs. Mai followed suit and Tom-Tom brought up the rear, carrying both practice swords. They ate a simple lunch in the small galley and then retreated to their rooms. Mai fed the twins and put them down for a nap. Feeling tired herself, she lay down on the bed while Zuko took Tom-Tom next door to his room for some playtime.

* * *

Later that evening, Zuko and Mai lay in bed, both reading. Mai enjoyed 'Love among the Dragons' yet again, while Zuko went over a few agreements he decided to bring with him.

"I wonder if the capitol will seem boring to your mom after being in Ba Sing Se for almost a month," the knife thrower mused aloud.

"Hmmm, I don't think so. But she sounded very happy in her letters. Iroh and Lan are giving her a taste of everything the city has to offer."

"Yes, she had a lot of fun. Then again, she was stuck on a tiny island for years. Anything would seem fun to her."

Chuckling, Zuko leaned over to give Mai a kiss. She put down her book and intensified it. A fire kindled in her as she grabbed hold of her husband's hair and pulled him even closer. Finally, she pulled away, gasping for breath and marveling at the strength of her feelings.

"We should get some sleep," she suggested. The look on her face and her posture did not say 'sleep', however.

"Are you sure?" Zuko asked. He was obviously ready to go much further than a kiss.

"No, I'm **not **sure," Mai responded, pulling her husband in for another one.

"Well, if you're not sure then let's continue," Zuko said lustily as he pulled Mai down on top of him.

They made love quietly and with unusual efficiency, not wanting to awaken the babies or Tom-Tom. When they finished, Zuko picked his scrolls off the floor and placed them back on the bedside table. Mai retrieved her book and pulled the sheet over top of them. Once the light was out, they both fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

Their next two days of travel were virtual replicas of the first one; hot weather, sword training, naps and reading. As the third day waned, pinks and oranges coloring the western sky, Kyoshi Island appeared on the horizon. Tom-Tom saw it first, pointing excitedly and calling Zuko and Mai over to the ships's railing.

"I see it, I see it," he cried.

"That's it," Zuko confirmed. "We'll be there very soon."

Jee stood beside Zuko, mentally preparing himself for bodyguard duty. The island would be much busier than usual, full of strangers, and an assassin could arrive unnoticed.

"I'm going to stick close to you, Zuko. I know that you are among friends and family, but there will certainly be many unknown people here as well. An assassin could disguise himself as a guest or some sort of worker here to help with the wedding."

"Yes, that's fine. I see your point."

Mai, hands tucked inside her loose, billowy sleeves, reached for the cool steel of the arrows on her wrist holsters. She was prepared too. Even with a baby in tow, she could inflict a lot of damage. Jee sensed the woman's intentions and turned to look her in the eyes.

"I will look after him, Mai. No harm will come to him."

Oh, I'm not worried, just cautious," she replied with a smirk.

"Wise, my Lady, very wise," he smiled.

The group watched as the green of Kyoshi Island, covered with both evergreen and deciduous forests, came closer and closer. The huge statue of Avatar Kyoshi became visible as the ship rounded a bend in the island and entered the cove where a recently built dock was ready to receive the ship. Since the end of the war, Kyoshi had become less isolated and engaged in trade with the other nations. Ship traffic, therefore, was much greater, and a docking facility was essential.

The village of Kyoshi had not changed much since Zuko first set eyes on it four years earlier. There were a few new houses and a few new market stalls, but the general layout was the same; a row of buildings on each side of a street, leading to a village meeting hall. Scattered homes were built higher up in the hills that surrounded the village as well.

As the ship pulled up to the dock, Tom-Tom was trembling with excitement. He pulled Zuko by the hand toward the gang plank, almost desperate to leave the ship and start exploring.

"Hang on, Tom-Tom. I've got to help Mai with the babies."

The boy pouted briefly then, as was his nature, got over his disappointment and helped his sister instead. He carried Mai's small case very carefully while she carried one child and Zuko the other. Ship crewmembers moved the larger trunks and bassinets off the vessel and onto the dock. Tom-Tom could see a row of women wearing strange makeup on the shore. They stood in a straight, regal line and observed the group moving from the ship and onto the shore. He spotted a blue clad man and woman and a young man wearing bright orange and yellow airbender clothes.

"Look, there's Aang and Katara and Sokka and those painted ladies," he practically shrieked.

"You're going to break something if you don't calm down," Mai observed neutrally. "We'll see them all in a minute."

"I don't see Toph," Zuko stated.

"She's probably earthbending some poor sap into next year," Mai replied dryly.

Zuko smiled at the image of Toph and looked around for his uncle and his mother. He couldn't see them anywhere.

"Maybe they're not arriving until tomorrow," Mai suggested, knowing full well who Zuko was looking for.

"Mmmm, maybe," the Fire Lord replied distractedly.

As soon as they touched ground, their friends rushed up to meet them. Katara immediately took Ryuhito off Mai's hands, remarking how much the infant had grown in the weeks since she had last seen him.

"I see he hasn't grown any more hair, though," she giggled.

"He's like Aang," Tom-Tom laughed.

The avatar grinned down at the seven year old. He bent down and whispered something in the boy's ear that made him giggle madly.

"Take Ryuhito, Aang. I want to see Miyako now."

Obediently, the avatar took the baby boy while Katara took Miyako from the baby's father. Cooing sweetly, she ran her fingers over the girl's thick black hair.

"She smiled at me," Katara exclaimed. "Aang, did you see?"

"Take it easy, sis," Sokka chimed in. "You really need to have your own baby."

Realizing the implication of his words, Sokka slammed his palm into his forehead and groaned.

"But not until you're married, many years from now, little sister," he amended his words.

"Who says I'm waiting years?" Katara snapped back.

Aang blushed a deep pink that spread from his neck all the way up to his forehead. Mai and Zuko exchanged a look and tried to contain their smirks. Some things would never ever change.

* * *

Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors, including Ty Lee, officially welcomed the Fire Lord and his family to Kyoshi Island. After the formalities, Ty Lee took Mai aside and gave her a warm hug.

"I've missed you," the acrobatic woman said a little sadly. "I got your letter about Azula. I wish that the news was better."

Mai sighed and hugged her friend back.

"I don't like seeing you sad, Ty. How are things for you here?"

"They're actually pretty good. I met someone. He moved here not long ago. He'll be at the wedding."

"Good," Mai declared. "That's good."

"Oh, there's a letter for you and Zuko. It's from Ursa. I'll get it for you when we walk by my house. And we're all having dinner in the main hall. Come on."

"Alright," Mai said agreeably.

Suki joined them, taking Mai by the arm.

"Let me show you where you'll be staying," she said.

The three women joined the group; everyone walking past the imposing statue of Kyoshi and onto the village's main and only street. Suki stopped at a house about halfway through the small town.

"It's not luxurious, but it's very comfortable. There's a small room for Tom-Tom and plenty of space for the bassinets."

Suki opened the door to the small house and called for Zuko and Tom-Tom to stop. Crew members placed their luggage inside and then hurried back to the ship.

"What about Jee?" Zuko asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"Don't worry about me, Zuko."

"I think there's room for you too," the Fire Lord insisted.

"I will not impose on your privacy. It's warm out. I'll camp right outside the door."

"We can get him set up," Suki stated, smoothing everything over. "Your mother will be next door with Lan and Iroh."

"I'll go get that letter," Ty Lee said as she ran off down the street, darted into her home and came back with a scroll.

She handed it to Zuko. The Fire Lord tore it open and scanned its brief contents quickly.

"Mom and Iroh will arrive tomorrow," he said.

"Why don't you get settled and then come to the main hall for dinner," Suki suggested.

"Here are the babies," Aang and Katara stated as they handed the small bundles back.

"You'll get to meet my father's fiancée," Katara said excitedly.

Zuko recalled the woman's original and fierce opposition to her father's remarriage and smiled at the change in her attitude, something he helped to bring about.

"I'm looking forward to meeting her and seeing your dad."

"Hey, where's Toph?" Mai asked.

"Oh, she's having a bath. She and another earthbender got into it just before you guys arrived."

"Typical," Mai said.

* * *

Dinner was noisy, full of jokes and anecdotes, meetings and reunions and made even better by a wonderful array of food. When Zuko saw Hakoda, he greeted the chief of the Southern Water Tribe respectfully, grasping the man's forearm as was the Water Tribe way.

"Fire Lord Zuko, it is good to see you."

"It's good to see you as well."

"A lot has changed since our last meeting; you have two children and I have a fiancée."

Zuko smiled, "Good changes."

"Nauja, come meet the Fire Lord and his wife," he called to a pretty woman in her mid thirties.

She had long chestnut brown hair and serious blue eyes. Her cheekbones were well defined, much like Hakoda's, while her nose was small and rounded. She approached Zuko and Mai shyly. Mai sagely commented on the woman's lovely blue dress, and Nauja opened up, telling the knife thrower all about it.

"Hakoda and I want very much to see your children," she remarked.

"They're in here somewhere," Mai answered as her eyes scanned the room, falling on a pacing Jee and then on Toph who sat by the bassinets, talking to the infants. "Toph's with them."

They joined Toph and both Hakoda and Nauja admired the twins.

"May we hold them?" Nauja asked.

Her eyes lost a bit of their seriousness and she smiled delightedly.

"Of course you can hold them," Toph spoke up.

Nauja bent down and picked up Miyako. She rocked her for a few minutes and then handed her to Hakoda.

"She's gorgeous," the Northern Water Tribe woman declared. "Look at that hair."

Zuko smiled proudly and caressed his daughter's head.

"Let's meet Ryuhito," she said in a lilting voice as she picked up the infant boy. "He's so handsome," Nauja continued. "I love babies. I've helped deliver many of them."

"Are you a waterbender?" Zuko inquired.

"No, but I know quite a bit about more mundane methods of healing," she answered. "So, I attended quite a few births."

Mai and Zuko knew little of the woman's past, only that she lost her husband in the Fire Nation invasion. They were both hesitant to bring up anything that might be painful, so refrained from asking personal questions. Hakoda sensed their hesitancy and spoke up.

"Nauja has a seventeen year old daughter who still lives in the Northern Water Tribe."

"Yes," Nauja continued. "She's betrothed to a good young man. Mother and daughter will get married in the same year."

"It's a good thing that you found each other," Mai said softly. "Your happiness is very apparent."

"I think that you and my mother will get along very well," Zuko stated. "She arrives tomorrow with my Uncle Iroh and his friend, Lan."

"Iroh is quite a charcter, Nauja," Hakoda said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Time to dispense with the niceties and eat," Toph said from her seat. "Come on, Mai, you and I are going to have a long talk."

Zuko shrugged, knowing it was useless to argue, and they all followed Toph and Mai, carrying the babies with them.

* * *

_Author's Note: The story's coming to its natural conclusion and there will only be one more chapter. I sincerely hope that you've enjoyed it so far and really do appreciate the reviews I get. _

_I try very, very hard to stay in character and keep the story believable. _

_Anyway, next chapter should be a fun one. How could a wedding involving Sokka not be?_

_I wish I had a clue about what I'll write next. I'm kind of at a loss right now._


	24. Chapter 24

**Two No More**

Chapter 24

A steady stream of people moved up and down the road in Kyoshi village, bringing supplies for decorating the square. Their most famous citizen, their pride and joy was marrying another hero of the war, a young man the entire village had quickly grown to love. The laughter and talk just outside their door wakened Mai and Zuko early. Tom-Tom was _already _up, sitting on a carpet at the foot of their bed, waiting patiently for their eyes to open.

"How long have you been awake for?" Zuko asked the boy with a yawn.

"I dunno," he answered with his own yawn. "I'm hungry and there are lots of people outside."

"Okay, give us a chance to get dressed. Then I'll take you to get some food."

Mai groaned and covered her head with a pillow. It was an unsuccessful attempt to keep the coming day at a distance. Zuko poked her jokingly and she glared at him. He jerked his finger back and gave Tom-Tom a knowing look.

"Your sister doesn't want to get up yet. I'll be ready in a minute, okay?"

Mai's brother nodded. Zuko threw some clothes on over his underwear, splashed some water on his face and ran a hand through his tangled hair. He didn't look like royalty and he didn't care. Tomorrow he would have to wear finery and look respectable. Today, no one, least of all his friends, would glance twice at his appearance.

Jee was outside watching the parade of people with curiosity.

"We're just going to get some food at the hall. We'll be back in a few minutes. Please stay here for Mai and the twins."

"Be careful," he instructed.

"Don't worry," Zuko replied and grabbed Tom-Tom's hand.

They were back in twenty minutes. Both man and boy carried baskets with food, enough for them, Mai and Jee.

"We got you some food Mr. Jee," Tom-Tom grinned.

"Thank you, young man," Jee said, sounding pleased.

He took his portion while Zuko and Tom went back inside. Mai was sitting up in bed, one baby at her breast and the other beside her.

"Good," she exclaimed. "You brought some back."

Zuko handed her an orange and a sweet roll. She adjusted Miyako and bit into the pastry. It tasted wonderful. The boys ate as well, Tom-Tom making a show of smacking his lips in an irritating way. Zuko got up from his seat on a stool when a knock on the door sounded.

"Hey guys," Ty Lee greeted everyone as she pushed by Zuko and entered the small house. "I see you got food. I'll make sure that someone brings you breakfast tomorrow. It's kind of crazy out there now. Everyone's working to get the square ready for the wedding. It already looks really pretty."

"Come in, Ty," Mai stated dryly.

"Oh, sorry," the warrior apologized. "I didn't think."

"It's okay," Mai smiled. "Actually, could you keep an eye on Tom-Tom and the babies while Zuko and I get cleaned up?"

"I'd love to," Ty Lee squealed. "I haven't seen them in a long time. Go, you two. Take your time. And guys, we're all having lunch together, okay?"

"Um, sure," Zuko replied. "I didn't get much of a chance to talk to Aang or Sokka last night."

"What are Sokka and Suki doing tonight?" Mai inquired. "I mean, are all the women getting together and all the men?"

The grey-eyed woman shrugged. "Yep, I'm pretty sure. Now go!"

Zuko and Mai both headed for the bathroom. Mai grabbed some clean clothes from her trunk and took her little case with her as well.

"You look all messy, Zuko," Mai observed as she shut the door. "Comb your hair."

He didn't bother to protest and obediently picked up the comb, dragging it through the tangled mass of black.

"I can put it in a top knot for you," Mai offered.

"No, I have to wear one tomorrow. I don't want to today."

He watched as Mai washed her face and cleaned her teeth then changed from sleepwear to a simple but lovely red robe, red skirt and black leggings. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and applied light makeup.

"Okay?" she asked her husband.

"You look beautiful as always," he answered.

They returned the main room. Ty Lee was playing with Tom-Tom and the babies, clearly enjoying herself.

"They're so much bigger looking," she noted as she tickled Ryuhito's feet. "I love them."

"Zuko, take Tom and explore the village? Ty Lee and I want to talk for awhile."

"You do? Oh, you do. Sure, let's go Tom-Tom. Maybe we can find Appa or some kids for you to play with."

"Okay, see you later, Mai and Ty Lee and babies," the boy agreed.

* * *

Jee followed Zuko, knowing that Ty Lee was inside with Mai and the knife thrower herself was awake and alert. The men and boy wandered the street, checking out the small stalls selling food and household items as well as toys and jewelry. There were quite a few young children playing outside doorways and Tom looked at them longingly. The seven year old wanted to see the statue of Avatar Kyoshi up close. They fought their way through the busy group of people getting the town square prepared.

"May we help you, Fire Lord Zuko," a woman asked nervously.

"Tom-Tom just wants to see the statue. Are we in your way?"

"No, go ahead and look all you want. There's a small museum with some of Kyoshi's things just up the hill there. Perhaps the little boy would like to see that too."

"Can we, Zuko?" Tom-Tom begged.

"Sure," he replied.

They inspected the statue and then walked slowly up the incline toward a small wooden building. Its door was open and the trio walked inside. A curator of sorts was dusting the display cases and immediately warned them not to touch anything.

"No offense, Fire Lord," he bowed.

"It's fine," Zuko replied, making sure Tom-Tom kept his hands to himself.

After the museum, they walked down to the harbor. Aang was there, Momo perched as usual on the avatar's shoulder, watching the waves break on the shore. He turned when he heard people approaching and gave his friend a welcoming smile.

"Zuko, did you get kicked out by women too?"

"Uh, yeah, actually I did. Mai and Ty Lee are talking."

"Katara's busy with Suki so she has no time for me this morning."

Momo jumped from Aang to Zuko. He curled himself contentedly around the Fire Lord's neck while searching his dark hair, apparently for bugs.

"Zuko doesn't have bugs, Momo," Aang giggled, sounding like that twelve year old boy Zuko encountered years earlier.

Momo looked at Aang with his huge, expressive green eyes and then continued picking.

"I hope he doesn't know something I don't?" Zuko asked with a worried frown.

"Naw, Momo does that sometimes. He's just happy to see you again."

"If you say so, Aang."

"Hey, Aang, where's Appa?" Tom-Tom asked.

"He's in a huge stall just outside the village. I'll bet you would like to go for a ride, wouldn't you?"

The boy's eyes shone and Aang grinned at him.

"We can go after lunch, if that's okay with Zuko," the avatar continued. "Appa needs some exercise."

"Can I, Zuke?" Tom asked, pulling on the man's hand.

Yes, that's fine. Thanks, Aang."

"No problem. Hey, is that a ship I see?" the avatar cried after looking again out to sea. "Maybe it's your mom and Iroh."

Zuko's attention was riveted to the ship immediately. He shaded his eyes with one hand, trying to get a better look. Tom-Tom copied the Fire Lord, making a game out of staring at the horizon, waiting for the ship to come close enough to identify.

"When will we see people on it, Zuko?" the little boy asked.

"Soon," Zuko replied.

"How about I take a little trip on my glider? Then I can tell you if it's Iroh or not."

"Yeah, yeah," Tom enthused.

"Alright, then, I'm going."

Zuko and Tom-Tom watched as Aang opened his glider and took off into the blue summer sky. They saw him land on the deck of the ship. He didn't hurry back.

"He must be talking to someone," Zuko reasoned.

After another quarter of an hour, Aang came back, smiling widely. The ship was much closer now and they could see faceless people standing on deck.

"I talked to your mother and Iroh," Aang enthused. "They'll be docking shortly and they're both excited to see you and Mai and the twins. I think your mom really missed you, Zuko."

Zuko was pleased at the thought. He had missed her too, very much. Tom-Tom played on the beach, looking for treasures as Aang and Zuko talked, all waiting for the ship's arrival. When it pulled alongside the long, well built wooden dock, Zuko took Tom by the hand and walked out along its length, eagerly awaiting both his mother's and uncle's appearances.

Iroh spotted them first and nudged both Ursa and Lan, who seemed to be chatting together very amicably. Ursa waved and called out to her son. She moved swiftly toward the gangplank and fidgeted while she waited for a crew member to put it down. The burly sailor was barely out of the way before she ran down the ramp and into her son's arms.

"Zuko, hello," she said.

She looked peaceful and rested. Her hair was loose and casual and she wore simple green robes. Ursa embraced her son and her gold eyes, bright and full of questions, met his. Turning to Tom-Tom, she gave him a hug too.

"I missed you, Mom," Zuko confided. "You look happy. Ba Sing Se agreed with you?"

"I had a wonderful time seeing the city and catching up with Iroh. And Lan and I have become good friends."

"That's great."

"Where are those adorable babies and your beautiful wife?" she asked.

"Mai's in our rooms with Ty Lee and the twins. She's looking forward to seeing you too."

"It will be a busy few days, won't it?"

Iroh and Lan came down the gangplank next and greeted everyone cheerfully. The former general pulled his nephew into a bracing bear hug and gave Tom-Tom a chuck under the chin.

"You look well, nephew. Let's go see your family."

* * *

The group, minus Aang (who was going to force his way between Katara and Suki), made its way to the house where Mai and Zuko were staying for the next few days. Zuko opened the door and found Mai by herself with the babies.

"Where's Ty Lee?" he asked.

"She was needed for some Kyoshi Warrior's thing. They're part of the ceremony tomorrow and have to practice….something," she ended feebly.

"Oh, well, we have visitors," Zuko said, the happiness he felt evident in his voice and on his face.

"Your mom and uncle are here?"

Instead of answering, Zuko pushed the door inwards and moved aside for Iroh, Lan, Ursa and Tom-Tom. It was crowded in the room but no one cared. Tom hopped up on the bed where the babies lay and Ursa joined him, after giving Mai a hug and words of greeting. She oohed and aahed over the twins, remarking on their growth over the past month and the added expressiveness of their faces.

"Let me have a look," Iroh said as he made his way to the bed. "It's been much longer since Lan and I saw them."

He looked down at the babies and picked up Ryuhito, the one nearest to him.

"Agni," he declared. "They have grown. And they are beautiful."

Ursa cuddled Miyako and expressed her agreement.

"You are lovely and I missed you so much," she whispered to the infant girl.

Ursa was rewarded with a smile. She kissed the girl's forehead and rocked her back and forth.

"Lan, come see them," Iroh insisted.

"When is lunch?" Tom-Tom asked.

"Ah," Iroh chuckled. "You're a man after my own heart. When _is _lunch?"

"Anytime you want, I think. They have a sort of buffet up in the main hall. I do know that tonight, all the guys are getting together at Sokka's place and all the girl's are going to Suki's."

"I can watch the babies while you go, dear," Ursa offered.

"No," Mai replied firmly. "You're coming and so are the twins and Lan."

Ursa flushed. "Are you sure that a pair of 'old' ladies won't cramp your style?"

"Of course not; we all want you there. And you are _not _old," she added.

"Alright then, I'll go."

"Iroh, you had better not get drunk tonight. Last thing you need tomorrow is a hangover," Lan advised tartly.

"You'd think we were married ourselves," Iroh winked. "It's customary to partake in a little of the drink."

Mai hid a smirk as she thought about the possibility of an intoxicated Zuko. He wasn't a drinker, but she imagined he would be hysterically funny if he ever took more than a few swigs. She almost hoped that Iroh and Sokka could persuade him to.

Hunger began to overtake everyone and so they all headed to the hall to have something to eat. Everyone else was already situated, sitting casually here and there in pairs or groups, chatting and laughing. When Ty Lee saw Ursa, she put down her bowl and approached the woman with a smile.

"Hi, Ursa," she greeted Zuko's mom. "You look terrific."

"Hello, Ty Lee. Thank you. I had a nice time in Ba Sing Se but I'm ready to go home as soon as the wedding's over."

Ursa saw the hint of sadness in big grey eyes and reached out to take the acrobat's hand.

"You and I, we worry about Azula, don't we?"

Ty Lee just nodded, tears threatening to spill.

"I'll do the best I can for her. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," the young woman choked out.

"Okay, now let's try to enjoy today and tomorrow. Mai just told me that you've met a young man. Is he here?"

She pointed across the room to a sturdily built man, not fat, but muscular and big. He had light brown hair and the green eyes typical of the Earth Kingdom. He saw Ty Lee and waved, a wide grin breaking out on his face.

"He looks very kind and very strong," Ursa remarked. "What's his name?"

"Gen," Ty replied proudly. "He's pretty great. I haven't known him that long, though."

"Then just see how things go," Ursa suggested. "I'd like to say hello to Katara now. I haven't seen her yet."

She gave Ty Lee a brief hug and then made her way to the waterbender. Katara sat with Aang, Hakoda, and Nauja. She looked happy at seeing Ursa and checked her over with her healer's eyes.

"Ursa, it's about time you met my father. Dad," she said turning to the blue clad man behind her, "this is Ursa, Zuko's mother. And Ursa, this is my father, Hakoda."

Hakoda bowed his head politely and Ursa did the same.

"I am so very glad to finally meet you, Hakoda. I am very fond of both your children. They are wonderful. Katara has helped me very much with her healing and I'll be forever grateful to her. And they are such good friends to my son."

Hakoda smiled modestly but accepted the praise lavished on his children. He was very proud of both their _characters_ _and_ their accomplishments.

"It's good to finally see a face to go with a name, Ursa. Your son has talked about you a lot over the years and I was so happy for him when I heard that he had found you. Zuko is a remarkable young man who's grown a lot in the few short years that I have known him. You must be very proud."

"I am."

"Nauja, come meet Zuko's mother."

The two women exchanged pleasantries and then sat down to talk.

* * *

Zuko, Mai and the twins sat with Iroh and Toph.

"It's good to see you, old man," Toph joked, pounding Iroh in the upper arm.

"Old you say? I'm in my prime, young lady. I'm just getting started."

Toph cackled and took another bite of her dumpling.

"You do have Lan to keep you young. There's nothing like romance to liven up your life."

"And you would know this how?" Mai asked with a quirk of her perfect eyebrows.

"I don't tell you _everything, _Mai. I've had a few 'encounters'."

Mai looked at Zuko over her teacup. Her lips twitched.

"I know you want to laugh, Mai. I can tell."

"No, no, it's just that I can't picture you with a guy."

"So you can picture me with a girl?"

Iroh let go a huge belly laugh while Mai flushed pink.

"That's not what I meant."

"Toph, you've just done the impossible," Zuko laughed. "You flustered Mai."

The knife thrower's eyes narrowed and her stare cut Zuko's laugh short.

"I don't get flustered," she insisted. "I was just mildly surprised by Toph's worldliness."

"Sure, Blade, you keep telling yourself that," Toph drawled. "Maybe I'll fill you in on those 'encounters' of mine later."

"Not around Zuko. He would probably faint," Mai joked.

"Hey," the Fire Lord spluttered. "I'm not that naïve. I am married after all. To _you_," he added somewhat suggestively.

"Ho, ho," Iroh laughed. "So my nephew, you have a healthy life in the bedroom, yes?"

"Agni," Zuko blushed. "Can we end this conversation now? I never know when to shut up."

Toph was bent double and convulsing with laughter. People nearby began to stare and then smile at the little group.

"Perhaps now is an opportune time to sneak away, nephew. I would like to discuss something with you. Mai, I'm going to steal your husband for a few minutes."

Mai looked at the older man curiously. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, I just want to speak with Zuko alone."

Zuko shrugged and followed Iroh out of the hall and onto the street. They walked silently for a time, Iroh stroking his beard and Zuko looking impatient.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" the Fire Lord finally blurted out.

"I see you haven't quite conquered that impatience of yours. Do not hurry through life for soon enough you will reach the end of it."

"Sorry, Uncle," Zuko replied and hung his head momentarily. "I am working on my temper and my impatience."

"Yes, and you've made great strides. Besides, what man doesn't have something that needs improving?"

"Where are we going?" the Fire Lord asked quietly.

"I see a bench way over there, under a shady tree and away from the bustle of the square. Let's sit there for a little bit."

Iroh sighed contentedly and leaned back against the solidity of the sturdy wooden bench.

"It's lovely here on Kyoshi, isn't it; such a quaint little place."

"Mmmm," Zuko agreed. "I like it here. I can't help but think of the time I burned the village, though. I feel so bad about that."

"Everyone here knows that and has forgiven your past actions. Forgive yourself."

"Yes, Uncle," Zuko mumbled.

"It was wonderful to see Ursa again after all those years," Iroh began. "She is a fine woman with such a kind and loving heart. Knowing how happy her reappearance has made _you _makes her return that much more special. Her and Lan got along famously. I don't think your mother ever had many true friends while living at the palace."

"No, she didn't," Zuko confirmed. "People were more interested in her position than in her."

"Ah, that is one of the difficulties that power and position bring. You are fortunate to have such a group of friends as you have, Zuko. They all truly love you."

"Yes, I am."

"About your mother; though she was happy during her visit, I often noticed a shadow fall across her face. She feels a lot of sadness and guilt about her actions that night she left, about leaving her children and I think she feels responsible for Azula's state right now."

"I know. But she only wanted to protect me. Ozai would have murdered me. What other choice did she have? I don't think_ he _gave her one."

"Emotion often supersedes logic, nephew. I'm sure that your mother knows logically that she had no other choice. But that does not stop those terrible feelings of guilt. I felt them myself after Lu Ten's death. I didn't kill him. I wasn't even there when he died, but I felt responsible nevertheless. Over and over, for months, I would replay the day in my head. What should I have done differently? Why did I allow that to happen to him? I finally realized that there was nothing I could have done. It was my son's time. Your mother will have to reach that conclusion on her own but it will help that she has you and Mai. Support her all that you can."

"I will, Uncle. I love her so much and I hate to see her sad," Zuko asserted in a voice rough with intense emotion.

"I know that you will. Now, how about we rejoin your lovely wife and enjoy the rest of the afternoon?"

Zuko gave his uncle a subdued smile and the two walked back along the street to the hall where Mai awaited their return.

* * *

Giggles, snorts and loud guffaws emanated from Suki's small but welcoming home. The women sat on comfortable green cushions that were scattered across the wood plank floor. A table, low to the ground, and almost weighed down with food and drink, sat in the midst of them. Mai's twins and Tom-Tom snoozed in the next room, away from the ever growing chaos. Toph had brought some wine; not just any ordinary wine, but one made from the extremely potent hsia fruit and native to Gaoling, the young woman's home town.

"_How _many bottles did you bring?" Katara laughed, placing her hand over her mouth.

"More than one and less than twenty," the earthbender retorted with a grin. "That's plenty to get you and everyone else here completely and utterly drunk….well, except you, Mai. You have to stay sober."

"Don't worry about me," the knife thrower replied with a roll of her eyes. "Watching all of you will be much more fun."

"I'm getting married tomorrow," Suki blurted out as if it were a revelation.

"Yes, that's why we're all here," Toph said slowly, as if explaining something to a small child.

"You might be getting married," Ty Lee began, "but I have to remember all those moves tomorrow. What if I fall on my face or something?"

"You don't have a clumsy bone in your body, Ty," Mai soothed. "I've never seen you fall, except when you were tripped by Azula."

Ursa's face folded in on itself a little bit and her smile vanished.

"Crap," Mai thought to herself. "I'm sorry, Ursa," she leaned over and whispered to her mother-in-law.

"No, don't apologize, Mai. I need to get used to the idea of Azula's true nature. I can't stick my head in the sand like an ostrichroo."

"I don't wanna talk about 'zula," Katara stated loudly and took another swig of the dark purple wine. "This party is supposed to be fun. My brother's marrying Suki. Why are you doing that again? He's an idiot."

Katara and Suki burst into uproarious laughter, falling backwards, both their heads making a loud impact against the floor. Mai winced at the sound. Lan pulled each of them up by the arms and Katara leaned against the plump Earth Kingdom woman. Her tan cheeks were flushed a bright pink and her eyes were glassy and wide.

"You're comfy," she sighed and snuggled closer to Iroh's lover.

"Wow, Katara, you_ cannot_ hold your liquor," Lan noted.

"I don't drink," she slurred. "But I like it…..feels good."

"It might not feel so good tomorrow," Nauja chastised lightly. "But it's a rite of passage of sorts, I suppose."

"I wonder what the guys are doing," Toph said clearly, the alcohol not affecting her at all. "I would almost kill to see Zuko drunk."

Ursa smirked as she thought of her earnest and high strung son acting silly from the drink. Mai smiled at the thought too.

"I was thinking the same thing earlier. In our four years together, he's never been even slightly intoxicated. He doesn't want to lose control or look stupid in front of anyone."

"Oh, man," Toph howled, "he doesn't need to be drunk for that to happen."

Suki, Katara, Ty Lee and Mai joined in Toph's laughter. They had all been witness to some of Zuko's less than finer moments over the years, his stumbles and his missteps.

"He does have a tendency to speak before he thinks," Ursa agreed.

"You don't know the half of it," Toph added. "But we love him because he's a great guy, a dork, but a great dork. Like Sokka."

Suki looked dreamily off to the side. She fingered the betrothal necklace that Sokka had made for her, a Northern Water Tribe tradition that the young warrior had insisted on.

"Let me see your necklace, Suki," Mai requested.

The ebony haired woman got up from her seat beside Ursa and approached the red head. Suki untied the pale blue ribbon from around her neck and handed the necklace to Mai.

"It's lovely," Mai stated softly. "Sokka made it?"

"Yep," Suki replied.

Mai turned the pendant round and round, examining it closely. The Earth Kingdom symbol was intertwined with the Water Tribe one, representing the joining of two disparate cultures in love. The romantic in Mai, the one she kept hidden most of the time, was moved by Sokka's gesture.

"Here," she said, retying it for the Kyoshi Warrior.

"Thanks, Mai," Suki said and then burped.

She looked aghast for a moment and then broke out into loud laughter again, infecting the rest of the room with its joy. Nauja and Ursa shook their heads and took small sips of the powerful drink. Katara was falling asleep against Lan. Suki poked her hard in the side and the waterbender jerked upward, eyes suddenly huge in her face.

"Whaaat?" she asked. "Was I asleep?"

"Nooo," Mai replied dryly.

"So Suki," Toph started, her voice laced with suggestion, "are you looking forward to the wedding night?"

"That's a little personal, Toph," Suki flushed. "Besides," she began but then stopped herself.

"Besides, you and Sokka have already been 'close'", Toph finished.

Mai gave Toph a punch and the earthbender squawked indignantly. "Punching is my thing, Blade."

"You don't have exclusive rights, missy," Mai retorted.

"Hmmph, are you grumpy because sex after children is nonexistent? Listen up, Suki!"

"Toph," Ursa stated softly, a hand on the young woman's arm.

Mai wasn't going to take that lying down. "Don't listen to her, Suki. Zuko and I are doing just fine, better than ever even."

The knife thrower blushed a little at her openness but Toph's crestfallen face was enough satisfaction.

"Well, that's what I've heard," the earthbender mumbled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get you all bent out of shape, ha, ha."

"No problem. Just remember that if and when you get married, we can subject you to the same treatment."

"Fair enough," Toph grinned.

The wailing of infants infiltrated the party. Mai got up stiffly and walked into the next room. Ursa went with her to help, picking up one distraught infant while Mai tended to the other. Tom-Tom woke up and looked panicked for a moment but calmed down after a soothing word from Mai.

"I think I'm going to call it a night," Mai announced to her mother -in-law. "Could you help me get the kids back to my place?"

"Sure. I'm ready to go to bed myself. I'll ask Lan if she wants to come too."

Ursa stepped out of the bedroom and called to Lan. The restaurant owner pushed herself up from her cushion and walked over to Ursa.

"Mai and I are leaving. Do you want to come too?"

"Mmm, yes, I've had enough. I can't very well chastise Iroh about getting drunk if I'm drunk myself," she winked.

Ursa smiled at her new friend. They both helped Mai prod Tom-Tom and put the babies back in their bassinets. They said goodbye to the remaining women but the only one who noticed their departure was Toph.

"See you tomorrow," she called as they walked out the door. "I think it's about time you ladies all went to bed too, C'mon Suki, you want to be awake for your own wedding, don't you?" she said, putting her nose right up to the red head's face.

"Okay, okay. I think I'll sleep right here," she answered and keeled over onto another cushion.

Ty Lee was already snoring softly in the corner. Katara was talking animatedly to Nauja, telling stories about Sokka and Hakoda, bursting into giggling fits every few minutes.

"And then he tried to get the first hook out with another one," she screamed.

Nauja nodded and smiled but looked slightly uncomfortable. Toph gave her a nudge.

"Sounds like you want to leave too," the earthbender stated. "I'll make sure Katara's okay."

"I _am _tired," Hakoda's fiancée agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow, Toph."

"Yep, see ya," the young woman replied cheerfully.

She settled down on a pair of cushions, took one last look around the room and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Jee paced outside Sokka's place. Then men inside were loud and he could hear almost everything said. Much of it made him smile and he almost wished that he had joined the group. Zuko had asked, but Jee had refused, citing his bodyguard duties and need to be alert. It was quiet everywhere else in the small town. Even the women's party had come to a sputtering end. The one time lieutenant in the Fire Nation army watched attentively when Mai left Suki's house armed with one child and holding the hand of her brother. Ursa and Lan were with her too, Ursa carrying the other infant. He saw them enter their own places safely and turned his attention back to the men.

Inside, Sokka, Zuko, Aang, Iroh and Hakoda were telling stories (some of them on the tall side) eating both Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom food and drinking very hard liquor that Iroh brought with him from Ba Sing Se. Zuko had some Fire Nation fire whiskey tucked away in one of his trunks, but that was a gift for Sokka and Suki, one of many Mai and he brought for the couple.

"If Pakku was here, he would confirm everything," Sokka insisted. "But NO, he and Gran-Gran had to go to bed early because they were tired from their long journey. Geez, old people," the warrior lamented.

The waterbending master and his wife of four years, Sokka's and Katara's grandmother, arrived on Kyoshi only a few hours before the little get together began. They came with a few other members of the Southern Water Tribe, those closest to the family. Fatigued, they greeted Hakoda and his children and then went immediately to bed.

"Watch what you say about us older folks," Iroh warned good humouredly. "We're pretty tough, you know. The Order of the White Lotus would be nothing without us."

"True, true," Sokka agreed, stroking an imaginary beard. "You old folks have your place."

Iroh produced a flame in his palm and mimed throwing it toward the cocky Water Tribesman. Hakoda looked at Iroh and the two broke into loud laughter.

"So why isn't Piandao here?" Zuko asked no one in particular.

"He couldn't make it in time," Sokka said sadly.

His big blue eyes prickled with tears.

"Are you…..crying?" Zuko asked incredulously.

"Shut up, Zuko. They're manly tears. I'm comfortable with my feelings and no Piandao makes me sad."

"Sokka, maybe the alcohol's affecting you a little too much," Aang suggested quietly.

The avatar had a glass in front of him, but had only taken a few sips. He thought it tasted terrible. Zuko hadn't consumed much more than Aang.

"Or the stewed sea prunes," Zuko whispered to his friend.

"I heard that, Zuko!"

Aang and Zuko exchanged a glance and both smirked.

"Hakoda," Iroh said, slapping the younger man on the back. "How do you feel about your son getting married?"

"I'm very pleased, Iroh. I liked Suki the moment I set eyes on her."

"Yeah," Sokka slurred. "You thought she was cool. Remember Zuko….the Boiling Rock break out."

"Sure, I remember. Is that what you're calling it now? And Mai was cool too."

"Yeah, but Suki was cool first."

"First doesn't mean cooler," Zuko replied irritably.

"Take it from me, they're both cool," Aang declared, the frustration evident in his voice. "Don't argue."

"Party pooper," Sokka said derisively. "Zuko and I are buds. We were just talking."

"Okay, good."

"Young Aang," Iroh winked. "When do you think you and Katara will marry?"

The avatar looked immediately to Hakoda who raised his eyebrows, curious himself about the answer. Aang rubbed his hand across his bald head, back and forth, back and forth.

"Hey, you're gonna rub that tattoo off," Sokka joked. "Then you'll need me to make you a new one and you know how good I am with drawing."

Aang shudder without thinking and pulled his hand off his head.

"We're waiting for your answer," Iroh encouraged kindly.

"Well, I, well, um," Aang flushed. "I'm not sure. I mean I love Katara and I want to marry her but I'm still pretty young and, and…."

"Relax, Aang," Hakoda said earnestly. "I know you love my daughter. Don't worry. You'll marry when it's right."

"Dad, what about you and Nauja, when are you two getting married? And Iroh, you've got a woman too. You're already married, Zuko, so you can stay out of it."

The Fire Lord glowered at his friend and took a large gulp from his glass. He almost coughed at the sudden burn of the alcohol. He really was not a drinker. He sat back in his chair, ran his hands through his dark hair and waited for responses.

"Nauja and I will marry soon, probably late fall."

"Aww, that's awesome, Dad. Let me give you a hug."

Sokka got up from his chair unsteadily. He held onto the table for support, plates clattering as he bumped it with his hip. He made it to the other side and wrapped his arms around Hakoda who patted his son's back.

"I love you, Dad, You're the greatest."

"Okay, son, maybe you've had enough. You've got a very big day ahead of you. Let me help you to bed."

* * *

Zuko slipped into bed beside Mai, glad to be with her again. He loved his uncle and he loved his friends, but at the end of the day, he wanted to be beside his wife. Her black hair was spread out behind her head, covering the green pillowcase with a dark shadow. Light from the small bedside lantern Zuko had lit upon entering the room, gave her pale skin a golden hue. She looked beautiful, breathing softly, slight movement from beneath her eyelids and just the hint of a smile turning her lips, as if she dreamed of something amusing.

The babies were sleeping soundly and Tom-Tom was dead to the world in the next room. Zuko placed a light kiss on Mai's cheek and put out the light.

* * *

_Author's Note: I lied, but not intentionally. Turns out I had more than one more chapter left. I didn't want to squeeze the wedding in after all the above. I think it should have its own chapter._

_Toph's a bit of an agitator in this chapter, but I can see her behaving that way in my mind. And to her, it's all fun._

_Ha, I almost forgot about Gran-Gran and Pakku and kind of slipped a mention of them in there._

_I've been thinking about the wedding a lot. I want it to reflect both Sokka and Suki, both Water Tribe and the unique culture of Kyoshi. It makes sense that the Warriors play a large part in the proceedings. And with Sokka, the wedding has to have humor._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing._

_P.S. I come up with the worst chapter titles._

_Alabaster_


	25. Chapter 25

**Two No More**

Chapter 25: A Wedding and a Departure

The entire town of Kyoshi was in a state of quiet businesslike uproar. Huge trays of food were carried to the main hall, the scene of the reception later in the day. Summer flowers native to the island were brought in bunches to both the hall and the square. Businesses were closed for the day and the main street had been swept of any debris, leaving a clear path for all the wedding guests.

The entire population of the village, which teetered on the verge of four hundred, was invited to the festivities. After all, it was in essence the village that had raised Suki. Her parents died before she formed any real memories of them. The people of Kyoshi took the place of her missing mother and father. She stayed with various families, all loving and nurturing, until the age of twelve. After that, she began training in the ways of the Kyoshi Warrior, and lived with the small group of highly skilled young women.

Some of those women had moved on and started families of their own. Others were still part of the elite group. Suki had surpassed them all at a young age, however, and become their leader the day she turned fifteen. One day, she might hand over the reins, but, despite her impending marriage to Sokka, and the idea of one day having children of her own, she wasn't ready for that quite yet.

From his seat by the window in the small house Mai and Zuko occupied, Tom-Tom watched a group of the green clad warriors with painted faces walk down the street. He was fascinated by their attire, especially the makeup, and wondered why boys weren't part of the group.

"You can answer that one, Zuko," Mai smirked as she continued to brush out her shoulder length black hair.

"Great," the Fire Lord muttered, trying to come up with a suitable response.

"It's a girl's thing," was the best that he could come up with.

"Why?" Tom-Tom pestered petulantly.

Zuko looked over at Mai who shook her head and pressed her lips together tightly, sealing in the laughter that wanted to bubble out.

"It's always been that way. You see, Avatar Kyoshi was a woman and the warriors are a tribute to her."

The Fire Lord was proud of his answer and almost sure that it would satisfy his young brother-in-law. Much to his dismay, the boy had latched onto the topic with all his teeth and wasn't about to let go. He looked out the window again, thinking hard.

"But you said that the world is different now and that everyone should work together. So, why can't I be a Kyoshi Warrior if I wanna be?"

There was nothing quite as irritating as having his own words thrown back in his face as a means of argument. Zuko hated it.

"I meant all the nations should cooperate," he replied, voice rising with aggravation. "That has nothing to do with the Kyoshi Warriors."

"It's not fair if they don't let me try," Tom-Tom whined.

Zuko dragged his hand through his dark hair and groaned in frustration.

"Okay, Tom, that's enough," Mai said, saving Zuko from further agony. "You've worn Zuko out. Ask Suki the next time you talk to her. She'll answer your question."

"Okay," the boy replied, apparently appeased.

He sat down beside the twins, grabbed a rattle and shook it for them. They both smiled up at the boy, captivated by the noise.

"You should start getting dressed," Mai instructed her brother. "The wedding starts in an hour."

"I will, I will."

"You too, Zuko," Mai added.

She was pulling her thick hair into a top knot and inserting the Fire Lady's royal hairpiece. Mai didn't wear it often, only on formal occasions. Her robes were the traditional Fire Lady ones, but a lighter version for summer. She didn't wear those as often as her predecessors either. Zuko's were laid out on the bed ready for him to put on.

The Fire Lord walked into the reasonably sized bathroom to wash his face and hands. He took off his casual robe and stood in the light silk pants designed to fit underneath his royal attire. He rubbed his fingers up and down his cheeks and chin, feeling the stubble.

"Mai," he called. "Do I need a…."

"Yes," she replied. "Shave."

Sighing, Zuko pulled his straight razor from its case, filled the sink with water and heated it. He lathered up and dragged the sharp blade carefully across his skin, down the jaw line and up his throat. When he was done, he wiped the residual lather off his face and decided to clean his teeth while he was at it. Leaving the bathroom, his breath stopped for a second when his eyes rested on Mai.

Mai wasn't pretty in the typical sense. When Zuko thought pretty, Ty Lee and Katara came to mind. Mai was regal. When in her formal robes, she looked every bit the Fire Lady, elegant and sophisticated and just a bit intimidating. Her heart shaped face with its narrow golden eyes, perfectly straight nose and thin lips, her flawless pale skin and the passion he knew bubbled under the surface, passion he alone was privy to, thrilled and excited him.

"You're staring," Mai observed. "Did I miss a wrinkle or something?"

"No," Zuko replied. "It's just, you look amazing and beautiful."

"Oh?" she asked with a slight upturn of her lips and a slight quirk of her eyebrows.

"Yes," he reaffirmed, licking suddenly parched lips.

"Thanks. Now get your robes on. Tom-Tom's dressed already and so are the twins."

"I helped dress them," the boy stated proudly.

"Yes, you are somewhat useful to have around," Mai said dryly.

Zuko pulled on the layers of summer weight cloth, Mai adjusting things occasionally. He pulled his hair into a messy bunch and attempted to put it up into a top knot. Mai giggled. She couldn't help herself. Zuko looked so helpless and dorky and incredibly cute. After four years together, he still couldn't manage his hair. Mai secretly wondered if his hair incompetence was an act, all done to encourage her participation. He certainly seemed to enjoy it.

"Here, let me," she said, and took the comb from him.

Gently she combed his hair out, working through the snarls until it was smooth and shiny. Zuko groaned softly and Mai smiled. He definitely faked it. Pulling the hair back from his forehead and up from his neck, she expertly placed it all in a perfect top knot, slipping the special Fire Lord hairpiece inside.

He turned around to face her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks, Mai."

He looked so different with his hair up. His scar was so much more visible and with his smooth face, he almost looked like the little boy of ten she fell in love with. Almost…..the scar, something Zuko accepted fully now and even bore with pride, marred that image. But Mai loved it anyway. The angry splotch of red and pink was so much a part of her husband, so much a mark of all the turmoil he endured to become the man he was now, that Mai could no longer imagine him without it. The knife thrower shook her head, clearing it of wandering thoughts. She leaned towards her husband and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

A knock on the door disturbed their intimate moment. Tom-Tom ran to open it. Ursa, Iroh and Lan were outside.

"Hi," the boy greeted everyone. "And hi, Jee," he added.

The bodyguard gave Tom-Tom a wave.

"May we come in, young man?" Iroh asked very seriously.

"Zuke, it's your mom and Iroh and Lan."

"Let them in, please."

Tom held the door open and let the trio of adults pass.

"It's almost time to leave," Ursa stated.

"We're all ready," Mai replied.

Zuko's mother and uncle were both drawn to Ryuhito and Miyako. They each picked up a baby, something soft but fierce flitting across both their faces.

"I'd be happy to hold one during the ceremony?" Ursa offered.

"That's fine," Mai agreed. "I just hope they make it through the entire thing. I wonder how long it will last."

"Oh, I don't think more than half an hour," Iroh replied.

"I love their little matching outfits," Ursa declared with a grin. "They are just adorable."

"Shall we go?" Lan asked.

Tom-Tom grabbed hold of Zuko's hand, pulling him toward the door.

"We'll let everyone else leave first," Zuko said to the boy and moved aside for the women and Iroh.

Zuko and Tom followed, the Fire Lord pulling the door shut behind him. Jee fell into step with Zuko, eyes in constant motion. The group reached the square after only a few minutes. Most of the townspeople were already gathered there along with Pakku, Kana, Nauja, the Kyoshi Warriors and the town elder who was performing the marriage ceremony.

After a few more minutes, Sokka arrived with Aang (Momo in tow) and Hakoda. The Water Tribesman wore a robe of deep midnight blue, a pale green sash tied around his waist. His brown hair was pulled back into the beloved wolf tail. Hakoda wore the traditional pale blue of the Water Tribe and his longer hair was also tied back, loose pieces in front decorated with blue beads. Aang, of course, wore the yellow robes of the Air Nomad monks.

"Hey," Sokka greeted everyone cheerfully. "We just have to wait for my woman now."

Mai rolled her eyes at Sokka's possessive description of Suki. She looked over at Zuko and the two shared a smile. They stood off to one side of the altar, near the imposing statue of Avatar Kyoshi. The village folk formed a semi circular mass, children at the front so they could see.

"Look at that guy," Tom-Tom whispered in awe.

"Who?" Zuko asked.

The boy pointed to the first row of adults in the crowd. A man was foaming from his mouth in vast quantities, clearly excited by the thought of the wedding. Mai blinked hard and then looked again. The man was still there. Now that was something you didn't see every day.

"What the….?" Mai exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, that's Foamy," Sokka explained. "He's just a little excitable."

"You think?" Mai replied drolly.

"There are a _few _colorful characters here on Kyoshi," Sokka continued. "I think it's because they were isolated for awhile."

Zuko looked at Mai and Mai looked at Zuko. Neither had a clue what Sokka meant and neither wanted to pursue the subject any further.

"When is Suki coming?" Tom-Tom asked impatiently.

"The bride wants to make an entrance, child," Iroh answered. "She wants everyone to be waiting for her."

"Well that's dumb," Tom stated. "What if we get tired and want to leave?"

"She won't make us wait that long," Mai corrected the boy. "In fact, I see her now."

Suki walked with Katara and Toph on either side of her. She held a rough bouquet of wildflowers in her hands. The yellow blooms looked striking against her dark green gown. Her sash was of a striking blue that matched her fiancé's robes. Her lovely red hair was loose and moved about in the breeze, giving her a carefree appearance. The Kyoshi Warrior had on just a hint of makeup; a little color on her lips and a hint of brown shadow on her eyelids. Underneath the green of her gown was a slip of white silk. Her betrothal necklace lay against it, noticeable to everyone. Suki's sleeves were wide and billowy, the insides a yellowy gold color.

For her part, Katara wore a formal robe of pale blue while Toph wore a simple set of light green robes. Katara's hair was loose as well, her hair loopies the only concession to her old way of dress. The earthbender's dark hair was pulled up into a loose bun, tendrils hanging down in front and long bangs almost covering her sightless eyes. Toph looked ready to kick off the shoes that Katara had insisted she wear, at least until the end of the ceremony itself.

Mai sensed her friend's discomfort with the unwanted footwear. The young woman would probably be irritable for the rest of the day. She hated losing contact with her element. It frightened and disoriented her.

The women walked by the villagers and toward their group of friends and family. Suki joined Sokka in front of the village elder, while Katara and Toph moved off to the side with Mai and Zuko. The man who was to perform the ceremony raised his hand and silence befell the entire crowd.

"Before I begin the actual ceremony, the warriors will perform for Suki, Sokka and the rest of us. The Kyoshi Warriors took our girl in when she was twelve years old. They trained her, educated her and loved her. It seems fitting that they take part in her wedding."

Suki grinned at the group of fifteen girls and young woman. She was proud of them and proud to be their leader. Ty Lee nodded to Suki. Suki nodded back and the group began. They moved slowly, deliberately, yet with exquisite grace, performing fighting moves, evasive moves, with both fans and katana. Suki realized that their movements were progressing from the most basic to the most challenging as if in representation of her own growth as a warrior. She was touched and dabbed at her eyes. Sokka took her hand and smiled over at her, his admiration of Suki shining in light blue eyes.

The perfectly synchronized Kyoshi performance came to an end and the crowd burst into enthusiastic applause. Mai gave Ty Lee a little wave and the one time circus performer waved back frantically. The grey eyed girl was clearly relieved that the Warriors in general and she specifically had been flawless.

Once again, the elder raised his hand and respectful silence reigned.

"Now, let's get these two married."

Miyako began to twist and fidget in Ursa's arms. She cried out loudly and everyone laughed. Ryuhito slept blissfully, cradled within Iroh's strong arms.

"Do you want me to take her?" Mai asked, turning to Ursa.

"I think she's settled down again for a few minutes," Ursa replied.

Mai nodded and turned back to Sokka and Suki who were now holding hands as they stood before the elder. The pair paid respects to their ancestors and heritages by presenting gifts, Sokka to his grandmother and his father, Suki placing a token at the foot of Avatar Kyoshi's huge statue.

"Who is standing up for you, Sokka?" the man asked.

Aang stepped forward and stood beside his friend.

"Who is standing up for you, Suki?"

Katara stepped forward and stood next to her friend and soon to be sister-in-law.

"Aang and Katara, come forward."

The pair moved ahead until they were standing beside a small table that held a beautiful teapot and a solitary cup.

"Pour the tea, please."

Aang grabbed the handle of the teapot and Katara placed her hand on top of his. They poured a small amount of tea into the single cup. The waterbender handed the drink to Suki who took a sip. Aang took the cup from her and gave it to Sokka who also took a single sip.* The couple bowed to each other.

"May Kyoshi bless you; May the Earth and the Seas bless you."

"Are we done yet?" Sokka inquired irreverently. "I want to kiss my bride."

Suki gave her new husband a friendly glare and he smirked, leaning in for a kiss. The village elder forced his way between the two before lips met.

"Hang on there, young man. We're not quite finished yet," he grinned. "Join hands."

They did as they were told, waiting expectantly for the elder's final words.

"You have both drunk of the marriage tea, using a single cup. You are two, yet you are one. Go ahead and kiss!"

"Whoot!" Sokka exclaimed and dipped Suki low to the ground, planting a sound kiss on her lips.

The crowd laughed and clapped. Suki's face was pink when Sokka finally let her back up. She was smiling widely, though, and gave her husband a kiss of her own.

"Save it for later," Toph called.

That was becoming the earthbender's standard wedding declaration.

"Save what?" Tom-Tom asked Zuko, who turned a bright pink.

"Um, kisses," he answered.

"Ohhh," the boy said knowingly. "Kisses are gross."

"You'll learn to like them when you get older," Toph whispered in the boy's ear.

"Let's keep the corruption of children to a minimum, Toph," Mai remarked dryly.

"Sure, Blade," the young woman replied, giving the knife thrower her trademark punch to the arm.

Family and friends crowded around the newlyweds, offering congratulations and giving hugs.

"GrandPakku!" Sokka exclaimed as he threw his arms around the crusty waterbending master. "Hey, Suki, you can call him that now too."

"No," Pakku replied succinctly.

The look on his face brooked no argument. Suki smiled timidly at the man.

"Now, husband, there's no need to be grumpy at a wedding," Kana stated as she pulled her grandson into a hug. "Be happy, Sokka."

The old woman let go of the warrior and turned to Suki. She wrapped her arms around the redhead, who smiled over Kana's shoulder at her husband.

"I think my husband might be hungry. That's probably why he's in a bad mood. He's a lot like Sokka in that regard."

Suki laughed while Sokka looked indignant. Mai and Zuko moved toward the couple. Awkwardly, still unsure of how to physically show their affection for each other, Zuko and Sokka reached out, gently punched the other's shoulder and smiled goofily at each other.

"Congratulations, Sokka and Suki," Zuko said almost formally.

"Thanks, now I hope you got us some great gifts," the Water Tribe warrior joked.

The women were talking happily. Katara, Toph and Ty Lee had joined them. Ursa, still holding Miyako, approached the group and was welcomed with warm smiles.

"Ursa,we need to fit a session in tomorrow before you leave," Katara reminded the woman.

Ursa nodded and then expressed her happiness for Suki and Sokka.

"Thanks, Ursa," Suki replied. "Who have you got there?"

"Look at the hair," Mai said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, it's Miyako. May I hold her for a minute, Mai?"

"Go ahead."

Ursa handed the infant over to Suki and the other women crowded around, cooing at the baby girl who lapped up the attention, smiling and waving her tiny hands around with vigor.

"Someone likes attention," Toph observed.

"Yes, she does," Suki agreed. "And that's just fine, isn't it, Miyako?"

The baby began to move in Suki's arms. Her eyes filled with tears and she let out a shriek.

"Must have been something you said," Toph remarked with a grin.

"She's hungry," Mai informed everyone, reaching for her daughter. "Zuko, can you get Ryuhito from your uncle and come with me to the house. The babies need to be fed."

Obligingly, the Fire Lord retrieved his son from Iroh who was busy exchanging news with Pakku.

"We'll see everyone up at the hall in an hour or so," Mai told Suki.

"I'll watch Tom-Tom," Ursa offered. "You guys go ahead."

"Thanks," Mai said gratefully over her shoulder as she and Zuko walked up the street back to their living quarters.

Jee followed behind.

* * *

They were stretched out on the small bed, shoulders touching, as Mai opened her tunic and began to feed a by now frantic Miyako.

"It's alright," Zuko said softly to his daughter as he stroked her head.

Miyako's cries and the fat tears on her soft cheeks pierced his heart as surely as one of Mai's knives would. The Fire Lord cradled a still calm Ryuhito on his lap.

"She's settling down now," Mai noted as their girl gave one last hiccoughing cry while still taking in all the milk she could.

"Did you like the wedding?" Zuko asked, thinking back to his own the year before.

"Mmmm," Mai replied thoughtfully. "It was lovely. They're a great couple."

"I was thinking about ours most of the time," Zuko confessed.

"Ours was great," Mai recalled with a smile.

"The reception should be good. It's not often we have everyone together."

"It will be memorable, I'm sure."

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, watching their children. Miyako finished and Mai held her up, giving the baby a chance to burp. She did so in a spectacular fashion which made both parents grin. Mai laid the child on the bed and took Ryuhito from her husband.

"I'll change her diaper," Zuko said.

He got off the bed, taking Miyako with him. Spreading a blanket out on the floor, Zuko crouched down beside his daughter and cleaned her up, putting on a fresh diaper and pulling her little pants back on.

"She's all set," he declared.

They performed the same routine for Ryuhito and were ready to join the party within an hour. As they went through the doorway, Zuko stopped Mai with a tug on her sleeve.

"What?" she asked abruptly.

Zuko tilted her chin up with his one free hand and kissed her lingeringly on the lips.

"You are the most beautiful woman here," he stated almost shyly.

Mai shook her head as if Zuko were crazy but she was secretly thrilled.

* * *

Ursa sat with Iroh and Lan at a small table set up in the spacious town hall. Their plates were full and a bottle of wine sat on the table. She waved Mai and Zuko over as soon as she caught sight of them.

"Go get some food. We'll hold the babies," Ursa ordered with a grin.

"Okay," Zuko answered, giving Ryuhito to his mother.

"Hand her over," Lan said jokingly to Mai.

Dutifully, Mai gave Miyako to Iroh's lady friend, who laughingly put her face close to the infant, trying to make the little girl smile.

"Where's Tom-Tom?" Mai asked no one in particular.

Ursa pointed to a large table packed with children. Tom sat amongst the village kids and looked like he was having the time of his life. He was eating and talking, gesturing expressively with his chopsticks.

"He looks happy," Mai observed with typical understatement.

"A little girl invited him over and I told him to go. He won't have much fun with us," Ursa explained. "Now, go get some food before Sokka eats it all."

The couple left and came back with heaping plates. They ate slowly, savoring the different tastes. Mai drank tea while everyone else enjoyed wine made right on Kyoshi Island. The conversation was light and happy. Ursa spoke more of her time in Ba Sing Se, while Iroh and Lan regaled them with anecdotes about Ursa. The three were clearly very close and that made Zuko happy.

After sufficient time for everyone to finish eating, the newly married couple paid a visit to each and every table, taking the time to say a few words to all their guests. That done, the fun could begin in earnest. Tables were pushed to the side, leaving an open area for dancing. The island's musical talent grouped themselves together and began to play an upbeat tune. Sokka had never been much for dancing, but Suki dragged him out onto the floor, whispering something about it being similar to training moves, and they began to move together. Iroh looked to Lan who immediately gave Miyako to Mai. He took the Earth Kingdom woman's hand and led her to the floor where they danced gracefully together.

"Looks like they've danced together a few times," Zuko said to his mother and Mai.

"They go out dancing quite a bit," Ursa confirmed. "They really enjoy each other."

The last statement was a little wistful, making Zuko frown. He hoped one day his mother could find happiness with a decent man, someone who would treat her with kindness and respect. The music stopped momentarily, bringing Lan and Iroh back to the table.

"Go, have a dance if you want," the teashop owner encouraged his nephew.

Zuko looked to Mai, raising his one eyebrow in a questioning manner. She nodded. Once again, the twins changed hands. The Fire Lord and Fire Lady danced to a slow, sweet romantic tune. Mai leaned in close to her husband. She felt his warm breath on her cheek and the muscles of his arms as he held her tight. When the music ended, he kissed her cheek. They were flushed and their eyes sparkled with joy.

The evening wore on. Iroh, unable to help himself, somehow found another sungi horn and joined the band for a few songs, eventually playing something melancholy and plaintive all on his own.

Zuko was reminded of music nights aboard ship in those days of hunting the avatar. He reached for Mai's hand and squeezed. She gave his an answering one, aware that his thoughts had traveled back in time. Mai was attuned to Zuko's moods and expressions. He got a distinct look in his eyes when something from the past took over his mind.

An exhausted Tom-Tom walked over to their table. He leaned against Zuko, eyes fighting to stay open.

"There's going to be cake soon, Tom," Zuko said to the boy.

Tom-Tom yawned and nodded. "I like cake," he said slowly.

Sure enough, the traditional wedding cake was brought out. Suki and Sokka took the first piece, eating in front of the crowd who cheered them on. Someone else took over, cutting little slices of cake and others handed them out. Being Fire Lord had its advantages. Their table got cake before most of the others did. Tom-Tom ate his quickly while the others took their time, sipping tea in between bites.

"Should we go after we're finished the cake?" Zuko asked Mai.

"Yes," she replied. "The twins will be hungry soon anyway. And Tom can hardly stand."

"Lan and I are going to stay for a bit. What about you, Ursa?"

"I'd like to stay for a bit too."

"Alright, we'll say goodnight then," Zuko stated, giving his mom a kiss on the cheek and Iroh a quick hug.

"Good night everyone," Mai stated.

"Good night!" Tom-Tom said loudly.

Each carrying a baby, Zuko and Mai, Tom-Tom and Jee in tow, made their way over to Suki and Sokka, offering their congratulations once again. The rest of the gang was at the same table.

"We had fun," Mai told Suki. "It was a great wedding and you are glowing."

"Thanks, Mai."

A chorus of 'good nights' followed Mai and Zuko out of the hall and down the deserted street back to their very temporary home.

* * *

Mai's brother fell asleep as soon as he crept under the covers. The couple went through another feeding session before putting the twins to bed. They cleaned their teeth, washed up and then changed into sleeping clothes. Before assuming their usual sleeping positions, Mai and Zuko lay facing each other, talking quietly about the day. Zuko breached the distance between them, and initiated a kiss. Mai responded instantly, feeling the heat build inside her. They made love slowly, taking the time to explore each other's bodies, before lying back, really tired now.

Mai kissed the tip of Zuko's nose before flipping over onto her side so he could wrap his arm around her waist, drawing her in tight against him.

* * *

Once again, the Fire Lord's ship left at sunset, so the couple had an entire day to spend with their friends. They had breakfast on their own, just Tom-Tom and the twins with them. Ty Lee hand delivered it to them, a covered basket filled with pastries and fruits. They all had baths after eating, babies included, got dressed and walked out into the sunshine of the day. Jee stood guard outside and followed at a discreet distance as the group walked down the village's main street. Tom-Tom spied a few children from the evening before and threw his sister and Zuko an imploring look.

"Go play," Mai said. "Just don't go in the water. Remember the Unagi."

"I won't," Tom-Tom agreed.

The seven year old knew the tale of Aang and the Unagi inside and out. Sokka loved telling it and Tom-Tom loved to listen. The water was definitely no place he wanted to venture into.

Zuko and Mai spotted Iroh and Lan walking out of the woods that bordered the village of Kyoshi. The tea maker gave them a wave and a smile. They met near the statue of Kyoshi that dominated the square. Both Iroh and Lan put their arms out, almost instinctively, and were rewarded with a baby each.

"In a few hours, we will be apart again," Iroh reasoned. "So I want to spend as much time with Miyako and Ryuhito as I can."

"You can always visit," Mai offered.

"Yes, I know," Iroh replied. "And we will visit again sometime soon. The twins must be introduced to the Jasmine Dragon in the near future. I want them to think of it as a second home, somewhere they can retreat to when the world becomes too much."

"I'm sure that's exactly how they'll see it," Zuko stated. "That's how _I _see it."

Iroh smiled with delight. "Yes," he agreed.

"Why don't you two go for a little walk, while we watch the babies," Lan suggested.

"Are you sure?"Mai asked.

"Yes, we'll be fine for an hour or so."

Mai nodded and tugged on Zuko's hand.

"Jee, is it necessary to follow them?" Iroh asked his former shipmate.

"I take my job seriously. He's my Fire Lord and my friend. I want to protect him."

"But you look so tired and surely this island holds no assassins."

Jee shrugged and continued walking, twenty paces or so behind Mai and Zuko.

It seemed that half the village was still asleep after the huge party the day before. A few people swept their doorways and one shop was open. Other than that, only the children moved about, laughing and playing, feeling special because the street was almost empty and they were like the village kings and queens, free to do as they pleased.

Zuko and Mai took the path that led out of the village proper, walking over the bridge that crossed a small blue creek and toward the waterfall that fed it. It wasn't as spectacular as the one on Piandao's estate, but the waterfall was pretty nevertheless, and the couple sat down on some nearby rocks to enjoy the scenery and some time alone. Peace was disrupted by the loud rumble of earth shifting.

"Toph," Mai and Zuko said simultaneously, grins on both their faces.

"Yep, it's me," the earthbender declared. "How are you doing Blade? Grumpy?"

"We're good," Mai replied.

"Getting in some practice or just having fun?" Zuko asked.

"Both," the sturdy blind girl answered cheerfully. "I'm bored. I guess I'm disrupting your romantic walk."

"It's fine," Mai said. "We're glad to see you. I miss you, Toph."

"Don't you miss me, Grumpy?" Toph asked slyly.

"Of course, the palace isn't quite the same without you."

"Nice wedding, huh?"

"It was. I wonder whose next?" Mai asked with a smirk.

"Not me," Toph exclaimed. "I like guys but I'm not ready to get married….not even close."

"So where are Aang and Katara?" Zuko inquired curiously.

"Katara's with your mom," Toph answered.

The waterbender had insisted on giving Ursa a healing session before they parted ways again. Grateful, Zuko's mother made her way to Katara's quarters early in the morning.

"And Aang's meditating or something, waiting for Katara to finish. Suki and Sokka are still sleeping," Toph sniggered.

"When are _you_ leaving,Toph?"

"Tomorrow, with Iroh and Lan; I'm going home to see my parents for a few days and then I'll head back to Ba Sing Se."

"Come see us again, okay," Mai said hopefully.

"Hey, don't worry. You know that I love you guys."

"Prepare for the bruises," Mai said to Zuko as Toph's strong arms extended outwards, one fist landing on Zuko's shoulder, the other on Mai's.

"It's how I…"

"Show affection," Mai and Zuko finished for her.

* * *

Sunset came. A gathering of people stood on the dock, all there to bid Mai, Zuko, Ursa and Tom-Tom goodbye. Hugs were exchanged and whispered words of affection. Visits were promised and well-wishes shouted.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming," Sokka said. "And your gifts are great."

"You're welcome," Zuko answered his friend.

"We'll be traveling to the Southern Water Tribe soon. Would it be okay if Suki and I stopped at your place for a few days?"

"We would be upset if you didn't."

"Good. We'll send a hawk with the details."

Ty Lee hovered near the twins, getting some last minute hugs in and kisses in before the ship departed.

"The offer is still open. Come live with us if you want to, Ty," Mai reminded the Kyoshi Warrior.

"Thanks, Mai," the woman replied, grey eyes pooling with tears. "Things are looking up a bit, though."

"Yeah, I like him," Mai replied.

Aang and Katara said their goodbyes. Tom-Tom stroked Momo and gave the avatar a hug.

"Thanks for the ride on Appa," the boy said politely.

"Any time, Tom-Tom," Aang replied with his characteristic bright smile.

Lan and Iroh were the last to say their farewells. The tea shop owner surrounded his nephew with strong arms and hugged the young man tightly.

"Don't wait too long before you visit, Zuko. I miss all of you already."

"We'll come as soon as we can. I need to work hard for a few months before I can leave again. I can't afford to have council members think I'm a slacker."

"Yes, yes, I see your point. Mai, I would love to get letters from you telling me all about the twins. If I can't see them every day, at least I can read about all the changes they will go through."

"I'll do that," Mai promised and gave Iroh a warm smile.

He put his arm around her shoulders and looked down at Miyako one last time. The Fire Lord's wife heard him sniffing and figured there were probably tears in his eyes too.

Lan gave Zuko and Mai each a hug then kissed each baby on the forehead.

"They are so precious," she said softly.

"They are," Ursa agreed.

Zuko's mother, who had grown very close to Lan and renewed her bond with Iroh during her month in Ba Sing Se, was obviously sad to leave the pair behind. She spoke with them for a few minutes and shared an embrace with each.

"Look after your mother, Zuko," Iroh commanded with a twinkle.

"I will, Uncle."

The group boarded the ship, Jee last, and stayed on deck waving to their loved ones until they were tiny specks on shore, one indistinguishable from another.

"Is everyone ready to go home?" Ursa asked.

"Yes," followed a chorus of replies.

*a version of the traditional Chinese tea ceremony

* * *

Author's Note: I kind of struggled with the wedding. I hope it turned out alright. It's so much more difficult to write scenes with a multitude of characters than a scene with just two. Anyway, the main story is done, but I will write an epilogue that ties things up but also leaves things open enough for sequels.

Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story and extra special thanks to those who review.

Alabaster


	26. Chapter 26

Two No More

Epilogue

**Six months later………………..**

A chubby fist grabbed hold of Zuko's robes, scrunching the fabric tightly and wrinkling the expensive silk. Miyako's face was red from a combination of effort and frustration. She pulled on the piece of material, trying vainly to stand up. Failing, the nine month old sat back down on her diapered bottom and wailed.

"Almost made it, little one," Zuko smiled as he scooped up his daughter and held her on his lap, placing an affectionate kiss on the top of her head.

It was the weekend. Mai, Zuko and the twins relaxed in the nursery, the adults with a pot of tea and some biscuits, the twins with their toys and the entire room to explore. Late winter in the Fire Nation tended to be rainy and this day was typical. Sheets of rain beat against the windows and the wind was gusty and cool. _Cold_ never happened on the chain of tropical islands, but cool did occasionally. The day was a perfect one to spend inside reading, writing letters or just doing nothing.

Zuko loved these days, spending time with his little family. They rejuvenated him, prepared him for the week of hard work ahead. Mai loved them too. Though Zuko made time for his family every day, sometimes she felt it wasn't enough and then she promptly felt guilt for mentally whining. The knife thrower knew he did his best. Still, she missed him.

Mai attended a few meetings a week. She helped Zuko one afternoon every week and trained for one and a half hours three times a week. Midori was a blessing. The rest of her time was occupied with the twins, who at nine months were both crawling expertly and getting into mischief. They didn't nurse nearly as often, ate quite a bit of solid food and slept through the night, but their mobility more than took up the slack. She was exhausted at the end of every day. Ursa insisted on helping out, taking the twins for an evening so that her son and daughter-in-law could have time alone to do whatever they wanted. They had romantic dinners at home or snuck out into the city incognito just to look around, holding hands and running down streets like a pair of naughty children afraid of being caught.

Mai yawned and leaned her head against Zuko's shoulder, coming face to face with her daughter. Miyako reached out for her mother's hair and pulled, eliciting a grimace from the woman.

"You need to stop pulling my hair," Mai stated with absolutely no seriousness at all.

The baby laughed, showing off two tiny bottom teeth, and little bubbles of spit appeared along her lips.

"You even look adorable with spit on your face, and you know it," Mai continued.

Miyako giggled again and reached once more for her mother. Mai sat up and took the girl from Zuko, cuddling her close to her chest and burying her nose in the even thicker mass of black hair on Miyako's head.

"Where's Ryuhito?" Mai asked.

"He's playing with the stuffed dragon over there," Zuko pointed.

Hearing his name, the little boy crawled speedily over to the group, wanting to join in on the fun.

"Hey you," Zuko called as he snatched the boy up and bounced him on his knee.

Ryuhito laughed until breathless and waved his hands about, clearly enjoying the ride. Once Zuko stopped, the prince wriggled out of Zuko's hold and was back on the floor, crawling away to an unexplored section of the room.

"I've been thinking," Mai began, giving her husband a look.

He raised his eyebrow and waited for her to continue.

"I enjoy all this," she said, looking around at the room, her husband and her children.

"Okay," Zuko said.

"I was worried about becoming a mother and I never pictured myself with a bunch of children, but……I'd like to have another baby."

"You would?" the Fire Lord asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I would; not right now, maybe in a year or so we can start trying."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I would like the twins to have a little brother or sister. Neither of us has large families. I would like ours to grow a little bit more. You want another one too, right?"

Zuko leaned over to give Miyako another kiss. "How could I not want another one?" he grinned. "Look at them! I love them so much and I love you and, and I'm happier than I ever thought possible, Mai."

"That's a definite yes, then," the knife thrower said with consummate dryness.

A knock on the nursery door interrupted the joyful moment.

"It's me, Mai," Akira called through the thick wood. "I've brought your brother."

Grumbling under her breath, Mai got up and opened the door, Miyako on her hip and eyes scanning the room for Ryuhito. If he was close to the door the little boy would make an escape attempt. He was safely on the other side of the room, sucking on a very tattered looking toy dragon. Tom-Tom burst by her, blurting out a hello, and sat down on the couch beside Zuko. He immediately began telling the Fire Lord all about his day so far. Akira hovered in the doorway, unsure what to do.

"Why don't you come in for some tea?" Mai asked politely but with no real warmth.

Mai and her parents still struggled to find some sort of lasting peace. They were civil with each other and Hoshi and Akira spent some time with the twins, but neither party seemed quite able to let go of old resentments. Zuko kept saying that time would help them all grow more comfortable with each other, but _time_ was taking too long.

Akira nodded, a tight smile on her lips, and entered the room. Tom-Tom tensed. Mai gestured to a chair across from the sofa and Akira sat. She nodded at Zuko who nodded back, then gave his attention back to Mai's brother. Mai placed Miyako on the floor, smiling as she watched her daughter scamper away to find Ryuhito, then asked Zuko to warm the tea. He did so and then Mai poured her mother a cup. She pushed the plate of biscuits over closer to Akira.

"Thank you, Mai."

"You're welcome."

"Tom-Tom was bored stuck in the house so he asked to come over here. I hope it's alright."

"It's fine. _Tom-Tom's _always welcome."

"Yes, well, I'll finish my tea, see the twins for a minute and be on my way."

Akira did just that. She drank the tea as quickly as perfect noblewoman behavior permitted, gave each child a quick hug and once over and then left with a curt goodbye.

"Oh," she said, turning around just before she opened the door, "please send Tom-Tom home in two hours. We're having an important dinner tonight and I want lots of time to get him cleaned up and ready."

The boy groaned which earned him a sharp look from his mother.

"He'll be there," Zuko assured Akira.

* * *

Zuko waited at the airship field for his mother to make her return from Shimazu Island. Every week without fail when she was home in the Fire Nation, Ursa paid Azula a visit. All those visits, all those hours spent with her daughter, and still very little change had occurred in the young woman. The Fire Lord spotted the approaching airship, though it was hard to see in a sky filled with pastel swipes of color from the setting sun. As soon as it touched ground, Zuko walked briskly to the ship. The captain gave his liege a bow and Zuko helped his mother clamber down.

"Thank you, Captain Kinto," Ursa smiled.

"A pleasure as always, My Lady," he replied with a flourish.

"Hey, is he flirting with you?" Zuko asked, his voice tinted with just a hint of both righteous indignation and protectiveness.

"Zuko," Ursa replied with a shake of her head. "He's being gracious. We _are _stuck together on this ship for quite a few hours every week; don't you think it a good idea that we get along?"

"Yeah, sure, I suppose so," Zuko replied grudgingly.

"And what if he _was _flirting with me? Would that be so bad? I'm certainly not bound to Ozai in any way. If I want to flirt, I will. I'm still attractive and have a lot to offer."

Zuko's face was pink, both from embarrassment at the thought of his mother flirting and Agni knows what else, and his stupid reaction to the captain's simple goodbye. He sighed loudly and bowed his head.

"Sorry, Mom, you can flirt anytime you want, not that you need my permission. I mean, if you want to find, um, companionship, I think that's great."

Ursa grabbed Zuko's face with both her hands and looked deep into his eyes, those golden eyes that showed everything Zuko felt.

"My life feels quite full right now. I'm enjoying my time with you and your family. I love you all very much. I have my hobbies, the garden, and my books. Azula's condition is a heartache and I'm doing my best to help her. I still feel guilt over what I did all those years ago and how it affected my children. Right now, I don't have the energy to go out looking for a man. But if one happens along and I like him, I _am _willing to try."

"Oh, okay, Mom; I understand. How did the visit go today?"

The middle-aged woman took her son's hand and they walked across the field and back toward the palace.

"It was the same. I talked. She either ignored me or sneered at what I said. I can't seem to break through that, that, oooh, that veneer she wears. It would be better if she got angry. But she doesn't. It's like she finds us all so very amusing and far beneath her."

Zuko listened attentively, not saying anything about his sister. After a few moments of silence, he took his mother's elbow and guided her along the stone walkway that led to the palace.

"Come on, Mom, Mai's waiting for us. Dinner will be ready."

Indeed, dinner was ready. Mai sat at the dining table and rose when Zuko and Ursa entered the room.

"You didn't have to wait dear."

"I know, but we wanted to."

They said the same thing every week after Ursa's return; it was like a comforting ritual. The Fire Lord pulled a chair out for his mother and then sat down beside his wife.

"Are the twins asleep?" Zuko asked.

Mai nodded. "They ate dinner. I gave them a bath and then they both conked out. They played very hard today."

Ursa laughed. "They are quite a pair," she observed.

"Poor Ryuhito," Mai began, "now that he's finally got some hair, Miyako pulls on it mercilessly."

"Sibling rivalry," Zuko stated a bit darkly.

"Don't be dramatic, Zuko," Mai replied with a roll of her eyes. "Miyako pulls on everyone's hair."

"Well, I'm hungry, you two. Let's eat."

The trio began their meal, several dishes kept warm in covered trays. The conversation ebbed and flowed, from talk of the latest letter from Iroh, plans to visit Ba Sing Se again in a few weeks, the twins, Azula, the gardens and the weather.

"Mom, Mai and I came to a decision while you were gone."

Zuko looked over at Mai before continuing. She gave him a nod and a half smile; permission granted.

"We want to have another baby."

Ursa squealed like a child on festival morning.

"That's wonderful news….another baby to love. And you two are doing such a great job with the twins. I'm excited."

"Well," Mai said neutrally, "it won't be for a while yet. I was thinking of waiting a year or so before worrying about it."

"Sure, that makes sense," Ursa agreed with a bright smile. "It's still hard for me to believe. I'll look at you two sometimes and see the shy little girl with ribbons, blushing at the sight of my son, and my little boy, so full of feelings, playing in the garden with his special knife. I missed so much," she said, voice suddenly regretful.

"Mom," Zuko said softly, covering her hand with his own.

"I know, I know, snap out of it," Ursa joked. "I've had a long day. Don't think me rude if I go to bed now."

"Go, Ursa," Mai urged. "We'll be retiring soon ourselves."

"Goodnight then," Ursa said.

She gave the Fire Lord and his wife each a hug before leaving the room and heading to her own quarters.

* * *

An hour later, Zuko and Mai were in their own bed. It was a cool evening and Mai shivered, pulling the sheet and blanket up to her chin.

"Good weekend?" Zuko asked.

"Good," Mai smiled.

"You know," the Fire Lord stated, "I can warm you up much better than that blanket can."

"What are you waiting for?" Mai asked.

He drew her close to him, wrapping strong arms around her slight frame and blowing heated breath onto her neck. Mai pushed back into Zuko, absorbing every scrap of heat she could and sighing with contentment.

"Warmer now?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yes," Mai replied softly. "Warm now."

The End

* * *

Author's Note: I hope this epilogue brings everything to a nice conclusion. But there are a few sequel possibilities tucked in there as well.

Darth Ultor brought up a point a while ago. Which twin will be the heir? Easy answer….Ryuhito because he was born first, if only by a few minutes. But there's an interesting discussion going on at the forums about the possibility of a non bending Fire Lord. If Ryuhito turns out to be a non bender, while Miyako is a bender, who do you think should/would become heir? Which tradition would Zuko and Mai follow…first born is heir or Fire Lords (at least the ones we know of) are all benders? That could make for an interesting story.

I'm toying with the idea of expanding on Ursa's history next, with 'that fateful night' as the sort of central focus of the story, but with flashbacks to give us an idea of how she came to be Ozai's wife and what her life was like before. I haven't decided yet.

Anyway, I digress. Thanks to all of you who stuck with this story from beginning to end. I love the characters of Mai and Zuko to death and the whole Avatar world itself. They and it provide endless fodder for fanfic. It's a joy to write something that others who love Maiko appreciate.

Again, special thanks to those who review (my most consistent reviewers deserve special thanks…..gloomy maiko lover, Kimjuni2, JillRG, Darth Ultor).

Alabaster


End file.
